All Of Me
by bellapaige88
Summary: This story is about Skye discovering who she really is and where she came from. What her 0-8-4 status really means. The whole team will be a part of this fic with their own little moments. Skyeward, FitzSimmons, Philinda and Clintasha moments. ... enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

So this is my first MAOS fic but I have written stories for Castle and Rookie Blue. So I have watching 'Seeds' a couple of times now and rewatched the scene with Philinda and that Agent guy where he revealed Skye's past along with the scene where AC tells Skye about her past and I don't think he told her about her possible powers. I know we didn't get a chance to hear everything he told her, but we know he mentioned the village and people dying to protect her. But I think he kept the powers part to himself. Anyway, so far for this fic he has.

Also … Now I am hoping to update once a week more if my muse plays ball with me. This is not the only fic I am writing at the moment. I am also currently writing to Rookie Blue stories but working on my own novel and plus there's you know - life that get's in the way plus that pesky little thing called work - luckily for me it's only a part-time job.

I will not rambling on now and let you get to the story … Happy Reading ….

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Bus - 15:33p.m - Skye's Bunk**

Skye was sitting in her bunk, lying on her bed as she read a book that Ward had given her to read, just like his SO had with him. Her door was open a sliver. Even though her eyes were looking at the page, her mind was elsewhere. It had been two weeks since Agent Coulson had dropped the 0-8-4 bomb on her and on the outside she had pretended that it didn't bother her, but her mind couldn't switch off what it could possibly mean. And 0-8-4 usually meant an 'object of unknown origin'.

Skye still didn't know what that meant. _How was she an 'object of unknown origin?' What the hell did that even mean? And a whole village died protecting me? Why? What was so special about me? Who killed all of those people and why?_ These were the questions that had tumbled around in her mind since Agent Coulson had told her. They hadn't spoken of it since. No one but Agent Coulson, Agent May and herself knew about her past or what there was to know about her past and Skye knew it had to stay that way for her own protection and the protection of the people on this plane - her family.

A knock sounded at the door and a few seconds later it slid open more and Grant popped his head in. "Agent Coulson wants to see us in the Command Center asap," he told her in his usual serious manner.

Skye turned her eyes in his direction, absorbing in the sight the tall hulk of an agent took up. He was wearing one of his one tight t-shirts that she loved seeing in him, even though she prefered it when he wore no shirt at all. Not that she would ever admit that out loud.

Grant crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze onto his doe eyed rookie who looked to be a thousand miles away. "Skye," her name slipped from his lips as concern filled his voiced. "You okay?"

Skye realized that she hadn't responded to him and must look like an idiot just staring at him like some groupee. She forced a smile. "Yep," she answered, clearing her throat.

Grant could see the hesitation in her eyes._ He knew that she was holding back from him, but that's who Skye was. She had major trust issues and even though they were becoming good friends - there was still a lot that she held back with. He had noticed that there had been something different about her for the last couple weeks ever since returning from FitzSimmons academy. He had observed that at times she had been zoned out or had a faraway look in her eyes. Lately she also had been more focused on her training and hadn't been giving him as much trouble as she use to. __Some morning she was even down hitting the bag before he got there, it surprised him each time_. There was just something different about her though.

Skye had noticed that her S.O hadn't moved from her doorway and seemed to be the one 'zoned out' now. He had a neutral expression etched across his face and was standing as still as a statue with folded arms that outlined his toned upper torso. Skye closed the book that she had been reading and slid off her bed.

"Ward?" she asked, walking the small distance towards him and stopped less than a foot in front of him. His presence was blocking her doorway.

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her soft voice with those matching doe-eyed eyes staring back, her hair was down and framing her face with that slight wave and few curls in it. She had the pure look of innocence and beauty. He swallowed hard.

Skye ignored the tingling feeling that was shooting through her at this moment and whenever she was close to him, like when he pins her to the mats during training and they stare into each others eyes for those five seconds before he gets off her. "Are you okay?" concern now filling her voice.

Grant could feel his heart quicken and throat dry with her being so close. He would be blind not to notice her beauty or the heart behind it. Focus Grant, he told himself and tore his eyes from hers. "Coulson's waiting," he simply answered as he turned and walked away.

Skye was taken aback. Okay, that was weird. She couldn't help but think. She shook it off and walked out of her bunk, closing her door behind her and headed for the command center.

* * *

**Command Centre**

May was in the cockpit heading towards their destination since she had already been briefed at the same time that Phil had been.

For the last twenty minutes Phil had been explaining to his four youngest team members the details of their current mission about a scientist that has been suspected for experimenting with a new serum with the possibility of making humans with supernatural abilities. S.H.I.E.L.D has been trying to track him down for some time now, but everytime they come close to finding his location - he manages to vanish before we get confirmation and strike. S.H.I.E.L.D got confirmation an hour ago that he will be making an appearance with his wife at her annual charity foundation event.

"So Agent Ward and Skye will be posing as a young wealthy married couple attending his wife Vanessa's charity event," he announced to his team turning his attention towards said 'couple'. They were standing beside each other, less than a foot between them. Space never seem to be an issue between them unless they were fighting, which wasn't often. Grant's face remained blank, but Phil could see the apprehension in his eyes and Skye looked like she had just been told santa wasn't real.

"A couple … married?" the young hacktivist blurted out. "I'm all for going undercover but are sure R2D2 here can handle it. That means he will have to pretend to have actually feelings and be in love with me. I am a great actress but -"

Grant rolled his eyes. "I have been uncover before, Skye," he cut in. "Many times with success. This will be easy," he assured her with confidence.

A smile curved her lips as she turned her attention towards her S.O. _Easy huh?She would test that theory and milk it for everything she can during their pretense as a couple._ "Okay pooky," she answered, biting down on her lower lip.

Grant dropped his eyes down towards his rookie. "Don't call me that," he told her in a serious tone as eyes focused on her lips. The way she was biting down on it drove him crazy. He slowly lifted his eyes from her lips and settled them on her chocolate hazel orbs with that doe-eyed look that always turned mind blank.

Skye noticed the way he was looking at her and it made her heart pick up a few beats. His intense staring always did. "We're in love," she told him, doing her best to sound as normal as possible. "Doesn't that mean we have adorable nicknames for each other that often make other people cringe, snuggle bear?"

Grant wasn't amused as he just stared at his rookie. _Snuggle bear? Was that the best she could come up with?_ "Do I seem like the cuddling type, Muffin?"

Skye felt a grin tug at her lips. He was playing along. "Muffin? Seriously? That's is not my nickname, do I look like a snack? No, you will have to think of something better then that," she told him flat out as she poked him in the chest. "Also Princess, pudding and sugar are off the table."

Grant couldn't fight the grin that broke loose on his lips. _He loved seeing her get all hot headed about something. It was a real turn on_. "Whatever you say, babe," he teased. The word slipping from his lip's naturally.

The two scientist and the leader of the team watched the two banter back and forth. Jemma and Leo were grinning from ear to ear as Phil held back a smirk.

They were already acting like a married couple. He couldn't help but think. Phil cleared his throat. And waited for all eyes to turn in his direction. His focus fixed onto Skye and Grant. "As I was saying," he continued. "You two will be posing as a married couple that have been together for a couple of years now, but married for one. You're anniversary just passed a couple of weeks ago. You will be Grant and Skye Jamison," he supplied with ease as he tapped a few buttons on the table surfaced screen and their faked identities appeared on the screen.

"Skye is an heiress - only child. Her family is in the diamond business. Her grandfather's empire is one of biggest jewellery distributors out there. Grant took her last name when they married. He was her bodyguard and they fell in love. Their relationship was kept a secret for a few years until he proposed to Skye. You revealed your relationship and engagement to the public the same night. After you married a two months later, you moved to a small villa in spain and have been living there since. You're back in the states for the next month to visit family since Skye's parents thirtieth wedding anniversary is coming up."

**"Aaawwww,"** came the response from Skye and Jemma at the same time.

Phil just smiled at the two younger women._ He thought they would like the story. He was glad that mentioning fictional parents didn't upset Skye._ He kept his focus on 'the couple'. "You have to get close to our target and plant a tracking bug in his skin so we can monitor him more closely and follow him back to his location. FitzSimmons have designed a new tracking bug that implants in your skin. It looks just like a small clear sticky dot and it dissolves into your skin. So dancing might be involved. It will be the easiest way to get close to your target without rousing suspicion. I am sure the two of you can think of some way of planting the bug on him."

Skye chuckled loudly. "Dancing? Mr fun machine here?" she expressed with amusement lacing her tone. She turned her attention on her buff S.O. "Do you need to be programed for that?" she teased.

Grant glared at her, unamused. "I know how to dance," he told her a-matter-a-factly. "Every good agent knows how to dance."

Skye was looking forward to this undercover mission. She wanted to see this dancing side of her S.O.

"The fundraiser starts at seven," Phil informed his team. "We'll be landing in Houston in just a little after two hours. May will then drive the two of you the forty minutes from the field base to the hotel it's been held at and then stand by as backup if needed. We have around two hours so Skye take Simmons and do whatever you women do that take so long to get ready. I have your clothing for the mission and will deliver it to the both of you, shortly."

The team began to leave the room and go in their different directions.

* * *

**Cargo Bay - 18:22p.m**

The plane had landed at a Houston SHIELD field base twenty minutes ago and was currently being refilled and checked over and would be ready for take off later this night when the mission was complete.

Grant was currently down in the cargo bay with Leo as they waited for the girls and two senior agents to makes their appearances. Leo was fiddling with a watch that doubled as a listening device as he made some adjustment to it. Grant was going over the mission for tonight in his head. _It sounded simple enough. He just had to act like he was in love with Skye for an hour maybe two tops. He could do that. He had done more high risk things in the past - he use to defuse bombs for a living - an hour or two with Skye would be easy. Piece of cake._

"The girls aren't down yet?" Phil asked as he walked down the stairs with Melinda trailing not far behind him and towards the two younger male agents.

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his boss's voice and shook his head. "What is taking them so damn long?" he questioned, growing impatient.

Phil smiled at the younger agent and patted him on the shoulder. "I've learn't from past experiences that the wait is usually worth the end result," he assured the younger agent as if he was a father giving the boy about to take his daughter out on date - advice.

"Okay, it should be perfect now," the young scotchman told his co-worker, handing him the silver watch. Grant snatched it from Leo's hand and then slid it on his wrist and clicking it into place. He glanced down at the time that was now working on it. "We're gonna be late," he acknowledged.

"You do realize that you don't have to be their dead on seven," Phil told the younger agent. "It is only a forty minute drive to the hotel where the event is being held. Relax Agent Ward," the older man advised.

A moment later movement from the top of the stairs was heard, causing everyone in the cargo bay that were waiting to turn their heads upwards. Jemma appeared in sight with a smile and hurried down the stairs, making her way towards the group with a spring in her step.

"She looks absolutely beautiful," the young british woman exclaimed as stopped by Leo's side and turned her eyes towards the dark haired male agent to watch his reaction of seeing Skye all done up for the first time.

Another thirty seconds passed before a flash of silver appeared at the top of the staircase as Skye came into sight. She placed a hand on the rail as she slowly made her way down the spiral metal staircase.

Awe filled the Cargo Bay of the plane as the agents bar Jemma all stood in shock at how beautiful and elegant the young hacktivist looked. She looked like a lady.

Grant's eyes widened as he absorbed in the sight of his Rookie. She stole his breath away in that silver strapless mermaid style dress with a bead design at the top and a split along her right side, revealing her lovely leg whenever she moved down a step. Her jewellery and makeup was simple but stunning. Her hair was half up, half down - pinned back with some silver looking diamond clip and soft curls cascaded down past her shoulders and back. Breathtaking didn't even begin to describe how Skye looked in this moment.

Skye reached the bottom of the stairs as her eyes found Grant's. He was staring at her with his mouth slightly gapped. She also noticed that he was wearing a silver tie that happened to match her dress._ Skye knew that he hadn't chosen the colour of the tie, just like she hadn't chosen her dress - even though it was absolutely gorgeous._ Skye pushed all thoughts from her head and took her first step forward.

"I feel like I'm going to prom," she joked, trying not to sound nervous as she stood before the team, playing with the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist - apparently it was also a listening device. "Me standing here in a beautiful dress while my date is waiting for me with mom and dad standing by to take pictures and see us off. At least that's what the families do on TV," she rambled on as took a few steps forward.

Phil smiled at the young woman. She was becoming the daughter that he never had. He would be more than happy to act as proud dad and snap a dozen of picture of this moment. "You look beautiful," he told her, genuinely.

Skye smiled at the older man that had become a father figure to her over the last several months. "Thank's AC," she replied before shifting her focus on her S.O and walked towards him.

She stopped opposite Grant with less than a metre between them. "Ready for this, hubby?" she joked with an easy smile as she playful punch him on the shoulder.

_Hubby?_ Grant's chocolate orbs clashed with hers and he couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was always contiguous. Piece of cake. He reminded himself.

Phil took a step towards the cupboard and pulled a small dark blue velvet box out from his left jacket pocket. He then handed it to the younger dark haired agent. "To seal your cover," he told him.

Grant turned his attention onto his boss and looked at what he was holding. He retrieved the jewellery box from the older man and turned to face Skye. He then opened it and his eyes dropped down to the engagement ring and two silver wedding bands resting inside. He felt his throat go dry as he picked up the delicate engagement ring and held it towards his Rookie.

"Wow," Skye gasped, looking at the pale blue topaz emerald-cut solitaire ring that was accented by six pave-set gems along its shoulders. A sculpted braided design that began and ended with pave side accents for vintage appeal. "Is that real?" she asked in awe, turning her eyes onto the older agent.

Phil smiled, nodding his head. "And very old," he admitted, taking a step back in place with Melinda. "So please be careful with it."

Melinda couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the ring, but she didn't let the shock registered across her face. She kept her composure.

Skye turned her eyes back towards Grant as he reached for her and hand and slowly slid the engagement ring on her finger. She felt a tingle shoot down her spine and swallowed hard. A moment later he slid on the wedding band on her finger.

Skye bit down on her lower lip and pushed the tingling feeling that his touch had left and shifted her attention towards the silver ring he was holding in his hand. "May I?" she asked him before he had the chance to slide it on himself.

Grant just handed her his wedding band and without any words, she slid the silver band on his ring finger. He felt a shiver vibrate down his spine as her hand touched his, even though the contact had been brief and only last around five seconds. Grant lifted his eyes from his hand and meet Skye's, her hazel chocolate doe eyes staring back with what looked like desire.

"We better get moving," May voiced as she headed towards the black SUV with the tinted windows.

* * *

Phil along with the two young scientist watched as the SUV drove off the plane and disappeared out of sight. "Okay, let's get this show on the road," he announced as walked towards the bottom of the stairs and began jogging up them.

The two scientist hadn't moved from their spot and waited for their boss to disappear before they turned and face each other.

"Did you see that look between Ward and Skye?" Jemma asked her best friend with a smile. "And the way he looked at her when she came down the stairs."

Leo nodded. "Bloody oath I did," he answered. "It is gonna be one interesting night watching those to act as a couple."

* * *

**The Crystal Ballroom - 19:15p.m**

The undercover couple entered the elegant ballroom together. It was huge and there had to be at least over a hundred guest. Grant had Skye pulled into a side hug just before they entered the room with a hand resting on her silk covered hip as he guided them further into the room. Skye had a hand placed on his mid back. They looked like the picture perfect couple to anyone who looked their way.

Grant's eyes automatically began scanning the crowd of people in their evening wear, searching every face for their target.

Skye let her eyes absorb in the atmosphere around her. There was a live band up on stage and music was pumping from the speakers that were spread through the large ballroom. There was several long rectangular tables along one wall with various items sat on top to be bidded on. All of the proceeds went to the charity. Everyone was dressed to impress and dripping in jewels. She inhaled a deep breath as she got into cover. She was an heiress, so she was use to seeing all this.

Skye turned her attention onto her husband and rolled her eyes when she noticed that he was already in his 'robot tracking phase'. Did he even know what fun was? He needed to loosen up. "Relax," she whispered to him, placing her free hand on his firm chest that was covered by a tux but she could still feel his firm chest beneath it. "We're here to have a little fun," she told him, turning her eyes onto him.

Grant turned his eyes onto his beautiful rookie. No, we're here for a mission!

"Remember that he has guards dressed like the guest so you have stop acting like you're looking for someone and focus on me - you're wife that you're in love with." She told him with a sweet smile. "Just give it a little time and we will find him," she assured her S.O. "FitzSimmons have eyes everywhere and will let us know if they see him."

_'We can see and hear everything you say and the people around you,'_ Jemma's voice flowed through their ear pieces. _'We've managed to gain access to all the camera's in the ballroom so don't worry.'_

Grant released a sigh, knowing that he could rely on his team. He turned his body to face Skye and pulled her into his arms, resting his hands on her hips and smiling down at her. "Will my beautifulwife honour me in a dance?" he asked her as the current upbeat song ended.

Skye felt her breath hitch when he said the words beautiful wife. It had sounded so natural coming from his lips. You're undercover, she had to remember that he was acting like her husband that was in love with her. She just nodded her head in response.

Soft piano music filled the room as Grant led Skye out onto the dance floor and stopped in the middle of it. He faced her and automatically, pulling her into the ballroom dancing pose as he placed a hand on her back - his other hand enclosed with her as their fingers laced.

The soft deep male voice began to pour through the speakers as the couple began to move to the music. _"What would I do without your smart mouth drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."_

Skye's eyes were locked on Grant's as they danced closely to the song. She was doing her best not to trip over. The words from the song hit home with their relationship as Rookie and S.O. She hadn't heard this song before but knew it would instantly become her favorite.

_"My head's under water but I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind."_

Grant felt his throat dry at the words to the song. They were expressing how he felt in this moment. How he had felt about his Rookie for a while now.

_"'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh …"_

The couple danced to the song in Sync. Skye followed Grant's lead and moved with him as they had been dancing together for years and not for the first time. Their eyes remained locked on one another, no words needed to be said between them as the song spoke for them.

_"How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you. … my head's under water but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."_

A smile stole Grant's lips as he gave Skye a look and she nodded her head as if she knew what he was about to do. He released her from his embrace and spun her out then pulled her back into his arms and continued to dance together. She wrapped her arms around his neck this time as he encircled his arm around the back of her and rested them on her lower back.

_"'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh … Give me all of you. Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard."_

Skye leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to the words of the song. A smile stole her lips as she couldn't think of a better place she would rather be. She always felt safe around him.

Grant smiled when he felt Skye's head rest on his chest. He continued to slow dance with her. He temporarily forgot that they were here on a mission and just focused on this moment with Skye. A moment that he would never forget. A moment that would become his happy place to go to whenever he felt life pulling him down. He knew he could just think of Skye and this moment and know that everything will be alright.

_"Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you … I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh …"_

The song finished and there was a moment break before a new more upbeat song poured through the speakers, the couple were still slow dancing as if they were stuck in their moment.

'Hate to ruin this moment, guys,' Leo's voice poured over the comms. 'But our guest of honours just arrived.'

The couple were pulled out of their moment at the sound of their favorite scotchman's voice. Skye lifted her head from her S.O's shoulder and turned her eyes onto him which to her surprise he was looking back down at her with a look in his eyes. She bit down on her lower lip as her breath caught in her throat.

Grant's eyes briefly dropped from her eyes to her lips, they stayed their for a couple of seconds before re-meeting her eyes. He didn't know why the urge to kiss her was on his mind at the moment.

_'Our target is now heading to the bar,"_ Jemma's voice chimed into their ears. _'His wife is heading towards the tables containing the auction items.'_

Grant swallowed back a groan and hesitantly removed his arms from Skye and let her out of his embrace, his eyes were still locked on hers. "I guess I'll go get us a drink," he supplied in a gravel tone. "Why don't you check out what's they're auctioning off, maybe start a bidding war with someone." He voiced as a smile curve his lips knowing that his Rookie had a talent for getting under people's skin and revving them up.

The young hackatives narrowed her eyes on her S.O. "Am I actually allowed to bid on things because this money is all going to a great foundation and I don't want to write false amounts for such a good cause then just disappear," she expressed in a quiet but serious tone.

_'You can chose one item to bid on and SHIELD will make a generous donation in your cover name,'_ Phil's voice flowed through their ear pieces.

Grant loved seeing her get so passionate about something. Her chest always rose and her face gets all flustered as passion burned in those beautiful doe eyes. It was a real turn on. The next thing Grant knew his hands were cupping her face as his lips brushed against hers in a soft tentative kiss. Skye was startled at first but only a few seconds passed before she placed her hands on his shoulder and was kissing him back with enthusiasm. Grant parted his lips as a moan escaped and he deepened the kiss.

A minute later someone cleared their throat over the comms and the couple pulled apart, their eyes remained locked on one another.

"I should head to the bar," slipped from Grant's lips. He then turned and walked away. He wasn't sure he had did that. His agent side was saying it was to seal their cover as a married couple, but his non-agent side was saying it was because he was letting his feelings for her get the better of him. Grant pushed the thoughts from his mind as he made a beeline for the bar. The one thing he knew for certain that both sides agreed on - he wanted to do it again.

Skye stood their for a moment as she watched him walk away. She couldn't fight the smile that stole her lips as she turned and walked in the opposite direction. There was almost a skip in her step.

Grant turned his head and watched his beautiful rookie head towards the auction tables and a smile curved his lips before he turned his attention back towards the bar.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, their story will contain multiple chapters up to twenty if not more. I have big plans for this story and have an idea to where it will end up. I hope you enjoy traveling this journey with me.

Skye's dress (just remove the spaces)

thumbs2. ebaystatic.

Engagement ring -

albums/x446


	2. Chapter 2 - Hey Mickey

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

A/N: Wow … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Also … does anyone know what month the show is currently based in? Is in 2014? Any information would be helpful.

Happy Reading ...

* * *

**Previously on 'All of Me'**

A minute later someone cleared their throat over the comms and the couple pulled apart, their eyes remained locked on one another.

"I should head to the bar," slipped from Grant's lips. He then turned and walked away. He wasn't sure he had did that. His agent side was saying it was to seal their cover as a married couple, but his non-agent side was saying it was because he was letting his feelings for her get the better of him. Grant pushed the thoughts from his mind as he made a beeline for the bar. The one thing he knew for certain that both sides agreed on - he wanted to do it again.

Skye stood their for a moment as she watched him walk away. She couldn't fight the smile that stole her lips as she turned and walked in the opposite direction. There was almost a skip in her step.

Grant turned his head and watched his beautiful rookie head towards the auction tables and a smile curved his lips before he turned his attention back towards the bar.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The Bus**

The two young scientists eyes were glued to the screen as they watched their two friends part ways and turn back to look at one another when the other one wasn't looking. They were still speechless from that kiss that the couple had shared. Jemma was curious to how long it would have lasted if her boss had cleared his throat.

Phil's phone began to ring. He pulled the electrical device from his front coat pocket and glanced down at the number before excusing himself from the room.

Leo and Jemma waited until their boss had left the room before Jemma hit 'mute' over the comms system and turned to face her best friend.

"Oh my goodness," the young british woman exclaimed. "They kissed!" she squealed in delight. "And did you see that look she gave him when he walked away?"

Leo nodded his head as he watched the different camera angles of the ballroom on the large screen. "He looked back," the scotsman added.

Jemma nodded her head with a big smile. "I knew they had feelings for one another," she squealed excited. "And they're so perfect for each other, too! If only they saw what we saw, but they're both stubborn people."

Leo nodded his head in agreement as he watched Skye reach the auction tables and started perusing the items on them. "I don't understand why two people who know they should be together continue to be apart."

"Fear," Jemma supplied, which caused Leo to look in her direction. "One or both could be scared that the other doesn't feel the same as them or are scared that if they do admit their feelings and then they break up, they lose that one person that they care about most in the world. If they stay friends, then they will always have them in their lives even if they can't be with them."

Leo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He had never heard his best friend talk like that. She sounded like she was speaking from experience. She had a look in her eyes. A look that he hadn't seen before.

Jemma turned her eyes back towards the screen. "That is probably what is going through their heads," she answered and unmuted the comms system.

The two continued to watch their friends on screen.

A moment later Phil re-entered the room as he slid his phone back into his front jacket pocket.

* * *

**Crystal Ballroom**

Skye let her eyes scan along the items on the table as she made her way down it, since it was only early in the night there weren't many bids yet - but some nice things were being auctioned off. By the time she had reached the table, Vanessa Hart had moved on and Skye didn't want to follow her. It was her husband they were after anyway.

Skye halted in her spot when she came across a set of limited edition Captain American cufflinks. A smile curved her lips as she looked down at them and thought of Phil. He would so be fangirling right now, she couldn't help but think. Skye dropped her eyes down to the white square card that you wrote your bid on with your name. No one had bidded on it so she picked up the pen and scribbled down an amount.

"Captain America fan, huh?" an amused male voice with a southern accent asked from behind her. "I don't blame you with those dreaming blue eyes and that ripping body."

Skye turned her head around and looked at the owner of the voice which belonged to a tall man just under six foot in a black suit and bright green silk dress shirt - no tie. He had stormy blue eyes, long run-your-fingers-through black hair. He was a good looking guy, she couldn't help but think. It was a shame that he is gay and married.

Skye smiled. "He is dreamy, but it's my dad that is the massive fan of Captain America," she lied easily, hoping that Phil didn't mind her calling him dad. "Has been since a kid. I'm Skye Jamison by the way," she introduced herself.

The southern man smiled. "I'm Cale Jacobs," he introduced, placing a hand on his chest. "I just saw your dress and had to come and compliment you on it," he told her with enthusiasm. "You look amazing in it, even though I suspect that you're the type that would look beautiful in a hessian bag."

Skye blushed. "Wow … thank you. That is very sweet of you to say," she replied, as she nervously chewed her bottom lip.

"I am a fashion designer," he informed her. "I know what I am talking about. Do you model?"

Skye shook her head with a smile.

* * *

By the time that Grant had gotten to the bar, his target had already got his drink and moved on and since Grant knew that he couldn't just follow him without it seeming suspicious. He stayed at the bar and waited to be served. His mind kept going back to that kiss that he had shared with Skye. He had imagined for months now what it would be like to kiss those lips, every single time whenever they were talking and she would bite down on her lower lip - he felt the urge to kiss her but always chickened out because he was her S.O and they were friend. Grant knew that they still didn't know a lot about each other, they both kept tight lipped about their past - both having grown up in bad environments. But that was one of the things he loved about Skye, even though she didn't have any family and was passed through the foster care system like an unwanted guest - she still managed to see the good in everybody. She was such a bubbly person even though she could be a little goofy at times, but it was her wit that pulled him in. She could alway sense what he was thinking and had a knack for reading people. She had the talent and personality to make anyone fall in love with her - including someone as closed off and broken as him.

Grant knew that he had feelings for the doe-eyed rookie and it scared him. For a long time he had managed to keep his feelings locked away. He learnt to be the best at his job. The best in his field. Solving any problem by himself. He got use to being alone, not having to worry about coming home to anyone. Feeling make your vulnerable and Grant Ward wasn't vulnerable. He had no problem sleeping with a woman and have it be just sex. No attachments meant nobody gets hurt. But Skye was different. She was light and pure. She was the real thing and Grant wasn't sure if he deserved the real thing. He knew that Skye deserved someone who would love her unconditionally and always be there for her - give her the family that she missed out on growing up. Give her the love that she missed out on but so deserves.

"What can I getcha?" the barman asked. "Sir?"

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the questioned. "Sorry," he apologized, turning his attention towards the younger blonde haired man. "Can I get a white moscato and scotch on the rocks," he ordered, knowing he needed something strong to calm his nerves if he was going to keep pretending with Skye.

The barman quickly made the drinks and less than a minute later he was pushing them towards undercover agent pulled a twenty from his pocket and handed it to the barman. "Keep the change," Grant told him as he picked up the two different glasses and turned around. He scanned the room for Skye and spotted her near the auction tables but she wasn't alone. Some guy was with her and had a hand on her shoulder. Grant felt a surge of anger was through him. They were meant to be married and she was flirting with other guy? What the hell? She was laughing at something he said.

He began making his way towards her, zigzagging through the other guest and towards his undercover wife with determination.

* * *

Grant placed the drinks on the table as soon as he reached his wife and her new friend. He then stepped between them and cupped Skye's face instantly pulling her in for a kiss before she had time to acknowledge his presence.

Skye had been stunned when Grant had come out of nowhere and started kissing her again. The moment their lips touched she instantly placed her hands on his shoulder and kissed him back with as much passion as he was kissing her. It lasted about thirty seconds before he pulled back and looked into her eyes, desire mixed with something else burned in them. She felt her heart beating so damn hard and was doing her best to control her erratic breathing.

The guest across from them cleared his throat.

Grant hesitantly tore his eyes from her's and turned around to face the other guest while pulling Skye into a side hug and lacing his arms around waist, holding her close. Her back was moulded against his front. He focused his attention onto the male guest that was smiling at him. "Grant Jamieson," he introduced himself with a force smile. "The husband," he said a little forcibly, hoping the guy would get the message and just leave.

Cale giggled. "Ease up there, cowboy. I wasn't moving in on your girl. She's not my type," he expressed, amused.

Skye felt a chuckle escape her throat. Grant had thought she was flirting with Cale. That was classic. She turned her head slightly so she could see his face. "But you are, hubby," she teased, playful.

Grant instantly felt like an idiot and buried his head in her shoulder. He's gay?. He had been so clouded by his feelings for his rookie that he hadn't realized that they were just talking.

Cale and Skye giggled like two school girls as Grant lifted his head from her shoulder and just shook it. He couldn't but help smile at the sound of Skye's laughter. It was like music to his ears.

Cale focused his stormy blues onto the tall hunk with the chiseled face. "Well, it was nice meeting the both of you, but I better go find my husband." He told them, naturally. "I hope we see more of each tonight and I'll introduce you to Tommy."

Skye nodded her head. "Looking forward to meeting him," she told him with an easy smile.

Cale then walked off with a sway in his hips.

The couple watched the fashion designer walk away and a moment passed before Skye spoke again. "Were you jealous?" she asked, turning her head slightly to the side so she could see his reaction. He still had his arms around her, holding her close and she didn't want to move from the intimate embrace. She liked being wrapped in his arms.

Grant enjoyed having Skye's body pressed against his and was glad when she made no attempt to move from his arms. "I was just playing the role of a protective husband," he whispered into her ear so no one overheard.

Skye felt a chill run down her spine at the feel of his warm breath in her ear and bit down on her lower lip. Got a grip, Skye. She told herself. He is playing a role.

The band automatically stopped playing which caused heads to turn in the direction of the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," a female voice with a new york accent poured throughout the speakers that surrounded the ballroom.

Skye and Grant turned around in the direction of the stage but remained in their intimate embrace. There attention locked on the beautiful woman in her late twenties. She had the beauty of Sophia Bush and looked absolutely stunning in her deep blue goddess style dress.

Vanessa Hart stood on the stage and smiled down at her guest. "I would like to say a massive thank you to each and every person that is here tonight. You are all beautiful people for giving up a saturday night and coming out to this fundraiser for a foundation that is close to my heart. I see some familiar faces but also a lot new ones," she shared. "I appreciate everyone who flew all the way out here for the weekend. We just opened a 'Second Chance' estate right here in Houston, so that makes it our fourth house in five years and that's because of amazing benefactors and humanitarians like yourselves that give so generously."

Cheer erupted through the room and lasted a minute.

"This year you may have noticed that we've gone with a silent auction. So how it works is you go over to the tables throughout the night and bid on something that you would like to have or give someone else as gift and at ten p.m the bidding will close and we'll announce the winners of each item," the manhattan heiress explained. "You can bid as many times as you want and as high as you want. Now every item has been generously donated by anonymous benefactors like yourselves and all the proceeds go to the 'Second Chance' foundation. I hope everyone enjoys themselves tonight and our band 'Lost Hope' who are former Second Chancers from my first estate in New York. They will be playing covers and some of their own songs. Enjoy," Vanessa ended her speech.

The band started playing again and Vanessa walked off the stage.

Skye watched as the older woman walked towards her husband and a small group of people. "I guess we should mingle then," she voiced.

* * *

An hour quickly flew by as the undercover couple came across Cale and Tommy. The two couples then started chatting. Skye and Cale were becoming fast friends and their husbands stayed by their sides and occasionally chatted with each other. Ten minutes ago they somehow got on the topic of football and started their own conversation. Leo and Jemma constantly kept them updated via comms on the Harts status so they didn't have to watch them, but still knew where they were.

The last song ended and then a new upbeat one began to play.

"I love this song!" Skye and Cale said at the same time and then giggled. They both then dragged their husbands out onto the dance floor to a cover version of 'Hey Mickey' by Bewitched. Part way in the song Skye and Cale then started doing the same dance moves and singing alone to it without out a care in the world.

Grant had stopped dancing and starting laughing heartily as Skye danced at him while Cale did the same to his husband who was finding it just as amusing as Grant was. Grant couldn't tear the smile from his lips. She look so happy and carefree and it made him happy to see her like this. There was a sparkle in her eyes that had been missing from the last few weeks and he was glad that it was back.

As soon as the song changed to a slower tempo a couple minute later, Grant reached for Skye and pulled her towards him - his hands automatically finding her hips and his chocolate orbs clashed with hers. "You're are such a goofball," he told her with a soft chuckle.

Skye wrapped her arms around Grant's neck and smiled at him as they swayed to 'My Best Friend by Tim McGraw' that currently wafted throughout the ballroom. "And that's why you love me," slipped from her lips. Skye then realized what she said and catch caught in her throat.

A young deep male voice began to sing."I never had no one I could count on, I've been let down so many times. I was tired of hurtin'. So tired of searchin'. 'Til you walked into my life. It was a feelin' I'd never known and for the first time I didn't feel alone …"

Grant had been surprised at her words for a moment but a smile soon found his lips and he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when he heard their friend's voice.

_'The Harts just entered the dance floor,'_ Leo voice flowed through the couple earpieces. _'Now might be your chance to get close, aye.'_

Grant tore his eyes from his rookie's and automatically started scanning the dance floor behind Skye and searched for the couple. He spotted them several metres away, dancing intimately to the song that seemed to mean something to them. Grant turned his eyes back onto Skye and she was looking at him as if she was waiting for his next move. He just smiled at her and took a step back and she followed his lead.

They slow dance further out into the room and around other couples until they were only a few metres from the Harts. Grant still had his eyes locked on Skye's even though he could see the couple out of his peripheral vision.

Skye enclosed the distance between them and kept her eyes on Grant's as she slid one hand up his shoulder and rested behind the back of his head. Shen then gently pulled his head down as her lips brushed a soft kiss across them while her other hand slid down the front of his buttoned up shirt and reached into his front inside jacket pocket and retrieved the tracking bug.

Twenty seconds later Skye let her closed hand fall by her side. She tore her lips from Grant's as the song came to an end and ran her other hand down the back of his head - resting it on his shoulder. She gave it a squeeze and bit down on her bottom lip.

Grant dropped his hands from Skye's hips as she turned and quickly took a step forward accidently bumping into Liam which cause her to lose her footing and almost fall forward. He reached out to steady her as she grabbed his wrist and pressed down on it.

Back on her feet. "Oh sorry," she apologized innocently. "I am such a clutz sometimes," she giggled as Grant stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Skye placed a hand on his chest and the other behind his back.

Liam smiled at the younger woman as he pulled his wife to his side. "It's okay," he told her politely. "Heels and alcohol aren't a good mix," he joked.

Skye gave a polite laugh. "Yeah, I am feeling a little lightheaded," she told him before turning her eyes towards her husband. "I think a little fresh air is in order."

Grant smiled. "Of course, Sweetheart," he answered as he pulled her into a side hug and directed her off the dancefloor as Cale and his husband walked towards her.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Cale asked his new friend, concern lacing his tone.

Skye was going to miss her new friend. "I'm actually not feeling so good," she lied, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Grant gaze dropped down to his wife as apprehension etched across his face. "I'm gonna take her outside for some fresh air," he informed the two concerned man. "I am sure she'll be fine in a bit," he told them with a polite smile as he began to direct her away and towards the entrance.

'The tracker is activated and we have a visual,' Jemma supplied in a chipper tone as Skye and Grant exited the ballroom.

* * *

**The Bus - 21:03p.m**

Leo and Jemma were working on one of their little projects in the lab when they saw their boss walking passed the doors.

"They're back," Jemma squealed, tapping Leo on the shoulder before running from the lab and out into the Cargo Bay as the black SUV pulled up just behind Lola and the engine cut off moment later.

Another forty seconds passed before the doors opened and the occupants got out.

Melinda walked passed everyone and headed straight up the stairs without saying a word to anyone. Grant and Skye made their way towards the other three team members. Skye was carrying her shoes.

"How was your first prom?" Phil asked the young hacktivist, as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Skye chuckled. "Better than expected," she answered, honestly. She hadn't mind acting as a couple with Wall-E and boy could he kiss. Her lips tingled at the thought of her S.O. "Anytime you need someone to go undercover, I'm your girl."

Phil chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'll keep that in mind," he answered as he pulled the ring box from his pocket. "Rings," he said as he held out his free hand.

Skye dropped her eyes down to her left hand and looked down at the beautiful rings. She had almost forgotten that she was wearing them. She pulled them off her ring finger and handed them back to her boss. A moment later Grant did the same thing with his wedding band.

Jemma rushed towards her side and linked arms. "Lets get you of this dress, shall we," the young british scientist told her friend as she dragged her towards the stairs. Leo headed back to the lab.

Grant watched as Skye was dragged away and headed up the stairs. He was disappointed that mission was over and things now had to return back to normal. He would miss pretending with her. But that what they had been doing - pretending.

Phil placed the rings box back in his pocket, his eyes watched the younger agent and he let out a heavy sigh. Phil knew that look. He knew that undercover missions could often complicate feelings, especially when put in intimate situations. It often caused the lines to blur. "Agent Ward?"

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his name being called. He turned his attention towards his boss.

"You need to make a choice. They both might seem tough, but their shells won't protect them forever," he told the younger dark haired man, seriousness lacing his tone. "But be careful because once you open that door, there is no going back." He divulged before heading towards the stairs.

Grant was confused. "Sir?" Choice? What was he talking about? He couldn't mean what he thought he meant … could he? He didn't know about what was going on between him and May - did he?

Phil didn't stop or turn around. He jogged up the stairs.

* * *

**Skye's Bunk**

Ten minutes later Skye pulled a top of her head and turned around to face her friend that was sitting on her bed. The dressed laid beside her.

"So … what's going on between you and Ward?" Jemma asked as she chewed on her lower lip.

Skye turned her eyes towards her friend, puzzled as she removed the hair clip from her hand and let it fall freely. "What are you talking about?" she asked, tossing the clip on the bed and landing on the dress.

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Oh. come on, Skye. You do remember that Leo and I had eyes on everything. You two kissed three different times," she pointed out. "Quite passionately if do say so myself. And you were basically glued to each other for the entire time you were undercover."

Skye walked towards her bed and took a seat at the end of it. How could she forget. "We were undercover as a married couple," she reminded her friend.

Jemma wasn't buying it. "So, you're telling me that you didn't enjoy it. That is was just all for the mission? That you don't find him attractive?"

Skye bit down on her lower lip. "Of course he's attractive. I have eyes," she expressed. "Jemma," the younger woman sighed. "It's not gonna happen. He is my S.O and sort of friend. That's it. End of discussion," she said firmly. He deserves someone normal. Someone who won't hurt him. I don't even know what I am.

Jemma could tell that there was something her friend wasn't telling her. "Is everything okay?"she asked, concern lacing her tone. "Lately it feels like something been bothering you. You've seem a little distracted for the last few weeks."

Skye knew she couldn't tell her friend in order to keep her safe. She had already cause enough death. "I'm fine," she lied, forcing a smile.

Jemma knew that the younger woman wasn't being completely honest with her, but she also knew not to push when it came to Skye. "Okay, you know that I am here if you ever need to talk," she assured her friend. "That's what sisters are for," she told her with a sweet smile.

Skye was touched my Jemma's comment. Sisters. That sounded nice. They had grown a sisterly bond over the last several months. The people on this bus were slowly becoming her family. "Thanks," she supplied.

Jemma hopped off the bed and stood to her feet. "Leo and I are going to watch a movie before bed," she shared casually. "Would you like to join us?"

Skye shook her head. "I'm a little tired from all that dancing. I'll see you in the morning," she told her friend with a tired smile.

Jemma just nodded her head as she turned and walked towards the door. She stopped just before it and looked over her shoulder at her younger surrogate sister. "Pleasant dreams," she bidded before exiting the bunk and closing the door behind her.

Skye released a sigh as she opened her laptop and then got into youtube. She then clicked on the search button and type in the song title she was looking for and hit enter. A smile curved her lips as she pressed play and waited for it to load.

* * *

**Bar**

Grant had been sitting at the bar for thirty minutes now, nursing a scotch. He was analyzing what his boss had said to him. The bus had grown quiet over the last twenty minutes. Ten minutes ago the science twins had passed him and headed to Jemma's bunk debating at what movie they were going to watch.

A moment passed before Melinda pulled up a stool beside the younger agent and reached for a glass and filled her own glass.

Silence passed between the two agents for a few minutes. Both just enjoying their drinks.

Grant looked down at the last mouthful in his glass. "I think we should stop," he voiced, not needing to explain what he meant. He knew that she would know what he was talking about.

Melinda was looking at the gold liquid in her glass. "Not a problem," she answered, taking a sip from her glass.

Grant slammed down the last mouthful before he slid off his stool and walked away in the directions of the bunks.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two … I know it's a little fluffy but I needed it after that last episode. I had have written this chapter before watching 'Tracks' then had to wait several hours before I finished it. I am still emotionally distressed from 'Tracks' …. I think I am finally all cried out. I cannot believe that we have to wait 4 friggin weeks for the next episode.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tai Chi?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

A/N: Wow … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So, I went back to chapter 1 and changed the story being set from 4 week to 2 weeks after AC dropped the 0-8-4 bomb on Skye.

Does anyone know what the timeline of the show is? Is it even 2014 yet? What month is it?

Happy Reading …

* * *

**_Previously on 'All of Me'_**

**Bar**

Grant had been sitting at the bar for thirty minutes now, nursing a scotch. He was analyzing what his boss had said to him. The bus had grown quiet over the last twenty minutes. Ten minutes ago the science twins had passed him and headed to Jemma's bunk debating at what movie they were going to watch.

A moment passed before Melinda pulled up a stool beside the younger agent and reached for a glass and filled her own glass.

Silence passed between the two agents for a few minutes. Both just enjoying their drinks.

Grant looked down at the last mouthful in his glass. "I think we should stop," he voiced, not needing to explain what he meant. He knew that she would know what he was talking about.

Melinda was looking at the gold liquid in her glass. "Not a problem," she answered, taking a sip from her glass.

Grant slammed down the last mouthful before he slid off his stool and walked away in the directions of the bunks.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Phil had waited until Grant had disappeared into his bunk before he made his presence known and walked towards the bar. He hadn't meant to overhear the conversation between his two agents. Phil knew what they were talking about and he was kind of glad that the younger agent decided to end it. Melinda deserve more than to be used a stress reliever, even if she didn't agree with it.

Phil sat down on the stool that Grant had occupied only minutes ago. He reached for a clean glass and poured himself a stiff drink.

A couple of minutes of silence passed between the two long time friends as they both drank in silence.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Phil asked breaking the silence only to be met by it once again. _He knew that it was a long shot that she would, but he still held out hope. They use to be so close. That felt like a lifetime ago, but if thought about it - it kind of was. He just hated seeing her hurting._

Melinda just stared down at her glass as her own thoughts pulled her down. _It seemed like a lifetime ago since she had last seen that ring. There had been so many unpleasant memories attached to it. There were happy ones, but it was the sad ones that seem to make the appearance when she had lied eyes on that ring tonight. Melinda had never expected to see it ever again after the night that she had given it back._

Phil could see that heartache that etched across her beautiful face and he knew it was because of him._ It pained him to see her in hurting this much because of him. "Mel," he expressed, his voice breaking slightly. He didn't mean to cause her any more heartache then she had already been through_. "I know seeing that ring tonight must have brought up memories of …"

Melinda snapped her head in his direction. Her glare was deadly and he automatically stopped talking. She shook her head. "I will not go down that road again," she told him, coldness lacing her tone. "I can't," she added as she shot back the remainder of her drink before sliding off her stool and headed in the direction of the cockpit. She needed her solitude.

Phil let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the golden liquid in his glass. I'm hurting too, he thought, sadly.

* * *

_Skye jolted awake after having a nightmare of masked man chasing her and looked around her room. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 6:30am which was odd because her S.O usually woke her up way before then. Skye tossed her blanket off her and climbed out of bed. She was getting a weird feeling. Grant never lets her sleep in._

_She opened the door to her bunk and stepped out. It was quiet - too quiet "Hello?" she called out. "Ward?" she continued as she walked passed the bunks, the kitchen and family area and towards the top of the stairs that let down to the cargo bay where they trained. It was quiet, no movement._

_Skye was getting a bad feeling as she stopped at the landing of the top of the stairs and looked down towards the training area where the boxing bag was hanging. A gasp caught in her throat when she saw her S.O unconscious face down on the ground near where the boxing bag hung._

_"GRANT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as fear washed over her. She began running down the stairs and towards his still body. "Grant!"_

_She dropped down by his side and turned him over to discover a large amount of blood pooled in front of him. He had been stabbed multiple times and was cold. "No," she sobbed, as she lifted his head to her lap - tears began to pour down her cheeks. "Come on, wake up. No," she sobbed as she checked for a pulse and more tears pooled her eyes when she couldn't find one. "No! Grant!" she tore her tear-filled eyes from her S.O and looked around for anyone. She couldn't see Jemma or Leo in their lab. Where was everyone? "May! AC! Help!" she screamed as she cradled Grant's head in her lap. "Someone," she whispered in pain._

_"No one can help you," a cold graveled voice answered._

_Skye felt a chill run down her spine and lifted her tear-filled eyes towards the sound of the voice. Her tear-filled orbs landed on a person dressed in a black hooded cloak. Skye couldn't see their face. "Who are you? Did you do this?" she demanded to the hooded stranger as a sob caught in her throat. _

_"No … you did this," the graveled voice told her, several metres away. "This is all your fault."_

_Tears continued to stream down her face as she shook her head, cradling Grant close to her. "No," she sobbed. "You can't die. I need you. Please, come back to me," she cried down to her dead S.O in her arms. _

_"It is your fault that he is dead," the gravel voice answered. "Along with every other person on this bus," the voice revealed. "They're dead because they knew you, because they tried to protect you - just like that village in Hunan Province of China almost twenty five years ago. Agents Avery and that team of SHIELD agents. They all died because of you!"_

_Tears continued to stream down her face as she felt anger rise in her. "NO!" she screamed at the unknown person. "I will make you pay for doing this!" she promised, dropping her eyes back down to her S.O and brushed a kiss across his forehead. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him. She then gently placed his head back on the ground and stood to her feet. Skye felt anger surged through her body and turned her attention towards the cloaked person._

_"I will kill you!" she promised as she started walking towards him as more anger surged through her with every step. She was only a few metres from the cloaked person when several masked men dressed in black appeared out of nowhere and charged towards her._

Skye let out a gasped as she shot up in her bed, panting heavily. A sob escaped her throat. Her eyes meeting pitch black and her heart raced a mile a minute. The nightmares had started the first night after Phil had told her about her past. They didn't happen every night but whenever they did, it was always someone she cared about ending up dead. But each time when it was Grant. That hit her the most. She knew her feelings for him were growing strong and that scared her.

Skye waited for her racing heart to slow down to it's normal rhythmic pace as her eyes adjusted to the dark and she turned her head, reaching for her phone that sat on her bedside table. She picked up the small electrical device and unlocked it, looking at the time. It read 03:57am.

Skye climbed out of the bed and walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her workout clothes. She then quietly changed and then headed out of her room and quietly made her way towards the cockpit.

* * *

Inside the empty cockpit, Skye sat down in the co-pilots seat. She knew that the bus was currently on autopilot and had no plans to change that. Skye just liked to come up here after a bad dream and look out into the amazing view and wait for the sun to rise. It was a sight to see. It was still currently dawn. Skye understood why Agent May liked it up here so much. There was a sense of peace.

Skye had been up here a few times when Agent May was in the pilot seat since joining the team. They never talk, just sat in silence which suited them both fine. Skye found the older female agent fascinating. She actually admired her because of everything that she has been through and still managed to remain human. At first Skye had found the older woman cold and distance, but once she had gotten to know her - she could see the heart that was shielded.

* * *

An hour quickly passed and before the young hactivies knew it, the sun was rising and colour filled the sky. It was a beautiful sight to see. Skye sat there for a couple of minutes before she released a content smile and got to her feet knowing that Agent May would be up already and about to start her morning Tai-Chi.

Skye exited the cockpit, quietly closing the door behind her. She crept past the seating and stopped far enough back so she wouldn't be spotted by the older woman, luckily her back was turned to her. Over the last two weeks whenever she had woken up after having a nightmare. Skye would come out here and watch the senior agent do her Tai-Chi for about 40 minutes. She found it relaxing and was tempted to start learning how to do it. She figured if she watched the senior agent long enough then she would learn how to do it herself.

Melinda was in the open space just off from the bar and seating area of the bus as soft tranquil music played from the small portable Ipod dock while she did her morning Tai-Chi. She had sensed the girl's arrival only moments ago from the cockpit area but didn't saying anything. Melinda knew that the young hacktivist had watched her several times over the last two weeks as she did her morning exercise, each time exiting from the cockpit area. At first Melinda had been concerned with what the younger woman was doing in there, but after checking the surveillance footage after the girl's first visit and discovered that each time Skye visited it in the early hours of the morning, she only sat in the co-pilots seat and looked out at the view.

Melinda hadn't said anything to the young hacktivist because it was obvious that she didn't want anyone to know. The senior agent was starting to grow a little concerned since these visits only started after Phil had told her about her heritage. It wasn't every morning, just every couple and not in a pattern. Sometimes a day or even three passed before the younger woman showed up.

Melinda knew that since almost two weeks had passed and Skye still seemed to be having trouble sleeping some mornings that she might have to go to Phil and inform him of what has been going on if he didn't already know.

* * *

Several minutes passed as Skye watched the older Chinese woman do her Tai-Chi before she spoke. "Is something wrong, Skye?" Melinda voiced without turning in the young woman's direction.

Skye jumped in her spot and let out a little squark. _How the hell did May know that she was here? How long has she known?_ "H-how did you know I was here?" she asked, finding her words after a moment.

Melinda turned her head around towards the younger woman. Her facial expression remained blank as she continued with her Tai-Chi but her eyes were locked on Skye. "You've been watching me on and off for the last several mornings after you come from the cockpit shortly after the sun rises. Is something bothering you?"

Skye looked at the Chinese woman gobsmacked. She knew that she had been watching her, yet she said nothing until now? "W-why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Melinda's just stared blankly as she continued with her Tai-Chi.

Skye continued to have a stare off with the older woman but caved after two minutes, releasing a deep sigh. "I've been having a little trouble sleeping," she admitted. "And early last week I came across you doing this and I don't know - it relaxes me. I figured you wouldn't mind me watching you if you didn't know I was."

Melinda stopped what she was doing and planted her feet back on the ground. She knew what the girl meant when she said 'trouble sleeping'. It was an unspoken topic between the two of them and Phil. She had noticed the difference in the young hacktivist behaviour since discovering the truth about herself just over two weeks ago. Melinda knew what it felt like to carry past demons with you and for them to strike when you closed your eyes. That was a lot for a young person to carry with them and Melinda didn't want to see Skye losing a part of herself like she had.

"Tai-Chi is very relaxing," she shared, her tone deadpanned. "Would you like to join me?"

Skye wasn't sure if she had heard right. May actually wanted her to join in her alone time. She nodded her head as she walked towards the Chinese woman. "If you don't mind, I think it would be kinda cool to learn."

A ghost of a smile twitched at the corners of the older woman's lips as Skye stopped beside her. "Just do what I do and you'll pick it up in no time," she instructed the hacktivist. "It's all about learning to control your breathing."

Skye nodded her head as she inhaled a deep breath and held it for a moment. She watched as the chinese woman stood in a pose. Skye exhaled and copied the pose.

* * *

The next thirty odd minutes passed by quickly as the two women did Tai-Chi in silence. Skye mirroring every move of the older woman's. She was actually picking up on it pretty quickly and found out that it was more relaxing to do than watch. Skye had found a calm wash over her as moved from position to position in a slow pace. It was teaching her focus and patience with having to hold one pose for a few minutes.

Melinda planted both her feet on the ground. She then walked towards the bar and turned off the Ipod Dock which caused the hacktivist to look in her direction.

"I guess that means we're finished," Skye vocalized, planting her other foot on the ground as the older woman gather up her Ipod and dock off the bar where it had been sitting. "Can we continue doing this?" she asked, nervously chewing her lower lip.

Melinda turned her attention towards the younger woman. A ghost of a smile played at her lips and she gave a curt nod of the head before she walked off.

Skye gave a thumbs up. "Awesome," she whispered to herself as she turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the stairs that led down to the lab and Cargo Bay area to wait for her S.O that would be along shortly. Skye had enjoyed her first Tai-Chi session with Agent May and was looking forward to her next. She was getting use to these early mornings. She hoped that the Tai-Chi would help with her nightmares. Skye knew that there were many layers to the older woman and it seemed that they were slowly peeling back with the more time she spent with her.

* * *

**Cargo Bay - 05:55am**

Grant had stopped at the top of the stairs around five minutes ago on the platform area when he spotted his Rookie laying down on top of the training mats with her eyes closed. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night since everytime he close his eyes, a certain doe-eyed Rookie haunted his dreams. They started off innocent enough in normal surroundings like they had been playing a board game or he was training her until she would say some witty remark and then they would be kissing. The dreams quickly grew heated. Grant had finally given up on sleep around five thirty and had taken a cold shower before going in search of Rookie. When he stopped by her bunk, the door had been open and it was empty. He came straight here, knowing that's where would find her.

Grant was a little concerned about his Rookie. Her behaviour had definitely changed over the last two weeks since returning from the hub. She seemed more determined to be a good SHIELD agents and had stopped bad mouthing it. A seriousness had washed over her and that sparkle that made her Skye had dimmed. The only time it had reappeared was last night during their undercover gig. Even though he would never admit it aloud, Grant liked the witty, carefree side of his Rookie. It was the side that he had fell for.

Letting out a sigh, Grant pushed back from the rail. He then headed down the stairs.

* * *

Skye was laying down on the top of the training mats with her eyes closed as she waited for her S.O to meet her down here and start barking orders at her. _As long as he was wearing one of those white shirts of his, she didn't mind so much. His muscles tended to fix whenever he yelled which was why she liked getting him riled up so often. It was a turn on._ She was currently concentrating on her breathing exercising like the Agent May had told her to do during Tai-Chi when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and waited. She didn't bother opening her eyes or getting up.

Thirty seconds passed before she felt him step on the mats and walk towards her.

"Are you sleeping down here now?" Grant voiced down to his rookie. "Maybe you just move your bunk down here and you'll never be late."

Skye opened one eye and looked up at her S.O that was standing over her with a serious expression etched across his handsome face, his arms folded across his white t-shirt. She opened her other eye and focused her attention on her S.O. "Did you just crack a joke?" she asked as a smile slipped across her lips.

Grant kept his deadpanned look in place but was fighting a smile really hard that it twitched at the corners of his lips and continued to stare down at his Rookie.

Skye kept her hazel chocolate orbs locked on his darker ones. They just stared at one another for a long minute before the hacktivist bursted into laughter. She had never been good at staring competitions. "You win," she told him, holding up her arm and wiggling her fingers. "Help me up?"

Grant reached down and grabbed her hand, their fingers lacing automatically. He then pulled his Rookie up to her feet but didn't let go over hand. His eyes remained locked on hers as they stood a foot apart. "Are you okay?" he asked her, concern lacing his tone.

Skye swallowed hard at the genuine concern that she could hear in his voice and see in his eyes, his hand was still holding hers with their fingers laced. Her heart had picked up a few beats as she bit down on her bottom lip. Ever since the moment they first kissed last night, she hadn't been able to shake the feeling of his lips against her's.

"Skye," her name slipped from his lips so naturally.

Skye was pulled from her thoughts and realized that she hadn't answered him. "I'm fine," she lied, hoping her voice didn't give her away.

Grant's wasn't convinced. " You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you? " he asked, squeezing her hand ever so gently. "That is what I am here for you as your S.O and friend."

Skye didn't want to worry him. I wish I could tell you, but the only way to keep you safe is to say nothing. She forced a smile. "I'm good," she lied, pursing her lips together.

Grant had a feeling that she wasn't being completely honest with him, but he knew that she would talk when she was ready. He released a sigh. "Let's get started then," he told her, seriousness washing over him.

Skye smirked, biting down on her lower lip. "Yeah, I'm gonna need my hand back for that, Wall-E," she told him with a coy smile.

Grant dropped his eyes down to their hands and hesitantly let it go, missing her touch automatically. "Sorry," he mumbled.

* * *

Jemma and Leo were standing at the top of the stairs looking down at their two friends and fellow teammates with matching smiles. The two had come down to start up the lab before heading back up for breakfast and their first morning cup of tea when they had come across what seemed like a moment between the specialist and his Rookie.

"It's only a matter of time," the young british scientist voiced as she turned and walked down the stairs.

"Bloody oath," the scotchman added, following his best friend.

* * *

A/N: So there's the next chapter. I know it's shorter than the last two but you got it quicker. I hope everyone is hanging in there during this stupid hiatus … thank god for fan fiction, right!

Reviews are appreciated ...


	4. Chapter 4 - Guess Who?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:** Wow … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So .. I am not good at explaining all the high techy stuff that Skye or FitzSimmons do, so I will be fluking it. Let me know if I get something wrong.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Command Center - 10am**

Skye was currently running a trace on Ian Quinn and been doing so for the last couple of hours, well trying to anyway. She had been searching for him on and off since leaving the academy in between other mission because of what he did to danny and his friend.

After her hour long training session with her S.O this morning, Skye had showered and changed them met Grant and the science twins in the kitchen for breakfast. Jemma and Leo then headed down to the lab as Skye headed to the Command Centre while Grant and Melinda had a meeting with Phil in his office.

Two hours had quickly passed without realization as the team leader entered the room. "How's it going?" Phil asked.

Skye stayed focused on the large screen as multiple screens would appear then disappear in a matter of seconds, her fingers moving as fast as lightning across the touch screen keyboard. "Frustrating …" she mumbled. "Every damn time that I think I'm getting close to tracing his location, it just disappears. I have facial recognition running his image through ever know database that SHIELD has access to. "

Phil was concerned about the youngest member of the group._ He knew lately there had been a change in her behaviour. She had become more focused and determined to make SHIELD proud - to make him proud. He was starting to worry that she might burn out if she kept going the way she was_. "How are you sleeping?"

Skye stopped what she was doing the moment she had heard Phil's question, but didn't shift her eyes from the screen. "May told you about my nightmares," she guessed as a seriousness mixed with annoyance laced her tone.

"I have eyes," he answered. Yes, Melinda had come to him this morning and voiced her concerned, but he had known something was wrong before that. He had just been giving the girl some space since he knew that she was still processing everything that he had told her two weeks ago. "Skye?"

The hacktivist swallowed hard. "Everybody dies," she whispered, sadness lacing her tone. "And it's my fault. I can't save them," she confessed as emotion filled her voice. It had been eating at her. "I am the reason that they're dead."

Phil couldn't believe Skye had been holding all of this in. _Had he done the right thing by telling her the truth?_ "Skye, if this is because of what I told you about when you were a ba-"

Skye turned her eyes towards the older man, tears filling her eyes. "It doesn't change the fact that all of those people were killed because of me. I will not let that happen again. I owe my life to SHIELD to do my best, to this team to keep them safe."

Phil's heart broke for the girl. _How could he get her to see that none of this was her fault … she was just a baby. He didn't want her to get herself killed trying to protect them. She had become like a daughter to him and he couldn't lose her. He wouldn't cope a second time._ "Skye," he expressed.

Skye turned her attention back to the screen and resumed with what she was doing. "Just let me do this," she told the older man in a deadpanned tone.

Phil released a sigh in defeat as he left the room He knew that he would have to keep a close eye on the younger woman.

* * *

**Kitchen - 11:11a.m**

Skye was softly humming along to the music that poured from her ipod dock as she stirred the muffin batter. She wasn't a good cook or any cook at all, but Skye could make muffins - which she was quite proud off. Skye had actually learned this recipe from Sister McCannon during her years in the orphanage. They would bake together whenever she was feeling sad because she had been sent back there.

Grant was pretending to read his current novel of choice as he snuck glances at his Rookie. He had been in the living room reading twenty minutes ago when Skye had exited the command centre and announced that she was making her famous choc-chip banana muffins. Grant had followed her into the kitchen and planted himself on the end of the bench, claiming to supervise her since she didn't have the best track record with cooking. Truth be told, he just wanted to be near her.

Grant felt a smile creep upon his lips as he watched his Rookie sway her hips side to side to the music. He was glad that the playful side of Skye was still present. The song changed as she started softly singing along to it. He was hypnotised by her voice. Grant could hear the emotion in her voice as she sang along with the words.

_"And I am feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl …"_ Skye softly sang as she reached for the packet of choc-chips and then tore the top of it open. She then began to pour them into the batter with one hand as she stirred them in with the other.

"You're putting too many chocolate chips in that," Grant commented as he lifted his eyes from his page.

Skye stopped singing and rolled her eyes. "Dude, it chocolate," she pointed out, lifting her eyes to clash with his. "You can never have too much," she informed him as she continued to pour more in the batter, grinning at him.

Grant released a heavy sigh as he put his book down and slid off his stool. He made his way around the bench and snatched the small packet from his Rookie.

Skye turned and faced him. "Give them back," she demanded, holding out her hand.

Grant's expression remained stern as he shook his head, holding them high above her head. "No," he told her, flat-out. "The way you were going, there would have been way more chocolate than batter."

Skye felt a smile tug at her lips, but held it back. "I'll give you to the count of three to give them back otherwise suffer the coincidence," she warned, glaring at her S.O.

Grant remained stern and just glared back. _Like that's gonna happen. What's the worse she could do?_

"One," she started counting but the specialist didn't budge. "Two," she added as dipped her fingers into the batter and scooped up a good heap, her eyes remained on her S.O.

Grant's eyes remained locked on his Rookie's. He was not caving, no matter how adorable she looked when she was angry.

Skye smirked. "Three," she said as she lifted her hand from the bowl and tossed the batter at her S.O. She then bursted into laughter at the expression on his face as batter dripped down it.

Grant had not expected that. He placed the bag of choc-chips on the bench and wiped the sticky goo from his face with his other hand. "I can't believe you just did that," he commented, fighting a smile. She wanted to play, fine, he will play. In one swift move, Grant grabbed the packet of flour on the bench and dumped it on top of his Rookie's head.

Skye let out a squeal of surprise. "Grant!" she scolded as she shook her head, flour going everywhere - including on her S.O.

Grant grinned. He liked it when she called him by his first name. "Looking good, Casper," he teased with a throaty chuckle.

Skye focused her attention onto her S.O. This was war. She reached for the bowl of batter and went to throw it at him but he saw it coming this time and stopped her. Grant turned the bowl on his Rookie and dumped the batter all down the front of her shirt. She let out another squeal of surprise. "You're dead," she proclaimed with a huge grin as she scooped some of the batter from her shirt and rubbed it on Grant's. Her hand's enjoying the feel of his toned upper abdomen beneath the grey shirt.

Grant dropped his eyes down to his now dirty shirt. His eyes then shifted onto his Rookie that was staring back up him with mischief burning in those beautiful doe eyes and a smirk splashed across her lips. He wanted so badly to kiss her right now.

Skye's eyes were locked on her S.O's and she felt her heart kick up speed as she watched his eyes drop from her's and land on her lips before meeting her eyes again. She so wanted him to kiss her right now. She could feel that he wanted the same.

Grant placed a hand on her cheek and brushed some flour from her face. He swallowed hard as he began to lean in and was inches from their lips colliding when he heard his boss's voice.

"What's going on!" Phil shouted as he entered the kitchen.

Grant quickly removed his hand and jumped back before turning his attention towards his boss.

Skye jumped in her spot at the sound of Phil's voice. She turned her eyes towards the older man that was standing on the opposite side of the bench with his arms folded.

He looked at his two younger teammates that were covered in flour and batter along the kitchen bench and floor. It looked like 2 five year old's had been baking.

"Hey AC," Skye voiced, innocently. "Um, this is all Ward's fault," she answered, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Is not," Grant shot back. "You threw the batter at me first," he voiced, folding his arms across his chest. "I had probable cause to retaliate."

Skye grinned. "You took my choc chips," she defended.

"Enough!" Phil kept his expression serious as his eyes looked from his specialist and onto the hacktivist. _He was glad that the playful Skye was still present. He just wished his kitchen hadn't been the fatality of it._ "I don't care whose fault it is - clean it up and then get cleaned up yourself," he told as he walked away, fighting a smile.

The pair just stood there awkwardly for a moment before they bursted into laughter.

S.O and Rookie worked together quickly to clean the mess occasionally sharing a glance before they went their separate ways. Grant went back to his bunk and Skye headed straight for the shower.

* * *

Skye spent the next twenty minutes trying to get the flour out of her hair which wasn't an easy task when mixed with water. After a lot of scrubbing with shampoo and condition, the hacktivist managed to get it clean. A smile was still splashed across her lips as she replayed the kitchen scene in her head. She had been sure that Grant was going to kiss her if their boss hadn't walked in. Damn, AC.

All of a sudden a banging sound sounded on the other side of the door, pulling Skye from her happy thoughts. "Hurry up," Grant's voice shouted.

Skye glared at the door as she turned off the shower and grabbed one of the towels that was hanging over the top. "You try getting flour out of your hair," she shouted back, wrapping her hair in the towel. Skye then stepped out of the shower and grabbed another towel, wrapping it around her body. She had been in such a hurry to beat Grant to the shower that she had forgotten to grab some clothes, luckily her bunk wasn't to far away.

* * *

Grant was waiting for his Rookie to get out of the shower when the door suddenly opened and she stood opposite him in a towel. He felt his jaw gap as his mouth went dry. A mixed berry scent surrounded his Rookie. Grant's eyes ran down the length of her body that was wrapped in a white fluffy towel and he felt his jeans grow tight around the crotch area. She was trying to kill him. He let his eyes drift back up to her's and lock in place.

Skye held the towel tightly in place with one hand as she stared at her S.O who was standing in the doorway a foot from her. He was good a blocking doors. She bit down on bottom lip as she watched him check her out before locking his eyes on her. Skye felt strong vibes of lust coming from her S.O.

"It's a good look for you," Skye mumbled, breaking the silence.

Grant raised an eyebrow, a puzzled expression washed over him.. "What is?"

A smile twitched at Skye's lips. "Fun," she supplied, tilting her head a little the side. "You just try it more often," she told him, patting his shoulder with her free hand. "Now move so I can change."

Grant instantly stepped aside and let his Rookie pass him and head in the direction of her bunk. A smile tugged at his lips as he shook his head and walked into the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

**Command Centre**

Ten minutes later Grant walked into the Command Centre. He had heard the announcement for everyone to report there through the intercom system that was connected throughout the bus. He spotted his Rookie standing near Jemma. Leo was standing on the other side of the british woman. Grant quickly made his way towards them and stood beside Skye.

"Good of you to finally join us, Agent Ward," Phil commented as his eyes landed on the younger agent.

Grant fixed his attention onto the older man. "I was in the shower," he reported in her serious tone. "What have we got," he added, changing the subject as he heard a chuckle from his Rookie beside him.

Phil nodded his head towards Skye and she started tapping some keys, data and images instantly filled the large screens in the room.

All eyes turned towards them.

"A compound has been discovered in the small town of Parker, Pennsylvania," the team leader shared. "The town had a population of less than nine hundred people living there which makes it a prime location to set up a base for Centipede soldiers. We've had reports from there of strange vehicles coming and going from the compound. A few of the towns local soldiers that returned home from deployment a week ago have also disappeared."

A gasp escaped Jemma's lips.

"Now, the picture was taken thirty minutes ago via satellite," Phil supplied as he gave a curt nod of the head to Skye. A few seconds later a satellite picture of Ian Quinn appeared on the screen.

Jemma and Leo both let out a collective gasp as anger etched across the older agents and Skye faces.

"Is he still there?" Grant asked, his eyes turned down to Skye. He knew how hard she had been tracking him since the academy.

"We've been watching the compound since the photo was taken and alert sent to SHIELD and no one has come or gone from there via road or air," Phil informed the room.

"How is Quinn connected with Centipede?" the scotchman asked.

"He's the money," Skye supplied. "I know we've been thinking that 'The Clairvoyant' was funding the organization but after everything that Quinn had been connected to latley - it makes more sense that he is the funds behind it. 'The Clairvoyant' is just the one that is pulling the strings."

Phil nodded his head. "He may have the answers we need to find 'The Clairvoyant'," he voiced. "Agents May and Ward will be meeting another one of our teams that are on route towards the base as we speak. We don't know what we dealing with exactly. FitzSimmons," Phil voiced, turning his eyes towards the two scientist. "Make sure the night night guns are locked and loaded. We need enough to go around."

Jemma and Leo nodded their heads.

Phil turned his eyes towards the youngest member of the group. "Skye, you'll remain on the bus with FitzSimmons and will be the eyes and ears for the team. We'll communicate via comms. I'll be waiting in the SUV as getaway driver in case things go south. Now we have just under two hours before we land at a SHIELD base located twenty minutes from the compound … so let's suit up."

* * *

**Classified Location - 13:45p.m - SHIELD Base**

Skye had her eyes glued to the large screen as several little mini screens appeared, showing different angles of the compound. Each camera with built in thermal imaging was attached to one of the SHIELD team members on the ground, there were also a couple directed at the compound so they could see through the walls.. The bottom of each screen there was a name attached so Skye and the science twins knew who they were talking to.

Grant and Melinda were head of a team each. They had three people with them. Grant was heading in from one direction and Melinda entered from another. Both teams were set in place and about to enter. Skye was nervously biting her bottom lip as she heard her S.O give the signal over the comms and both teams entered the compound.

A few minutes passed before the sound of gunfire filled the air and centipede soldiers began making their appearance. Skye, Jemma and Leo all began talking to the team members via comms, informing them of which direction the soldiers were coming from and how many.

This went on for the next ten minutes until no more movement could be picked up in the compound. So the team began their search for anyone else in the compound - like Ian Quinn.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later … Outside the Compound**

Phil was standing outside of the Compound in front of their SUV while SHIELD agents swarmed the area. The clean up team just arrived.

"What's the status?" he asked as he spoke through the comms. "The clean up time just arrived."

Ten seconds passed before he heard a response.

"Quinn is not here," Grant updated, seriousness lacing his tone. "We've searched the entire compound for top to bottom and there is no sign of him. Three of the soldiers are alive but knocked out thanks to the night night guns. They're ready to be transported back to the base for further processing."

"We've found an underground tunnel," Melinda's voice poured through the comms. "We followed it out. It runs a hundred metres from the compound and ends in the basement of an abandoned farm house. That's how Quinn was getting in and out without anyone knowing. He's long gone," she revealed, anger in her voice.

Phil let out a sigh in defeat. "Okay, Ward, head on out. There's nothing else we can do here. We'll pick May up on the way back to the bus. I'll send a team out to the house."

* * *

**On the Bus - Lab**

The two friends entered their lab and walked towards the holo table. Leo switched the machine on and then took a few steps until he was standing in the middle. Jemma stopped at the end of it. They had left the command centre after their boss had ended the link with them. Within twenty odd minutes, the rest of their team would be back on the bus.

"Do you think Skye is okay?" Jemma voiced with apprehension, looking towards her best friend who was currently studying the hologram in front of him.

Leo glanced at his friend briefly before looking back at the hologram in front of him. "What do you mean?" he asked, focusing on the task ahead.

Jemma bit on her lower lip as she released a sigh. "Somethings different about her," she answered. "Lately she has been a lot -"

"More serious," Leo finished her sentence as he often did. "Yeah, maybe Ward's finally rubbing off on her," he commented with a smirk.

Jemma still had a strange feeling that it was something more than that, something more serious. "Maybe," she mumbled as she turned her attention on the hologram.

* * *

**Command Centre - 14:33p.m**

Skye was staring at the image of Ian Quinn that was blown up on the large screen. She was studying every angle of it trying to figured out what his game was. If he had a way out of the compound without being seen, then why did he go outside to make a phone call? She knew the moment that the team leader entered the room even though her back was to him. She sensed his presence.

"He wanted us to know he was there," she voiced, turning around.

Phil stopped just before the hacktivist. "We'll get him," he told her with determination, resting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "He will slip up eventually and we will get him."

Skye hated this. She hated being so close yet so far away. She had wanted to get Ian Quinn ever since he held that gun to her head on her second job after joining SHIELD.

* * *

**Open Area - 17:55p.m**

Skye was sitting opposite her S.O in a comfy plane seat, a game of Guess Who sat on the table in between them. They were close to finishing it. Grant was surprising beating her, but Skye's focus wasn't on the game. She was only playing because she needed a distraction and her S.O had suggested it.

Skye always felt better when in Grant's company, even if her feelings for her were all muddled at the moment. Lately she had been getting strong vibes of affection from him. Usually during the time they're having 'a moment' as Leo and Jemma like to call them - Skye would get this strong feeling of desire from him. She had gotten the same feeling last night when they were dancing, each time they kissed and today in the kitchen - also the small moment outside of the bathroom.

She always has had a gift for reading people, being able to comfort them with simple words or touch. Some people were harder to get a feel for than others, but they're the ones that Skye wanted to get to know - like the three older people on this bus. They all carried past grief with them and it pained Skye when she felt it coming off them. As a child she often felt suffocated with all the different emotions that she felt off others and by the time she reached her teenage years, Skye had managed to learn how to deal with them.

Lately though she had been wondering if her 'gift' for reading people was a part of her 0-8-4 ability, but how could reading people's emotions be dangerous?

"Are you Sam?" Grant asked, his eyes locked on his Rookie who had a far away look etched across her face. Thirty seconds passed without no response or movement. "Skye," he voiced, reaching his hand across the table and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Skye flinched when she felt a small jolt of electricity shoot through her hand, causing her heart skipped a couple of beats. She was pulled from her ocean of thoughts and focused her attention onto her S.O. He looked worried about her and she could feel the apprehension that he was feeling.

Concerned instantly washed over the specialist, his hand was still on his Rookie's. "Everything okay?"

Skye squeezed his hand back, knowing he needed reassurance. "Sorry," she apologized, forcing a smile. "Um, Sam … yep, you got me. But one more guess and I would have you … Herman."

The apprehension slowly left Grant as a slow smile stole his lips.. "I still bet you, which means …"

"No," Jemma's voice cut him off as she walked their way. Leo trailing behind her. "You're wrong," she voiced, walking passed the S.O and his Rookie.

"I am not!" Leo exclaimed, doing his best not to lose his temper. "If you just listen to …" his voice faded away as they disappeared in the direction of their bunks.

"Not again," Grant mumbled.

Skye loved it when her two good friends argued. They were always so passionate about it and the emotions that she sensed from them was quite amusing. "Let's go watch," she told him as she lid off her chair and pulled him along with her.

* * *

A/N: So, we're gonna start seeing a different side to Skye. I don't know how a lot of you feel, but I believe that she emphatic traits. But there is more to her than that and you will find out what I mean about that in later chapters.

I hope everyone enjoyed the SkyeWard moments. I like a slow burn, so I am doing my best to make that happen, but sometimes I just wanna shout 'hurry up, already.' I will do my best not to rust 'their thing' because the wait will be worth it.

Reviews are appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Stay?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Now **SalkriKachemench** asked if I am gonna added in T.R.A.C.K.S and Skye getting shot. I have thought about it, but I don't think it will follow the storyline that I am going with.

Also **BloodR3dRose** - Yes, Skye has some traits of Empath but that's not all she has … you'll have to wait for later chapter to discover how special she really is.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Three Days Later …**

**Restricted building - 19:15p.m**

Skye was sitting behind a computer in an office, her fingers flew across the keyboard as she hacked her way through all the security walls and restricted access of the highly secured database. Just not secure enough, she smirked.

"Four minutes," her S.O warned from where he stood guard at the door.

Skye just ignored him as she continued to do her thing. Less than thirty seconds later she was in and started transferring the files to the USB. The few days had flown by and Ian Quinn was still in the wind, but Skye hadn't given up the search on him. She was determined to make him pay for his crimes and the people that he had hurt.

Skye's focus was pulled back to reality when she heard a small beep. She turned her eyes back onto the screen. "It's done," she answered, grabbing the usb from it's port and stood to her feet - making her way towards her S.O as she secured her usb in a soft spot.

Grant peered down the corridors. They were still empty and would be for a couple more minutes yet. He had the security guards routine down pat. He turned his eyes back to his Rookie and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," he said, pulling her along with him.

* * *

**Back on the Bus**

Twenty minutes later the SUV drove up the ramp and parked in it's usual spot behind Lola.

Phil was walking down the staircase and stopped a few metres off from it. He watched as three of his team members exited the vehicle and walked towards him. Melinda walked straight past him and headed up the stairs.

The duo walked towards him, stopping opposite him just off from the stairs. "Good job," he told them, holding out his hand.

Skye reached inside her top and retrieved the usb drive from her bra where she had stored it. "Here you go, AC," she beamed, handing it over.

Phil gave a shake of the head. What was with woman and storing things in their bra? "Thanks," he supplied. "What's on this drive could save a lot of lives," he shared, slipping it into his jacket pocket.

Skye was curious to what exactly was on it. "Not gonna tell us?" she asked, knowing it was a long shot.

Phil gave her a pointed look. _They had had this talk so many times._

Skye raised her hands in defeat. "It's above our clearness," she mocked, doing her best Phil impersonation. "I know, I know. Can't blame a girl for trying," she joked.

Phil released a heavy sigh. "It's for your own safety … now FitzSimmons are almost finished cooking dinner," he informed the pair. "We'll start eating after …"

**"Wheels up in five,"** Melinda's voice poured through the comms.

Phil smiled. "Let's head up," he supplied, turning from them and headed up the stairs. A moment passed before Skye followed the older man and Grant right behind her.

* * *

**Kitchen Area**

Thirty minutes later the plane was on auto-pilot and had been for the last several minutes as the team was gathered around the pull out table. Melinda and Phil were sitting on the ends. Skye and Grant on the one side while Jemma and Leo across from them.

The group were casually chatting as they eat dinner. Phil was currently telling his team a story involving Tony Stark and a time when he was consulting a case with them - pre Avengers - and how the famous Iron Man almost ended causing an international incident which Phil had to negotiate them out of it..

* * *

**Skye's Bunk - 21:33 p.m**

Skye was sitting on the end of her bed with remote in hand as she scanned through her movies that were on her hard drive. She had over 1000 to choose from and every genre. She was in a romantic comedy kind or Disney kind of mood.

A knock sounded at her door.

"Yes Ward?" she called back and waited for it to slide open. A few seconds later her S.O came into sight with a confused look on his face.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, folding his arms as his eyes settled on her.

Skye bit down on her lower lip. "A guess," she mumbled. "So … what's up?"

Grant leaned against the doorway. "Watcha doin?"

Skye smiled. "Bout to watch a movie," she shared casually as she went back to searching for the right one.

Grant just stood there for a moment. He wanted to spend some time with her, even if that meant watching some silly movie that he had no interest in. A good minute passed before he bit the bullet. "Uh, Skye, would you mind if I join you?"

Skye stopped flipping through her movie collection and slowly turned her eyes towards her door and locked them on her S.O. _Really? Some alone time with her hot S.O? Hell yes!_ A smile soon found her lips. "Pull up a pillow," she told him, gesturing to her bed behind her.

Grant instantly felt relieved and let go of the breath he had been holding. He then closed the door behind him before heading towards her bed and climbed into it. He moved to the side against the wall and sat up against the headboard. A pillow behind him.

"So … what are we watching?" he asked with curiosity, watching as movie titles flew by. _How did she knew what she was looking for?_

"It's a surprise," she told him as hit play and then hopped off the end of the bed and then walked towards her door, hitting off the light as the movie began to start.

"It's a shame we don't have snacks?" he commented.

Skye smirked as she walked towards her dresser, opening the top draw. She then grabbed a couple different packet's of snacks and tossed them on her bed toward her S.O.

Grant looked down at the snacks then towards his Rookie with stunned amazement. "How?"

Skye closed the draw and walked back towards her bed. She then slid on it and moved close towards her S.O, there shoulders were practically touching. "Last week when we stopped for supplies," she shared as she reached for the peanut M&M's. "And it was Jemma and my turn to go grocery shopping and while Jemma stuck to the list I might have wondered off and came back with a basket full of snacks. I bribed Jemma with several items and we snuck them back on the bus with the groceries."

Grant chuckled as he shook his head. _Why am I not surprised_. He reached for the green pack of grain waves.

Skye turned her attention towards the television, pointing the control at the television and skipped through all the previews until the movie began.

* * *

A little over an hour into the movie Grant looked down at his Rookie who was curled up to his side, her head occasionally leaning on his shoulder. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the parts through the movie where Skye quoted scenes. It was obvious that she had seen this movie before, unlike him. He also noticed how she would watch him throughout parts of the movie to see how he reacted to certain scenes. At the moment she was laughing at a 'stoned out of his head' Will Smith as he played a character who was having an allergic reaction to seafood. Grant loved that sound, her laughter always made him feel warm.

A few minutes had passed and it was up to the scene where Hitch and Sara were back at her place having an intimate moment. Hitch was laying on the couch and Sara was looking down at him. Their conversation turned personal and Sara was telling Hitch a story about the time her sister almost died by falling through the ice.

Skye all of a sudden sensed anger mixed with sadness coming from her S.O beside her. She turned her head. There was enough light coming from the television that it she could see the stoney expression etched across his face and could see he was really tense. He was watching the television with such intensity.

"Ward?" she voiced, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Grant?"

Grant flinched at her touch and snapped his head in her direction. He saw the concern look in his Rookie's eyes. The story about the sister had triggered a memory about his little brother.

Skye's hand was still covering his. She laced her fingers through his and gave it a squeeze. "You okay?" she asked, worried. A bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

Grant slowly felt the apprehension and anger leaving him as she squeezed his hand again. The warmth in her soft doe eyes spreading a warm sensation through him. He didn't know how she always managed to do that. A simple touch or a few words from her always made him feel better. "It just brought up a bad memory," he revealed, clearing his throat and forcing a smile.

Skye hated seeing her S.O upset, even though he was doing his best to hide it. "I'm sorry," she said, empathic.

Grant swallowed hard. He hated pity, even though he knew it was coming from a good place. She generally cared about him. "You didn't know … I'm fine," he told her, squeezing her hand back.

Skye wasn't buying it. She could still sense some anger mixed with sadness coming from him, but knew that he would open up to her when he was ready. "You know I'm here if you ever need to unload," she told him with sincerity.

Grant wasn't ready to open about his past, _but when he did - she would be the first one that he told_. "I know," he answered as he removed his hand from her's and slung his arm around her shoulder. He then turned his eyes towards the television and concentrated on the movie.

Skye was a little surprised by her S.O's move but didn't fight it. Instead she rested her head on his chest and snuggled closer as his arm dropped from around her shoulder and rested on her hip. Skye ignored her racing heart and tried focusing on the movie.

* * *

**Twenty minutes** passed by and it was up to the part in the movie where Sara just discovered that the guy she is falling for is actually the 'love doctor' that she thinks helped some guy break her best friends heart. Skye whispered softly along with the boss as quoted to Sara what he wife had told him.

**_"She said that people who are guardian are afraid that you can see right through them, that's why they hide behind layers of secrecy or humour."_**

Skye always related with those words every time she watched this movie. It was how she felt a lot of the time. She saw it every day in the people in this team. In people that she has met throughout her life.

Grant had heard his Rookie quote the line from the movie and he was surprised at how true those words were. _He was guarded and hid behind secrecy because it was his job and stopped him from letting people get close or hurt, from letting them know the real him. And for years that was how Grant preferred it, but since becoming a part of this team - he gained a family._

* * *

**Ten more minutes** passed and Skye was trying really hard to focus on the movie. Grant's hand was trailing a pattern up and down her arm. It started a few minutes ago and she hadn't said anything because she didn't want him to stop or wasn't sure he realized he was doing it.

"This is my favorite part of the movie," she confessed, keeping her voice stable. "It's both beautiful and heartbreaking," she shared.

Grant dropped his eyes down at his Rookie as she mouthed along with the characters. He turned his eyes back to the screen and watched the passionate scene that played out on the screen. The Sara character was yelling at the poor Hitch guy.

**_Hitch stood to his feet and looked out into the speed dating room. "No, no, I want -— I want everybody to take a look at this right now! Because this — this right here — this is exactly why falling in love is so goddamn hard!"_**

**_The speed dating host informed Hitch. "Sir, let's go. Now."_**

**_Hitch began to leave the room but stopped and turned around. "And Vance Munson is a pig! And I refused to work with him. You need to get your facts right. It's because of jerks like him that I even have a job! Had a job!" Hitch then left the room._**

Skye loved this movie. "You tell em, Hitch," she shouted at the television, getting caught up in the moment.

Grant released a throaty chuckle at his Rookie's response. He loved how she got so into a show or movie that she talked to the character on the television. It was something he noticed she did often - one of her quirks.

* * *

**Kitchen - 23:13p.m**

Melinda was sitting at the breakfast bar stirring her mug of chamomile tea with a splash of mint drinking chocolate in it. The plane was quite since everyone was in bed, it was peaceful.

"I thought everyone was in bed," she voiced, not bothering to turn around, knowing that he would soon join her.

A moment passed before he walked towards her and pulled out the stool across from her, plopping down on it. "Couldn't sleep," Phil expressed with a heavy sigh. "I'm worried about Skye. I am glad that is taking 'being an agent-in-training' serious, but at what cost. How is Tai-Chi going?"

A small smile crept upon the chinese woman's lips. "She's a natural," she supplied, bringing the hot mug to her lips and gently blew before taking a sip of the sweet beverage. "Ward's even impressed how far her training is coming along."

Phil exhaled a loud sigh as he ran his hands across his face. "I'm getting a little concerned about those two," he expressed. "Did you see what they did to my poor kitchen the other afternoon?"

Melinda turned her chocolate orbs onto her lifetime friend. "Your kitchen?" she questioned as a smile twitched at her lips. "Yeah, they were cleaning it up when passed by. It's good to see Ward have a little fun. He needs to lighten up every once in awhile. We don't need another 'Mr Protocol'," she teased as a smile twitched the corners of her lips. She took another sip from her mug, hiding the smile that wanted to break lose.

Phil smirked, releasing a soft chuckle. _Wow, he hadn't heard that nickname in a while._ She was starting to sound like the woman that he had fell in love with almost thirty years ago. "Someone had to follow the rules otherwise god knows how many times we would have been arrested for breaking international laws."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "That was once…"

Phil gave her a pointed stare.

"Maybe seven different incidents," she admitted, a ghost of a smile drifting across her lips. "But three were Nat's fault," she defended, taking another sip as silence followed. _Nat or Natasha Romanoff a.k.a the 'Black Widow' as most people knew her by was rarely mentioned since they had joined this team. Or anyone from their past._

"Are you going to tell them?" she asked after a moment.

Phil shook his head. "You know I'm not allowed too," he answered, a touch of sadness in his voice.

Melinda hated Nick Fury's stupid rules and protocol. They were stupid. It was the reason she use to break them so much in the earlier days. She stared down at the liquid in her mug. "They took your death pretty hard," she shared, sadness lacing her tone. "We all use to be so close."

Phil nodded his head. "How long since you've talked to them?"

Melinda let out a heavy sigh. "Nat and Clint would drop by the office every now and then after I transferred there whenever they were in area," she shared. "But only twice since joining this team. They were curious to where I've been and said to let them know when I'm in the area next so we can catch up. I hate keeping something like this from them."

Phil squeezed her hand. "Me too," he admitted.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Maybe I should talk to them," Phil voiced, referring to the Specialist and his Rookie. "This job is dangerous enough without complicating it with feelings and romance," he shared, his fatherly side taking over.

Melinda narrowed her eyes onto the team leader. "Like we can talk," she supplied, seriousness lacing her tone.

Phil shook his head. Skye and Grant actually reminded him of them when they were younger, opposite as Yin and Yang but when working together - perfect harmony. "That was a long time ago, Mel and we weren't all living on a plane at the time." He expressed. "It also proves my point exactly … look what happened between us."

Melinda shook her head. "No … what happened between us was ..." she expressed with raw emotion, not being able to finish the sentence.. She turned her eyes from his and looked back down at her mugs, trying her best to control her shaky hands.

Phil automatically placed his hand on her free one and laced their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze._ He knew that their loss was hard on her. He had grieved too for many years but as time passed and they began working together again - he thought that they might have even reconciled, but then Bahrain had happened and the Melinda he knew - disappeared._

Melinda released a shaking breath as her nerves started to calm, his touch always did that. He always knew when she needed comfort and when back off. Sometimes he purposely pushed her buttons to get a rise out of her, but that had been rare. It's what made her fall in love with him all those years ago.

The two old friends sat their in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Skye's Bunk 23:45p.m**

Grant was almost falling asleep. There was about twenty minutes left in the movie. He knew that if he didn't leave his Rookie's bunk soon, he would fall asleep right here. And as much as he wanted to stay, Grant didn't want to overstay his welcome and make things awkward between them.

Grant looked down at his sleeping Rookie. Her head was resting on his chest and arm draped over his stomach. She had innocent look splashed across that beautiful face of her's. She had fallen asleep halfway through the second movie, which had been her suggestion - claiming that she wasn't tired. Ten minutes into Lilo and Stitch she was curling into his side and almost falling asleep on his shoulder. He had then put his arm around her like during the first movie. She instantly rested her head on his chest and snuggled close, draping her arm across his stomach.

Grant knew that he had strong feelings for his Rookie, but knew that he couldn't do anything about them - she deserved someone who wasn't so broken. Grant let out a sigh as he careful tried detaching himself from his Rookie without waking her, but instead she tightened her grasp on him when he moved.

"_No,_" she mumbled in her sleep. "_Stay …_" slipped from her lips as she cuddled into him closer.

Grant froze in his spot. She wanted him to stay? A slow smile spread across his lips as looked down at her beautiful face. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, brushing his fingers across her cheek and laid back down.

"_I knew … you were a cuddler_," she mumbled in her sleep.

Grant softly chuckled. _Only for you_. He turned his eyes back to the movie and a few minutes passed before he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He knew that sleep would soon overtake him.

* * *

A/N: Aren't they adorkable? I hope this chapter wasn't too corny. When did you think of the SkyeWard and Philinda scenes?

Reviews are appreciated …


	6. Chapter 6 - Back at one

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Since I got a lot of lovely reviews, you get another chapter. I was surprised how quickly this one came to me … it's SkyeWard heavy … enjoy!

* * *

_**Previously on 'All of Me'**_

Grant knew that he had strong feelings for his Rookie, but knew that he couldn't do anything about them - she deserved someone who wasn't so broken. Grant let out a sigh as he careful tried detaching himself from his Rookie without waking her, but instead she tightened her grasp on him when he moved.

"No," she mumbled in her sleep. "Stay …" slipped from her lips as she cuddled into him closer.

Grant froze in his spot. She wanted him to stay? A slow smile spread across his lips as looked down at her beautiful face. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, brushing his fingers across her cheek and laid back down.

"I knew … you were a cuddler," she mumbled in her sleep.

Grant softly chuckled. Only for you. He turned his eyes back to the movie and a few minutes passed before he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He knew that sleep would soon overtake him.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**02:44am**

Grant was in a peaceful sleep when he felt something whack him. His eyes shot opened as he shot up in his spot. He looked around the bunk, waiting for his eyes adjust to the darkness. That's when he realized that he wasn't in his bunk. He felt something beside him whack him again.

"No …" Skye mumbled in her sleep. "Stay awake …"

Grant looked down at his Rookie who was thrashing in her sleep from side to side as she mumbled something. He saw tears sliding down her cheeks. She was having a nightmare! He realized.

"No …" a sob escaped her throat. "Grant, stay with me …" she mumbled. "Please, don't leave me …"

Grant could hear the fear in her voice. _Don't leave me? Was she having a nightmare about him? Something happened to him?_ He knew that he had to wake her up. "Skye?" he softly whispered as he gently shook her. "I'm right here, Skye. Please wake up," he begged, desperation in his voice.

"Noooo," Skye's screamed as her eyes shot open and she bolted upright, her heart beated a-mile-a-minute as tears slid down her cheeks. A sob escaped her throat as she panted heavily.

"Skye?" Grant's voice cut through.

_Grant?_ Skye turned her eyes to her side and absorbed in the sight of her S.O. There was enough light to make his silhouette figure and chiseled jaw. His deep chocolate orbs were watching her with apprehension. _Here was here? In her bed?_ That's when she remembered the movie night. They must have fallen asleep during Lilo and Stitch. Her heart was finally slowly down to it's normal rhythmic pattern. "What happened?"

Grant was concerned._ She didn't remember?_ "You were having a nightmare," he told her in a gravel tone. "You were thrashing in your sleep which woke me and mumbling -"

Panic filled the hacktivist. "What did I say?"

Grant could see that she was worried. "You were just mumbling, it was hard to make out," he lied. "You seemed pretty scared though … you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Skye instantly relaxed at the feel of his touch. "I am now," she admitted, swallowing hard. He always knew how to make her feel safe. "Just a stupid bad dream."

Grant knew it was more than just a bad dream with the way she was talking and crying, but if she didn't want to discuss it then he wouldn't push the subject like she hadn't with him last night. "Okay," he answered, forcing a smile as he gave her shoulder another squeeze before dropping his hand from it. "I guess I should -"

"Stay," she whispered. She didn't want to be alone. "Please," she practically begged. I won't be able to sleep if you're not beside me. I need to know that you're safe.

Grant felt his heart strings tug at the desperate look in her eyes. He nodded his head before he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her as they laid back down together. "I'm right here," promised.

Skye's head was resting on her S.O's chest as she listened to his heartbeat. It soothed her. She didn't care how intimate this moment seemed or that she might be breaking some boundaries between their friendship - Skye just knew that she felt safe with him right beside her.

Grant gently stroke along her arm as he waited for her to drift of asleep. A couple of minutes passed before he heard her breathing even out and soften. He didn't stop stroking her arm until his eyelids became heavy and started to drift off asleep himself.

* * *

**A couple hours later …**

Skye's internal clock woke her up and she sniffled a yawn as her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the soft light pouring into her bunk through the small window. It wasn't bright but the sun looked to be rising. She felt like she was wrapped in a security blanket. A moment later Skye felt something under her breathing and her heart started to pick up speed when she realized that she wasn't alone.

Skye lifted her head off the hard surface and turned her eyes towards her sleeping S.O. Grant friggin Ward was in her bed! She was wrapped in his arms, their legs tangled. She let her eyes absorb in his sleeping expression. He looked so at peace.

A smile crept upon her lips as she watched him sleeping peacefully. Memories of last night and early this morning started slowly drifting back into her memory. She remembered him knocking on her door then they watched Hitch together while cuddling. It was still hard to believe that Grant Ward knew how to cuddle. Skye then remembered suggesting Lilo and Stitch because she wasn't tired, but had fallen asleep not even twenty minutes into the movie.

Skye chewed on her lower lip as then remembered waking up early this morning after having a nightmare about her S.O dying - again. Grant had woken her. He had soothed her. And she had asked him to stay - no begged. What he must think of her? Skye was surprised that she had gotten back to sleep. She never usually did after a nightmare. But he had made her feel so safe and at ease, something that usually the sunrise would do.

Skye knew that if she wanted to join Agent May for her morning Tai-Chi session, then she would have to get her comfy butt out this bed and his arms. She was tempted to stay here in her S.O's embrace but knew that she had made a commitment to the older female agent, plus she liked her morning Tai-Chi.

Skye let out a sigh as she carefully and slowly untangled herself from her S.O without managing to wake him. She then carefully got out of her bed and quietly walked to her dresser and grabbed her workout clothes. She didn't bother closing the draw and risk waking her S.O.

Skye turned around and looked towards her bed once more. A smile splashed across her lips as her sleeping S.O was now cuddling her pillow. Skye grabbed her phone off her dresser and put it on vibrate. She then turned on the camera and snapped a couple of pictures of her sleeping S.O. She saved them in her personal folder and then placed the phone back on her dresser before walking towards the door with her workout clothes in hand.

Skye stopped at her door and quietly opened the door. She then turned around one last time and looked at Grant's sleeping form before slipping out of her room and heading for the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later ….**

Grant let out a sigh as his eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light in the room. He felt so relaxed and refreshed. He turned his eyes towards the window and noticed a little hula girl sitting on it. _I don't have one of those,_ he thought to himself._ Skye did_. He quickly sat up in the bed and looked around the bunk. It wasn't his … it was Skye's. That's when last night and early this morning started flooding his memory.

He looked around the room and there wasn't any sign of his Rookie anywhere. Grant flicked his wrist, his eyes dropped to the face on his watch - 05:21am - it read. _Where the hell was Skye?_

Grant climbed out of her bed that had the soft scent of wild berries, her scent. A smile floated across his lips as he thought about her. He stood to his feet and crossed the floor towards her door that was open a gap. It hadn't been like that last night. Grant pushed the door open and peered his head out.

He could hear soft tranquil music coming from the open lounge area in the direction of the bar that was on the other side of the plane. Grant slipped out of his Rookie's room and quietly made his way towards their direction. He stopped just before entering the open space when he saw something that surprised him.

Grant stood several metres back from the two women, gobsmacked. There back's were currently facing him so he figured they didn't know he was here. Grant still couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Skye was doing Tai-Chi with Agent May! How long had this been happening for? Was this way she had been beating him to training lately?_

Grant stood in his spot for a few minutes just watching his Rookie doing her Tai-Chi. She was mirroring the older woman's move exactly. Grant knew that he better disappear before they caught him staring, he turned away and headed back towards the bunks.

* * *

**Skye's Bunk - 05:44am**

Skye headed back to her bunk to check on her sleeping S.O instead of going straight down to the cargo bay like she usually did. She quietly opened the door and slipped into the room, closing it behind her. Skye then turned around and looked towards her bed. A smile tugged at her lips as she spotted her S.O still sound asleep. She was surprised that he hadn't woken up yet. He was usually banging on her door around this time.

Skye chewed on her bottom lip as she pondered her next move. Should she wake him? Would it be awkward? How much of last night would he remember? Should she just crawl back into her bed and wait for him wake up? How would he react? All of these thoughts were tumbling around in her mind.

A moment later she felt a strong vibe coming from him. She was drawn to it as she crossed her floor and crawled into the bed beside him.

A moment passed before his arm swung around her waist and pulled her close, it eyes remained shut.. Skye didn't resistant it. She melted back into his embrace and let out a sigh of content. It wasn't long before her eyes starting drifting close as her breathing even out and she fell back asleep.

Grant didn't open his eyes until he was certain that she was asleep. He knew that they would have to get up soon for training, but he didn't want to move right away. He wanted to enjoy this moment for a while longer before reality sunk in.

* * *

**06:40am**

"Skye?" Jemma's soft voice called through the door. "Are you awake?"

Grant's eyes snapped open at the sound of the younger british woman's voice. _Shit! What if she came in? How was he going to explain this_?

"Yep?" he heard Skye call out, half asleep.

"Oh," Jemma's voice answered back. "Have you seen Ward?" she asked, concern lacing her tone. "He's not in his bunk and you two are usually down in the cargo bay for morning training … we were a little concerned when neither of you showed up. It's almost seven o'clock."

Skye's eyes shot open. _Damn!_ "Uh," she answered as she tried to sit up and realized that she wasn't in her bed alone. She turned her eyes down to her sleeping S.O. _How the hell hadn't he woken yet?_ "Um, I'm sure he's somewhere on this plane since we're in the air?" she answered, not lying as she looked back towards the door. "What's wrong? Why do you need Ward?"

A moment passed before she heard her friend's voice. "Well, Fitz and I have been working on a new prototype for stun a grenade, you know - kinda like the night night gun. Anyway Ward said to let him know when it was ready to be tested, even though I don't recommend him trying it on the plane - especially while we're in the air."

Skye smiled as she felt Grant's arm tighten around her waist. "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll help you look for him," she shouted back. "It must be something important if he let me sleep through training," she smirked as she turned her eyes back towards her S.O who was now awake and staring at her. _Crap?_

"Okay," Jemma's response came. "I'll be in the lab," she shared.

Skye waited a moment until she was certain that her surrogate older sister had left. Biting down on her lower lip, she turned her eyes back onto Grant. "Morning," she greeted her S.O as she began to untangle from him and sit up. "So … FitzSimmons are …"

"I heard," he cut her off in a soft tone as he sat up. "Um, I better get down there before they send out the DWARFS to find me," he joked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Skye raised an eyebrow as a smile played at her lips. "Did Wall-E just tell a joke? You're not malfunctioning are you?" she teased, amusement lacing her tone.

Grant rolled his eyes at her comment and he crawled out of her bed. He stood to his feet.

"Hey, does this mean training is canceled since you'll be -"

"No," Grant called over his shoulder. "Be down in twenty or it will be extended for two hours," he told her in a firm tone as he slipped out of her room.

* * *

**Lab**

Grant had returned to his bunk and grabbed a fresh set of clothes then had a quick shower before he headed down to the cargo bay several minutes later and walked towards the lab - spotting the two scientist inside arguing over something.

Grant entered through the automatic doors and cleared his throat. "You two were looking for me?" he questioned as he walked towards the pair.

"Good morning Agent Ward," Jemma greeted chipper. "As a matter of fact we were. I guess Skye found you."

Grant nodded. "Oh, I lost a game with Skye so training isn't starting til seven," he lied as crossed his arms. "This morning I received a call from my S.O. He's just checking up on me. I guess it ran late."

Leo and Jemma turned and looked at one another and shared a look before turning their eyes back on the specialist. They were standing behind a stainless steel bench that had several scientific pieces of equipment scattered along the surface.

"So … what have you got for me?" the specialist asked.

* * *

**Cargo Bay - 07:01am**

Skye walked down the stairs and headed towards the training area. She turned her eyes towards the lab and spotted her two good friend's still chatting with her S.O. He was nodding along as he held something that looked like a grenade but more techy in his hands.

Skye stopped opposite the boxing bag but her eyes remained on her S.O as her mind drifted back to earlier this morning when Grant had woken her up after her nightmare.

* * *

**Five minutes** later Grant exited the lab and walked towards the storage wall, pulling open a draw and grabbing out two hand wraps and tape.

"So … what did you tell them when they asked where you were?" she asked, curiosity filling her as she folded her arms.

Grant turned around and started walking towards his Rookie. His eyes trailing up and down her body as they often did whenever she entered a room. Grant couldn't figured out how she could always make workout clothes look so damn sexy. Her long chestnut hair was pulled back into a braid. She did that when she was serious about working out. That or a ponytail.

Grant stopped a couple of feet from her. "That I was in bed with you," he answered, deadpanned.

Skye's jaw dropped_. Did he just say … did he tell them … what?_

Grant cracked a smile after ten seconds as a soft chuckle slipped from his lips. "I told them that I lost a game with you which caused training to be pushed back an hour."

He was joking! Skye felt a smile tug at her lips. "You just made another joke," she voiced, proudly. "Wow, two in one morning. Am I rubbing off on you, Wall-E?" she teased.

_I wish,_ Grant thought to himself. "Wrap your hands," he answered, tossing her the gauze as he wrapped his own hands with another one.

Skye couldn't help but smirk as she started wrapping her hands.

* * *

**Command Centre - 10:10am**

Skye was currently on her daily search for Ian Quinn. She had been at it for almost two hours now. Music playing off her Ipod dock. Brian MckNight's voice currently filled the room as Skye softly hummed along to the song. A moment later she sensed her S.O's presence but didn't stop at the task ahead.Music has always been a part of her, not just for the fact that she loved to sing - in private but the words from songs spoke to her. And it also helped her concentrate whenever she was working on something for hours at end. It made time pass by quickly. Skye had an eclectic taste in music. She didn't stick to one genre, she liked several. Just like her fashion, she never stuck to one style.

The good thing about being on the plane also was that they controlled the temperature which means they could be flying over the north pole and the inside of the plane could feel like a warm summer's day. Skye was currently wearing a long black maxi dress with blue and purple orchids splashed across it. The dress was backless but had straps going crosswards over her shoulders with a sweetheart neckline. The material was a cotton silk that felt like heaven against her skin.

Grant entered the command centre with a large mug of coffee that had a dash of mint drinking chocolate in it that his Rookie seemed to love so much in one hand and a strawberry flavoured poptart in the other.. He stopped in the doorway when he spotted the beautiful hacktivist. She had her long chestnut hair down, with part of the front pulled back. A long maxi style dress that clung to her curves. Her eyes were glued to the large screen as her fingers were dancing along the touch screen keyboard.

Grant felt a smile twitch at his lips as he heard her softly humming along to the song. He listened to the song and suddenly was lost in the lyrics as he watching his Rookie at work.

**_"Say farewell to the dark of night, I see the coming of the sun… I feel like a little child. whose life has just begun. You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine. You threw out the life line just in the Nick of Tiiimmmeee …_**

**_..One... you're like a dream come true. Two... just wanna be with you. Three... girl it's plain to see. that you're the only one for me. and four... repeat steps one through three. Five... make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One …"_**

Grant was pulled from his trance once the song changed to 'Headlights' by Eminem ft Nate Ruess. He walked further into the room and towards his Rookie.

He was a few feet from her when he finally made his presence known. "You should take a break," he suggested, gesturing to the hot beverage and holding out the poptart that was wrapped in a paper towel.

Skye tore her eyes from the screen, lifting her fingers. She turned her eyes towards the steamy mug before switching them on her S.O. He bought her a pick-me-up. What a sweetheart. She grabbed the poptart from his hand. "Thank you," she answered as she picked up the mug, bringing it towards her lips and inhaled the strong aroma. Skye softly blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip. The sweet taste lit up her tastebuds as she realized that he had added mint chocolate to it. Skye then bit into her poptart and a moan escaped her lips. She loved poptarts.

A soft smile spread across Grant's lips. The last time he had heard her moan like that was when he has last kissed. Focus. His eyes turned towards the screen that had several different things running on it. "So … any luck?" he asked, knowing exactly who she was looking for.

Skye placed the mug down in front of her in a safe spot where it wouldn't damage any of the high tech expensive equipment. Phil had already warned her about beverages or food in the command centre after she almost spelt her noodles over the electronic table a couple of weeks ago.

Skye narrowed her eyes onto her S.O that was standing less than a foot from her, holding her poptart in one hand she began to explain. "Well as you know, I've been tracking all of Quinn's finances for the last few weeks now. He has so many damn shell companies along with several other offshore bank accounts that it's hard to keep up with which ones he is actually using. I have planted a alert tracker on each one of his accounts, so when he uses one - I get an alert and then I see where he could possibly be located. So far every time I get an alert about an account being used, the transaction bounces off several different locations around the world and disappears before I get a chance to track him. He must have someone smart who deals with his financials to do that. I mean, I know how to do but not many others."

Grant nodded along as he absorbed in everything Skye was telling him. Sometimes he forgot how smart she was. It almost left him in awe.

Skye reached for her Iron Man mug that Grant had bought in and took another large gulp from the hot beverage as her eyes watched the screen.

"Someone with his standing in the business world," the specialist voice. "I am surprised that he hasn't been making any public appearance anywhere. Aren't there certain people that he would have see because of his business dealings. They would be easier to track down then someone that doesn't wanna be found. Quinn knows where looking for him, so maybe we should focus our attention elsewhere," he shared.

Skye quickly placed her mug and poptart down as she looked at her S.O like he was one of the Avengers. "Oh, I could kiss you right now," she exclaimed, dropping her attention downwards the electronic keyboard. Her fingers starting flying along it. She lifted her eyes towards the screen as she started running searches for people connected with Ian Quinn on a regular basis.

Grant was still trying to process what she had said. _I could kiss you right now,_ kept echoing through his mind on repeat. He wouldn't have stopped her if she did. Grant shook the thought from his mind and tried focus on what his Rookie was doing.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter … reviews are appreciated.

I know that in the last scene two paragraphs are in large font ... don't ask me why. It's not like that in my word doc. I don't know why it's doing it here. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Night Eve

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

I don't usually update chapters this quick but all of your reviews are inspiring my muse. I dedicated an upcoming scene for 'AgentSkyeward' she will know what I am talking about. *smirks*

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**18:17p.m**

Skye and Grant had been in the Command Centre all day. They were currently monitoring phone calls, emails and text messages along with video chats of Ian Quinns top ten associates.

The hours had seemed to fly by as the specialist watch his hacktivist do her thing. An hour after his idea, Skye had managed to pull up a list of Ian Quinn's top communicators - people that he was constantly in contact with on a regular basis. He was careful about it though, sending his messages encrypted or having his phone calls bounce of several different towers and using a voice changer. But that didn't stop Skye from gaining access to them.

Skye had then called Agents May and Coulson to join them and explained what she was doing and what she needed them too. Phil had then gotten in contact with several different SHIELD officers that were located in said location of the people that Skye was monitoring via electronic communications and had agents sent to said people and had tracking planted bugs on them.

Around midday the biochemist and engineer had bought in lunch for their friends and stayed and helped for around forty minutes before returning back to their lab.

A couple times throughout the afternoon Grant had disappeared for a few minutes and returned with a snack and hot beverages for them. Skye really appreciated everything that he did and the fact that it had stayed with her all day - he didn't have to since this was her field.

Now six more hours had flown by. Skye and Grant standing side by side, shoulders practically touching as they leaned against the electronic table with their arms folded and eyes fixed on the large screen that had ten little ones running.

"We've been monitoring them all day and nothing from Quinn yet," Grant voiced, turning his eyes onto his Rookie who looked exhausted. "We need a break. You definitely need a break. Their is a SHIELD tech team monitoring all this from headquarters. They will let you know if he makes contact," Grant supplied, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Skye was feeling a little worn out. It had been a couple of hours since Grant had bought them in a snack and pick-me-up. She knew that dinner was close to being finished because she could smell it from where she stood.

"Just a little bit longer," she voiced, turning her orbs onto his concerned filled ones. "You don't have to stay," she told him, softly.

Grant squeezed her shoulder again. "I'm not going anywhere," he answered, stubbornly.

A smile splashed across Skye's lips at his words.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

Skye craned her neck side for side, trying to get the crick out of it.

"What's wrong?" Grant asked, growing concerned.

Skye started stretching her arms behind her back as she bent backwards, then from side to side. "Just getting a little cramped," she admitted as she continued to stretch.

Grant turned to face her. "Turn around," he instructed, getting a curious look from his Rookie. "Please?"

Skye did as asked and turned so her back was facing him. A moment later she felt his hand push her hair aside and then she felt his hands beginning to massage her shoulder. "You don't have to … ooohh … that feels so good," she moaned, closing her eyes and just enjoyed his magic hands.

A slow smile spread across Grant's lips as he heard his Rookie moan beneath his hands.

A moment later the song changed on her IPod Dock that had been turned down low and 'All of Me' began pouring from it.

A small stole Skye's lips as she softly hummed along to the song while Grant's hand's worked magic on her shoulders and back.

He continued to massage her shoulders, and across the back of her neck and shoulder blades. Grant was doing his best not to make a comment about the sounds that Skye was currently making, even though he wasn't sure he would be able to form a sentence since they were turning him on. He loved the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands.

Grant was trying to focus on the massage and not the fact that their song was currently playing. Images from the last time he had heard it - played his head. He could still remember the look in her eyes the smile that had stole her lips as they dance.

All of sudden Skye had stopped humming along to their song and started softly singing instead. Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her soft hypnotizing voice.

_"Give me all of you. Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard. … … cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your aaaalllll to me. I'll give my aallll to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you … I give you aaallll of me and you give me aaaalllll of you, oh …"_

The song finished and there was a moment break before a new one started playing.

"You have such a beautiful voice," slipped from his lips. Grant stopped massaging but his hands didn't move where her shoulders.

Skye's eyes shot open as the realization that she had been singing out loud and Grant had heard her. "Um," she mumbled, feeling nervous. "Thank you," she whispered. His hands had stopped massaging but were still resting on her shoulders. She could sense a strong feeling of attraction coming from him at this moment which caused her to turn around and face him.

Grant had dropped one hand from his Rookie's shoulder when she had suddenly spun around and faced him. Her hazel- brown orbs were burning with desire as they locked on his. He felt his throat go dry and his heart pick up a few beats.

Skye flashed back to the kitchen a few days ago when she had been certain that he was about to kiss her. He had the same look etched across his beautiful face at the moment. Skye wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him.

She bit down on her bottom lip.

Grant almost groaned when she bit down on her lower lip. Did she do that because she knew it drove him crazy? His mind was currently swimming with a thousand different thoughts. _Against Protocol_ was screaming in his head, but all he could think about what kissing her again. He had broken it before, so who cares if he did it again. She would be worth it.

Grant was raising his free hand to cup her face when he was interrupted.

**"Ward and Skye,"** Phil's voice poured over comms. **"Get your butt's to the kitchen area for dinner."**

Grant instantly dropped his hand and pulled back. _Damnit Coulson, again!_

Skye let out a groan of frustration. "God damnit, AC!" she muttered annoyed. "We better go before he sends FitzSimmons in," she answered as she walked away from him.

Grant dropped his head in defeat as he followed her out of the room.

* * *

**Open Lounge Area**

Forty minutes later after dinner was finished and the dishes were done and put away, Grant had managed to talk Skye into taking a break from all the monitoring and watch a movie with him. Unfortunately Jemma and Leo had overheard it and invited themselves to join them.

Grant had been hoping for some alone time with his Rookie in her bunk but maybe it was for the best if they were supervised since their attraction for one another seemed to growing stronger the more time they spent together and Grant knew that it would only be a matter of time before they crossed that line. The two had differently become comfortable around one another over the last few days.

Grant automatically plopped down on the couch and Skye sat down beside him, their shoulders touching. Jemma took the spare spot beside her surrogate younger sister at the other end of the couch from Grant.

Leo put the DVD into the television then claimed the lounge chair just off from his best friend. He noticed how close his two friends were and he wasn't the only one. Jemma gave a look before turning her eyes frontwards. Leo smirked as he turned his eyes onto the television as the movie started. The lights were off in that area because there was enough coming from the large screen.

* * *

**Ten minutes** into the movie Skye rested her head on her S.O's shoulder as she fought staying awake. Her eyelids were so heavy. A few more minutes passed before Grant slung his arm across her shoulders while his gaze remained on the movie. Skye instantly responded by snuggling close into him, her head resting on his chest. Grant's arm automatically dropped from her shoulders and slid down her back, resting on her hip.

Her eyelids felt so heavy but she was going to fight slumber.

* * *

**Forty minutes** into the movie and Grant finally drifted off to sleep. He had wanted to see the end of the movie to find out what happens with Eve and Wall-E, but his mind and body had other plans. He knew they could just watch it another time - alone.

Jemma had been watching her two friends out of her peripheral vision for the last ten minutes now. She knew that Grant was close to falling asleep but was fighting and that Skye must have conked out a while ago. He had finally given in. Jemma couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. They looked just 'adorable' together.

The biochemist had noticed how close the two seemed since their undercover mission. She had noticed the small touches, lingering looks and the fact that they spent 90% of their time together. Jemma knew that both of her friend were as equally stubborn and it might take some time before they admitted how they felt to one another - but she was gonna give them a month before she locks them in a room until they did.

Jemma tore her eyes from her two friends and switched her gaze onto her best friend and the one who had stolen her heart a long time ago. He was currently absorbing a bowl of popcorn as he watched the movie, obviously unaware of his surrounding around him.

She let out a sigh and turned her eyes back onto the large screen.

* * *

The movie had finished a few minutes ago and Leo turned it off, turning his eyes towards the couch to where his friends were. That's when he acknowledged Skye sleeping on Grant._ When the hell had that happened?_

Jemma smiled at her friend as quietly stood up. "Skye fell asleep about twenty minutes in, they were cuddling before that though," she told him, knowing what he was thinking. "Ward then drifted off around forty minutes in. I cannot believe you did not notice," she expressed, folding her arms.

The two stood a few metres off from the couch, both staring down at the sleeping pair on the couch. They looked so peaceful.

After a minute of watching their friends. "Do we wake them?" Jemma whispered.

Leo shook his head. "No," he answered. "They've been at it all day."

Jemma turned her eyes on her best friend as a smirk stole her lips. Leo noticed the look and rolled his eyes. "I was talkin about work," he replied in his think scottish accent. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Jemma just smiled as she walked towards the lounge chair and grabbed the throw rug that alway sat on it. She then spread it over them, turning around to a few flashes.

Leo was holding up as phone with a guilty smile. "What? You were thinking the same thing," he defended.

Jemma placed a hand on her hip and fought a smile. "Spend copies to me," she told him as she walked from the room. Leo soon followed her.

Grant kept his eyes shut as he listened to them leave. He waited a minute before he opened his eyes. A moment passed before they adjusted to the dark surroundings. He dropped his eyes down to the sleeping Rookie in his arms. He was getting use of the idea of Skye falling asleep in his arms.

Grant knew that they shouldn't sleep in the sitting position. It wouldn't be good for either of them. He carefully and slowly moved Skye until he was cradling her in his arms fire fighter style and considered taking her to her bunk, but then he wouldn't have an excuse to stay with her and since he didn't want to return his alone - he figured she would buy the excuse that they both fell asleep on the couch during the movie.

He carefully laid her along the couch as he laid down behind her. Grant place a cushion under her head. He then sat up and grabbed the throw rug throwing it over them before resting his head on the cushion. A moment passed before Skye's body sunk back into his. Grant couldn't wipe the grin off his face when he realized that they were spooning. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Night Eve," he whispered as his eyes began to drift shut again, sleep soon followed.

* * *

**Spiral Stairwell**

Phil was standing in the middle of the spiral staircase that led down from his office. He had been at the top of the stairs when he heard the two young scientist talking a couple of minutes ago and had waited for them to leave. Phil had then started descending the stairs just as Grant was adjusting himself and the youngest team member on the couch. For a moment Phil actually thought that the specialist was going to carry Skye to her room, but he didn't.

Phil let out a sigh. He remembered his talk with Melinda last night and Phil knew that he couldn't talk about romance between co-workers without being a hypocrite since he had one when it was completely against the rules. Now agents got married and had families together. It was against protocol for two team members to have a romantic relationship, but it wasn't forbidden. He was thinking that maybe tomorrow he should call a staff meeting and lay out a few ground rules.

Phil continued his walk down the stairs and headed for his destination before he had been interrupted.

* * *

**Cockpit**

Phil entered the cockpit knowing that's where he would find Melinda since it seemed to be her sanctuary.

"Hey," he greeted, walking straight to the co-pilots seat and plopping down in it. His eyes looked out at the nightskye. They were currently flying over some ocean.

"What's wrong?" Melinda finally asked after a minute of silence. She could sense that Phil wanted to talk. He had that look on his face but was pretending to look out at the view.

Phil was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Melinda's soft voice. It never seem to amazed him at how she could read him, but that was expected when two people have known each other for almost thirty years. Phil let out a heavy sigh. "They're doing it again," he supplied.

"Skye and Ward," she answered, knowing who he was talking about. "What is it this time?"

Phil turned his eyes onto Melinda. "Sleeping on the couch," he shared. "They fell asleep during Wall-E which isn't surprising with how hard they've been working today. I was surprised Skye didn't fall asleep during dinner," he expressed, worry lacing his tone.

"What's the problem then?" she asked, her tone deadpanned. "Sounds harmless enough. They wouldn't be the first to fall asleep on a couch after a movie," she answered, turning her eyes on him and giving him a knowing look before turning her eyes forward.

Phil felt a smile twitch at his lips at the past memories of the many times that they had fallen asleep on their couch, but that was a lifetime ago and completely different situation. "Ward woke up after FitzSimmons had left and moved Skye so she was laying down. He then laid back down!"

Melinda rolled her eyes._ He was starting to sound like an overprotective father._ A brief bout of sadness washed over her at that thought, but she shook it off. "Would you like me to tilt the plane so they fall off the couch?" she asked in an emotionless tone.

Phil snapped his head in Melinda's direction and looked at her gobsmacked. Was she serious? He then noticed a ghost of a smile slip across her lips. "You're joking," he realized as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Of course I am," she answered back in a no nonsense tone. "Just shut up and enjoy the view," she told him.

* * *

**Open Lounge Area - 04:04 am**

Skye slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness as she laid in her warm cocoon. A moment passed before Skye realized that she wasn't in her bunk, bed or alone. She vaguely remembered falling asleep on the couch and on her S.O's shoulder - but now they were laying on it and spooning. How the hell had that happened? Had Grant fallen asleep on the couch too and why didn't FitzSimmons wake them? Skye pushed all thoughts from her mind as she tilted her head slightly, her eyes landing on her sleeping S.O and his chiseled features. A smile spread across her lips.

She laid there for another twenty minutes before she carefully untangled herself from Grant and stood to her feet. She then turned her head in the direction of the couch. A smile splashed across her lips as she watched him sleep for few minutes before letting out a sigh and headed in the direction of her bunk.

* * *

After grabbing a quick shower, brushing her teeth and changing into her workout clothes, Skye slipped back out of her room and quietly walked across the bus, passing Grant on the couch as she headed to the kitchen and made herself a mint choc tea and toasted a poptart before heading for the Command Centre.

She turned her eyes on the large screen and watched as several of the smaller ones were still running with data coming in since they were spread out over a few time zones. Skye placed her mug down on the electronic table and while taking a bit of her poptart. She began tapping a few button on the electronic keyboard and opened the chat link with the SHIELD tech team that were monitoring all of this. Skye just wanted to check in with them to see if anything happened while she had been sleeping.

* * *

**04:58am**

Skye entered the space where the older woman had set up their Tai-Chi section. "Good morning," she greeted the older woman in a chipper tone.

Melinda hit on her Ipod dock and soft music began to pour from the speakers. She turned her eyes towards the youngest team member and gave a nod of the head. She wasn't going to mention how she passed the sleeping Specialist on the couch as she made her way here from her bunk. Melinda had noticed Skye coming out of the Command Centre and was curious to what time the girl had woken up.

Skye stepped in placed beside the older woman. The two did their morning bow towards one another before they started their Tai-Chi.

The two continued on in silence for a few minutes before Melinda spoke. "Has there been any progress on Quinn?" she asked, as they leaned forward and and bent over, turning their bodies sidewards.

"I checked in with the tech team a while ago," she casually shared. "Nothing yet."

"Do you think he knows that we're monitoring them?" she asked, as they straightened back up

Skye shook her head as she twisted her body. "Impossible," she answered with certainty. "I created the link from the command centre to the SHIELD tech team and it's an untraceable connection piggybacking off Tony Starks encrypted database."

Melinda turned her head towards the hacktivist. "How did you manage to get Stark to agree with that?"

Skye smirked. Agreed. That was cute. "I figure what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Melinda was stunned and proud at the same time.

* * *

**Forty minutes** later as the two women were wrapping up their morning Tai-Chi, Skye decided it was time she but the bullet and asked the older agent something that she had been wanting to ask her for a little while now - even before they had started doing this.

"Um May … can I ask you something?"

Melinda shut off her Ipod dock as she turned and faced the younger woman who looked nervous. She gave a nod of the head.

Skye felt a little relief fill her. "I was kinda wondering if you would teach me the basics of Taekwondo?"

Melinda hadn't expected that. "It's not as easy as this," she informed her.

Skye nodded her head. "I know, but I still wanna learn. I wanna explore different fighting techniques, not just the stuff that Ward is teaching me. There are certain techniques that only women can do. I enjoy my training with Ward but I wouldn't mind learning a few things from you."

Melinda let Skye's words sink in as she pondered over what she had said. She had a lot of good points. Melinda knew that Grant was a great S.O but there were certain things that he wouldn't be able to teach her. She thought about what it would mean by teaching the younger woman some of her techniques.

A long minute passed before Melinda finally spoke. "This afternoon if we don't have a mission meet me down in the Cargo Bay at four p.m sharp," she told the younger woman before scooping up her Ipod dock and left the room.

Skye exhaled the breath that she had been holding and stood there stunned for a moment. She hadn't really thought that the older woman would agree to teach her. Thirty seconds passed and Skye snapped out of her shock and jumped up and down excited and did a little happy dance.

"Skye?" Grant's voice announced, amusement evident in it

Skye stopped dancing and turned around, absorbing in his profile. He looked to have showered and changed since the last time she had seen him and was in his training clothes. "Good morning," she greeted in a chipper tone.

Grant raised a curious eyebrow at his Rookie. "Morning," he greeted back. "Wanna tell me what that little 'happy dance' was all about?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He had to admit that she had looked adorable at it.

"May just agreed to teach me some of Taekwondo this afternoon if we don't have a mission," she shared. "I hope we don't get a mission," she mumbled as she watched Grant walk towards her with a serious expression etched across that beautiful face.

"You don't wanna learn for me anymore?" he asked, tinge of hurt in his voice.

Skye placed her hands on his shoulders as he stopped in front of her. She released a soft chuckle as she shook her head and gave him a little smile. "You're an idiot," she told him, amusement lacing her tone. "Of course I will still be learning from you, but I will also be learning some different techniques from May. You may not have noticed but I am a woman."

"I've noticed," he answered a little too quickly.

Skye grinned. "There are just some things that a woman can teach other woman that man can't."

Grant now understood.

"Now we better get down to the Cargo Bay," she told him as she turned away and walked off. "I have super tough S.O who get's grumpy if you don't show up on time," she called over her shoulder.

Grant shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

A/N: So I check a bit of everyone in this chapter …. reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8 - Gift Wrapped!

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So … in the last chapter I put in a hidden message during one of the **SkyeWards** talks and I wasn't sure if anyone would pick up on it, but someone did. They know who they are caused I PM'd them.

In other news I am** blown away** by the reviews and how much everyone is loving this fic. I am having writing it. I cannot believe all of the fluffy moments since I love writing angst and heartache … trust me, that's coming.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Four days later - Sunday**

**Cargo Bay - 16:22p.m**

Phil was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, watching with great pleasure. Since it was sunday and they had no active field work, he was dressed in casualy attire. He was pleased with the bonding the two women have recently been doing over the last week. They were could for each other.

Jemma and Leo were in the lab, pretending to work but were actually watching Agent May's training session with Skye. It was the highlight of their day.

Skye landed flat on her face for the umpteeth time. She did that a lot during her sparring sessions with the older agent. Even if this was the beginners class and this was her fifth session. Skye knew that it was going to take a while before she got the hang of her new training but she was starting to get annoyed with constantly falling.

Melinda stood over her student. "You're not listening," she told her in a serious tone. "Concentrate and focus."

Skye looked up at the older woman. "I am," she voiced. "You're just too damn quick," she scowled as she pushed herself off the ground and stood up. Skye was doing her best to sense the older woman's moves, but she moved to quick.

In one quick move and with a sweep of her leg, Skye was flat on her back - again.

Skye glared up at the older woman who had delivered the attack. "I wasn't ready!"

"Do you think your attacker will care if you're not ready? Or wait for you?" Melinda supplied, emotionless. "You've gotta listen to your instinct," she expressed, her voice softening slightly. "But your Tai-Chi into your training. It will help."

Skye stared up at the woman. She knew that her attackers wouldn't wait for her to be ready. She had to be ready. Skye knew that she should be honoured that the older woman had even agreed to help her.

"Now get up!" Melinda demanded.

**"Hate to break up Skye falling on her face,**" Ward's voice flowed through the speakers of the comms system. "**But I need everyone in Command Centre ASAP,**" he answered.

Skye was still laying flat on her back. "Damn," she answered. "Just when I was starting to get the hang of this," she supplied, sarcasm filling her voice.

Melinda and Phil were already heading up the stairs. Phil chuckled at the hacktivist comment as Melinda rolled her eyes, but a ghost of a smile floated across her lips.

Jemma and Leo walked out of the lab and walked over towards their good friend that was still lying on the ground. Jemma held her hand out and Skye reached for it and pulled herself up.

"I think you're getting better," the young british woman supplied.

Skye laughed, humouredly. "Doubt it," she answered as the three friends headed towards the spiral staircase.

* * *

**Command Centre**

Grant had been monitoring everything while Skye was in her daily 'hell session' as she had come to nickname it. He had watched the first one - five days ago but knew that his Rookie would do better without witness. Jemma and Leo always filled him in in what he missed anyway. Grant still couldn't believe that it had been eight days since their undercover mission. They had flown by. With each passing day, his bond with his Rookie grew stronger and they were starting to become in-sync.

The two senior agents entered the room first.

"What have you got?" the team leader asked his specialist as his eyes turned towards the large screen.

A minute later Skye and the science twins entered. Skye was laughing at something that Leo had said. She then turned her eyes towards her S.O and their eyes clashed for a moment as she walked towards him.

Grant tore his eyes from his Rookie and turned his attention back on the large screen. "Andrei Rasputin received a message from Quinn ten minutes ao informing that they must meet in an hour at the Zig Zag cafe in Saint Petersburg. And Andrei confirmed that he could meet him a couple of minutes ago," Grant delivered.

"An hour!" Skye exclaimed, stopping beside her S.O with less than a foot between them.. "We're nowhere near Russia," she supplied, turning her eyes onto Melinda. "How long before we can be in Russia?"

"Five Hours," she answered, turning her eyes onto Phil. The two shared a look. Phil then reached into his back jeans pocket and retrieved his phone, handing it to her. Melinda quickly unlocked it and typed in his password. She then started tapping in a phone number and hit dial.

Melinda waited the thirty seconds it took for the caller to answer. "Are you busy at the moment?"

* * *

**An Hour and ten minutes later …**

**Cockpit**

Melinda was on the course to a classified SHIELD base in Russia when her phone rang in front of her. It was on airplane mode at all times so it didn't affect the instruments in the plane while it was in the air.

Melinda hit loudspeaker on her phone. "Yes," she greeted the caller, knowing who it was.

"Picked up the package," the female voice answered back with her thick russian accent.

Melinda was relieved to hear her friend's voice. "Good, I'll be landing in four hours at the base with my team to pick it up," she responded. "I'll see you then, сестренка ."

"See you then," the female voice answered back. The line then went dead. The two lifetime friends weren't big on goodbyes or emotions. That was why they got on so well and have been friends for the last fourteen years.

* * *

**Command Centre**

Skye was leaning against the electronic table with her hands resting on either side of her, her eyes were glued to the large screen as she watched the communication still coming in from the people they were currently tracking. Grant was by her side, his arms folded across his chest. She didn't want to stop looking just in case Agent May's friend didn't come through, even though Melinda swore that her friend was one of the best in the world but refused to reveal her identity.

Phil had headed up to his office after Melinda had confirmed that their friend was on-route to collect the package. And the scientist duo had headed back down to the lab not long after Melinda had headed for the cockpit over an hour ago.

**"The package has been picked up,**" Melinda's voice flowed throughout the plane over the speakers that were located in every single room. "We touch down at the SHIELD base in under fours hours."

Skye felt instant relief wash over her as soon as the announcement was made. "We got him," she whispered. "We actually caught the bastard."

Grant turned his eyes on his Rookie. He was proud of her. She had worked non stop the last five days. "You got him," he told her, resting a hand on top of her's on the table and gave it a squeeze. "You didn't give up," he added a smile tipped at his lips. "Now you can get some proper rest and relax. We can watch an ep of Rookie Blue? I know how much you love that show." He was started to enjoy it also, even though he enjoyed watching anything with his Rookie.

Skye had turned her eyes towards her S.O as soon as his hand had covered her. She couldn't help but smile at his comment. She did love that show, but would love it more when McSwarek got back together. Last season had been so painful to watch. Skye shook her head. "I can't relax until I see him standing in front of me," she answered with determination.

Grant let out a sigh in defeat, removing his hand from her's._ Damn she was stubborn._

Skye spun around and faced the electronic table and activated the touch screen. She then tapped a few buttons on the touch screen surface and sent of an encrypted message to the tech team.

* * *

**Russia - Classified SHIELD Base**

**Cargo Bay - 20:55p.m**

The team stood side by side about a foot between each member as they watched the door being lowered. They all had on a thick coat since it was freezing cold and would definitely feel it when the cargo hold was completely open. Even though five hours have passed, since they entered different times zones the hours were different.

Skye felt the anticipation raising in her as the doors slowly lowered. Grant could sense his Rookie's nervousness and placed a hand on the small of her back, even though she might not feel it because of the thick deep purple winter coat that she was wearing. His eyes remained fixed on the door that was almost lowered.

Two minutes later the door was completed lowered and Natasha Romanoff stood at the bottom of the ramp dressed in tight black leather, her red hair blowing in the wind. She began walking up the ramp as she escorted a man dressed in an expensive black suit and black sack over his head.

"That's the friggin Black Widow," Skye squarked. Jemma, Leo and Grant were temporarily stunned.

**"Don't call her that!**" Phil and Melinda said in unison.

Skye turned her head in the two older agents direction. A smile splashed at her lips. _Aaaawww ... that was so cute._

Nastasha escorted the 'package' up the ramp and towards Melinda's team. She had been stunned for a moment when her eyes landed on Agent Phil Coulson. The last time she had seen him was New York where he had apparently died. And during their brief phone calls, Melinda hadn't mentioned any different.

Melinda and Phil walked the small distance towards their lifetime friend.

Natasha fixed her green orbs onto her best friend. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other that I thought I would bring you a gift," she delivered deadpanned. "It would be rude not too," she added, as she ripped the black sack off 'the packages' head.

Instant laughter filled the cargo bay coming from Skye. The scientist duo and Specialist were both two shocked at what 'The Black Widow' had done to Ian Quinn.

Melinda turned her eyes from the russian assassin and switched them onto 'the gift' that her best friend referred too. A pissed off Ian Quinn glared back. A smirked slipped across Melinda lips as she absorbed in the billionaires profile and Phil stifled a chuckle beside her. Ian Quinn was in a black suit, his hands and legs were both shackled, duct tape across his lips and a giant blue bow that you usually saw a new cars plopped on top of his head.

Melinda raised an eyebrow at her surrogate sister. "A bow?" she questioned, knowing it wasn't Nastasha style.

"The bow is from Clint," Natasha commented. "He's sorry he couldn't be here, but wanted to contribute. He's finishing up a mission elsewhere," she revealed, not being able to go into the classified details of it.

Melinda and Phil nodded their head in understanding._ Of course the bow was Clint's idea._

Natasha turned her eyes back towards the ghost. "Phil," she acknowledged. "You look good for a dead guy," she commented, emotionless, even though she was glad that he was alive.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "Good skin care," he joked.

A ghost of smile floating along the assassins lips.

* * *

**Cockpit - 20:20 p.m**

Twenty minutes later the bus was in the air as Melinda and Natasha sat in the cockpit. For the first ten minutes of flying, they were silent, both just enjoying the view as they began the destination out of Russian and back to the US.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natasha requested.

Melinda kept her eyes dead ahead. She knew that the question was coming. She had been expecting it. "I thought it would be easier to believe if you saw it with your own eyes. I had too," she admitted, remember the first time she saw his body on that table. Then a few weeks later during his recovery while he was in the induced coma or TAHITI as he thought it was. Then when he walked into her cubicle that night he recruited her on 'The Bus'.

Silence filled the cockpit for another few minutes.

Nastasha finally turned her eyes onto her best friend, surrogate big sister. "How are you holding up?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

Melinda inhaled a deep breath and held it for a moment. "Fine," she answered, exhaling.

Nastasha was buying that for a second. "Don't lie to me, старшая сестра. Clint and I were the ones that had to tell you of his death. We were the ones that had to pick the pieces that his death left. I saw you at your ultimate low."

Melinda kept her eyes fixed dead ahead out in the night sky. She had known Natasha for ten years and the two had a strong bond - practically sisters. They've been through a lot together over the last decade and ahalf.

Melinda let out a shaking sigh. "I'm managing," she answered.

* * *

**Open Lounge Area**

"Are we seriously not gonna discuss the fact that Natasha Romanoff is currently in the cockpit with May," Skye voiced to the room as she turned her eyes onto her fellow teammates who were currently watching today's pre-recorded episode of Ellen. All four sitting on the couch. Skye was once again sitting in the middle of Jemma and her S.O. Leo on the other end beside Jemma.

"What is there to say?" Grant asked, turning his head to his left as he looked at his Rookie. There was a sparkle in her eyes.

Skye gave him a 'yeah right' look. "The fact that they seem to be really good friends? Are you telling me that we're suppose to act like nothing strange is going on?"

**"Yes,**" Jemma and Leo answered in unison.

Skye let out a sigh in defeat and turned her attention back to the screen. She tried to focus on Ellen, even though her mind couldn't shut off with all the questions that were swirling around in her head.

* * *

**Cockpit - 21:11p.m**

Natasha was filling Melinda in on what she and Clint had been up to since they last talked when a knock sounded at the door.

A moment later Phil opened it and entered the cockpit. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked and was met with silence for a long moment. "Good," he said, taking that as an invitation to enter. Phil crossed the floor towards the two lethal women and stopped behind their chairs in between them.

"He's not talking," he supplied. "He will remained locked in the interrogation room until we land at the classified SHIELD prison. If either of you feel like you need to take a little walk down there later, just remember that SHIELD wants him breathing when we deliver him."

The two woman's expression remained emotionless.

Phil just nodded his head. "Good talk," he told them before he turned and walked away, leaving the cockpit.

Natasha waited until she heard the door click shut before she spoke. "He seems good," she commented.

Melinda nodded. "He's different though," she shared. "With what they did to him to bring him back. I'm surprised that he still a sense of humour."

Natasha turned her eyes onto her friend. "What exactly did they do?"

* * *

**Open Lounge Area - 22:23p.m**

Skye and Grant were the only ones remaining on the couch as they watched 'Miss Dial'. Jemma and Leo had retired to their bunks an hour ago. Phil was up in his office/bunk and had been for a couple of hours now. Natasha and Melinda still hadn't made an appearance from the cockpit.

Skye was snuggled into her S.O, her head was resting on his chest and Grant's arm was draped around her. holding her close. It was becoming their new position for watching movies when they were alone or just two tired to care if anyone saw. They hadn't discussed it, it just natural happened and neither wanted to bring up any awkwardness by talking about. They were friends that cuddled. Why not? Jemma and Leo often did it.

* * *

**Twenty minutes** later as the movie came to an end, Grant dropped his eyes down to his Rookie's sleeping form. She had only recently fell asleep. He had felt the moment that her body had completely relaxed into slumber. Some of her hair had fallen in front of her face, Grant quickly brushed it aside and tucked it behind her ear. His fingers then brushed along her cheek before touching her lips and tracing his finger along it.

Skye woke up when she had felt someone touch her face, her eyes slowly drifted open to discover her S.O being the culprit. He quietly dropped his hand from her face and looked away.

Grant felt like a fool. _Shit. Think of something. Quick_. "You uh, have a habit of falling asleep during movie time," he mumbled, clearing his throat.

Skye felt a slow smile spread across her lips as she slowly sat up. "Sorry," she apologised, realizing that Grant's arm was still around her waist.. "I've seen them all a million time, plus you make a comfy pillow. So you're really to blame," she teased, patting his chest.

Grant released a throaty chuckle, turning his eyes back onto his Rookie that was looking back. He felt his throat tighten as he swallowed hard. Maybe it was time that we stopped fighting this attraction. He thought to himself.

Skye could feel her heart picking up speed as she watch Grant raise a hand to her cheek and brush his fingers along it. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt the warmth that his touch left.

"Skye?"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of emotion in his voice. She could see the intense desire burning in his deep chocolate orbs and feel the lure of magnetism pouring from him. _Was he actually going to kiss her time? She wanted him to more than anything in the world. Just do it, Grant. Don't think, just feel._

In a matter of seconds Grant cupped her jaw and bought his lips down against her's. The kiss started off as a brief touch of the lips but as seconds ticked by, it grew deeper and Grant realized that Skye was kissing him back. Her hand running along his chest as her lips parted and a moan escaping them.

"Don't mind me," Natasha supplied as she walked passed them and towards the stairwell that led up to Phil's office, according to Melinda.

Skye and Grant jumped apart as if they were two teenagers that had been caught making out adult.

Skye stood up, her eyes looking towards the ground. "Um," she mumbled before turning away and walking back to her bunk at a quick speed.

Grant who was still sitting on the couch watched his Rookie in awe as she disappeared. He then turned his eyes towards the spiral staircase as the female Avenger was climbling the stairs.

"I hope that wasn't my fault," she comment deadpanned from the halfway point before disappearing up them.

Grant let out a sigh in defeat and headed to his bunk. The feel of Skye's lips still tingling his.

* * *

**Phil's Office**

Natasha didn't bother knocking. She just walked straight into her old friend's office. "We need to talk," she told the older blue eyed man.

Phil had been sitting behind his desk, browsing through his 'death' folder has he had named when Natasha had bursted through his door. "Please, come in," he answered, closing the file and tossing it on the desk in front of him.

Natasha ignored the hint of sarcasm in his voice and stopped opposite his desk. Her eyes dropped down to the folder that he had been looking at, she caught a glimpse of the black and white autopsy photo that had slipped out. She felt her throat tightened and a tinge of sadness filled her.

"She told you," he guessed, noticing the brief splash of emotion that had washed over her face.

Natasha pushed back the emotion and nodded her head.

Phil released a heavy sigh. He knew the two women rarley kept anything for one another. They were practically sisters. "Where do you wanna start?"

* * *

**A/N: So …** there you go. And SkyeWard still have a bit to go before they're together. I hadn't meant for them to go that far but my inner SkyeWard took over. Also does anyone know how long Phil has had Lola for?

**сестренка means Little Sister in Russian**

**старшая сестра means Big Sister in Russian**

Reviews are appreicated.


	9. Chapter 9 - Phil?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So glad that you goes enjoyed the last chapter … yes the bow. I am sarcastic, I like to think it's the aussie in me. I also made a Philinda music vid to 'I'm Your's and posted on youtube and my tumblr page.

So … This fic is based in mid February. Now, I am guessing that it is still winter in america, but since they don't stick to one country or time zone. I will do my best to get the weather right. Now, I know that all the bunks on the bus are filled with the team members, so Natasha is crashing with May.

Does anyone know how long May has been known as 'The Cavalry' for? I am guessing at least 10 years if the fake story was told while Grant was at the academy.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Open Bar area - 04:48am**

Skye stopped in her tracks with her laptop in hand when she saw Natasha sitting at the bar with a glass of clear liquid in front of her and dressed in workout clothes as the older chinese woman hit play on the ipod dock and tranquil music began to fill the room.

Skye wasn't sure if she was seeing things because of her lack of sleep. She had spent most of last night and early this morning tossing and turning. She had half expected him to knock on her door, but he didn't - did he regret it? Around three this morning, Skye gave up on sleep and headed for the cockpit. She knocked first to make sure no one was in there before she entered and spent the next couple of hours just looking out into the night sky and watched it turn from night to dawn and did some research on the Black Widow on her laptop.

"Morning Skye," Natasha greeted as she locked eyes with the younger woman before bringing her glass to her lips.

"Um, hi, Agent Rom -" Skye began to mumble nervously.

"Natasha," she cut in. "Call me Natasha," she answered, taking another sip from her glass.

Skye was still a little starstruck about being this close to the famous 'Black Widow'. The woman was a known legend throughout SHIELD and become a hero for the world during the 'battle of New York' when she had helped save the world from the attack from those alien things that come from the warm hole in the sky.

"Skye … are you okay?" Melinda's voiced.

Skye was pulled from her swirling thoughts at the older agents voice. She turned her eyes towards the chinese woman and nodded her head. "Sorry," she apologized. "Zoned out for a moment. Um is Ag- Natasha joining us?"

"I would have rather slept in," Nastasha revealed, placing the glass back down on the bar surface. "But старшая сестра here, wouldn't let me. She literally dragged me out of the bed."

Skye's jaw dropped as she turned her eyes onto the woman who was becoming her role model.

"Nat," Melinda's voice scowled. "Put down the vodka and get your butt over here ... now!"

Natasha gave a mock salute, then shot down the rest of her glass before sliding off the barstool and making her way towards her surrogate big sister.

Melinda rolled her eyes at her best friends response. She turned her eyes back towards the hacktivist who looked amused with the entire scene. "Shall we begin?"

Skye quickly placed her laptop on the bar before she stood in place on the other side of Melinda. A moment later the three women began their Tai-Chi.

The next several minutes were met with silence as the three woman moved in sync. Skye was secretly fangirling on the inside. 'I'm doing Tai-Chi with the Black Widow and Cavalry' she couldn't help but think.

* * *

**Cargo Bay - 06:03am**

Skye was running a couple of minutes late to her training session with Grant because she had caught up with Jemma in the kitchen and the two had started chatting away and lost track of time until Leo had come in.

"Sorry," Skye apologize as she jogged down the last few steps and hurried towards their training area. "I was chatting with Jemma and we lost track of time," she babbled as she noticed Grant standing on the mats that were laid out.

Grant snapped his head in her direction the moment he heard her voice. _God, she was beautiful. He wasn't going to mention the kiss. It obviously didn't mean the same thing to her since she had bolted from the room afterwards. He was her S.O and that was that._ "I wanna see what you've learned," he told her in a serious tone.

Skye walked towards the mats and looked down at them, then towards her S.O. They were gonna spar! She was curious to if he was gonna mentioned the kiss. She didn't want to incase he regretted and it would just make things awkward.

Skye stepped onto the mats and walked to the middle of them, stopping a few feet from her S.O. She let her eyes trail up and down him before they remet his. He was in one of those white t-shirt that drove her crazy. Did he know that? Skye could sense some mixed emotion coming from him, but it was hard to pinpoint exactly how he was feeling at this moment. _Did he wanna be with her or had she read the kiss wrong? _

Grant was doing his best to ignore the strong attraction that he felt for his Rookie. He hated that fact that she had him feeling all twisted inside. He noticed that she had a faraway expression splashed across her beautiful face. "Skye?"

Skye was pulled from thoughts when she heard her name leave his lips. She fixed her attention onto him and forced a smile. If he could ignore what happen … then so could she! "Aren't' we gonna bow?" she asked.

Grant gave a curt nod of the head before he stood tall and clasped his hands together.

Skye mirrored him and watched as he bowed his head. A smirk splashed across her lips and in one quick move, she dropped down to her hands and bought her leg across - swiping his legs from beneath him with her own.

Grant fell flat on his face and was temporarily stunned. _What the hell?_ He thought as he lifted his head and looked at his Rookie who was standing less than a foot in front of him.

"Never take your eyes off your attacker," she quoted, smirking above him with folded arms.

Grant felt pride wash through him as he looked up at her with a grin. He quickly reached his hands out and grabbed her legs, pulling them out from under her. "Good advice," he answered.

Skye fell flat on her back and was temporally winded. Ten seconds passed before she started laughing - loudly. She couldn't help it.

Grant jumped up to his feet and took a few steps towards his Rookie. He then looked down at Skye, confusion filling him. What the hell was so funny.? He kept an eye on her movements, just in case this was one of her techniques. Thirty seconds passed and she was still laughing. "Skye?" he asked after a moment. "What the hell is so funny?" he was now starting to grow concern. _Had she hit her head to hard?_

Skye continued to laugh as she pushed herself up in the sitting position. She lifted her head and her eyes settled onto her S.O as tears from all the laughing filled her eyes. She saw the concern coming from him and could sense the apprehension coming from him.

"Sorry," she finally apologize, standing to her feet. "We'll start for real this time," she told him as she clasped her hands together for the bow. She then waited for him to join in.

Grant folded his arms as a deadpanned expression washed over him. "I am not falling for that again," he told her.

Skye smiled, letting out a sigh. "I promise that I won't swipe your feet out," she answered condescendly.

Grant studied her for a moment before he unfolded his arms and clasped his hands together. He then watched her as she bowed her head. In one instant move, he dropped down to his hands and swiped his legs across.

Skye was in the middle of her bow when her legs were swiped from underneath her and she fell flat on her face. Did he just … she rolled over to her back and looked at him with utter stun.

Grant stifled a chuckle as he looked down at his Rookie. "I didn't promise," he said with a smirk.

Skye bursted into laughter again. "Touche," she answered.

Grant walked towards her and held his hand out to help his Rookie up.

Skye reached for his hand and clasped it tightly, pulling him down towards her. She quickly lifted up her legs, her feet landing on his chest as she catapulted him over her.

Grant hadn't had enough time to react to her sneak move and ended up going flying over his Rookie and landed a few metres behind her, flat on his back. Damn, she was getting good.

Skye laughed as she got to her feet. "Never underestimate your opponent," she told him, keeping a good metres distance from him.

Grant couldn't help but chuckle back as he got to his feet. "Oh, it's on, Rookie," he told her.

* * *

**Platform**

Melinda and Natasha were standing at the top of the stairs with their morning hot beverages as they watched the specialist and Hacktivist began to spar. They had walked out just as Skye and Grant were about to bow then the agent-in-training swiped out her S.O's legs - completely caught him off guard. The two then continue getting the jump on each other before they actually started to spar.

"She's funny," Natasha commented as she took a sip from her black coffee that she may have russianed up with some vodka which had gained an odd look from the two scientist in the kitchen.

A ghost of a smile splashed across Melinda's lips as she nodded, continuing to watch them. She bought her mug to her lips and inhaled the sweet smile of her mint chocolate english breakfast tea. Melinda couldn't help but think how much they reminded her of Phil and her back in their academy days and early twenties before their world had come crashing around them. Skye had her 'I don't care about the rules' personality and Grant had Phil's 'Mr Rules and Protocol' attitude.

"Do they remind you of anyone?" Natasha asked, turning her eyes onto her friend.

Melinda was pulled from her past thoughts at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Nope," she lied, bring her mug back to her lips.

* * *

**Thirty Five minutes later …**

Skye was laying on her back on the mats, panting heavily and drenched in sweat as her heart raced a mile-a-minute. "That had to be one of the best training sessions ever," she claimed as a smile slid across her lips. Skye hadn't block every move, but she managed to block some and get the jump on him a few times. She managed to sense when his attacks were coming better than she could with Agent May.

"Not bad," Grant commented as he laid down on the mat beside his Rookie, needing a moment to catch his breath. "You held out longer than I expected," he admitted.

Skye turned her head to the side, her gaze landing on her S.O who was looking straight up. "I know there is a compliment in there somewhere," she supplied as a smile played at her lips. "Must be the Tai-Chi."

Grant turned his head to the side, his dark orbs clashing with her lighter ones. "Must be," he commented as a smile tugged at her lips.

The two shared a look for a long moment.

"Scoot kiddies," the russian agent voiced as she stopped at the mats with Melinda beside her.

Skye tore her eyes from her S.O and began to sit up, turning her head and looked at the older women. Grant held a hand down for Skye and pulled her up, their eyes locking once again as their hands were still fused together.

"It's the grown up's turn to show how it's done," Nastasha supplied, stepping onto the mat. Melinda followed closely behind.

The pair dropped their hands from one another and then made their way off the mats and towards the stairs. They sat down beside one another, their eyes glued towards the two older women who were now circling one another on the mats.

* * *

**Three hours later … Mojave Desert**

**Classified SHIELD base**

The last three hours had flown by pretty quickly. The first one hour and forty-five minutes were filled with Skye and Grant watching the two best friends spar. Jemma and Leo watched from the lab and the team leader stood at the top of the stairs.

After breakfast and showers were taken. Melinda and Natasha disappeared to the cockpit for the rest of the journey to the Classified SHIELD base that had an underground prison to where Ian Quinn was being delivered. The team leader had disappeared to his office claiming an important phone call needed his attention while Jemma and Leo were in the lab. Skye returned to her own bunk with her laptop but left the door open, just in case anyone wanted to talk to her. Grant sat on the couch with his current novel of choice and tried to focus on the storyline, but a certain Rookie kept creeping into his mind.

**"Five minutes until landing,"** Melinda's voice sounded over the comms system. **"Park your butt into a seat and belt in,"** Natasha's voice followed.

* * *

**Cargo Bay**

Seven minutes later Phil is standing in the cargo bay with a shackled Ian Quinn by his side as the cargo door began to lower. The billionaire hadn't said one word the entire trip, but Phil knew that that would change once he was transferred to the prison and SHIELD interrogators got their hands on him. He had information that they needed.

Melinda and Natasha were making their way down the spiral staircase as Grant and Skye stood off by the lab with Jemma and Leo.

"You may think that you're smart with not saying anything," Phil spoke, turning his head to the side and started at the billionaire. "But once you spend some time here, you're gonna wish you and told me what I wanted to know."

Ian glared at the older man with hatred. "You have no idea who you're dealing with … he will come for you. He will come for your whole team," he expressed, soulless as he turned his eyes from the agent and towards the lab where the four younger ones were watching. His gaze then continued until he locked eyes with the famous Agent May. "Everyone you love."

Phil's eyes followed Ian's as he looked at him team and watched as his eyes landed on Melinda. Phil felt a sudden chill run down his spine and his heart clench.

"PHIL COULSON," a familiar male voice shouted from the bottom of the open cargo ramp. "As you live and breath."

Phil snapped his head in the direction of the voice and shock registered through him. "Clint!" he acknowledged, taking a few steps forward.

The Avenger ran up the cargo ramp and straight to his friend and pulled him into a tight bear hug, lifting him off the ground slightly. Thirty seconds later he released the older agent took a step back, patting him on the shoulder. "I thought Nat was punking me when she called," he supplied. "I had to come see for myself. We're gonna have a talk," he told him a-matter-a-factly.

Natasha glared at her partner. "I'm not Stark," she commented, walking towards them with Melinda beside her. "If I tell you something, it's the truth!"

Clint rolled his eyes at his partner's comment and shifted his attention towards the asian beauty that he had come to know as family over the last twenty years. "Milly," he greeted, brushing a kiss along her cheek.

Melinda turned her eyes onto her surrogate little brother. "Don't call me that," she told him as a ghost of a smile floated across her lips. She then turned her eyes towards Phil. "We'll escort the prisoner to the check-in point," she supplied before she turned her eyes onto Clint. "Choose your words wisely or I will kill you."

Clint just grinned. "One hundred and eighty-eight" he supplied.

Phil chuckled, shaking his head.

Melinda glared at him before she placed a hand on Ian Quinn's shoulder and then pushed him forward to walk. Natasha walked on the other side of him and the two women escorted the billionaire down the ramp and out of the bus.

Skye made her way towards her boss and the male Avenger. Grant, Jemma and Leo followed closely behind. Skye stopped a few feet from the two senior agents with a huge grin on her face. "Wow, Hawkeye," she blurted out. "Big fan of how you helped stop those alien things back in New York, but quick question …. what is one hundred and eighty-eight?"

Clint turned his eyes on the young beauty that talked a-mile-a-minute. He absorbed in her profile. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite but his thumb on. "How many times Melinda has threatened to kill me since we've first met," he revealed, naturally. "Please call me Clint," he told her, extending his hand.

Skye shook it, fangirling on the inside. "Cool, I'm Skye," she shared. "The Hacktivist's on AC's team."

Clint turned his eyes from the bubbly brunette and towards his former S.O with a raised eyebrow. "AC?" he questioned.

Phil smiled. "It's her nickname for me," he shared. "Apparently it's way cooler then Agent Coulson."

Clint chuckled. "I dig that. So, gonna introduce me to the rest?" he asked his long time friend, turning his on the three younger agents that were all looking at him with different expressions.

* * *

**Phil's Office - 11:11am**

The bus was back in the air and had been for the last twenty minutes. The team was spread throughout it as Phil and Clint entered his office. Phil walked over to his desk and took a seat behind it, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

Clint closed the door behind them. He then turned his attention towards his friend. "Why didn't you tell me or Nat that you were alive?" he asked walking towards the desk. "Nice ride by the way."

Phil let out a heavy sigh. "It's wasn't my call. Fury made it clear -"

Clint shook his head. "Screw Fury and his stupid protocol and rules … we're family! And you're meant to tell family things like being alive!"

Phil knew that Clint was right. He had hated keeping it a secret from them. "I was getting close to telling you," he admitted. "I'm getting tired of all the secrets and lies."

Clint understood the pressure of the job and that some things had to remained swept under the rug. They all had their secrets. "Your death was hard on everyone! But Mel took it the hardest … I know she is probably gonna kill me for telling you this, but I figure have a right to know."

Phil was now worried.

* * *

**Kitchen - Noon**

Skye was in the kitchen pouring herself a bowl of cereal for lunch. Grant was making himself a sandwich. Melinda and Natasha were in the cockpit. Jemma and Leo down in the lab. Phil was still in his office with Clint.

"Are you telling me that you're not even a little bit curious why he calls her Milly?" Skye voiced, placing her spoon in her bowl. "Or his reactions to AC?"

Grant let out a heavy sigh as he cut his sandwich in half. "Skye," he warned. "It's none of how bus…"

Agent Barton entered the kitchen and headed for the fridge. "Oh, please don't stop on my account," he voiced, sarcasm filling his voice as he peered at the contents inside before he reached in and grabbed a red apple then shut the fridge door and turned around. "So … what were we talking about?" he asked, taking a bit into his apple. Clint turned his eyes onto the brunette. "Cereal?" he questioned. "At midday?"

Skye smiled as she swallowed her mouthful before she answered. "I felt like Coco pops, plus it's breakfast time somewhere," she pointed out.

Clint swallowed his bit as he chuckled. "Good point," he commented as he watched the male black haired agent pick up his plate and walk away the breakfast bar and towards the hacktivist then sat down on a stool beside her.

"So … you've know AC for a long time, right?" Skye asked the older agent, narrowing her eyes on him.

Clint turned his eyes onto the youngest member of Phil's team. "Yeah, kid," he answered. "He was my S.O when I joined SHIELD. I was actually his first Rookie. He was only a couple years older than me, but since he and Milly were rising in the ranks pretty quickly, Phil got his first Rookie at twenty five."

Skye's jaw gapped. "Cool," she answered. "And I thought I had cool S.O," she teased, bumping shoulders with Grant and flashed him a smile before turning her eyes back towards the Avenger across from her.

Clint was observing the younger agent as he took another bite of his apple. Agent Ward was watching him back as he ate his sandwich while he glared back.

Skye dipped her spoon back into her bowl. "So … I am guessing you have some pretty good stories on AC?" she questioned as a smile played at her lips. "Are then any of them that you're allowed to share because they're not classified?"

Clint turned his eyes onto the younger woman and nodded his head as he swallowed. "There's a few," he answered.

* * *

**Forty minutes later …**

Skye and Jemma were laughing at the story that Clint was currently telling, both fangirling over him. Jemma was on his left and Skye on his right. Leo and Grant were standing on the opposite side of the bench with their arms folded as they watched their girls unamused.

"Jemma," Leo voiced. "We have to get back down to the lab and fin…"

Jemma waved a hand at him. "In a minute," the biochemist replied, not looking away from Hawkeye.

"You said that twenty minutes ago," he grumbled to himself.

**"May,"** Phil's voice poured throughout the comms system**. "Can you please come to my office.**"

* * *

Two minutes later Melinda popped her head into the kitchen, her eyes narrowed on her target. "If you go anywhere near the stick, I will throw you out of this plane while we're still in the air." She informed Clint in a serious tone.

"One eighty-nine," Clint answered.

Melinda then exited the kitchen and walked towards the spiral staircase, jogging up the stairs.

Jemma and Skye giggled while Grant and Leo rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Phil's Office**

Phil was sitting behind his desk. He had just finished processing everything that Clint had told him about what with Melinda after his death. 'Together or Never' kept playing through his mind. He still couldn't believe that she had remembered their deal, well promise or that she had told Clint and Natasha about it.

Phil stilled loved her, even after being apart all these time. He never stopped loving her, oh how he tried - even tried to move on with a certain cellist, but Melinda stayed in the back of his mind.

Melinda entered his office. "You better make this quick," she voiced. "I know it won't take for Clint to head to the cockpit and try talking Nat into let him flying," she supplied as a smirked tugged at her lips.

Phil's expression remained serious. "Close the door," he ordered.

Melinda did as told and walked towards his desk. Concern instantly filling her, she knew something was wrong. "Phil?"

Phil pushed his chair back and stood to his feet, his eyes fixed on her. "How come we never gave it another shot?" he asked, knowing that this question would bring up a lot of pain from the past.

Melinda froze. "What? Why are you bringing this up now? What did Clint tell you?" she asked, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

Phil rounded his desk and began crossing the floor towards her. "It doesn't matter what he told me, Mel. I wanna hear it from you. I still lo-"

Melinda shook her head. "No," she answered in a deadly tone. "Don't say it. We're not going down that path again. It didn't work out the first time and let's just leave it at that," she told him, turning away.

Phil felt like his heart was in a vice grip and someone was slowly closing it. "Do you still blame for not being there then?"

Melinda snapped her head around and looked at him with disbelief. _What?_ "Blame you? I've never blamed you, Phillip. How could you think that after all these years?"

Phil was floored_. What? She hadn't been blaming him for the last 25 years?_

Melinda couldn't believe that he had thought that all this time. She knew that she had to set him straight. "I blame me," she confessed, raw emotion building in her voice. "I blame myself because I couldn't protect her - protect our daughter! I failed her. I failed me and worst of all … I failed you!" she told him as silent tears trickled down her cheek.

Phil was gobsmacked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing or that she had been holding on to all that for so long. He shook his head as he enclosed the distance between them. "No … No Mel," he expressed, his voice breaking. "You didn't fail me," he tried assuring her as he stopped in front of her, his hands resting on her shoulders. He tried looking her in the eyes, but she wouldn't look at him.

Melinda didn't believe him. She lowered her gaze to the ground. "I did," she whispered, pain evident in her voice. "That's why I left. I left because I couldn't face you. I couldn't be around you because our daughter's death was my fault. I couldn't protect her."

Phil felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. "Mel," he whispered, lifting a hand to her cheek and brushing his fingers along it.

Melinda lifted her eyes to meet his. "So … I made sure no one would die on my watch ever again. I distance myself for everyone including you and became the best of my abilities," she then turned and left.

Phil was stunned. He couldn't believe what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: So … let me know what you think *gulps* Reviews are appreciated.**

So … I don't know all the history and timelines behind all the characters in the marvel universe since I'm pretty new to it, but in this fic - this is how it is. Phil is 49, May is 48. Clint is 43 and Nat is 34. Now Phil was 25 when he was Clint's S.O. Clint was 19. Since then on the two have been close like brothers. So Philinda have known Clint for around twenty years and Natasha for around 14. That's if my math is right. That's how Nat was introduced to May and Phil, threw Clint. Since the four of them all have special talents, they were often sent on high risk get-the-job-done-no-questions-asked type missions until May couldn't take it anymore and transferred to admin a couple of years after Bahrain. Phil was then assigned to other jobs and the two drifted apart a little, but stayed in contact. Phil tried reaching out to her over the years but she kept her distance.

I hope that clears a few things up.


	10. Chapter 10 - Have you told hi?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So … this chapter is Philinda heavy … now I have some russian in it but translation beside it plus down the bottom.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Kitchen**

Skye knew something was going on with Melinda May. She could feel that something wasn't right. There had been a pained feeling in her heart just before Agent May had come down from the direction of their team leaders office. The pained feeling had only strengthened when the Chinese woman had walked passed them and headed for her bunk, showing no indication of emotion.

"Milly?" Clint called after his surrogate big sister. Something was wrong! He hurried after her.

Skye couldn't explain what she was feeling. She had managed to make it to a stool and sit down before her legs collapsed beneath her. Skye was usually good at being able to block other people's feeling and only sense something when she wanted to, but whatever the older female agent was feeling - was so powerful that Skye couldn't control it.

Grant had noticed that Skye was now sitting on a stool with her head in her hands and looked to be in some sort of pain. He hurried to her side. "Skye? Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice as he placed a hand on her lower back.

Skye was breathing through the pain. She vaguely heard her S.O's voice, but felt his touch on her back. A warm sensation washed through her for a brief moment, temporarily stopping the pain. "Yeah, I just have a migraine," she half lied. It did feel like her head was on fire.

"Maybe you should lay down," he told her.

Skye nodded her head as she slid off the stool and began walking towards the lounge room. Grant was right behind her, his hand remained on her lower back. Jemma and Leo had no idea what was going on, but followed closely behind, both worried.

Skye felt another strong wave of pain wash over her and felt her legs buckled beneath her.

Grant saw that Skye was about to fall and caught her just in time before she collapsed. "Skye!" he panicked, cradling her in his arms - taking her towards the couch and laying her down. Jemma hurried to her side, pushing him aside and began to check her over while talking down to her.

Skye could hear muffled voices around her. She slowly opened her eyes but everything was blurry. It took a moment before Jemma's face came into sight and her voice became clearer. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused to why her friend was standing over her. "What happened?" she asked just as a pained feeling began to wash over her again.

* * *

**Cockpit**

Natasha was in the pilot's chair currently flying the bus until Melinda returned. She was curious to what Phil wanted to talk to her best friend about. She knew that Melinda and Phil had a past, but not much about it since Melinda had been so tight lipped about it. That was another reason they got along so well - kept emotion things at bay. She only knew that Melinda and Phil had a thing in their early twenties and things had gone south but years passed and they started working together again. Natasha knew that when they all had thought Phil had died that day in New York - Melinda wouldn't handle it well. That had been an understatement. They should have set her on Loki.

"Um Nat …"

Natasha was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her partner's voice. He sounded weird - well more weirder than usual. "What is it?" she asking, not taking her eyes from the view in front of her.

Clint plopped into the co-pilot's seat and turned to face her. "Um, something's wrong with Milly," he shared, concern lacing his tone.

Natasha snapped her head in his direction because of the tone he used. She narrowed a deadly glare on him. "This isn't some ploy to get me to leave so you can fly, is it … because I will kill you?"

Clint's expression remained serious as he shook his head. "I just saw her come from Phil's office and head for her bunk. I saw the same expression on her face that she had when we told her about Phil's death," he revealed. "I went to knock on her door and there was no answer, but I heard crying."

Natasha was now instantly worried. Melinda was one of the strongest people she knew. "Stay in here, but don't touch anything!" she told him as she switched it over to auto-pilot. "You better not be the reason behind this," she expressed, hoping out of the pilot's chair and heading out of the cockpit.

Clint let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure what was going on with Melinda and Phil, but knew that it had something to do with what he had said to Phil an hour ago.

* * *

**Melinda's Bunk**

Melinda couldn't stop the tears that poured from eyes. She couldn't stop the ache in her heart or the pain that she still carried with her - every damn day of her life. It was a lot for one person to take on. She was doing her best to keep her sobs down to a barely audible sound. Melinda didn't want the rest of the team overhearing her. She didn't want pity. She didn't want them knowing. Melinda knew that Clint knew something was wrong though, but she hadn't been able to answer him when he knocked a couple of minutes ago.

Melinda had done her best to contain her emotions since coming aboard on Phil's team. She figured that she would be able to handle it. At first when the request had come across her desk, she had automatically said 'no'. Melinda had been relieved to discover that Phil was alive, but she wasn't sure if she could be around him every single day. He then came to her office and saw her in person. She had remained strong and pretend that everything was fine. She told him that he didn't need her, but the moment he said 'I do', Melinda had made a choice. She hadn't been able to protect their daughter, but she could protect him … make sure that nothing else bad ever happened to him again.

A knock sounded at her door.

"Mel, it's me," Natasha called through the door. "Большая сестра, what's wrong?"

Melinda couldn't move from her spot on the bed. She tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out, just more sobs.

Ten seconds passed before Natasha responded. "I'm coming in," she answered, working the lock until it clicked open. Ten more seconds passed before Natasha entered the room and closed the door behind her, locking it. Her eyes automatically found her best friend curled up in a ball on the bed with her back to her. It was a sight of Melinda that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Mel?" she whispered as she hurried to the bed and slid into it. Natasha wrapped her arms around her best friend and just held her. "Пусть его," 'let it out' she softly whispered. "Я здесь." 'I'm right here'.

* * *

**Open Lounge Area**

Skye was curled up in a ball trying to fight the pain that she was currently feeling. She could hear Jemma, Leo and Grant freaking out around her. Skye hated that her friends were all worried because of her.

"I'll go get some anesthetic from the medical kit down in the lab," Jemma expressed as she hurried from the room.

Grant felt lost. He had no idea what was happening to her. It was like the virus in Jemma all over again. Something was hurting her and he couldn't do anything about it but sit back and watch. Grant had to do something. He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning his eyes from her and towards the engineer.

"Go get Coulson," he told Leo.

Leo nodded his head and started to walk towards the spiral staircase when Skye's voice halted him.

"No!" Skye shouted through the pain. "Please don't," she added, tears escaping her eyes. She didn't know how or why, but she could feel two lots of pain coming from two different direction. One belonged to Agent Coulson and the other came from Agent May, her's was stronger. Skye was just holding on with them at apart. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle this length of pain if they were near each other right now.

Grant was looking down at her with heartache. Her eyes were filled with tears as sobs escaped her throat. He brushed his fingers through her hair. "Why not?" he asked, trying to understand what was going on with his Rookie. She was in some sort of pain and he couldn't do anything to help her.

Skye felt Grant's warm touch and it eased her pain a little. "Just trust me," she breathed through the pain. "Keep them apart for now," she answered.

A couple of minute later Jemma returned with a needle and small clear bottle with anesthetic inside. "Ward, hold her still please," the biochemist requested as she prepped the needle.

Grant did as told and climbed onto the couch, behind his Rookie. He then pulled Skye into his arms and wrapped them around her tightly. She was trying to thrash in his arms, but he was stronger.

Jemma gave Leo a look. He nodded his head and knelt down beside the couch. He grabbed Skye's arm and held it out. Jemma quickly tied the tape around her arm and searched for the best vein. She then quickly jabbed the needle into it and slowly pressed down on the syringe.

Skye was trying to fight the pain when a cool sensation washed over her and the pain started to subside and be replaced with a warm feeling. She felt fuzzy, but a good kind of fuzzy. Skye felt her eyes grow heavy until she couldn't keep them open anymore and passed out.

"That should knock her out for a couple hours, hopefully," the young British woman expressed. "You can lay her down now, Ward."

Leo stood to his feet and looked down at his sleeping friend still in the specialist arms. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

Grant looked down at his sleeping Rookie in his arms. The pained expression had disappeared and it was now filled with a peaceful one. _He was glad that her pain was gone, but for how long? He had to just figured out what cause it._

Jemma shrugged her shoulders. "I'll run some test on her while she's knocked out," she voiced before turning her eyes onto Grant. "Can you bring her down to the lab in about a few minutes?" she asked the specialist.

Grant hadn't taken his eyes off his Rookie. He just nodded his head.

Jemma and Leo walked off, whispering to one another.

* * *

**Phil's Office 12:51p.m**

Ten minutes had passed since Melinda had left his office. He had wanted to go after her, but knew that she needed some time alone just like he had. He didn't want his team involved in his and Melinda's personal life. Phil knew that he had to go talk to her though. He wasn't going to lose her this time. He would fight to the end and not let her go so easily.

Phil looked down at the picture in his hand as heartache filled him. He brushed his fingers over the ultrasound of his daughter.

**_1st April, 1989_**

**_New York_**

_Phil had hurried home as soon as word had gotten to him about Melinda going into labour. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a dad. The baby wasn't due for another three weeks, but just like it's mother - their daughter wasn't going to wait for anybody._

_It had been over 12 hours since she had given birth and Phil had been in a remote classified location in the middle of nowhere as he liked to refer to it. He had been there for two weeks. As soon as he received word of Melinda going into labour, he had made arrangements home and knew that he would miss the birth of their first child. Phil had been out of reach for the entire trip back because he satalite phone had died._

_It wasn't until he had landed at the New York SHIELD base that Phil knew something was wrong when the Director had personally met him after arriving._

_"Director?" he asked, confused. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"_

_Nick Fury stood opposite one of his up and coming agents. "I know you and Agent May are close since you live together, so I thought I would come and tell you personally."_

_Phil had a bad feeling. "What is it, Sir?"_

_"Melinda's baby was stillborn," he delivered. "I'm sorry Phil, I know you two are close and that you were helping her through her pregnancy." _

_Phil felt like his heart had just been ripped from his chest. He knew that he had to act like a concerned friend and not someone who had just been told that his child was dead since no one knew that he was the baby's father._

_"Where is she?" he managed._

_**Apartment**_

_Thirty minutes later, Phil entered their apartment. They had been living together for the last four years now, but the agency only knew them as roommates. They technically had been roommates first before they crossed that line and didn't look back. Phil hurried through their apartment until he reached their bedroom and opened the door. That's when he spotted her. She was curled up in a ball on their bed._

_"Mel," her name slipped from his lips as he rushed to the bed and slid into, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "I'm right here, sweetheart," he promised her. "I'm right here, I'm not letting go."_

_The two just laid there for hours as they mourned the loss of their child together._

_**Two Days later**_

_Melinda finally came out of the bedroom with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder and entered the kitchen a little after six p.m that night. _

_Phil lifted his eyes from his coffee mug and turned his blue orbs onto her dark chocolate ones. He quickly got to his feet and absorbed in her profile. "Mel?" he asked, concern instantly filling him as he rushed towards her._

_"I can't do this," she told him. "I think we need should take some time apart," she expressed, her voice emotionless._

_Phil stopped instantly, a few feet from her. He had never seen this side of Melinda before. "What?" he asked in disbelief, shaking his head. "No, we can get through this together," he told her._

_Melinda had made her mind up. She couldn't even look at him. She held out her clenched hand and opened it, revealed her pale blue topaz emerald-cut solitaire engagement ring that he had given her. "Please," she pleaded. "I just need some time to deal with this," she told him._

_Phil looked down at his grandmother's ring, but made no attempts to grab it. He wasn't giving up on them - on her. He knew that she was hurting, but so was he. "We can deal with this lost together," he told her. "Please, Mel, I can't lose you too," he begged as tears filled his eyes and pained ached his heart._

_Melinda still didn't look at him. She just turned away and walked towards the kitchen counter and placed the ring on top of it. She then continued walking towards the door and ignored him shouting at her to stay._

_Phil felt his whole world come crashing down around him. He broke down in that spot. He hadn't just lost his daughter, but he lost the love of his life._

A knock sounded at his door, pulling him from his past pain. Phil wiped the moisture from his eyes and cleared his throat. "Who is it?" he asked, doing his best to keep his tone stable.

Clint walked straight in and made a beeline for Phil's desk. He stopped halfway from it when he saw the state of his surrogate older brother. "Phil?"

* * *

**Melinda's Bunk**

After ten minutes of letting it all out, Melinda finally managed to pull herself together and revealed to Natasha the reason behind her break down. It was the first time that she had talked about her and Phil's lost since it happened.

"... leaving him that night was the hardest thing I ever did," Melinda confessed to her best friend. "But I felt like I didn't have any other choice, I had failed him. I had failed our child. I didn't deserve him."

Natasha was gobsmacked at what her surrogate sister at just told her. She knew that Melinda had been carrying a great pain around with her all these years, but she never would have guessed it was because of the lost of a child.

Natasha reached for Melinda's hand and gave it a squeeze. She had never been good with words, but she was going to give it a shot. "You were only twenty four," she expressed. "Just a kid yourself … a lost like that would be hard on anyone. You are not a failure, Mel," she assured her friend. "And it's obvious that you still love Phil."

Melinda let out a shaky sigh. "I never stopped," she confessed, catching her friend's eyes. "He's always been there for me - especially during the hard times even if it was hard for him. Phil always makes me feel better, even when I'm doubting myself. All's he has to do is say a few comforting words or give me that goofy smile and it made me feel better, even if I never showed indication of it."

Natasha just nodded along. "Have you told him?"

Melinda shook her head. "How can I?"

Natasha looked at her friend with a serious expression. "Open your mouth and talk," she replied, deadpanned.

* * *

**Open Lounge Area**

Several minutes later as Phil and Clint reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, they heard a loud alert sound coming from the command centre indicating an incoming call. Phil turned his eyes in that direction and looked around the area. This level of the plane was empty.

"Where is my team?" he asked. "There is usually at least one of them floating around."

Clint shrugged his shoulders. "None of the kids were up here when I came to get you," he answered. "Maybe they retreated to the lab because they sensed something was wrong with mom and dad," he suggested.

Phil let out a sigh and headed for the Command Centre.

* * *

**Command Centre - 13:01**

Phil answered the video call and a moment later Nick Fury's face popped up on the screen.

"Phil," the director greeted one of his top agents. He then looked beside him at one of his best assassins. "Hawkeye," he added.

Clint gave a mock salute as he stood by his friend and looked at his boss annoyed.

Phil looked at the screen with slight confusion. "Morning Sir," he answered.

Nick Fury was sitting behind his desk, leaning back in his chair. "I've been informed that you recently picked up two new passengers," he answered. "And that your team managed to successfully capture and deliver Ian Quinn to a classified SHIELD facility."

Phil nodded his head. "Yes Sir," he supplied. "Skye and Agent Ward managed to track him through some associates, but the credit for the capture belongs to Agent Romanoff."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I am guessing that is why she and Agent Barton are aboard the bus at this moment," he voiced.

Clint folded his arms and glared at his boss. "Actually, we here on a mini vacation - visiting family." He informed the director. "Catching up for lost time since we thought Phil was dead," he expressed, anger evident in his voice.

Nick wasn't impressed by his agents tone. "It was need to know, Agent Barton" he replied sternly.

That just pissed Clint off more. "And we needed to know," he shouted at the screen. "You could have told us after we saved New York from that damn attack caused by Loki!"

Nick glared at the assassin, unimpressed. "You listen here, Agent Barton. I am the -"

The screen went black.

"Oops," Clint muttered as his hit the end call button on the touch screen table top.

Phil turned his eyes to his friend who was facing the electronic table. _Did he just hung up on the Director of SHIELD!_

Twenty seconds later the video phone began to ring again.

Clint just left the room as Phil answered the call and was greeted with a very angry Nick Fury.

"Did he just hung up on me?" he demanded.

Phil kept a straight face. "He just needs some time," he answered, clearing his throat.

Nick just grunted, mumbling something under his breath about respect.

Phil rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Sir?" he voiced. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Nick looked at his agent worried. "I need to speak with Agent May and Romanoff," he answered. "A situation has come to my attention and they're the best to handle it. Are they around?"

Phil's face went blank at Melinda's name. He wasn't sure if she was in the talking or mission mood at the moment.

"Agent Coulson!" Nick voiced. "What's wrong?"

Phil was pulled from his thoughts at his bosses tone. He turned his attention back onto the screen. "Sorry Sir," he expressed. "What is the mission?"

Nick gave him a pointed look. "It's classified," he answered. "Go get Agent May and Romanoff, now! That's an order!"

Phil didn't appreciate the tone but an order was an order. He turned and walked over to the wall were the intercom system was placed and pressed down on the button.

**"Agent May and Romanoff,"** he voiced of the comms system.** "Report to the Command Centre for video conference with Directory Fury,"** he supplied.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you here but I wanted to get something out before I had to head into work otherwise you'd be waiting another day. Reviews are appreciated.

Пусть его - Let it out

Я здесь - I'm right here

Большая сестра - Big Sister


	11. Need to know

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Melinda and Natasha entered the room a few minutes later, both with emotionless expression washed over them as they walked towards the large screen and stood in front of it.

"Sir," Melinda greeted her boss, deadpanned. Natasha just folded her arms and glared.

Nick gave a curt nod of the head. "Agent May" he greeted back, turning his eyes onto his assassin. "Agent Romanoff," he added. "I understand that yourself and Agent Barton are taking some time off which I will allow because of recent events, but you and Agent May are needed for a classified mission that only you two can complete. It won't take more than an hour tops," he assured her.

Natasha was curious to what the mission was that they would need both Melinda and herself. Why not her and Clint? "What is it?" she asked.

Nick turned his eyes towards the team leader. "You can leave now, Agent Coulson," he told him.

Phil had been watching Melinda when he had heard his bosses words. He turned his head towards the screen. Had he heard right? "Sir?" he voiced. "I can't know about the mission's details?"

Nick shook his head. "It's need to know," he expressed. "And you don't need to know," he answered.

Phil was stunned. He was getting kicked out of a mission briefing? He turned his eyes towards Melinda who was staring the screen with an emotionless expression. She hadn't looked at his way once since entering the room.

"Agent Coulson," Nick Fury's voice called. "Leave!" he ordered.

Phil tore his eyes from Melinda as he turned away and walked out of the room. He then heard the door look and then the glass window walls fogged up. He couldn't see in. _The director had completely locked him out!_

"Come have a drink," Clint's voice came from somewhere behind him.

Phil turned his head towards the bar area to where his good friend was sitting, a drink in his hand. Phil made his way towards the bar.

"You got a good selection here, Phil," Clint told his surrogate big brother.

Phil was fuming. _He was level eight!_ "He kicked me out of the mission debriefing," he voiced, anger rising in his voice. "I know certain things are classified but this is my team! Melinda is my …" he words trailed off.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Your what?" he asked, bringing the glass to his lips once again.

_My everything_! "My friend," Phil answered as let out a heavy sigh.

Clint placed the glass down on the bar surface and shook his head, releasing a dry chuckle. "When are you going to admit that you still love her? Life is short, Phil! You of all people know that. You got a second chance … stop wasting it!"

Phil stood frozen in his spot. He was surprised by his friend's words. Phil knew that he and Melinda needed to talk and they would, but right now he stood on the outside. He hated this feeling of not knowing what was going on - on the inside. _Nick Fury has kept too many secrets from him. Why was he calling personally?_

"Just wait until the girls come out and ask them what's going on," Clint supplied from his bar stool. "Come have a drink with a brother."

Phil wasn't sure that it was going to be that easy. "And if they don't tell us? He said it was need to know and we don't fall under that category. If they're ordered not to tell us, then they won't."

Clint shrugged it off. He knew that Natasha would tell him. They rarely kept things for one another. "Don't you have a hacker on the team?" he questioned before taking another sip from his glass. "Wouldn't she be able to find out by accessing current classified missions in the SHIELD database?"

Realization washed over the team leader as he let his eyes drift along this level of the bus. It was quiet … to quiet. "Where is my team?" he spoke out loud. "I'm gonna go check this lab," he told his friend. "Let me know if they come out," he added before heading for the direction of the spiral staircase that led down to the lower level of the bus.

* * *

**Lab**

Grant was standing vigil by Skye's side, his eyes watching her every breath and listening to the soothing beeping sounds that were coming from the machines that Jemma had hooked his Rookie up to. One was measuring her heart rate and other monitored her brain activity - luckily both were normal and she was just sleeping. _What's going on with you, Rookie?_

Jemma eyes were glued to the computer screen that was attached to the microscope that currently held a sample of Skye's blood that she had drawn from the hacktivist not long after Grant had bought her down. She was running test on it but knew that it would take time before results returned.

"Look at him," the engineer whispered beside her. "He looks so lost."

Jemma tore her eyes from the screen and turned them in the direction of the Specialist on the other side of the lab, several metres away. "He is, Fitz," she voiced, softly. "Ward is not use to sitting on the sidelines," she expressed. "He's usually in the game at the frontline. He doesn't know what's wrong with her and that's hard for him - standing by while someone he cares deeply for is suffering."

Leo turned his eyes back onto Jemma. He knew what that felt like. He had gone through the same thing months ago when Jemma had that virus running through her. "Luckily she's only sleeping now," he voiced. "Whatever was affecting her only did it when she was conscious … will it come back when she wakes?"

Jemma let out a sigh. "I don't know, Fitz," she expressed. "Only time will tell … she should only be out for a short time though since I gave her a very small dose of the sedative."

Grant could hear the conversation that the two scientists were having, they weren't as quiet as they thought they were - but he wasn't going to alert them of his knowing. Cared deeply for? Grant hadn't realized that the scientist twins had picked up on his feelings for his Rookie. Grant knew that he had strong feelings for Skye, but love - that was a whole new level. He knew that he couldn't live his life without her in it - but that didn't mean that he was in love with her … did it?

"Skye?!" Phil exclaimed as he entered the lab, shock washing through him as he saw the youngest team member laying on the cool steel table with a couple of machines hooked to her and a pillow tucked under her head.

Grant lifted his eyes from his Rookie and turned them on his boss. Jemma and Leo had heard their bosses panicked voiced and turned their eyes in that direction.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded as he rushed to her side, standing beside Grant. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze but got no response back. "FitzSimmons … what's wrong with her?"

Jemma quickly made her way towards them. "She's fine, Sir," she tried to assure her boss. "She is just sleeping at the moment."

Phil was very confused. "Sleeping? Down here with machines that monitor heart and brain activity?" he questioned in disbelief. "What the hell is going on, Simmons?"

Jemma didn't appreciate his tone but knew that he was just worried so she would let it slide. "There was an accident about twenty minutes ago that caused me to sedate Skye in order to take her pain away," the british woman started to explain in a gentle tone. "You see, Skye had some sort of attack not long after Agent May left your office. She said that she had a migraine, but seemed to be in incredible pain. We were moving her to the lounge area when she lost consciousness for a moment. After Skye regained it, she was overtaken by pain so Grant laid her down on the couch. I quickly came down here and grabbed a sedative and knocked her out. Grant then bought her down a few minutes later so I could run some test and monitor just to make sure that she is okay."

Phil turned his eyes from the female scientist and down onto the sleeping brunette. She looked so at peace - so innocent. "And how come nobody got me?"

Leo had now joined Jemma's side. He turned his eyes towards the Specialist and the two shared a look.

"Because Skye said not to," Grant answered, turning his eyes onto his boss and watched as the confusion clouded his blue eyes. "She said 'keep them apart for now'," he revealed, watching the older man's reaction.

Phi dropped his gaze back down to the hacktivist._ Keep them apart for now? Them? Was she talking about Melinda and himself? Had she been feeling their pain? His pain? How was that possible._ That's when realization hit him. _Her 0-8-4 status. Was this her power or part of it? that the agent was talking about? Could Skye feel people's emotions? Did she have the abilities of an empath?_ Phil then remembered back to when Skye and May had found him after Raina had kidnapped him. He had been chanting 'I wanna die, let me die' and then felt her hand over his, her voice was calling his name and as she hugged him - he had felt a warm sensation wash over him and the pain of the past memory ease away._ Had she done that?_ Phil knew that he needed to talk to Melinda ASAP. She was the only one he could to talk about this since she was the only other one who knew about Skye's past.

"Sir?" Jemma voiced, concern lacing her tone as she watched the several different emotions that has washed over her boss in the one moment. "Is everything okay?"

Phil swallowed hard. He tore his eyes from the youngest member of the team and let go of her hand, gently placing it back down on the table and turned his eyes onto the biochemist. "Get me as soon as she wakes," he ordered, exiting the lab.

The three younger agents watched as their boss disappeared out of the lab and headed up the spiral staircase in a hurry.

"That was odd," Leo commented. "Do you think that knows something we don't?"

Jemma shrugged her shoulders.

Grant knew that their boss knew more than he was letting on, his reaction once hearing what happened to Skye was evident of that. Grant kept his focus on his Rookie. He wished he knew what was going through her mind at this moment.

"Hey Simmons," he spoke up, turning his eyes from Skye and onto the british woman. "Since she's just sleeping and we know that she's fine, can I take her up to her room so she doesn't wake up on this table and freak out? I promise not to leave her side and will bring her back down if anything changes," he answered.

Jemma smiled at the older agent. "I think that will be fine, Ward," she answered as she began to disconnect her friend from the machines. Leo switched them off to stop the beeping sound that was coming from them.

* * *

Phil headed for the second spiral staircase as he passed the bar where Clint was still perched behind, drinking for his same glass. "Tell Melinda to come to my office as soon as she get's off the line with The Director," he ordered as he reached the bottom of the staircase and started jogging up it.

Clint turned as the older agent was halfway up the stairs. "Phil?"

Phil didn't respond. He continued his journey up the stairs and in the direction of his office.

* * *

**Phil's Office**

Phil headed to his desk as he unbuttoned his black suit jacket and removed it as he rounded his table. He draped it over the back of his chair before taking a seat in it. He was trying to wrap his mind around everything that has happened in the last few hours since dropping off Ian Quinn and Clint coming aboard.

Under a minute later his door opened and Clint appeared in sight with a confused expression etched across his face. "What the hell is going on?" he asked the older agent as he crossed the office floor towards his desk.

Phil released a deep sigh. "Something is going on with Skye," he revealed. "But I can't tell you, and before you argue the point - it's for your own safety. I just need some time to process what I've learn't. I just need you to send Melinda up when she comes out of the Command Centre," he supplied.

Clint stopped opposite the older agents desk, crossing his arms. "Is there something Nat and I can do to help this Skye kid?"

Phil felt a smile tug at his lips. "No," he answered honestly. "I just need for the both of you to keep whatever you see on this bus to yourself."

Clint was concerned about his old S.O. He wasn't good with patience. "I'll tell Milly to come up when her Nat are released from Fury's presence," he answered before turning away and headed out of the office.

* * *

Grant was carrying Skye towards her bunk fireman style when he passed the Command Centre and noticed that it was on lockdown and that only happened when a classified mission was being discussed. Grant knew that Agents May and Romanoff were inside since Agent Coulson had called them over the comms the Director wanted must be highly important, Grant couldn't help but think.

"Agent Ward?" Clint's voice came from the stairwell as Grant was passing it.

Grant stopped at the sound of the older agents voice and turned to face him, holding Skye close.

"What's going on?" Clint asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was confused to why the hacktivist was asleep in the young GI Joe agents arms._ Phil had said 'something's going on with Skye' was this it?_

Grant kept his tone deadpanned. "Nothing," he lied. "I'm just taking Skye to her bunk, she has been working really hard lately and not getting enough sleep. I guess it finally caught up with her."

Clint raised an eyebrow, folding his arms. He knew that the younger agent was full of shit, but had to give him points for his lie. "You do know that I am a trained assassin and make you reveal what's really going on."

Grant didn't flinch. "We're leaving now," he answered as he turned away and continued his journey to Skye's bunk.

Clint was determined to find out answers with every brick wall he hit._ 'I'll go interrogated the two scientist'_ he thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

**Skye's Bunk**

Grant was glad that she had left her door open a bit that morning. He managed to slid the rest of the door across with his foot. Grant then entered the bunk and walked towards her bed and gently laid Skye down on her bed. He then stood over it for a moment, just watching her sleep. A soft smile played at her lips. She always looked so at peace when she slept, like there wasn't a care in the world.

After a moment Grant walked back to her door and closed it so no one would disturb them. He knew that it could be anywhere from another forty minute to an a few hours before Skye woke and he wasn't planning to leave her during that time. So he picked up her remote at the end of the bed and turned on her television. He then clicked on her movie files and started flicking through them till he found the one he was looking for and it play.

Grant then made his way back to the bed.

* * *

**Lab**

Clint entered the lab that was filled with assorted scientific equipment, his eyes narrowed onto the two younger agents that were looking at screen beside a telescope.

"What is going on with Skye?" he demanded as he walked further into the lab which gave the two scientist a fright and jump in their spot.

"Agent Barton?" Jemma and Leo acknowledged in unison.

"Are you trying to give us a bloody heart attack?" Leo asked, annoyance evident in his voice as he glared at the older agent.

Clint walked further into the lab. "What is going on with Skye?" he repeated his question, unsure to if they had heard him the first time since he had surprised them.

Jemma and Leo shared a look before they turned their eyes back towards the older agent.

"What uh, makes you think something is going on with her?" the young scotsman asked, nervousness lacing his tone.

Clint stopped opposite their bench and crossed his arms. He glared at the two agents for a long moment.

Jemma chewed on her lower lip as she nervously played with her fingers. "Um, well you see, we don't exactly know what's going on and won't until Skye wakes up and gives us some answers. We just know that she is fine," she blurted out with a nervous smile.

Clint was even more confused then before he came in. "What do you mean 'until she wakes up?' Why is she asleep at one in the afternoon and I am not buying Agent Wards 'over worked' excuse."

Jemma and Leo shared another look.

"Well, you see," Jemma began. "Shortly after you left early to go after Agent May …"

"Skye started having pains," Leo chimed in. "Said it was a migraine so Ward suggested that she move to the couch…"

"And that's when it got worse," Jemma added. "The pain was becoming too much for her so I went down to the lab to grab a sedative."

"I was then about to get Agent Coulson," Leo chimed in again. "But Skye told me not to. She said 'keep them apart for now'."

Jemma nodded along. "I then returned with anesthetic and injected her with it. A moment later she passed out and has been sleeping since. Ward bought her down here so I could run some test to make sure that everything was okay. Her brain and heart activity were both phone and she just seemed to be sleeping."

Clint let the information they were giving him, absorb in. "Keep them apart for now? What does that mean?"

The engineer shrugged his shoulder. "No idea … May and Coulson we guess since she didn't want me to get him. Whatever was attacking her did it while she was awake."

The biochemist smiled. "Ward just moved Skye up to her bunk so she wouldn't freak out when she wakes up."

"Um okay," he mumbled in response. Clint knew that Melinda and Phil had been going through some painful past memories around that time. Was Skye an empath? If she was feeling other people's pain, how else do you explain it? Clint had been in the job long enough to know that there were people and beans out there with special abilities. Was Skye one of them and was that why she was on Phil's team?

Clint knew that he needed to clear his head. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me," he added as he turned and left the lab. Clint then headed back up the stairs to wait for Natasha and Melinda.

* * *

**Skye's Bunk**

Grant had now joined Skye in her bed. He had pulled her into his arms so her head rested on his chest. He was holding her close and convinced himself that he did so to keep monitoring her breathing. Truth be told, he just wanted to be close to her. Grant had his eyes glued to the television as he rewatched 'Wall-E' since he hadn't had the chance to do so before now.

* * *

**Command Centre**

Forty minutes after entering the command centre, the video link with the Director of SHIELD ended.

Natasha turned her head to the side, her eyes locked onto her best friend who had a faraway expression splashed across her face. "Are you up for this right now? I can go by myself"

Melinda had pushed all her feelings down deep inside as she went over the details of the mission once again in her head. "You know as well as I do that this is a two agent operation. I would not send in alone as you wouldn't I," she supplied. "I am fine, she answered, emotionless.

Natasha gave her friend a pointed look. "Are you gonna stand there and lie to me after what we've been through less than an hour ago? I know that you're strong, Mel, but we have our limits. You're only human," she told her friend. "Just as I am."

Melinda hated feeling vulnerable. "I slipped," she supplied as she turned around and faced the electronic table that controlled everything in this room.. "It won't happen again."

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "You're not listening," she expressed releasing a sigh. "You should really talk to Phil," she supplied. "It's not good going into a mission like this while your head and heart are a mess. We have a couple of hours before we'll be there so that gives you plenty of time to talk before we have to get ready for the mission."

Melinda glared at her friend as she hit a button on the electronic table which de-fogged the window and unlocked the door. The two friends that walked towards the door and opened it, stepping out of the room with emotionless expressions to meet silence.

"Where is everyone?" Melinda asked, noticing how quiet the area was which was odd for this time of the afternoon. Her eyes began to scan the area around her as she looked for any sound of life.

Natasha heard a distinct snoring sound coming from the lounge room area. "I know where at least one of them is," she answered with a smirk as she headed for her destination.

* * *

**Open Lounge Area**

The two female agents entered the open lounge room area space and stopped just before they couch with matching smirks. Clint was passed out on the couch as the television played some football game in the background. He had one hand slung over his face as he snored rather loudly.

Natasha took several steps backwards until she had enough distance between her and the couch. She then sprinted towards it and lept into the air, landing on top of her partner - straddling him.

Clint let out a 'ooaf' sound as his eyes shot open and he woke up. "Babe, I've told you not to wake me like that," he groaned, slightly winded.

Natasha glared down at him. "And I told you not to call me babe," she retorted. "Do I look like a talking pig?"

Clint knew it was wise not to respond, last time he gave a joke answer - he ended up walking funny for a week. He just smiled up at his beautiful but lethal partner and placed his hands on her hips.

Melinda stifled a chuckle. Her friends made a sensible couple and only few people knew of their relationship. Her and Phil being among those few. They had been dating for the few years now.

"Do you know where everyone is?" she asked knowing that he was known for knowing things - seeing from a distance.

Clint tore his eyes from Natasha and turned his head to the side, focusing his eyes on his surrogate big sister. "FitzSimmons are down in the lab doing something sciencey," he shared. "G.I Joe Jr and the hacker are in her bunk while Skye is sleeping and Phil is in his office … he wants to see you ASAP, Milly."

Melinda smirked at his nickname for Grant. "Why is Skye asleep?" she asked, confused. Skye never slept during the day. Her S.O wouldn't allow that.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "That's the first question you ask? You're not surprised that Agent Ward is in there with her?"

Melinda's expression remained emotionless. "It's not a first," she answered, deadpanned. "Why is Skye asleep?" she repeated, slight concern lacing her tone this time.

Clint shrugged his shoulders. "Ask Coulson. He wants to see you ASAP so you can ask him when you go up there … two birds, one stone."

Melinda turned her eyes towards the stairs with great hesitation. The last time she had gone up to his office things hadn't ended well.

"Mel," Natasha voiced. "You have to talk to him," she told her a-matter-a-factly.

Clint turned his eyes from his partner to his surrogate big sister. "What's am I missing?"

Melinda didn't answer his question. She just released a sigh and headed for the stairs.

The assassin couple watched as their friend disappeared up the stairs before they turned their attention back on one another.

"What the hell did fury want?" he asked Natasha as he squeezed her hips. "Phil mentioned something about a mission?"

Natasha green orbs clashed with his blue ones as her hands ran across his chest. "Mel and I just have to make a quick stop in Mexico and deal with a situation that has come out of hand. Nothing to worry about," she answered, off hand.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Now I am worried. What doesn't Fury want me or Phil to know if it's nothing?"

Natasha gave him a look. "You know that there are some things in this job that we can't tell one another," she answered. "If I thought you needed to know then I would tell you no matter what Fury told me."

Clint let out a sigh knowing that she was right.

"Did you really hang up on Fury?" she asked as a smirk played at her lips.

Clint smirked back. "He pissed me off."

Natasha leaned down and brushed a brief kiss along his lips. "I knew there was a reason I keep you around," she teased.

Clint chuckled as his hands ran up her heads and settled behind mid back. "And I thought it was for my body," he joked.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "That's just an added bonus," she told him as she leaned back down and drew out another long kiss.

The two pulled apart after a couple of minutes when air became a necessity.

"Mexico huh?" Clint voiced. "You think Phil will let me borrow Lola so I can pick us up some tacos for dinner?"

* * *

**A/N:** I watched The Avengers while writing this chapter and noticed a few things about Natasha and Clint with the looks they shared and touches. So I feel comfortable hooking them. I especially love the end scene on The Avengers after the end credits have rolled throw where the team are sitting in that cafe that Stark mention before the movie ended.

I am sorry about the secretive over the upcoming mission that Nat and Mel are going on, but it's CLASSIFIED and none of you have the clearance level to know the details … it's for your own safety *chuckles*

I was also have asleep when I wrote the last scene and edited this chapter … mistakes are mine since it's almost 1am.

Reviews are appreciated


	12. Chapter 12 - who knows?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Phil's Office**

Melinda didn't bother knocking. She just stormed into his office and closed his door behind her. "What's wrong with Skye?" were the first words to leave her mouth. She had grown to care for the girl in recent times. "Clint mentioned that she was sleeping?"

Phil was pulled from his pondering at the sound of her voice. He turned his blue orbs onto the beautiful chinese woman walking towards his desk. "She's fine," he assured her. "There was an incident and she needed to be sedated."

Melinda's eyes widened. "Sedated? What incident?"

Phil had been going over how he would tell Melinda this for the last thirty minutes. He had noticed the bond that had been forming between the two and knew Melinda was starting to care for girl like a daughter even she wouldn't admit it. She would see it as a betrayal to the one they lost. "I think Skye's in empath," he divulged, letting out a sigh.

Melinda stopped just before Phil's deak. Empath? "What?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Phil?" she demanded as she placed one hand on her hip and let the other fall by her side.

Phil locked his eyes with hers. "Skye seemed to be having some type of attack inside of her over an hour ago," he shared, honestly. "Apparently she was in some sort of pain not long after you left my office, try to pass it off as a migraine or something. Anyway they tried moving her from the kitchen to couch and she passed out for a moment. Once she regained consciousness the pain started again, it got so bad that Simmons had to sedate her."

Melinda was frozen in her spot. She caused pain on Skye._ Why did she keep hurting people? If Skye had been feeling what she felt at the time, Melinda knew what kind of pain the younger woman would have been in - twenty five years of built up pain. _

Phil had noticed Melinda's frozen state and saw the sadness that she was trying to mask - etched across her beautiful face. He quickly pushed his chair back and stood to his feet, he then rounded his desk and hurried to her side.

"Mel?" he expressed, touching her arms. "Don't blame yourself," he told her as his eyes caught her's. "Come sit down," he suggested, leading her towards the couch by his door. She didn't fight it.

The two sat down beside one another in silence for a moment.

"I just keep hurting people," she expressed, coldly, staring dead ahead.

Phil turned his head to the side, his eyes fixed on her as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. "Hey, we didn't know that she could sense our emotions. It wasn't just you that she was feeling. I asked Ward why didn't he come and get me when this was happening and he said because Skye told him 'Keep them apart for now'. That was around the time I was thinking about Ana after you had left my office."

Melinda swallowed at the mention of their daughter's name, closing their eyes.

Phil hated seeing the woman he loved like this. "You wouldn't intentionally cause somebody you care about pain, Mel," he expressed, raw emotion his his voice. "I know you," he told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Melinda opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, her orbs clashing with his. She saw tenderness and warmth in his eyes. It was the same look that he use to give her back in the early days and some of the later days before Bahrain happened.

The two shared a look for a long minute. It was like the early days - they were talking with their minds. A form of communication they learned to keep their relationship a secret since agents dating back then was forbidden.

Melinda just nodded her head, giving his hand a squeeze and a soft smile splashed across Phil's lips.

"Do FitzSimmons and Ward know?" she asked, finding her voice.

Phil didn't take his eyes from hers. He shook his head. "Not yet … but FitzSimmons are geniuses and are currently running test on her blood sample," he shared. "I don't know if there will be anything different about her blood since empaths are all about emotions, but it won't take them long until they figure something out. Especially if they cannot find anything in her system that could have caused the attack, they'll start looking at other options."

Melinda felt a chill run through her an a surge of protectiveness washed over her. "We have to make sure everyone on this bus says nothing outside of it," she expressed, determination burning in her voice. "If Fury got his hands on this information then they would take her away and do god knows what to her," she expressed with concern lacing her tone as she stood to her feet, removing her hands from his. She turned to face him. "We have protect her, Phil. We will not lose her!"

Phil stood to his feet and nodded his head. He liked this moma lion side of Melinda. It was a real turn on. "I know," he answered. "I have no intentions of telling him or anyone. We are her family now and we protect how own."

Melinda caught his eyes and nodded in agreement. Family. Something that she hadn't felt like she had in a very long time.

A long moment of silence passed between them as they just shared a look. Melinda was the one to break it.

"I have to set the new coordinates and get ready for the mission," she expressed.

Phil had almost forgotten about the call that she and Natasha took with the Director not long ago. He hated to knowing what Nick was sending them into. "What is the mission?" he requested in a soft tone.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a deadpanned stare, folding her arms. "You know I can't discuss a classified mission, even with you" she answered, emotionless.

Phil let out a sigh. "I had to try. Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Melinda nodded her head. "Always," she answered as she turned from him to leave the room.

Phil knew that it was now or never. "Mel, are we gonna discuss us?"

Melinda turned her head back and locked eyes with him. She knew the question was coming but once it did, she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She couldn't help but notice the pleading look in his eyes. "We'll talk after Nat and I get back from the mission," she promised as she turned to leave the office.

Phil had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "How dangerous is it?"

Melinda turned her head and gave him a serious look before she turned and continued out of the door..

* * *

**Skye's bunk - 14:43 p.m**

Skye felt a little fuzzy. She could hear a sound coming from somewhere around her and felt something moving under her. A beating heart and what sounded like Wall-E? She was wrapped in a warm embrace and felt her head rested on something hard. Skye remember the last time she had felt like this - it was when she was sleeping on Grant.

"G-grant?" she mumbled as her eyes began to flicker, adjusting to the light in the room.

Grant instantly dropped his eyes down to his Rookie in his arms when he heard her soft voice call his name. He noticed that she was coming to. Her eyelids were flickering and nose twitching, which he found adorable. "I'm right here," he told her as he felt a smile crept upon his lips and he pulled her even closer.

Skye waited the thirty seconds it took for her eyes to completely open as she was meet with a slight pounding in her head. She lifted a hand off the hard surface of her S.O's chest and raised it to her head. She began to massage her temple as she lifted her head and turned it upwards, looking at her S.O's chiseled face that was staring down. Her mind was still a little foggy. "Ward?" she questioned, confused. "What's going on?" she asked, softly. _Why was her S.O in her bed? Why was she in her bed during the day? She could hearing the movie Wall-E playing, were they watching it and had she fallen asleep on him again?_

Grant instantly grew concern. "You don't remember?" he asked as he released his embrace on her, dropping his hands to his side.

Remember what? Skye tried sitting up a little too quick and felt a head rush. She placed her hand to her head. "Ow," she moaned. "What are talking about?" she questioned as she sat up. "Why do I feel dizzy?" she asked, turning her focus on her concerned S.O. She could feel apprehension coming from him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Grant was doing his best not to panic. Her memory loss could be a symptom of the sedative. He didn't want to freak her out over nothing. "I'll go get Simmons," he expressed as he began sliding out of her bed and heading for the door.

Skye was now starting to panic. "Grant," she called after him, tears filling her eyes.

Grant stopped in his tracks at her calling him by his first name. She only did that in serious times. He turned around and saw the tears forming in her eyes. He quickly rushed back to the bed.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked with emotion thick in her voice as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why do I have the feeling that I am forgetting something? And why do I feel fuzzy?"

Grant slid back onto the bed and reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through her's and giving it a squeeze. "You were sedated," he told her in a gentle tone.

"Sedated?" she questioned, confused. "What? Why? What happened?" she asked as she started getting flashes in her mind. She closed her eyes as her memory slowly started coming back in parts.

Grant watched Skye close her eyes, her eyelids then started flickering in a rapid movement. "Skye?" he voiced, squeezing her hand. "Talk to me?"

Skye slowly opened her eyes to be met with her S.O's chocolate orbs filled with worry. It was the same look he had during her attack - fear mixed with shock. "Pain," she supplied. "I was in pain and on the couch. I could hear you and FitzSimmons panicking around me, which just made it worst. It felt like my all body was on fire," she revealed, swallowing hard. "You were then holding me while Simmons gave me a needle and that's all I remember."

Grant nodded. He didn't think it was necessary to tell her about being down in the lab. "I bought you in here and promised FitzSimmons that I would stay with you until woke," he told her.

Skye was still very confused. "How long have I been out for?"

"Almost two hours," he answered, automatically. He had been counting every minute since her eyes closed. "You scared the hell out of me, Skye," he admitted with sincerity. "You were in pain and there was nothing that I could do. I felt so -"

"Helpless," she cut in, looking down as she chewed on her bottom lip. It was how they had both felt with Jemma when she had that virus in her. "I'm sorry," she apologized in quiet voice. "That's never happened before … I can usually control it," slipped from her lips.

Grant raised an eyebrow. "Control what? Skye, look at me," he asked, not taking his eyes from her.

Skye lifted her eyes to meet his. She could see the genuine concern burning in his chocolate orbs. He was worried about her, but she knew that he was gonna think she was insane or some kind of freak. She didn't want to keep things from him, but she also didn't want to lose him from her life. "You'll think I'm crazy," she answered, releasing a shaky breath.

Grant could hear the apprehension in her voice. "You can trust me … with anything," he assured her, squeezing her hand.

Skye believed him. She didn't know why, but she did. Skye bit down on her bottom lip as she grew the courage to actually say the words out loud. She knew that once they were out there, there was no going back. All of a sudden Will Smith's voice from Hitch then popped into her head. _'Because that's what people do. They leap, and hope to God they can fly, because otherwise you just drop like a rock, wondering the whole way down … why in the hell did I jump?'_

Skye knew that she had to take a leap. She had known Grant for several months now and even though they've had their rough patches in the past, they'd had grown close and become friends.

Skye locked her orbs with his. "The ability to feel someone else's emotions," she confessed, raw emotion filling her voice as she watched the confusion wash over him. "I know it sounds insane but I've lived with it all my life. As a little kid I couldn't understand it, but didn't say anything because I didn't want to be labeled as a freak. At first it was hard to feel other people's emotions and I spent a lot of time keeping my distance but the older I got, I learn't how to control what I feel. And that was around the time I was sent to the Brody's."

Grant was still trying to wrap his mind around what his Rookie was telling him. He squeezed her hand, knowing that her past was a tough subject for her just like his was for him. She had mentioned the Brody's for the first time after her first undercover mission at Ian Quinn's compound.

"I knew that they liked me," she expressed. "I felt it and that's why I called her mom, because she was the first person to ever feel like one to me … but then I got sent back a couple of days later and I couldn't understand why," Skye revealed as tears filled her eyes. "So I decide not to get attached again. No family ever wanted me long enough anyway," she sobbed as tears began to roll down her cheeks. That's what she had believed all her life until the truth was revealed to her not long ago. She knew that SHIELD did what they did to keep her safe, but the child version of her just wanted to be a part of family - to feel loved.

Grant felt his heart ache at the sadness in her voice. He automatically pulled his Rookie into his arms and held her tight as she began to sob into his chest. He rubbed a circular motion across her back to sooth her.

* * *

**Several minutes** later and all cried out, Skye pulled back from her S.O's comforting embrace and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized feeling like an idiot for breaking down like that. She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

Grant noticed that Skye was avoiding his gaze. He reached for her hand once again, lacing his fingers through hers. "I don't fully understand this whole being able to feel people's emotions thing like an empath or something, but Skye … you are wanted." He told her, honestly, giving her hand a squeeze.

Skye lifted her eyes to meet his. She saw the sincerity in them and knew he met what he was saying.

Grant lifted his free hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "You will always have family as long as you're apart of this team," he promised her. As long as I'm around., he silently thought.

Skye closed her eyes at his touch. A warm feeling washed through her. She felt loved, a feeling that she hadn't felt in a very long time if ever. Skye didn't ever want to lose that feeling ever again, but that's when realization hit in. _What if someone found out about her gift? Would the team have to report back to SHIELD about what happened? Would they take her away?_

Skye re-opened her eyes as panic began to fill her. "What happens to me now? What will SHIELD do to me?" she asked, fear lacing her tone.

Grant dropped his hand from her cheek. "We deal with it together," he assured her. "No one will hurt you while I'm around," he promised. "I know that Coulson won't let anything happen to you, either. Speaking of which, he wanted to see you as soon as you woke. He was worried when he found you passed out."

Skye's eyes widened. "He knows what happened?"

Grant squeezed her hand. "He just knows that you were in pain and sedated. No one knows anything else. I didn't know until you told me," he admitted. "And I am glad you did."

Skye felt a smile slid across her lips.

* * *

**Open Lounge Area**

Phil was sitting on the couch as the television played in the background while he chatted with Clint like he had been for the last hour now. Melinda and Natasha had retreated to the cockpit and hadn't been seen since He was trying to get his mind off Melinda's upcoming mission and catching up with one of his oldest friend's usually helped. Clint had some of the best stories. Phil was about to respond to a question that Clint had just asked when the Hacktivist came into sight from the direction of her bunk with Grant by her side, his hand looked to be resting on the small of her back.

"Skye," he acknowledged. "You're awake," Phil added, standing to his feet but not moving from his spot. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey AC," she voiced, sounding a little vulnerable. "A little fuzzy," she admitted. "You wanted to see me?"

Phil turned his eyes towards the male avenger and gave him a look.

Clint stood to his feet. "I'll go let Milly and Nat know that she's awake," he answered as he walked past the youngest member of Phil's team and her shadow and headed in the direction of the cockpit.

"I'm gonna go get Simmons," Grant told her, dropping his hand from her lower back. "I think she should check you over just to be on the safe side. You'll be okay?"

Skye turned her head to the side, locking her eyes on him. She was touched by his concern. She gave a brief nod of the head. "I'll be fine," she assured him with a smile.

Grant hesitated for a moment before he walked off.

Skye watched him walk off and headed towards the staircase that led down to cargo bay and lab before she turned her eyes back towards the father figure of the team.

"Skye," Phil began as he took a few steps towards the youngest member of his team. "We will need to discuss what is really going on with you," he supplied. "But not right now since Ward will be back any minute along with FitzSimmons. I know that we'll have to come up with some explanation as to why -"

"Ward knows," Skye revealed, cutting in. "I told him about my empathic traits, but not about being an 0-8-4."

Phil had been surprised about that and now understood why Grant was being so protective over her. "Skye," he sighed. "You know how dangerous it is to let anyone-"

Skye folded her arms, annoyance boiling in her. "I didn't wanna lie to him," she expressed. "I trust him with my life, AC. I still hate the fact that I am still keeping things from him."

Phil raised an eyebrow. Wow, her life - that was big. "It's for his own safety, we don't know if the people that were after you when you were a baby are stay out there looking. I know that it's hard to keep apart of yourself a secret from the people who care about, but it's the only way to keep you and them safe."

"He's right," Melinda voiced as she walked towards them, hearing Phil's words. She had told Natasha and Clint to remain in the cockpit since they both already knew about Skye's condition. Clint had figured it out during his interrogation with FitzSimmons and told Natasha who told her. She told them that they couldn't tell anyone and promised they wouldn't. Melinda knew that she could trust them.

Skye was gobsmacked as she looked at the older woman. "You know?" she asked, astounded.

Melinda nodded her head, her expression deadpanned. "And I am sorry if I caused your attack," she answered, her voice emotionless. "I didn't attend for that to happen."

Skye was surprised by the older woman's words. She shook her head. "You didn't know," she expressed quietly. "Nobody did until now."

"Skye!" Jemma's voice shouted from the other end of the plane.

Skye turned her head in that direction and saw the biochemist running towards her with relief etched across her face. She fully turned in time for the british woman to pull her into a crushing hug. Only seconds passed before Skye was hugging her best friend back as she looked over her shoulder towards Leo and Grant that were walking towards them.

The two friends hugged for a good minute before Jemma pulled back and looked at Skye with genuine concern. "You scared the living daylight out of me," she exclaimed. "Of all of us," she added, gesturing to the team that had gathered in the room.

Skye let her eyes drift around the room at the faces of her friends and then the two older agents that were standing beside one another. Skye felt horrible for worrying everyone. She turned her focus back onto the biochemist. "Guess we even," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jemma folded her arms, taking a step back. She wasn't amused

Grant stood beside Skye and Leo stopped beside Jemma.

"Do you wanna explain what the bloody hell happened?" the engineer supplied in his usual gruff tone, crossing his arms.

Skye wasn't sure what she could tell them. She knew they deserved an answered but she wasn't sure what she should tell them. "A really bad migraine and stomach ache teaming up on me," she supplied, not even believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. She felt Grant's hand once again press into her lower back and knew it was his way of telling her that he was there for her.

Jemma and Leo rolled their eyes in unison and a 'yeah right' look splashed across their faces. They weren't buying it.

"Oh come on, Skye," Jemma expressed. "Fitz and I have been running every test known to science on your blood for the last two hours and it's coming back normal. There was nothing in your system to indicate that sort of pain that you felt. You levels were normal. The only thing that was interesting on your blood work was that we discovered you're O negative."

Skye didn't understand why that would be interesting. "What's that mean?"

"It's a rare blood type," Leo explained "It means that you're a universal donor, you can give blood to anyone in the world. Only 7% of the world's population is O neg."

Skye's eyes widened. She hadn't known that.

"Skye," Jemma voiced, keeping her tone steady. "We care about you and just wanna help. We can't do that if we don't know what's wrong with you. What if it happens again and I'm not around to give you a sedative or if the sedative doesn't work next time. I only gave it to you because I didn't know what else to do at the time. All's I knew what that you were in pain and I had to stop it, knocking you out seemed like the best option."

Skye could sense the panic coming from the british woman even though on the outside she looked calm and collected. Skye was feeling a little dizzy and little spots were appearing in front of her eyes.

Grant noticed his Rookie wobble slightly. "You okay?" he asked, apprehension in his voice as he place her free hand on her shoulder while his other remained on her lower back to steady her.

Skye took a few steady breathes. "Just feeling a little dizzy," she admitted, waiting for it to pass. She felt concern coming from the group, which didn't help.

"It's the sedative," Jemma explained to the group. "It's still in her system and will be for some time yet," she supplied, turning her focus onto Skye. "You should take it easy for the next hour or so."

"Whatever it was only attacked you when you were awake," Leo supplied. "Are you feeling any pain at the moment?"

Skye forced a smile and shook her head. "I'm fine, guys," she answered, feeling comfort in her S.O's touch. "It was nothing," she answered off hand.

Jemma didn't understand why her friend was being secretive. She couldn't understand why no one else on the team bar Leo weren't asking questions. _Why weren't they curious?_ "How come no one else bar Fitz and I want to know what's wrong with Skye?" she asked, watching for reactions. The three older agents reactions remained blank.

"Fine, you don't want to tell us what is going on then we'll figure it out own selves," she expressed as she turned away. "Come on, Fitz," she added as she stormed away. Leo followed her as he looked back at his friend with a hurt look.

Skye dropped her head feeling like the worst friend ever. _She wanted to tell them but how would they react? They're two scientist and science can't explain what it can't see._

Grant waited until the two scientists were out of sight before he dropped his gaze down to his Rookie. "I know you don't want them to think of you different," he voiced, giving her shoulder a squeeze which cause Skye to lift her eyes to meet his. "But why didn't you just tell them about your gift. They're your friends and wouldn't tell anyone if you ask them not to," he expressed.

Melinda turned her eyes from the specialist and towards the team leader, giving him a look of concern.

Skye turned her attention towards the older woman as she felt the concern coming from her. "I told Ward about my empathic traits not long ago," she shared. "I didn't wanna lie to him."

Melinda turned her eyes onto the hacktivist with a raised eyebrow but her face remained blank. The two then shared a look that assured Melinda that that's all he knew.

"How long before we land?" Phil voiced, changing the subject.

"Land?" Skye expressed as slight panic washed over her. "Why are we landing? You're not sending me somewhere are you?" she asked, backing into her S.O. He automatically squeezed her shoulder.

"Relax," Phil told the hacktivist with a warm smile. "Agent May and Romanoff have a quick mission to complete in Mexico. They got the call while you were sleeping," he supplied casually. "Guess we having mexican for dinner."

Melinda ignored Phil's comment and focused her attention onto the younger woman. "No one outside of this bus is gonna find out about you ability," she voiced earnest

Skye turned her eyes onto the older woman, their eyes clashed.

"You're apart of this team," Melinda expressed. "And we protect our own … now I have to get back to the cockpit before Clint get's any ideas about flying my plane," she answered, turning away and walking off.

Skye was taken aback by the older woman's words. We protect our own. Melinda May consider her as one of her own. Had she finally gained the trust of the older female agent?

Phil took a few steps forward, stopping opposite the young brunette. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "We'll talk later," he told her. "I better go have chat with FitzSimmons," he expressed with a sigh as he dropped his hand from her shoulder and walked away.

Grant slung an arm around his Rookie's shoulder and pulled her close. "How about a game of battleship?" he suggested.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated**


	13. Chapter 13 - We're family

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Now the upcoming Skye/Coulson scene was inspired by the songs 'Moments' by Emerson Drive, Concrete Angel by Martina McBride and 'Don't laugh at me by Mark Wells'.

This chapter is a little heavy on the emotional side.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Lab**

Jemma was furious. "How do they not trust us … after everything we've been through over the last several months!" she exclaimed as she walked towards the hooks on the wall to where their lab coats hung and grabbed her's off the hook She then pulled it on. "We're a team, we're not meant to keep secrets from one another."

Leo let out a sigh as he let his best friend vent. He knew that it wasn't healthy to keep things bottled up inside which Jemma tended to do a lot. He was equally upset but knew that she needed him to be the rock right now. Leo turned and faced her, placing his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Don't they trust us, Fitz?" she expressed with hurt in her voice.

Phil entered the lab upon hearing the biochemist words, they ripped through him. "I think we should talk," he told them.

Jemma and Leo turned their attention towards their boss, the pair remained silent.

Phil walked further into the room. "I know that you both feel that something is being kept from you," he expressed., solemnly as he crossed the floor towards them. "Well that's because there is. You two knew that when you joined this team that there were certain things you would have to keep secret. That certain things might have to be kept secret from you. It's the burden we take on when we join a classified government agency and I know at times it might not seem fair," he supplied, stopping a few feet from them.

"We just want to help her, Sir," Jemma expressed. "Skye is family. She is like a little sister to both Fitz and I."

Phil nodded his head. "I understand that … that is why I am gonna share with you what is going on, but first I need you to promise that what I tell you cannot leave this bus, this lab. It's for your own safety, the teams safety and Skye's."

Jemma and Leo were now concerned, they turned their heads towards one another and shared a look.

Phil folded his arms. "Do you still want to know?"

The two best friends nodded their heads, their focus back on their boss.

Phil knew that he could trust the two scientist. He gave a nod of the head. "I cannot not divulge the full story for your own safety, but what I can tell you is that what you witnessed earlier with Skye was her empathic ability at use because of something personal Agent May and myself were going through and she picked up on."

Jemma and Leo stood their befuddled for a long minute as they processed the information that was delivered to them.

"How is that even possible, Sir?" Jemma questioned after a moment trying to wrap her mind around it.

Phil raised an eyebrow. "After everything you've seen on this job, you're still questioning it?" he asked a smile tipped his lips.

Jemma didn't know how to answer that. Mostly everything that has happened through this job has been explained by science.

"Why are we only seeing it now?" Leo inquired. "We've been through a lot over the last several months since Skye joined the team."

The older agent let out a sigh. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I have yet to have that discussion with her, but I do believe we have seen her ability in use at smaller doses that she has managed to cover up." He turned his eyes onto Jemma. "For example during your time with that virus in your system, Skye could sense your fear and everyone's concern and sadness even they tried to mask it. She was able to pass it off as being a concerned friend, but it hit her hard. I even caught her crying in her bunk at one point."

The biochemist and engineer remained quiet.

"Or the time that she knew Fitz and Ward were in trouble and needed our help," he expressed. "She has built strong attachments with each member of this team. Skye's ability to care too much comes from her empathic side," he shared. "She cannot help it, that's probably why she likes to colour outside of the lines so much and connects with people so easily."

A moment of silence passed throughout the lab for a long minute.

Jemma was chewing on her bottom lip as she shift from one foot to another. "What do we do about it, Sir?" she asked.

Phil smiled. "Nothing," he expressed. "Don't treat her any different because she will be able to tell and it will just make her feel bad. Only bring up the subject about her abilities if she wants to talk about it and not outside of this plane or one anyone else not on this team is present. Am I making myself clear? No one can find out."

The two scientist nodded their heads rapidly. Phil gave a curt nod of the head back before he turned and exited the lab.

* * *

**Phil's Office - 15:25p.m**

Skye knocked on her bosses open door, peeking her head in. "Hey AC," she greeted, standing in his doorway. "You wanted to see me as soon as I kicked Ward butt in battleship," she smirked, folding her arms.

Phil turned his eyes from his computer and released a soft chuckle. He gestured from her to come in. "Close the door behind you," he instructed in a soft tone.

Skye entered the room and closed the door behind her all of sudden feeling nervous. She turned her attention back towards the older blue eyed man and started walking towards the desk.

Phil's eyes followed her as he relaxed back in his chair. "How long have you known about this ability?" he asked analytical.

Skye halted a few feet from his desk. "So we're just gonna jump right into it," she supplied in a small voice.

Phil leaned forward in his chair and laced his fingers together. "I said no more secrets and you kept big one from me … from this team," he pointed out.

Skye dropped her eyes downwards, lacing her fingers behind her back. "WhatwouldyouhavedoneifIhad?" she mumbled quickly in a low tone that was barely audible.

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Skye," he voiced. "Stand up straight and talk to me properly," he ordered in a firmer tone.

Skye lifted her eyes to meet his and folded her arms. She then let out a sigh in defeat "What would have you done with me if you'd had known? I was still new to this team, plus it's come to be second nature to me. I've lived with it all my life. For as long as I can remember I've been able to sense people's emotions. I don't see it as a secret, just a part of me."

Phil remained quiet for a moment. "Before you joined this team, you were all about exposing magic and the truth … why never expose yourself?"

Skye sucked on her bottom lip. "I don't see my ability as Magic," she expressed with a tinge of emotion lacing her tone, unfolding her arms. "Do you know how incredible it is to experience someone falling in love for the first time?" she asked, placing a hand over her heart. "Or feeling a hug, not just the physical side - but the emotion side too? Or to be able to sense when someone is at an all time low and looking for a way out because they think no one cares, then go up to them and tell them how beautiful they are and that they matter. That even though their life may suck at the moment, it will get better and people do care … that they should stick around for that," she shared, tears filling her eyes at the past memories. "And then feel the hope and love that they're feeling in that moment."

Phil was astounded. He didn't know what to say. How do you answer a question like that? A long moment passed before he finally found words. "What about the bad times? How do you deal with the Berserker staff rage that Ward and May deal with everyday?"

Skye bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head. She turned and walked towards the couch by the door and sat down, leaning back on the soft cushioning and planted her hands by her sides. "Luckily I don't feel everything around me. Ward and May are two of the strongest people I know and how they manage to deal with it twenty-four seven amazes me," she expressed, honestly. "I have felt it coming from Ward a few times when he's gotten angry but I've learn't to block negative emotion since I was a child. I only feel it if I tap into it and I have no plans of doing that. I've seen what it's done to them and I want no part of it. To feel that much pure anger would be unbearable. I still remember the first time I felt a taste of it. It was just after Ward had been affected with it and I found him passed out on the ground. I remember touching him to see if he was okay and I could sense something wasn't right with him even before he came to and started acting weird. I could feel something horrible pumping through his veins. I knew whatever it was - was way too powerful for me to remove," she admitted feeling ashamed. "I mean all my life I've been able to help strangers ease their pain, but when it came to someone I care about it - there was nothing I could do but sit back and watch. As the day went on, I could see how much it was eating him and how every now and then it still does."

Phil felt his heart break for Skye. He could hear the raw emotion in her voice and it cut through him. Phil pushed his chair back and stood to his feet. He then walked the short distance from his desk to his couch and sat down beside the younger woman. He placed a hand over her one that was resting beside her on the couch and gave it a squeeze.

Skye turned her head to the side, her light hazel orbs clashed with her bosses light blues ones. "Hate, envy, rage and the many other emotions connected with Anger are horrible to feel, sometimes it just makes me wanna scream but it can be managed and controlled. Anger is easier to control than pain," she answered, swallowing hard. "Pain is unpredictable, it can sneak up on you in a matter of seconds and stick around for awhile or disappear before you knew what hit you. Feeling someone's heart aching or their inside ripping apart because something terrible has happened to them is a feeling I don't wish on anybody," she admitted as she swallowed the lump in her throat, biting back the tears that were threatening to cut loose. "What I felt coming from you and May earlier was hard - yes - but only because I have an emotional connection with the both of you. I could feel both your separate pains but also shared grief," she confessed. "Now I don't know what happened between the two of you for that to happen and I won't pry," she expressed. "But I am so sorry that you both had to go through something that has left a scar on your souls and that you are still suffering from it after all this time. I hope one day the suffering ends and you both can find peace."

Phil was speechless, completely gobsmacked. _This young woman was truly an earth bound angel._ He cleared his throat. "Thank you, Skye," he managed as he removed his hand from her's and fused his fingers together, dropping his gaze downwards.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two and the quiet was starting to bug Skye. She was allergic to silence. "Um, how did you talk with FitzSimmons go? I am guessing that you told them about my ability and reason behind my attack?"

Phil released a heavy sigh and lifted his gaze. "I had to," he answered. "They're apart of this time and a right to know. They were a little stunned but promised not to tell anyone. I could tell that it was hard for them to understand. They're scientist and you ability doesn't fall under that category," he shared with ease.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip. "I was gonna tell em if you didn't," she admitted as a smile tipped her lips. "They're my best friends and practically siblings."

Phil released a throaty chuckle. "They said the same thing about you being their little sister," he told her as a smile played at his lips. A moment passed before he continued "Um, Skye, how many people know about your gift?"

Skye hadn't expexted that question, but her answer was almost instant. "Grant is the first person that I've ever told," she vowed. "I've never trusted anyone enough in the past to share that side of me."

Silence engulfed the room for sixty seconds.

Phil stood to his feet and began to walk towards the door. He then stopped opposite it and turned his attention back towards the couch, his eyes landing on the hacktivist who was standing to her feet. "Is there anything else I should know?" he asked as his hand reached for the door handle

Skye walked towards her boss. "Not to my knowledge," she answered, honestly.

* * *

**Classified SHIELD base in Mexico**

**Cargo Bay - 16:33p.m**

The four older agents were down in the cargo bay as Melinda and Natasha got ready to leave for their mission. Melinda was sitting in the drivers seat with her door open as Phil stood just off from her, leaning against the open door. Melinda was getting in 'the zone' for the upcoming mission. She hadn't done something like this in a long time and she knew that she would have to mentally prepare herself for it. She was glad that she would have Natasha by her side.

Phil was concerned about his second in command. He could tell that something was off with her by the way she was gripping the steering wheel and zoned out. "Barton and I could always come in as back up," he suggested in a light tone. "The four of us use to be unstoppable back in the day," he reminded her with a slanted smile.

Melinda was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of his voice and turned her head to the side, her eyes locking with Phil's. She could tell that he was worried about her. "Stop worrying," she told him, expressionless. "We've done hundreds of these missions many times before."

Phil felt a surge of emotion wash through him. He couldn't bite his tongue anymore. "You have no extraction team," he pointed out. "No back up besides each other. The damn mission is not even in the database, no details no nothing," he expressed with genuine concern. "What the hell is Fury getting you two to do?"

Melinda looked at him with surprise. "How do you know that?" she demanded, glaring at him.

Phil stood tall. "I had Skye access SHIELD's current classified mission database and she couldn't find a trace of what the hell you two are going into," he answered, business-like. "There is no mention of you and Nat going on any mission."

Melinda was tore between anger and admiration. "This is something that only me and Nat can do," she answered, emotionless as she turned her eyes dead ahead.

Phil couldn't fight the nagging feeling in his gut. "Mel," he expressed with raw emotion, taking a step forward placing his hand on top of her's that was resting on the steering wheel. "I need you to come back to me," he told her.

Melinda turned her eyes back onto to him and lifted her hand from under his and placed hers on top of his, giving it a squeeze. "We still have a talk to finish," she reminded him as a ghost of a smile floated across her lips.

A smile spread across his lips as a warm sensation washed through him. "We do," he answered as the two shared a look.

"We'll be back before you know it," she assured him. "Now get out of my doorway," she told him as she shifted her hand from his and pulled down her aviators that were resting on the top of her head. Phil took a step back and Melinda shut her door, but lowered the window. "And keep Clint out of my cockpit," she ordered.

Phil grinned giving a mock salute.

Melinda rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips. She shifted her eyes from Phil and locked them on the russian assassin. "We gotta get going Nat," Melinda called over to her best friend.

* * *

Natasha was double checking all the weapons on her, just making sure everything was working. She didn't want any surprises during the mission. Clint was standing opposite her with folded arms. Natasha whipped her head around and looked towards the SUV. Her shoulder length red hair was pulled back into a ponytail as her black leather clung to her like a second skin.

Natasha turned her head back onto her partner. She could see that he was worried about her. "I'll see you later," she told him and turned to walk away when he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Natasha turned her head back around.

"Tash … you'll be careful out there, won't you?" Clint expressed, his eyes clashed with hers.

Natasha nodded her head. "Always," she answered as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his for a brief kiss. "Just behave yourself while I'm gone," she whispered against his lips before she pulled back and gave him a look.

Clint rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "How much trouble can I get into in an hour?" he asked with a smirk.

She just gave him a pointed look before turning away and heading down the cargo ramp towards the SUV passing the senior agent and giving him a nod of the head.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated**


	14. Whenitdarkenoughyoucanseethestars

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**_Ralph Waldo Emerson — 'When it is dark enough, you can see the stars._**'

* * *

**Command Centre**

Skye and Grant were in the command centre, both leaning against the electronic table inches apart with their arms folded as they waited for the two senior agents to join them so they could start their surveillance.

Grant's mind had been on overdrive since his Rookie had revealed her secret to him. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she had this ability or gift to be able do what she does._ If she had been able to sense emotions all this time, did she know how he felt for her? How come she hadn't acted on his feelings? What if she didn't feel the same way? No, he knew that she did feel the same way - each time that he had kissed Skye, she had kissed him back with enthusiasm. and passion. That much he was certain off. What if she just didn't want to be with him for another reason? What if she figured he was too damaged? How come they had never discussed that kiss they shared last night? Sure, a lot had happened today with dropping off Quinn, picking up Agent Barton and Skye's big reveal - now this mission. Maybe the talk could wait another day. _

"What?" Skye voiced as she turned her head to the side, fixing her eyes onto her S.O's chiselled face.

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her voice. "Uh? I didn't say anything," he answered, confused as he turned his head to the side - eyes fixed on her.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "You're not 'saying anything' really loudly," she told him with a concerned look.

Grant's eyes winded as he turned his head to the side, his eyes fixed on her. "Are you reading my thoughts now?" he asked, doing his best to control the nerves in his voice and sound as calm as possible.

Skye looked at him with a smile and shook her head. "No," she answered in a soft tone. "I can't hear people's thoughts, even though that would be pretty cool. I can sense that something is stressing you out though," she supplied. "Your heart rate has picked up and you've got this serious deep in thought look on your face. You're worried about something or someone," she observed. "Is it Agent May?"

Grant was taken aback by her question. _What?_ "Agent May can take care of herself, plus her backup is one of SHIELD's best assassin's," he supplied in emotionless tone. "Why would I worry about her?"

Skye rolled her eyes. _Did he really think that she was that dumb?_ "I know you two are close," she revealed, averting her eyes. _She had never read any romantic feelings coming from either of them in the past but had heard that comment about church from state a couple of weeks back and she wasn't an idiot. Skye knew that she had no hold over her S.O. He was a grown adult and could sleep with whoever he wanted, even though a part of her heart broke. since she had feelings for him._

Grant's heart picked up a few more beats. _The way his Rookie had said 'close' it was like she implying more. Did she know? How long had she known?_ "What?" he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat._ Is that why she hadn't made a move, because she thought that he was with May?_

Skye wasn't going to beat around the bush. They are adults. She turned her eyes back onto her S.O who was looking at her perplexed. "I know that you and Agent May are having sex," she supplied in a no-nonsense tone.

Grant felt his heart stop for a second. You and Agent May are having sex._ He hadn't want anyone knowing because it meant nothing. He didn't want anyone especially Skye thinking it meant more than just sex or a stress reliever._ "We stopped," slipped from his lips. Grant knew there was no point in denying it.

Surprise washed over the young hacktivist, Skye hadn't know that fact. "Okay," she answered, not knowing what else to say. She was revealed though and was curious to when they had stopped.

"Activate the trackers," Phil announced, entering the room with Clint. They stopped on the opposite side of the table to the two younger agents.

Skye went straight into work mode and spun around to face the electronic table and did as told. A moment later the large screen behind her came to life with a map of their current area along with two flashing dots - different colours. The two dots were together and moving a quick speed.

Skye lifted her eyes to meet her bosses across the electronic table. "I'll start gaining access to the satellite footage in their area so we can see them from a bird's eye view. You do know that if they find out that we're doing this - they'll kill us," she told her boss.

Phil kept his eyes glued to the large screen. "I'll take full credit," he assured the youngest member of his team.

* * *

**Classified Location - Middle of nowhere**

**Warehouse - 17:07 p.m**

The two female agents were slowly and quietly making their way through the abandoned warehouse building as they took out guards dressed in black one by one. The place was like a maze with all the twist and turns as they cleared his section before moving on. They were told the package was in here, but not the location of it's whereabouts. So far the two female agents hadn't come across any problems, but they knew that it was only a matter of time because they were on a time limit to be and out.

The two women were both wearing ear pieces that were connected to one another just incase they got separated.

The two agents continued on for a several more minutes knocking out guards as they went before they came to that crossroad. They were standing just before a split direction. The two women turned their eyes onto one another and shared a look.

"I'll go left," Melinda ordered. "You go right," she answered.

Natasha didn't like being separated but knew that they didn't have any other choice. She nodded her head and turned right as Melinda went left.

* * *

**The Bus - 17:17 p.m - Command Centre**

The four agents were staring at the screen as apprehension filled the room, since there was no surveillance cameras that Skye could access on the inside of the warehouse that is meant to be abandoned according to the information that she had pulled up on the location - they were forced to watch the two different coloured dots travel along blueprinted version of the warehouse. They had no idea what the two female agents were dealing with inside.

"They just went two different ways," she commented, even though she knew they could see that. The room remained quiet, but everyone's anxiety levels picked up. Skye felt her heart start racing and took a few long breaths, doing her best to control her breathing. She placed her hands on either side behind her on the table to hold herself up.

Grant turned his eyes onto his Rookie as he noticed something was wrong with her. He noticed that her breathing was erratic and she had gone a little pale, even though she was trying to mask it. "Skye … what's wrong?" he asked in a low tone.

Skye had been focusing on her breathing when she heard her S.O's voice. "I'm okay," she answered, refusing to turn her eyes in his direction because she knew that he would pick up on something. "Everyone just needs to calm down a little," she answered with a forced smile.

Grant looked around the room and noticed that both the older agents had blank expressions on their faces as their eyes were glued to the screen. They were so focused that they hadn't even heard their conversation. Grant turned his attention back on his Rookie and placed his hand over her's that was resting on the table and gave it a squeeze.

Skye felt Grant's hand cover her's. She turned her head to the side, her eyes locking with his and the anxiety in the room slowly lower and her heart rate started to slow back down to it's normal rhythmic beat. She couldn't explain why Grant's touch always calmed her. It wasn't just his touch, it was the look that was currently in his eyes and the emotion that she felt coming from him. That look always made her feel safe, wanted and loved.

"What's that?" Clint asked, pointing towards the top right corner of the screen.

Skye hesitantly tore her eyes from her S.O and fixed them on the screen dead ahead. She noticed something small moving at the top corner right screen. Skye spun around facing the table and starting tapping a few keys, causing the screen to zoom in to that area. That's when six heavily armored vehicles came into sight. Since the warehouse was located out in the middle of nowhere, the dirt road wasn't used often.

"This doesn't look good," she commented. "There is at least five heavily armed men in each vehicle," she informed the room. "They're 14 miles out."

"That means around thirty minutes out," Grant supplied. "We have to warn them," he expressed in a serious tone. "Even though we have no way of contacting them," he answered, angrily.

"What do we do?" Skye asked, panic lacing her tone.

Phil turned his eyes onto his best friend and the two shared a look. Clint gave a nod of the head.

"We'll go," Phil informed the two younger agents. "We'll keep in contact via comms, updates us on any change and don't take your eyes off that screen." He ordered, turning from them and headed out of the room. Clint had already left to suit up.

Skye's eyes widened. "What? AC, I get that you wanna help them but the four of you cannot take that many people. We should call SHIELD and -"

Phil stopped in the doorway and spun around. "SHIELD sent them in there with no backup!" he shouted, anger building inside him. "They don't care about one or two agents, they only care about the end result Whatever Fury sent them in there for is not worth their lives!"

Skye was taken aback at her bosses outburst and just nodded in response, doing her best not to react. She knew that he was scared because of May and his feelings for her. She knew that the two senior agents had some sort of past, and still had feelings for one another. Skye knew that she had reacted similar months ago when her S.O and Leo were missing on that mission in South Ossetia.

Grant placed a hand on his Rookie's shoulder as he glared at the team leader.

Phil felt horrible for losing his temper at the hacktivist. "We're their only option," he answered in a softer tone. "We'll be long gone before they get there,"he added.

"It's twenty five minutes out," she pointed out.

Phil smirked. "Are forgetting that lola can fly. We can get there in ten minutes," he supplied as he turned and left the room.

* * *

**Classified Location**

**Warehouse - 17:20 p.m**

Natasha watched as the guard at the door dropped to the ground thanks to her widow's bite. She carefully opened the door and made sure there was no one inside. The room was completely black and it took a moment for her eyes's to adjust to the darkness.

Natasha knew that something didn't feel right about this. Only one guard posted at the door and the light being off. She reached into one of the pockets on her belt on her pants and pulled out the pair of high-tech goggles and pulled them on. She clicked the button on the side of them and looked into the room.

A moment later Natasha saw laser beams shooting across the room at all angles like you would in a bank vault or at a museum after closing. "Of course," she muttered to herself. She spotted the package on the other side of the room, sitting on a table.

"Mel, I've located the package," she spoke via comms. "I'm just gonna have to do some stretching before I can retrieve it. I'll keep you posted. Head back to the SUV and I'll meet you there," she instructed.

A few seconds later Melinda responded. "Copy … heading back now."

* * *

**Five minutes later …**

Natasha held the small stainless steel briefcase and started heading back out the way she came. "Got the package," she informed Melinda via comms. "Let's get the hell out of here. We're cutting it close," she answered.

Thirty seconds past without response. Natasha stopped in her tracks. "Mel?" she called again over comms as panic started to built in her. That's when she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She quickly drew her weapon with her free hand and raised it dead ahead.

A moment later Melinda rounded the corner. "Let's go then," she answered as a smirk tugged at her lips.

The two women took off running back in the direction that they had entered.

"I could have shot you," Natasha told her friend as they continued running through the warehouse and turned a corner.

"You would have tried," Melinda added, dryly.

* * *

A few minutes later and twenty metres from the exit, gunfire behind them flew by them. The two female agents ducked around the corner, both panting heavily. Natasha still had hold of the stainless steel briefcase with her left hand as she pulled out her weapon and held it up with her right.

They listened to the several footsteps that were heading their way several metres back.

"Get out of here," Melinda ordered her friend. "I'll take care of them and meet you back at the SUV. If I am not there in two minutes - then go."

Natasha looked at her friend, serious. "Like hell that's gonna happen," she answered, sounding offended. "We do this together," she answered.

Melinda turned her head around and locked eyes with her best friend. The two women shared a look before they nodded at one another and rounded the corner and started firing.

* * *

**Command Centre**

Skye and Grant had their eyes glued to the screen as they watched the map that showed the two dots flashing. They were back together again which relieved them a little.

Skye all of a sudden felt a sharp pain rip through her stomach area and let out a scream. "Aaarrgghhh," placing her hands over her left lower abdomen.

Grant snapped his head in her direction. "Skye!" he voiced, panic filling his tone as he noticed something was clearly wrong. "Skye? Talk to me?" he supplied, facing her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Skye was bent over cradling her stomach as the sharp pain ripped through her. It felt like she had been shot. "Something's wrong … May's hurt," she added as tears filled her eyes. Skye did her best to breath through the pain.

Grant felt the colour drain from his face at the pain his Rookie was in. "How can you feel that for over 12 miles away?" he questioned in shock.

Skye was breathing through the pain. "I don't know, I just know that she's been hurt. Tell AC," she ordered.

* * *

**Warehouse**

Phil and Clint were about to enter the warehouse for the north end to where the black SUV was parked and hidden with camouflage netting, they had heard gunfire inside a minute ago. It had gone quiet now. The two where just about to enter when they heard Grant's voice through the comms.

_**"Sir … something's wrong with Agent May."**_

Phil felt a chill run through his veins at the panic tone in the younger agents voice. "What? How do you know?" he asked as he turned his eyes towards his former Rookie who looked just as worried as him.

_**"I don't," came his response. "Skye said so … she is currently in agony."**_

Phil and Clint hurried towards the door. "Get FitzSimmons to set up a medical bay in the lab, just in case. We're heading in," he told the specialist as they stopped opposite the door.

Clint raised his arrow to it as Phil opened the door. No one was in sight. The two agents entered the building and carefully made their way in - clearing every section before turning a corner. They turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the red headed assassin's hands pressed down on the older chinese woman's stomach and a small silver briefcase laid by her side. He ignored the several lifeless bodies that were scattered down the corridor.

**"Melinda!**" Phil shouted as his feet moved as quickly as they could towards the two women.

"Stay with me, Mel," Natasha shouted down at her friend as tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let any fall.

Phil fell to his knees in front of Melinda's wounded body on the opposite side of Natasha and ripped off his jacket. Natasha removed her hands and Phil placed his scrunched up jacket over her wound and pressed down hard. "Come on, Mel," he whispered as he kept the pressure on the wound, temporarily stopping the blood loss. "You're not going out like this," he told her a-matter-a-factly as their eyes clashed. "We have a deal," he reminded her as tears stung his eyes.

Melinda swallowed hard. "Y-you al-ready b-broke it," she whispered out of breath. "You died," she reminded as tears slipped from her eyes.

Phil felt a pain rip through him. "I came back," he answered. "You're not leaving me … together or never … remember? I need you, Mel," he pleaded as his voice broke.

Melinda's felt tired. She wanted to sleep but knew that was bad. She used every bit of energy left in her to keep them open.

Natasha reached for the small silver briefcase and then pushed herself up, doing best not to put pressure on her right leg.

Clint stopped by Natasha side and noticed the blood coming from her leg through the black leather. He almost missed it. "You were hit," he acknowledged as his eyes widened.

Natasha was ignoring the pain. "I'm fine," she lied. "We've got to get Mel medical help now!"

Phil grabbed Melinda's hands and placed them over his jacket getting her to hold down the pressure. "Hold it down tight," he told her. She did as told, but her breathing was becoming ragged. Phil scooped her up in his arms firefighter style. "We have to get her back to the bus," he told the two assassins. "Jemma will be able to help Mel until we get her to a hospital," he supplied as he began carrying her out of the room, his feet moving as fast as they could.

* * *

**Cargo Bay**

Twelve minutes later Lola flew into the cargo bay and quickly landed.

The four younger agents watched as the red corvette landed with Clint in the drivers seat and Natasha in the passengers side. Their team leader climbed out of the back of the car with Agent May in his arms and ran towards them.

"May!" Skye expressed as fear filled her voice. The pain she had felt several minutes ago had numbed, which worried her. But Skye could still feel the wounded agent hanging on.

Phil looked at the youngest member of the team briefly and noticed that she looked kind of pale. He turned his attention towards Jemma who had tears in her eyes. "She lost cautiousness about two minutes ago," he reported as he ran beside her in the direction of the lab.

The two assassins were working up the ramp. Clint was helping Natasha up as she carried the silver briefcase in hand.

"Agent Romanoff, you've been shot!" Skye acknowledged as the woman limped towards them.

"I'm fine," Natasha told them. "We've gotta get Mel to a hospital," she added.

* * *

**Lab**

Phil placed Melinda down on the makeshift hospital bed-table that was one of the stainless steel benches covered with a sheet and pillow. The same one that Skye had occupied four hours ago. The machines were still in place.

Jemma felt her stomach drop at the sight of the blood soaked jacket. "Oh gosh … that's a lot of blood," she supplied as she removed the jacket and spotted the bleeding wound. She then got to work at stabilizing it to stop the bleeding as the group watched on.

Leo placed an oxygen mask over the female agents face.

* * *

**Several minutes** passed and the young biochemist managed to temporarily stop the bleeding while Leo hooked the older female agent to the machines so they could monitor her vitals that were currently all over the place.

Jemma turned her attention towards the team leader that was holding her patient's hand. "I have managed to temporarily stop the bleeding but she lost a lot of blood, Sir," she supplied, keeping her tone as calm as possible. "I need to do a transfusion now if she's too surv-" the words died off in her mouth at the look of pain that washed over her boss.

Skye had her head buried into her S.O's chest as she cried when she heard Jemma's words. She looked towards her friend. "I'll donate," she said, moving away from her S.O and towards the wounded agent. "Universal donor remember," she voiced. Grant followed close behind her.

Jemma nodded her head. "Yes, that will work," she answered as she guided Skye over to another long bench and began to prep her for a blood donation. Grant stood just off from his Rookie as he watched her watch Jemma.

Leo remained at Agent May's side and continued to monitor the machines as her heart rate kept rising and falling. She was in critical condition.

* * *

Two minutes later Jemma was ready to withdraw blood from her friend. She reached for Skye's right arm and searched for a vein. She tape off the area and then reached for the needle as she held the arm steady.

Skye went white when she saw the needle. "Oh god, a needle," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath.

"Skye," Jemma voiced in a calm tone. "I need you to breathe. I cannot make the withdrawal if you're holding your breathe because you will pass out."

"Look at me," Grant told her, grabbing her left hand and giving it a squeeze as their fingers laced. "Just look at me and breath."

Skye opened her eyes and turned them onto her S.O. She then released the breath she was holding. She nodded her head and started to take a few slow breaths, her eyes remained locked on his.

Grant smiled at her. "You're doing great," he told her as he continued to squeeze her hand and talk to her.

Skye continued to breath as she listened to her S.O talk that she barely felt the needle go into her arm. This was the first time she had ever given blood because of her fear of needles.

Jemma watched as the blood left Skye and run down the thin tube and enter the blood bag. She waited until the bag was full, knowing it would be enough for now. Jemma then sealed off the bag and began removing the needle from her friend. She then taped a cotton pad over the prick site to stop any bleeding.

"All done," she told her friend with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Skye felt light headed and dizzy. "Drained," she answered as she hopped off the bench and almost collapsed, but Grant caught her just in time and held her up in his arms.

"Ward, take her upstairs and get some juice into her," she instructed. "She needs to get her sugar level back up."

Grant nodded as he scooped Skye up in his arms and carried her out of the lab.

* * *

Jemma handed Leo the bag and he hooked it onto the IV pole on wheels while she connected the fine tube from the bag into the catheter that was connected into Melinda's arm. She then released the pressure on the bag and watched as the blood ran down the tube and into the wounded agent.

A few minutes later the beeping on the machines had slowed down to a rhythmic beat and colour started returning to Melinda's complexion.

Jemma forced a smile. "The transfer was a success," she voiced, turning her eyes towards her boss. "But she will need to get to a hospital ASAP so the damaged can be repaired," she explained. "I will do my best to keep her stable until then."

Phil could see that the biochemist was doing her best to hold it together. "Thank you Jemma," he told her before turning his head towards the male avenger. "Clint," he barked. "Get this thing in the air and to the closest hospital!"

Clint didn't have to be told twice as he ran from the lab and started running up the stairs. "Wheels up in two," he shouted.

Jemma turned her eyes towards the older redheaded woman who was sitting off just by the lab doors. "Now let me take a look at you, Agent Romanoff," she expressed, looking down at the older woman's wound that had been wrapped roughly with a bandaged and was bleeding through.

* * *

**A/N:** I suck with Medical scenes since I am not a doctor - I hope this one was okay. I pulled a bit of information from google.

Do we know where the hub is located?

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Drift Away

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**Hello everyone ... **so it's almost one in the morning here in QLD and I wanted to get this chappie out before heading to bed. I am pretty sure that I picked up all the typo's, if not let me know and I'll fix them.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Arizona - Classified Location - SHIELD Medical facility

**Room 108 - 20:31p.m**

Natasha felt groggy, kind of like she had a really bad hangover. Her eyelids were heavy. She also felt something or someone pressed against the left side of her and something resting on her right shoulder. She could hear noise, talking or something along those lines._ A television maybe?_ She could hear familiar voices.

Natasha eyes slowly started to open and flicker until they adjusted to the dim lighting in the room. It was night time, she acknowledged. A moment passed before her eyes were adjusted and she noticed that she was in a hospital bed. Why was she in a hospital bed? was the first thought that popped into her head as a throbbing pain came from the direction of her right leg. She noticed that it was bandaged up with a splint running along it.

"You were shot," Clint voiced from beside her as if he was reading her mind. "You're lucky that nothing important was damaged but you'll be off missions for some time yet. And off your leg for at least a week."

Natasha turned her head to the left and her ruggedly handsome partner's profile came into sight. His ocean blue orbs were looking at her with apprehension, but a smile soon spreaded across his lips. "Clint," she acknowledged. "Um, how long have I been out for? What did they give me?"

Clint brushed his fingers along her shoulder. "A couple of hours," he told her. "We landed here just after six and you and Milly were rushed into surgery," he shared.

Natasha had temporarily forgotten that her best friend had been shot. She felt fear wash over her. "Where is she?" she asked, panic gripping through her as she tried to get up.

Clint wrapped his arms more securely around his partner and pulled her back down towards him. "She's still in surgery the last I heard," he quickly explained as he held the stubborn woman close to him. Phil said that he will let us know when he knows more. You need your rest," he told her in a stern but concerned tone.

Natasha tried getting up again and breaking from his embrace but the drugs in her system had drained a lit of her energy and Clint was just too strong. "She needs me," the russian woman claimed. "I should be there with her."

Clint held her tighter in a bear hug. "You can't do anything right now," he told her. "She is in the best hands possible," he assured her.

Natasha felt tears sting her eyes. "She shouldn't be here. Mel shouldn't have been shot. I should have reacted faster," she supplied.

Clint was gobsmacked. "Tash," he expressed with raw emotion. "This is not your fault," he told her. "You two should have never gone in there without the proper backup. This is on Fury. You were both shot. It could have been a lot worse. You both could be dead! I could have lost you," he confessed.

Natasha titled her head upwards, her green orbs locking on Clint. She could see how scared he was. Natasha wasn't big on emotions or showing them in public. She wasn't sure if it was because of the drugs in her system, but she did something that she hadn't done in a very long time. It started of small with a few tears trickling down her cheeks before a sob escaped her throat, shortly followed by more as she buried her face into her partner's shirt and cried.

Clint comforted his partner as she cried into his shirt. He soothed a hand across her back. "It's okay," he told her. "I got you. She's gonna be okay," he whispered, brushing a kiss along her forehead.

* * *

**Private Waiting Room - 21:03 p.m**

Phil hated waiting rooms. He hated hospitals. He hated not knowing. He hated being in limbo - the stage between life and death. It has been almost three house since they arrived here. Almost three house since she had been rushed into surgery. Almost three hours since the last time he had seen her. An hour ago he had checked on his two friends, Natasha had still be out but then he had received a message twenty minutes ago from Clint informing him that Natasha was now awake. Phil had sent a message back informing his surrogate little brother that there was no news on Melinda yet but he would keep them updated.

Phil was glad that they were in a private waiting room, being a SHIELD based medical facility. He looked around it at his team - hell they were more like family then a team. Something he or Melinda hadn't had in a very long time. His eyes first landed on the youngest member of the team - Skye who was currently asleep, her head was resting on her S.O's lap as she laid across one of the couches. The specialist had a hand on her her shoulder and was watching her while she slept. He was looking down at her with state of peace.

Phil wasn't surprised that Skye was asleep. She had had one hell of a day, emotionally and physically. Her empathic side had been through a lot. He was still processing that she had a empathic side even though looking back at her time since joining the team - he shouldn't be shocked. She had a big heart. Skye was the life of this team. She had helped her S.O become more sociable and to know what it was like to have people in his life that actually cared about him. She taught him how to be part of a team. She also has taught Melinda that it is okay to let people back into her life. Skye bought FitzSimmons out of their comfort zones and mostly importantly - she gave him back faith in humity when he thought there wasn't any anymore. Skye had become like a surrogate daughter to him. Phil often wondered if Ana had survived, if she would be like Skye - so full of life and hope. He let out a heavy sigh as the sad thought washed over him.

As Phil watched the Specialist and his Rookie, he knew that Grant was in love with Skye. It was obvious by the way he looked at her whenever she entered the room. Phil also knew that Skye cared deeply for her S.O. He wasn't sure if it was love yet, but knew that she wasn't far off. Skye looked at Grant the way Melinda use to look at him back in the day. Two polo opposite that were perfect one another. Phil knew that he should step in and stop whatever was happening between them before it actually turned into something serious, but he figured - why fight it? Why get in the way of love? If they are as stubborn and determined as Melinda and he had been almost thirty years ago, then he knew nothing would stop them from being together. Phil knew that when they did officially become an item that he would have to have talk with them about being professional but for now he just wanted to let them ride it out.

Phil turned his attention to the couch opposite from Grant and Skye, his eyes landing on the two young scientist of the team. There positions mirror the specialist and his Rookie. The only difference was that they were both asleep. Leo was propped against the corner of the couch as Jemma's head laid across his lap. Leo's hand was resting on the young british woman's shoulder as his head was slung back while he slept. Those two didn't have any boundaries about personal space and often kept people wondering if they were actually together. Phil knew that they weren't. He would be grateful to them for what they did to keep Melinda alive until they touched down here and the doctors took over. Phil knew that at times he put a lot of pressure on the kids, but that's because he believed in them. He knew how great they were.

"Agent Coulson?" an unfamiliar male voice called.

Phil was pulled from his ocean of thoughts at the mention of his name. He turned his eyes towards the doctor that was walking towards him with a blank expression etched across his face not giving any indication on how it went.

Grant tore his eyes from his sleeping Rookie and turned them in the direction of the male doctor in his late forties that was walking towards them. He watched as Phil stood to his feet and met the doctor half way.

Grant dropped his gaze back down to his sleeping Rookie. He didn't wake her but knew that she would be angry with him if he didn't, so he carefully started shaking her shoulder. "Skye," he called down to her. "Wake up … the doctors here," he added in a gentle tone.

Skye's eyes shot open at the sound of her S.O's voice since she hadn't been in a deep sleep, she had only drifted off not long ago. "May?" was the first word that slipped from her mouth as she sat up. A moment passed before she took in her surroundings and realized that they were still in the waiting room. "Is she …" she couldn't even finished the sentence as tears instantly filled her eyes.

Grant reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "The doctor just got out of surgery," he told her, guesting towards the two older men that were meeting in the middle of the room as they speak and Phil introducing himself.

Skye stood to her feet, letting go off her S.O's hand as she turned her eyes towards her two good friends. "FitzSimmons," slipped from her lips as she walked towards the two scientist's couch. "Wake up," she gently told them, shaking their shoulders to wake them.

The duo woke up at the same time with a start.

"Skye?" Jemma questioned, turning her eyes onto the specialist. "Ward … What are … Agent May?" she slowly started to remember as she sat up, realizing that she had fallen asleep on her best friend's lap.

The duo stood to their feet, the four young then agents walked towards their boss and the doctor.

Phil gave the older man a nod of the head.

The doctor fixed his attention towards the small group that had gathered. He could see all their worried expressions for his patient. "Melinda was very lucky," Ethan began. "The bullet missed her heart by a few millimetres, but did nick her left lung which we managed to repair the damage, along with two ribs that were cracked from the bullet. We expect her to make a full recovery," he revealed with a soft smile.

The team all let out a collective sigh of relief as smiles licked each of their lips at different levels.

The Doctor gave them a moment to process the good news before he continued. "Now I was informed upon arrival that a blood transfusion was performed before Melinda's arrival here?" he mentioned.

Jemma nodded her head, swallowing hard. "I had to," she expressed, her British accent lacing thick. "She had lost a lot of blood and -"

The doctor raised a hand. "You did the right thing," he told the younger woman with ease. "You bought Melinda the time that she needed to get here so we could repair the damage that the bullet caused. You saved her life, Miss."

Jemma felt tears fill her eyes. Happy tears. "I did?" she voiced in awe. Leo slung his arm around his best friend's shoulders with a proud smile on his face. _That's my Jemma!_

Skye kept her attention towards the doctor. She could sense that he was holding something back as if he was giving them time to soak in the good news first. "Something's wrong?" she expressed, narrowing her eyes on the older Hispanic man. "What are you not saying?" she asked the medical professional, hesitant.

The doctor turned his eyes towards the young Asian american mixed woman in her early twenties. He was surprised that she picked up on that. He was waiting for them to adjust to the good news before he revealed the rest. "Melinda slipped into a coma not long after we got her on the table," he shared in a solemn tone. A collective of gasps and shocked expressions came from the small group standing in front of him. "I know it sounds bad, but I assure it's not necessarily. Her body just needs a break to recover from the trauma that's it's recently been through. Coma's are tricking, they can last from hours, to days - possibly even weeks. It all depends on the person, but from what I can tell - Melinda's a fighter."

Phil nodded his head. Damn right she is. "You have no idea," he mumbled. "Can we see her?" he asked.

The doctor released a heavy sigh as he turned his eyes back towards the blue eyed man around his age. "Melinda is currently in ICU so only one at a time is allowed to be with her, but if things go as we expect them too, then she will be transferred to a room within the next 24 hours."

The four youngest team members turned their eyes towards one another as if they were sharing a group thought.

"We have another Agent already here recovering from a gunshot wound. I would like them posted in the same room," Phil ordered before turning his eyes back onto his team who were all looking at him empathy.

The Doctor nodded his head as he made a note of it on his clipboard. He then lifted his eyes and focused his attention onto the group standing in front of him. "So …. who's going first?"

"You go in, AC," Skye spoke for the group. "We'll all see her in the morning. She needs you," she added. "We'll head back to the bus for some proper rest and something to eat. I don't know about the others but I am starving,." she answered with a forced smile.

"Oh yes," Jemma piped up. "Starving and tired," she expressed letting out a stifled yawn.

Phil shot his team a grateful look. He knew he was lucky to have such an understanding team. He had a great bunch of kids.

Skye walked towards the team leader and wrapped her arms around him. She knew that he needed one, even if he would never asked. "She's gonna be okay," she whispered into the older man's ear. The two hugged for a long moment.

Two minutes later Skye pulled back and squeezed her boss's shoulders before pulling away from him and heading back to the group. Grant automatically slung his arm over shoulder, pulling her into a side hug as they walked away.

Phil watched as his team walked away in the opposite direction before he turned and nodded his head towards the Doctor.

* * *

**ICU**

Phil had stopped just outside the door. He had to prepare himself before going in. He knew that he was just stalling, but Phil knew that as soon as he walked into that room - he would be faced with reality. Melinda being in a coma.

"I'll leave you to it," Doctor Ethan White told him as he turned to walk off.

Phil turned his eyes from the door and towards the doctor. "Can you please update Agent Romanoff and Barton in room 108 on Melinda's condition," he requested. "Their family."

The doctor nodded her head.

* * *

Phil stood frozen in his spot as soon as he entered the room. His eyes absorbed in the sight of the love of his life lying in the hospital bed. Phil had never seen her look so fragile before in her life. She had a breathing tube stuck down her throat and several other tubes connected from her to the few machines on the left side of her bed, the steady rhythmic beeping filled the room and was music to his ears because it was an indication that Melinda was alive.

His feet slowly starting moving again towards the bed. Twenty seconds later he was standing by her bedside just off the machines. "Oh, Mel," Phil whispered as he reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze as he bought his other hand up to her face and brushed his fingers along her cheek. Phil felt a lump form in his throat.

_**2nd February 1984 … Gold Coast - Australia**_

_**Surfer's Paradise - Ben's Pub - 19:33 p.m**_

_Phil was seated at the bar as he waited for his new partner to make her appearance. He nursed a beer as he listened to the current rock music that was pouring from the speakers that surrounded the pub that was located just off from the beach on this warm summer's night._

_Phil was dressed in casual wear of dark blue jeans and a blue and white Hawaiian shirt. The current trend that seemed to be going around and the rookie shield agent did want to blend in. _

_Phil picked up his beer glass and bought it to his lips to take another swig when he noticed that it was empty._

_"Top ya up, mate?" the older blonde haired, blue eyed man behind the bar asked. with a friendly smile_

_Phil nodded his head. This was the one bonus about being on a mission in Australia. Being able to legally drink in public since their drinking age was eighteen and not twenty one like back in the states. He was currently nineteen but turned twenty in June. Plus since him in his partner were staying in one of the rooms with two separate beds above the pub, they could drink as much as they want._

_The barman slid the now full bar glass toward him and Phil grateful reached for it, picking up the cool beverage and took a long swig. Phil needed a few drinks after today's mission. _

_"Hey Magnum, P.I," the familiar female voice asked, amusement lacing her tone. "This seat taken?"_

_Phil rolled his eyes at the nickname that she had branded him since seeing how many hawaiian shirts that he actually owned. several months ago when they had both still been back at the academy. Phil turned his head around and gulped at the sight of his partner in the short deep red cocktail dress that hugged her like a second skin and showed off her soft curves and long legs. Her long black hair was down and a cheeky smile graced her lips. She was beautiful, Phil couldn't help but think._

_Phil placed the beer glass back down in front of him as he gestured to the seat beside him. He was doing his best not to ogle his new partner since it was against the rules and protocol for a relationship between partners and agents. He was actually surprised that he was even having thoughts like this about Melinda May, for the last twelve months that he had known her - the two had butted heads._

_"Tequila shot, please," she ordered with a smile. _

_"ID?" the barman asked, skeptical._

_Phil released a chuckle. Melinda didn't look her age, barely looked out of high school instead of being almost nineteen._

_Melinda rolled her eyes and reached into her bar and pulled out her ID where she had stored it so she didn't have to bring down a purse and have to worry about keeping an eye on it. She showed it to the hunk behind the bar and watched as he looked at it, then her for like a minute before he finally nodded his head and handed it back to her._

_Melinda placed her ID back inside her strapless bra as the barman placed a shot in front of her. She then quickly shot it back and smiled at the barman. "Another thanks," she ordered. "Plus a beer."_

_"You should take it slow, Melinda," he told her in a protective tone._

_Melinda turned her eyes towards her older partner and rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Phillip," she told him as a smile tugged at her lips. "We're on vacation," she declared._

_The barman placed the shot glass and beer in front of her. "Ten dollars in total," he told her with his laid back tone._

_Melinda shot back her second shot and reached for her beer. She turned her head to the side, her eyes locking on her partner. "Pay up, Magnum," she told him with a smile as she took a swig of her beer._

_Phil raised an eyebrow. "And why am I paying?" he asked, intrigued._

_Melinda placed the beer back down on the countertop. She turned her eyes onto the Rookie agent with a serious expression. "Because I saved your life today," she answered as she bought her beer back to her lips and took a swig._

_Phil grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and tossed a ten dollar bill at the bartender. "If I remember correctly," he supplied. "We're even. We both took a shot at the same both hit our targets."_

_The barman had his arms crossed as he looked at the two young american's. "What do you two do?" he asked with curiosity mixed with concern._

_"Shooting an action movie," the two Rookie SHIELD agents answered simultaneously with straight faces. They then turned their eyes one another another and shared a smile before taking another swig from their drinks_

_The barman walked further down the bar to serve another a customer._

_The two partners drank their beers in silent for a few minutes before Melinda spoke up._

_"I have to admit that I was glad that you had my back out there today," she admitted, turning her eyes on him. "I know that we've been riding each other pretty hard for the last year but I'm not use to peers being as good as me or at the same level. I thought the Director must have been high when he partnered us together, we're as different as night and day … but after today I understand why he did."_

_Phil's light orbs clashed with her dark ones as he nodded his head. "Ying and Yang," he answered. "To opposites working together to achieve harmony, just like we did today in that alley. Even though we've only been partnered together for three days, we trusted one another to take those shots."_

_Melinda nodded., looking down at her glass. "When you came around that corner and raised your gun. I thought you were gonna shoot me for a minute. I mean I did kinda piss you off only an hour before hand. A few seconds after you raised your gun …"_

_"And then you raised your gun at me," Phil cut in. "I thought you were gonna shoot me until you gave me that look. And then we both took our shots.," he replayed. "I had no idea that anyone was behind me until then."_

_Melinda let out a sigh. "Me either," she admitted. "I have to admit though, as partner's go - you don't suck," she told him with a smirk._

_Phil released a chuckle. "Thank you," he answered, bringing his almost empty glass to his lips and shooting back the rest of the beer._

_The bartender reappeared in front of them with two new beers. "You're glasses are lookin a little sad," he told them._

_"I like this guy," Melinda chuckled retrieving the fresh beer glass. Phil did the same._

_The bartender grinned before he turned and served another customer._

_Melinda turned her attention towards her partner. "Since we're gonna be partners for god knows how long, how about we make a promise," she spoke up._

_Phil turned his body to face her's and nodded his head. "Okay," he answered, curiosity to where this was going. _

_Melinda raised her glass. "As long as we're in each other's lives and have one another's backs from this day on I declared that it's together or never when it comes to life and death," she told him. "Partners need to trust one another lives with each other. So what do you say?"_

_Phil took a moment to process her words before he raised a glass and nodded his head. "Together or Never," he agreed._

_The pair clinked their glasses together. "Together or Never," they said in unison before taking a swig from their beers._

_**Two hours later ….**_

_Phil was watching his tipsy partner chat with Mitch the bartender who had to be at least 10 years older than her. He was jealous just worried about her. Phil glanced down at his watch, the time read almost ten p.m. "We should be heading up soon.," he suggested. "We've got an early flight and we can't miss check in."_

_Melinda rolled her eyes as she turned away from the bartender and onto her partner. "You know what you need, Phil," she told him a little tipsy, poking his chest with a smile. "You need to loosen up and have a little fun. We're in a beautiful country and just completed our first mission together and kicked ass - if I do say so myself."_

_Phil looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Loosen up, huh, okay … dance with me," he suggested._

_Melinda looked at him with uncertainty. "Are you serious. Mr Protocol is gonna cut loose?"_

_Phil just slid off the barstool and headed for the entertainment area of the pub. He knew that Melinda was following him as he reached the room. There was a wooden dance floor just off the stage where a live band was playing currently playing. The room was packed with people aged from 18-40._

_Phil walked towards the bottom of the stairs that led to the stage and jogged up them. as Melinda remained near the entrance of the room._

_Phil waited for the band to finish playing their current song before he walked across the stage and up to the lead singer. He made his requested and headed back down to the dance floor and walked towards Melinda. She was looking at him with curiosity._

_"How is everyone doing this fine saturday night?" the lead singer behind the mic asked the room._

_Everyone cheered with enthusiasm. _

_The lead singer smiled. "That's awesome, now I just got a request from a guy named Phil who's from the states … so I hope everyone enjoys this cover version of 'Drift Away' by Dobbie Gray' and join in if you know the words."_

_Thirty seconds later guitar music started playing throughout the room and people automatically started dancing and clapping their hands to the beat of the song._

_Phil joined in with the Australians._

_"**Day after day I'm more confused. Then I look for the light through the pourin' rain. You know that's a game that I hate to lose. I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame … Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul. I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away. Give me the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away."**_

_Melinda chuckled at her partner's moves as he danced in front of her, singing along with the song. "You're such a goofball," she told him. _

_Phil walked towards Melinda and reached for her hands, pulling her out onto the dance floor. The two then began dancing to the music._

_**"Beginin' to think that I'm wastin' time and I don't understand the things I do. The world outside looks so unkind and I'm countin' on you, you can carry me through … Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away. Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away.**"_

_The two continued to dance together as they sung along with the song as fifty percent of the people in the pub were._

Phil felt a sad smile tug at his lips at the past memory. He let his fingers run through her soft black hair. _"And when my mind is free, You know a melody can move me. And when I'm feelin' blue, the guitar's comin' through to soothe me … thanks for the joy that you've given me. I want you to know I believe in your song and rhythm and rhyme and harmony. You've helped me along, makin' me strong …_" he sang down to her.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now with the flashback, I have no idea how long agents spend in the SHIELD academy - in this fic Philinda spent a year before they graduated. They were the top two students in their class and constantly competing against one another, budding heads. So Nick Fury decides to partner them together for their first small mission in Australian. Melinda is almost 19 and Phil is almost 20.

Melinda's dress in the flashback - uploads/201209/06/ha/handmade%20red%20sexy%20party%20dress%20-%20short%20red%20cocktail%20dress%20-%20strapless%20red%20mini%20sexy%20party%

**Reviews are appreciated **


	16. Chapter 16 - What does this mean?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Hi guys … So, I went over the timeline of this fic and realized that this day started on chapter nine and finishes in this chapter. That is one long friggin day which Skye will recap in the next scene. .

Now I know that on the show they had said last few months, but not exactly how long … so in this fic, it's been almost seven months.

Anyway … I was disappointed with the lack of SkyeWard in the last ep, I mean is it so friggin hard to have one scene with only Ward and Skye without any interruptions from the team. I hope we get on in next week's ep. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it. It sure as hell took me by surprise. Also the choc-mint tea drink that Mel and Skye both have occasionally. That is my drink. I hate coffee with a passion.

**This chapter involves adult content.**

Happy reading …

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**The Bus - 23:23 - Kitchen Area**

Skye absentmindedly stirred her choc mint tea as she thought back to the events of today. One hell of a day that it had been. It had started normal enough, she had gotten up at the crack of dawn and did her morning Tai-Chi with Agent May, Agent Romanoff joining them. Then she had her spar session with her S.O, which had been a lot of fun. Then they had stopped by the classified SHIELD prison in the Mojave Desert and dropped off Ian Quinn, and picked up Agent Barton. Time had passed then around lunch time Barton dropped by the kitchen where her and Grant were having lunch and started divulging stories about their boss upon her request. Not long later Jemma and Leo had stopped by and joined in on the conversation. A little while later their team leader had called Agent May to his office and then some time later she started feeling pain. Agent May had passed the kitchen and that's when it really hit her.

After her long nap thanks to Jemma's sedative and waking up in her bunk with her S.O causing her to explain what happened earlier and divulging a big part of herself to Grant. They shared a tender moment. She was glad that her S.O finally knew that part of her. She liked him - alot, maybe was even in love with him and one day if they were to cross that line, Skye wanted him to love her back - all of her.

Skye released a heavy sigh as she removed the spoon from her mug and placed it in the sink. She then picked up her hot drink and walked towards the breakfast bar. She placed the mug on the countertop and plopped down on the stool. Skye slid her hands around the mug and felt the warm heat coming from him. Since she couldn't sleep, she had decided on a cup of camomile tea, hoping it would help her sleep.

Skye picked up her mug and bought it to her lips. She inhaled the sweet aroma before taking a sip, the sweet taste lit up her tastebuds. She only even drunk tea when she was sick or couldn't sleep, it was like comfort to her. A moment later Skye placed the mug back down on the countertop as her thoughts took over again. The rest of day had gone by in a blur until Agents May and Romanoff went on their classified mission. There had been that brief talk between Grant and her about his thing with Agent May, but after their boss and Agent Barton had entered the room all focus had been on the mission. Things seemed to be going okay until Skye had felt the sharp pain and knew that Melinda had been shot. Skye still couldn't understand how she felt that from so far away, but she had.

Skye took another sip of her mint choc tea as she closed her eyes and the older chinese woman's wounded image popped into her head. She could still see the look on her bosses face as he watched Jemma doing everything she could to stabilize the older woman. Skye knew that their team leader was in love with Melinda, it was obvious that the two had past that they never discussed. They had a bond, a closeness and strong feelings for one another. Skye had been sensing them for the last few months. It was an intense passionate feeling that both of them let off when they were in the same room, you couldn't tell by looking at them though. They were always so cool and collect.

Skye still couldn't believe that Melinda May, the strongest woman she knew and respected was in a coma. Had come close to dying. Skye felt a wave of emotion wash over her, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about the older woman. The doctor had said that the bullet had missed her heart by millimetres. It was scarey to think how close they come to losing her. Skye hadn't realized how close she had gotten to the older woman until tonight, until she almost lost her from her life.

A sob escaped the hacktivist throat as more tears poured from her eyes. She couldn't stop the tears and wasn't sure if she wanted to. A minute later she sensed a familiar presents only moments before she heard his voice.

"Skye?" her S.O's voice came from a metres away.

Skye quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat. "Uh-huh?" she responded, keeping her eyes on her mug. She couldn't face him right now.

Grant felt his inside twist at the sight of his Rookie. He could only see her side on, but that was enough to know that she had been crying when he had made his present known. She was in her sleepwear which contained of black leggings and a white loose shirt with a silver tiger across it that was falling off her shoulder, revealing the strap of her purple yoga bra peeking out. Her hair was plopped on the top of her head in a messy bun.

Grant felt his feet moving towards her. "Everything okay?" he asked her, stopping a couple of feet from her. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries, even though it was really hard not to pull her into his arms and comfort her.

Skye kept her eyes averted, not having the guts to face him. "I'm fi-ne," she answered as her voice broke a little. "Couldn't sleep," she added a little more steady as she bought her mug to her lips and took another sip.

Grant folded his arms as he looked at his Rookie with concern. _He knew damn well that she wasn't fine._ He saw right past the mask she was showing him. "You don't have to pretend around me," he told her in a gentle tone as empathy washed across his face. He enclosed the distance between them. "I know it's been one hell of emotional day for you, Skye." He told her as he hooked his finger under her jaw, lifting it up so they eyes met.

Skye felt a catch in throat as her hazel browns clashed with his dark chocolate ones. His touch sending a tingle through her. She hadn't expected that response for her tough as nails S.O. Skye was a little in awe, but could tell that it meant it. He had that look in his eyes. The same look that he had showed a few times over the last several months, but the first time Skye had seen it was when Grant shared his 'moment' with her. It was look of vulnerability and bearing his soul. A look that always left her heart thumping.

Grant couldn't help but notice her bloodshot red rimmed eyes and tear stricken face. "It's just me," he expressed, genuine.

Skye felt a wave of emotion roll over her again as her eyes swelled with tears and she chewed on her lower lip. His words replaying over and over in her head. It's just me. Skye felt like she could tell him anything, but her mind and mouth weren't cooperating. "I just, um, I …" words started tumbling from her lips as she tried to form a sentence. "I know this is gonna sound stupid," she expressed, emotion lacing her tone. "But May has become like the tough protective mother figure in my life that I've never had and tonight I almost lost that," she revealed as tears filled her eyes.

Grant could hear the vulnerability in her voice and the next thing he knew, he was pulling her into his arms and holding her close. He needed to comfort her. Grant couldn't stand seeing her upset anymore and not do anything about it.

Skye instantly melted into her S.O's embrace and her guard dropped. A sob escaped her throat as tears rolled down her face and she cried into his chest. Skye just let it all out.

Grant felt a pang shot through him at that sound. "She's gonna be okay," he told her as his hand run across her back in a soothing motion. "I got you."

I got you, Skye felt comfort in his words and touch. She couldn't believe how emotional she was getting right now. The doctor had said that they expect Melinda to make a full recovery, but there was still that nagging voice in the back of her mind reminding her how close they had come to losing the older woman. But Skye was tired of keeping it all bottled up, she needed to let it out before she exploded.

* * *

**Several minutes later …**

Skye was finally all cried out and was now sitting at the breakfast bar. Her S.O sitting beside her. She was looking at her now cool mug of tea. The two had been sitting in silence for the last couple of minutes.

A moment passed before Skye finally grew the courage to speak. "I'm sorry for crying all over you," she apologized, feeling embarrassed. "For the second time in like ten hours. I must be on emotion overload or something," she babbled. "You must think I'm some sort of sook."

"Never," Grant immediately answered as he shook his head in disbelief. "Don't ever apologize for being human or expressing your emotions," he told her with sincerity, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "You weren't just feeling your emotions, today. It was the entire teams. That would be hard on anyone, Rook. And you're one of the strongest people I know," he supplied as a smile spread across his lips, giving her shoulder another squeeze. "You've always got me in your corner."

Skye was touched by his words. She knew that he wasn't big with sharing his feelings or words in general, but somehow he always knew what to say. And it always took her by surprise. "Sometimes I don't think I deserve someone like you in my life," she admitted, chewing on her bottom lip.

Grant was taken aback by that statement. "I often think the same about you," he revealed. "Skye, you're amazing person. You had a crappy childhood and still manage to be one of the happiest people that I know. You've always got a smile for anyone and always want to help someone when they're down. You've manage to bring light into the darkest places and people. Before you, I didn't let people into my life or get close to me. I figured that was the only way to survive. You've made me see that I need people like you in my life to survive. You brought me out of this dark place that had consumed me for so long. I honestly can't imagine _my life_ without _you_ now," he confessed.

Skye was floored, completely stunned at his word. "H-how do you always manage to that?" she asked with admiration.

Grant was unsure to what she was talking about. "Do what?" he asked, confusion clouded his eyes.

Skye looked at him with wonderment. "Make me feel safe," she answered, content.

Grant didn't know what to say. He made her feel safe? He was completely gobsmacked. "It's my job to protect you," he answered, swallowing hard. "To keep you safe."

Skye released a soft chuckle and shook her head as a warm smile touched her lips. "You're an idiot," she told him softly as picked up her luke-warm mug and slid off her stool. She then walked towards the kitchen sink and poured out the liquid and rinse the mug out. "That's not what I meant," she supplied in a low tone, letting out a sigh as she placed the mug in the dishrack.

Grant slid off his stool and crossed the floor towards her. "What did you mean?" he asked, stopping less than a foot behind her.

Skye turned around and came face to face with her S.O. He powered over her and had that intense serious look on his face. She wasn't sure if it was from all the emotional exhaustion or what Grant had just said but the next thing she knew, she leaned forward - standing on her tippy toes and cupped his face. A few seconds later her lips crashed against his and she was kissing him like her life depended on it.

Grant had been temporarily stunned for a few seconds before his natural instincts took over and he was kissing his Rookie back. His hands found her hips and he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss causing Skye to release a moan which turned him on even more.

Skye dropped her hands from his face and laced her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more heated and passionate by every passing second.

* * *

A few minutes later the couple pulled apart for much needed air, their breathing erratic and foreheads touching. Skye's arms remained laced around her S.O's neck and his hands on her hips.

A moment of silence pass before Skye pulled her head back, locking her eyes with his. "So, uh, that happened," she expressed, biting down on her bottom lip.

Grant's breathing finally under control. He nodded his head. "Regret it?" he asked, regretting asking. What if she said yes.?But she had started the kiss, the only other time she had done that was once before when they were undercover. Every other time had been him.

Skye shook her head as a smile spread across her lips. "Not for a second," she supplied as she pulled him back in for another kiss.

* * *

Several long minutes later the pair pulled apart when air was a necessity. Their hearts racing a mile-a-minute and panting heavily. The two were looking at one another with burning lust.

Skye hadn't felt this alive in a really long time. She didn't want to ruin the moment that they were having, but there was something she needed to know. "So, uh, what does this mean?"

Grant snapped out of his haze at her words. What did it mean? What could it mean? It was against protocol for two members of the same team to be together? At this moment all he could think was - screw protocol. He needed Skye. "What do you want it to mean?" he asked, giving her hips a squeeze.

Skye chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes not leaving his. "I don't wanna go back," she told him. "I like you, Grant. A lot. And I know we have a lot to work out yet, but whatever is happening between us - I wanna keep it just between us for now. There is already so much other stuff going on that AC doesn't need to deal with us and out thing. Is that okay?"

Grant couldn't help but smile. "Sneaking around could be fun," he answered with a cheeky grin. "As long as I get to kiss you and be with you, then nothing else matters." He told her as he toned turned more serious. "We'll figured it out together, but right now - you need sleep."

Together, Skye couldn't help but smile at that before the rest of his words registered. She let out a sigh. "I can't," she supplied, dropping her hands from around his neck and ran her hands down his firm muscular chest. "I just - I can't shut my mind off. I can't stop thinking about May and AC and this whole friggin day," she confessed. "Even though it ended pretty fantastic."

Grant was concerned about his Rookie, he removed his hands from her hips and placed one on her lower back and the other one brush the lock of hair from her face that had fallen free from her messy bun. "Wanna watch a movie in your bunk?" he suggested. "That always seems to knock you right out," he teased with a smirk.

Skye rolled her eyes at that comment before a smirk stole her lips. "There is actually one another way that is guaranteed to knock me out.

Grant was surprised by her invitation. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I wanna be with you, Skye, but I don't wanna rush you. It's been a long day and that can wait," he assured her.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "That?" she questioned. "Wall-E can't say the word sex," she teased with amusement.

Grant rolled his eyes. "I can say the word sex," he answered back. "I just don't wanna rush you."

Skye looked at him with doe eyes. "Don't you want me?" she asked in a small voice.

Grant looked at her gobsmacked. How the hell could she possibly think that after the makeout session they had just shared? "You're everything I never knew I wanted," he told her with sincerity.

Skye folded her arms. "Prove it," she told him.

* * *

**Skye's Bunk**

The couple entered Skye's bunk with lips still locked.

Grant back the brunette towards her bed as they continued to kiss. His hands had found their way under her shirt again as he ran a hand over one of her breast that was currently covered.

Skye tore her lips from his and took a step back. She then pulled her top of her head and tossed it on the ground and watched as Grant's eyes widened. She then took a step towards her S.O and pulled his shirt off. Her lips then collide with his once again as her hands rested on his shoulders.

Grant loved the take charge side of Skye.

Less than a minute later the couple were in the bed.

His Rookie was now completely naked, Grant admired the beauty before him. His hand stroked the side of her face and into her hair by her ear, before drawing her into a long kiss.

Skye couldn't get enough of this - of him. The velvet of his tongue was magnificent beyond compare and Skye found she enjoyed his kisses more and more each time their lips met. As they kissed, she felt his other hand tracing along the outside of her curves, sending shiver down her spine.

Grant was still kissing her as his hands found her breast and caress them gently. Skye gasped at the pleasure of the feeling of his hands on her.

Grant's lips left hers and trailed down her neck to the top of her chest and down to her breasts as he supplied them each with ample time of stimulation with his tongue and lips.

Skye could feel her arousal rising within her and the need for him to fill her completely. Her hands ran along his pectoral muscles back to his triceps where her nails gently raked along his skin, itching with desire. When Grant's lips returned to hers, she whimpered in need of him as her hips moved toward his. He led her gently down onto the bed. He then quickly removed his underwear. Seconds later they were both completely naked and back in one other's embrace.

Grant looked down into her burning hazel chocolate orbs with lust. "What about -"

Skye knew what he was talking about. "On the pill," she assured him.

When Grant moved on top of her, she graciously spread her legs to allow him room. Skye could feel his erection nudging against her and the desired woman in her wanted him inside of her completely. As Grant kissed her neck, she leaned forward to his ear ."I need you, now," she whispered seductively, almost as a plea.

Skye was ready for him and he granted her that wish as he slowly and tantalizingly pushed his length into her heated core. When Skye felt him deep within her, she moaned with pleasure under his kisses and his soft touch. He pulled nearly all the way out as she moved with him, not wanting to feel him outside of her body yet.

Grant thrusted all the way back in before starting a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts that sent shock waves of pleasure through them.

Skye couldn't believe how amazing this he felt. It was ten times better than she had imagined and Skye could sense that he was enjoying it just as much as she was. Every muscle and nerve in her body was alive and enjoying every second of this.

As they continued to make love, her breathing became shallow and rapid between kisses. She managed to roll her S.O over and the tango continued with her in control.

Skye could tell that Grant was close too, but she didn't know how close. Her hips kept thrusting against his until finally she was pushed over the edge, a moan escaped her lips right as an orgasm washed over her. With a shudder, Grant released not too long after she did as she felt him go flaccid within her.

Skye collapsed on his chest, too sated to care about moving or pulling him out of her. In fact, she liked the feeling of having Grant still inside of her as she laid on his chest. Looking down at him, she smiled and didn't say anything. Instead, she brushed a soft kiss across his lips before and she rested her head against his heart where she could hear it beating a-mile-a-minute. His hands traced a pattern across her back as he held her close.

This was where Skye wanted to be, nowhere else mattered more. "Point proven," she finally whispered as her racing heart competed against his.

* * *

**Classified SHIELD Medical Facility**

**ICU - 23:44p.m**

Phil was sitting in the padded chair on the right side of her bed, his hand clasped hers as he watched her in slumbering state. The sound to keep him company was the rhythmic beeping coming from the machines that were connected to her.

"Phil?" a familiar female voice soft spoke from the direction of the door.

Phil turned his eyes towards said direction as he acknowledged one of his long time friend's walk towards the bed with a melancholy expression etched across her face. "Deputy Director?" he questioned, confusion filling his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Maria had almost done a double take when she first saw one of her best senior agents looking so defeated. She was use to seeing Phil all suited up and serious, maybe even the odd smile - but not like this. He had no jacket on and his light blue buttoned up shirt was untucked. He looked tired and exhausted, there was no spark in his eyes. "I came as soon as heard," she finally answered. "I spoke with the doctor and he said that she going to be fine. She is going to need to take it easy for the next several weeks, but she is gonna be okay."

Phil felt the anger boiling inside him. He let go of Melinda's hand and stood to his feet. "Does she look okay?" he asked, raising his voice. "She is in a friggin coma. How is that okay!" he asked, emotion thick in his voice.

Maria inhaled a deep breath and folded her arms. "I care about her too," she told the older agent. "She is not just another agent to me. She is a friend and was my S.O. She taught me how to be an agent. I know that you're upset at the moment, Agent Coulson - but that does not give you the right to speak to me like that."

Phil usually respected his superior officers, but right now he couldn't give a damn about her rank. "He sent them in there alone! And now she is in a goddamn coma and Nat is shot in the leg. There should have been a team sent in, not two agents! No matter how good their skill level is. If my team hadn't been watching them, then Melinda would be dead right now!"

"Excuse me," a nurse popped her head in. "Do I have to remind you that this is the ICU and there is to be no shouting, if the two of you cannot control your volume level - then one of you will have to leave!" the blonde nurse in her late twenties informed the two senior agents.

Maria and Phil mumbled an apology, the nurse nodded her head before she left.

Phil dropped back down into his chair and turned his eyes back onto the love of his life.

The room filled with silence for a long moment

"I am sorry that this happened," Maria expressed. "I will come and see her when she awakes, but for now I am here to collect 'the package' that Melinda and Natasha were sent in for," she told him in a serious tone. "We received confirmation from Agent Romanoff that the package was successfully retrieved."

Phil's blue eyes turned to ice as he turned them on the deputy director. "I don't know what was done with it," he answered honestly. "My focus was on Mel … you'll have to ask Nat. She had it last time I saw. She and Barton are in room 108."

Maria nodded her head. She already knew what room they were in but had come here first after speaking with the doctor. "Thank you," she answered as she turned and walked towards the door. Maria stopped just before it and turned her head. "I really hope Mel wakes up soon," she expressed before exiting the room.

Phil turned his eyes from the door and back onto the sleeping beauty. He reached for her hand once again. "Me too," he whispered.

* * *

**Room 108**

Maria entered the assassin's room as quietly as possible since it was nearing midnight. She was greeted with a touching and rare sight. The two lethal agents were both asleep in one another's arms. A smile touched the brunette's lips as she quietly walked across the floor and towards the bed.

Clint opened one eye at the sound of high heels walking towards the bed. "Ma'am?" he acknowledged in a quiet tone as the younger woman's profile came into sight. What the hell was she doing here? Clint turned his stoney blues down on his sleeping partner. Natasha was still sound asleep, thankfully because of the pain drugs currently in her system. He had to sedate her to her from going to see Melinda.

Maria stopped just before the left side of the bed and gave a curt nod of the head. "Agent Barton," she greeted in a soft tone. "How is she?" she asked, already knowing the medical details since speaking with her doctor several minutes ago.

Clint felt a bout of anger wash over him. "She was shot in the damn leg," he answered, anger evident in his voice. "How the hell do you think she is? Her and May shouldn't have gone in alone like that. What the hell was Fury thinking? No extraction team? No backup? If Phil and I hadn't been on our way to warn them about the incoming trouble, then Milly would be dead and so would Fury - because if I didn't kill him, Nat and Phil would've."

Get in line, she thought. Maria waited a moment before she answered. "I am sorry that Agent May and Romanoff were both injured. We were given bad intel and it is being dealt with. I am here to collect 'the package'," she shared.

Clint glared at the younger woman, even though he knew no of this was her fault. It's on her boss. "Your damn 'package' is in the interrogation room on the plane," he told the deputy director. "But it will be on lockdown since there are four sleeping agents currently aboard."

Maria nodded her head. "It's alright," she answered. "I know the code. I am sorry that Natasha was hurt," she expressed. "She is my friend too. I'll see you both around," she added, before turning away and exiting the room.

Clint turned his eyes back down on his sleeping partner. She looked so peaceful and carefree when she slept. It was a sight he only saw when she was in slumber. A smile touched his lips when his eyes locked on the silver arrow pendant around her neck. He had given that to her after the battle of New York and told her that it was a symbol that he would always be with here, no matter how far apart they were. Clint knew that Natasha wasn't big on jewellery or gestures and was surprised when she actually accepted it. He thought for sure that she would throw it back at him and claim that she was not someone's property or something stupid like that, instead Natasha had taken it from him with a ghost of a smile spread across her lips and put it on right away.

* * *

**A/N:** So, Skye is technically not an agent yet. I know Ward is training to be, but nothing official has been said. I know AC referred to her as one while on the phone in the last ep, but still. Also, I like to think that May was Maria's S.O because they're both awesome. May was in her late twenties when she was Agent Hill's S.O. More will be explain in later chapters.

I also hadn't planned to hook SkyeWard up this early, but my muse had other plans. We've talked it out and both agree that it will work out in the long run.

**Quick question … how old is Stark? And how old was he when his father died?**

Anyway … thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17 - Morning After

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

I am just curious that if a lot of you are stunned that SkyeWard finally hooked up that you forgot to review. I seriously would love to hear your thoughts. I send out a cookie to the few that did.

Thank you to everyone who answered my Tony Stalk question.

**This chapter contains Adult Content**.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**Tuesday**

**Skye's Bunk - 06:22 am**

Grant's eyes began to flickering until they adjusted to the light that was streaming through the small window in his bunk. That's when he felt something or someone pressed against him. His eyes shot opened and Grant soon realized that he wasn't in his bunk - he was in Skye's. Grant then acknowledged that he was in her bed with her, and they were both naked. Memories of last night then started flooded through his mind.

Grant looked down at his naked sleeping Rookie as a smile curved his lips. God, she looked beautiful. She stole his breath away. He still couldn't believe that he and Skye had actually crossed that line late last night and spent most of the night and early morning having sex, but now that he thought about it - it felt like more than just sex. It wasn't like anything he had experienced before, it was just better. Grant had never felt this complete before as corny as that sounded. The first time might've been sex, but the other two were definitely on the border of making love.

Grant turned his head and looked at the white tiger clock just off the television on the wall and noticed that it was almost six-thirty. He had managed to get around three hours sleep. Grant knew that they would skip training this morning since they had a pretty vivid work out already and was too tired. Grant hadn't felt this content and a very long time if ever. He couldn't explain how strong and intense his feelings for Skye were.

A couple of minutes later he felt his Rookie began to move in his arms and knew that she was waking up.

Skye felt safe. She felt like she was wrapped in a warm security blanket She had had the most amazing dream about her S.O, but the dream had felt so real. Skye could still feel him. _Wait? Why could she still feel him?_ She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and felt breathing down the back of her neck. Her eyes instantly shot open and that's when memories from last night started flooding her. Skye could feel his erection pressed against her lower back and knew that her S.O was definitely awake, well at least one part of him was.

"Morning beautiful," she heard his husky voice answer as he kissed her shoulder blade. Skye bit down on her lower lip and swallowed the squeal. She was spooning Grant friggin Ward and they were both naked! Skye turned her head and her eyes clashed with his. "So, last night wasn't just a fantastic mindblowing dream," she answered with a huge smile spread across her lips.

A soft chuckled erupted from Grant. "No," he answered with a matching wide smile spread along his lips. "Definitely not," he supplied, bringing his hands up to cup her boobs and lowered his lips upon her's and ignited a kiss.

Skye turned around in his arms so their bodies were pressed together and cupped his face as she deepened the kiss. Her mind instantly going foggy and a moan escaped her lips as the kiss grew more passionate with each passing second.

Grant felt a jolt of electricity run through him and felt his erection grow harder at the sound of her moan. He couldn't believe that he had waited this long to be with her. He still couldn't believe how her kissing knocked him for the sixes and made him crave more. Grant felt his heart beating so god damn fast that he was worried it would stop completely.

* * *

A couple of minutes later their lips parted when oxygen was becoming a necessity and just looked into one another's eyes with burning desire. It was like they were speaking to each other without words - just the language of love.

"A guy could get use to a morning greeting like that," he answered as lust burned in his eyes as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Skye softly chuckled as she brushed her fingers across his lips. "I still keep thinking that I am gonna wake up soon and this will all just be an incredible dream," she revealed chewing on her bottom lip. "It just feels too good to be true."

Grant felt a shiver run down his spine at her touch. "I know a way to prove to you that this real," he answered as he rolled over on top of her and with one swift move, entered her.

Skye's eyes widened and a gasp slipped from her lips as she felt her S.O fill her completely, their eyes remained locked on one another. The two remained fused together for a long moment, neither moving as they both adjusted to their closeness.

Grant bought his lips down to her's and ignited another slow tantalizing passionate kiss. The two then began to move together in a steady pace as their hands pressed together and fingers laced.

* * *

**An hour later …**

The couple were lying in one another's arms after their long making love session, just enjoying the afterglow. Grant's arms were wrapped around his Rookie as she was spooning him, their fingers were still laced. During said 'session' Grant had to cover Skye's mouth with hand a few times from being very vocal, which he found as a turn on.

"Do you think FitzSimmons will be up yet?" Grant asked.

Skye was still basking in the afterglow of incredible sex, not just what she was feeling but she was also tapping into her S.O's feelings. "Mmm, don't know. On a normal day they would be but because of everything that happened last night with May - who knows … why?" she asked with curiosity.

Grant smirked as he placed a kiss on his Rookie shoulder blade. "I was hoping that we could go one last round in the shower before having to act 'professional' around one another," he answered as he began to suck on the soft spot on the side of her neck.

Skye released a soft chuckle. She loved seeing this side to her S.O. "Do your batteries ever run out?" she joked.

Grant removed his lips from her neck and brought them to her ear. "I think I've proved that there is nothing robotic about me … unless you still need more proof?" he supplied, amusement lacing his tone as he went back to marking his territory.

Skye chuckled. "You've definitely proven yourself, babe," slipped from her lips. But she wasn't gonna stop calling him her little nicknames. "How about I leave first just to make sure no one is out there while you head the shower and then if I join you," she voiced, biting down on her bottom lip as he bit down on her neck. "You'll know it's clear."

Grant mumbled a response.

* * *

**Twelve minutes later …**

Skye was now fully dressed in slim fitting dark blue jeans with a silver pattern down the left leg and a white sleeveless turtleneck. And currently bare-footed. She had ran a quick brush through her hair. It had taken her a little longer to get dressed than usual because her S.O kept distracting her with kisses and trying to coax her back into bed.

With one quick look in the mirror and satisfied with the result, Skye walked towards her door and unlocked it. She then turned around for one last look at her S.O who was sitting up in her bed against her headboard. He had a silly smile across his lips. The sheet just covering passed his lower abdomen. Skye bit down on her lower lip as a smile floated across them, she then hesitantly opened her door and peered her head out. The coast looked clear.

She walked out of her bunk, closing the door most of the way.

"Morning Skye," a chipper Leo greeted. "Jems already in the kitchen," he supplied.

Skye let out a groan before she plastered a smile on her face and spun around to face her friend. "Oh cool," she answered, trying to keep her voice stable. "Let's get in there then," she answered a little flustered, praying to god that Grant could hear them.

Leo looked at his friend with concern. She looked flushed. "Are you okay?" he asked, taking a step forward and placing a hand to her forehead. "You're not coming down with something are you. It could be a side effect of your uh, ability and the events of yesterday. Jemma can check you out after breakfast, you don't want to head into the hospital if you're sick."

Skye couldn't help but smile at her friend's concerned for her. "Fitz," she voiced. "I promise you that I completely fine," she told him. "Now let's get something to eat, because I am starving."

Leo nodded his head as the two headed for the direction of the kitchen area. "Have you seen Ward?" he asked, curiosity lacing his tone.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip. "Um, no," she lied. "Why?"

"No reason," he answered casually. "He's just usually up by now. Did you two workout this morning?"

Hell Yes! But not in the way you're thinking, she thought. Skye wasn't sure if he was testing her or how long him and Jemma had been up. "Not this morning," she admitted. "He let me sleep in because of everything that happened yesterday. He could be out somewhere, the plane is grounded afterall."

* * *

**Kitchen**

"Morning Skye," Jemma greeted her friend with a smile as soon as she entered with Leo. "How'd you sleep?" she asked, bringing her mug to her lips as her eyes watched the hacktivist go red in the face. That was a little odd.

"I think Skye is coming down with something," Leo told his best friend with concern as he stopped by her side and picked up the mug of tea Jemma had made for him only moments ago.

"Oh no," Jemma expressed.

Skye averted her gaze and walked towards the coffee maker, switching it on before going to the cupboard and grabbed a foil packet from the poptart box as she headed back to the bench where the toast sat. "I'm okay," she answered casually as she used her ability to sense what her friends were feeling. She could only feel concern. "I promise you both that if something was wrong with me, I would let you both know so stop worrying. May is the one we should be worrying about," she answered, changing the subject as she opened the foil packet and placing the breakfast treat in the toaster.

Jemma placed her mug down as her gaze locked on her surrogate little sister with empathy. "Skye, she's gonna be okay," the british woman assured her friend.

Skye turned around and faced her surrogate big sister as apprehension washed over her.

"May is one of the most strongest women I know," Jemma continued. "You'll see that everything is okay as soon as she wakes. Like the doctor said last night, her body has been through a trauma and needs to rest. As soon as we get into the hospital I will check her status if that will help?"

Skye exhaled the breath she didn't realize that she was holding and nodded her head with a tight lipped smile. "Thanks Jemma," she answered as she grabbed the glass jug from the coffee maker that was half filled with the hot black liquid. Skye then proceeded to make her morning coffee. She was low in energy because of her S.O, even though it was totally worth it.

"Speaking of the hospital," the biochemist voiced. "How does your ability work with hospitals?" Jemma asked. "There are a lot of sick and injured people in there, are you gonna be okay? You won't have an attack? You seemed fine in the waiting room but we were the only ones in there."

Skye smiled sweetly at her friend as she stirred her coffee. "I don't feel everyone single person's emotions," she informed them in a soft tone. "I can tap into them if I want to, but that's not gonna happen. Usually if I have an emotional connection or bond with someone, that's when I can feel what they're feeling by just being around them." She explained. "I know you guys probably have a lot of question about my ability since we haven't had a chance to talk about it yet, but I assure you that there is nothing different about me from when we first me except that now you know."

Jemma and Leo shared a look at Skye grabbed her poptart from the toaster and placed it on a plate. She then picked up the plate and her mug then headed towards the breakfast bar to where her two best friends were seated.

A minute of silence passed between the three friends before anyone spoke up.

"Should we take some things in for Agent Coulson," the scotsman asked. "He must be hungry and want to change by now. He hasn't left Agent May's side."

Skye shook her head as she swallowed her bite. "He will be coming back here to change, eat and rest," she told them a-matter-a-factly. "I'm gonna make him."

Jemma and Leo shared an amused look, both knowing how stubborn and determined their friend was.

Grant entered the kitchen. "Make who do what?" he asked with curiosity as he walked towards the coffee maker.

Three sets of eyes turned towards the Specialist.

"Skye's gonna make Agent Coulson return here to shower, eat and get some proper sleep," Leo shared with a smirk.

Grant stirred his black coffee after he added the sugar as a smile stole his lips. Of course she would. "Well if anyone can make Coulson leave that room," he voiced in a deadpanned tone. "It would be Skye, she is very good at making people do things." He commented, picking up his mug and turning around, his eyes fixed on his Rookie.

Skye bit the inside of her cheek at his comment as her eyes ran up and down her S.O's appearance, drinking in the sight of him. He was wearing a deep red v neck tee and black jeans - bare footed. She couldn't believe how much she wanted him right now and she could sense the same from him.

"Yes," Jemma answered, looking at her friend with curiosity. "She is very persuasive indeed."

Grant walked over towards the three younger agents and sat down beside his Rookie and opposite the scientist duo.

* * *

**Classified SHIELD Medical Facility**

**ICU - 08:03 am**

The four young agents managed to sneak past the nurse station and all the medical staff as they made their way through the ICU and towards Melinda May's room. Less than a minute later the four reached the door. Skye had a tote bag over her shoulder containing a few items and was carrying her bosses Captain America travel mug.

Jemma had been the one to open the door and enter first. The rest followed, piling in behind her and Grant shut the door behind them since he was last through. A collection of gasps belonging to the two scientist filled the air as Skye turned her head towards the bed.

Skye remained frozen in her spot as her eyes locked onto the older woman lying in the bed in her slumbered state. Rhythmic beeping sounds came from the machines that were hooked to her and a breathing tube covered her mouth. She looked so fragile.

Skye covered her mouth with her free hand as tears brimmed her eyes. Grant placed a hand on her lower back beneath her leather jacket and pressed it against her back, letting her know that he was right here.

Jemma and Leo walked towards the bedside with the machines.

Skye's eyes turned onto her boss who was sleeping in the chair beside her bed. His head slung back. She knew that couldn't be comfortable, especially if he had been in that position for a while now. Skye turned her head to the side and her eyes clashed with her S.O that was standing beside her. They shared a brief look before they started walking towards the bed, Grant's hand remained on her lower back.

The paired passed Jemma and Leo who were checking the older woman's vitals and going over her electronical chat to see how she did throughout the night. They were in their own little world, quietly mumbling to one another.

Skye stopped beside the chair and removed the tote back from her shoulder and placed it on the bed. She then turned her attention towards the team leader and squatted down beside his chair. Grant remained standing by her side in bodyguard stance.

Skye lifted her free hand and gently touched his shoulder. "AC," she spoke in a soft tone. "AC, it's me. Wake up," she gently said.

Phil woke up with a start. "Mel," he gasped as he his heart picked up speed and he sat up in the chair he had been sleeping in. A pain shot through him.

"AC," Skye's soft voice spoke again. "It's just us."

He had heard Skye's voice but Phil's eyes landed on Melinda slumbering state. She still wasn't awake and machines were still hooked to her. He noticed Jemma and Leo on the opposite of the bed as they did something with the machines.

"AC?"

Phil snapped his head to the side, his eyes absorbing in the youngest member of the team and her S.O. "Hey," he managed with a tired smile. "What's going on? How did you all get in here?"

Grant folded his arms across his chest. "We're trained agents, Sir and have gone on many high risk missions that involve -"

"We snuck past everyone," Skye cut her S'O off with a smile as she stood back up beside him.

Phil smiled back and released a soft chuckle. He then placed a hand behind his neck and tried to rub out the kink that had formed there.

Skye handed the Captain America travel mug to her boss. "Drink this," she ordered him in a firm but soft tone. "You need some energy since you slept in that damn chair all night."

Phil retrieved his travel mug from Skye and looked at her with suspicion. "This was in my office," he answered. "How did you -"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Hacker," she simply answered.

Grant stifled a chuckle beside her which caused a glare from the older man and a smirk from his Rookie. He tried covering it up clearing his throat.

Phil started to drink from his travel mug as he watched the two scientist of the team.

A moment later Jemma turned her eyes towards the rest of the team. "Everything look fine," she expressed with a pleased look. "Agent May's brain activity looks normal and her heart is beating at a steady rate. Her vitals are good for the trauma that she has been through recently. She seems to be recovering a quick rate. Most people that went through what she went through would still be in a weaker state."

"No problems occurred through the night," the engineer piped in, surprised. "She is just in a sleeping state."

Skye felt relief wash through her. Was it because of her blood? "Good," she answered, her eyes fixed on her boss. "That means you can go back to the bus and -"

Phil shook his head. "No," he simply answered, standing to his feet. "I am not leaving her side until she wakes up," he vowed, turning his eyes back onto Melinda.

Skye was worried about her boss. "You need a shower, food and some proper sleep," she told him in a firm tone. "I know that you're worried about her, but we're all worried about you, AC."

Phil tore his eyes from the love of his life and turned them on the hacktivist who had tears in her eyes but was holding them back. "Skye," he voiced, his tone coming out gravel. "She was there for me while I recovered from after my abduction. I have to be here for her, now. We've always had each others backs. I've known her forever and she needs me right now," he expressed with emotion thick in his voice.

Skye could sense mixed emotion coming from the team leader. She could sense that he was in love with Melinda, but was hurting because she was. "Do you think that she would wanna see you like this?" she asked as her voice broke a little, crossing her arms.

Phil knew that she was worried about him like a daughter would worry after a father. Those words tore through him like daggers. He normal wouldn't allow someone to speak to him like that, but Skye wasn't just someone. She was like the surrogate daughter he never had. He turned his eyes towards Melinda. "No," he simply answered. "She would kick my ass and say what you just said," he admitted with a slow smile as he turned his attention back towards Skye "You won't leave her for a second?"

Skye felt relief wash through her as she shook her head. "Not a chance in hell," she promised. "I promise to ring you if there are any changes, but I don't wanna see you back here for at at least few hours." She told him, stubbornness burning in her hazel-brown eyes.

Phil couldn't help but smile at her bossy tone. He let out a sigh and patted the younger woman on the shoulder with his free hand before he walked away from the group.

The four young team members watched their boss leave the room. Jemma and Grant were baffled.

"You actually did it," Leo answered, stunned.

* * *

**Room 108**

"I am not sitting in that thing," Natasha answered, piqued. "I am not invalid!"

Clint rubbed his hand over his face and let out a frustrated sigh. Why the hell was she being so damn stubborn. He loved her, but sometimes he wanted to strangle her. She could drive anyone to drink.

Natasha found amusement in frustrating her partner but kept her expression blank. "Just get me some damn crutches!" she ordered him. "Or I could use you as one."

Clint glared at her. "Wheelchair or nothing," he told her standing behind said wheelchair.

Natasha glared at her partner, annoyed. "Do you really think I won't just walk out of here," she told him, folding her arms.

"Hey guys," Phil spoke from the doorway, making her presence known.

Both assassins snapped their attention in his direction. "Is Mel okay?" they asked in unison.

A smile tugged at Phil's lips at their matching response. He walked further into the private room and nodded his head. "Unfortunately she's still in the coma," he shared with a sad smile. "Skye ordered me to leave the room and go get something to eat, plus shower and change. I was told not to come back until I've had some 'proper sleep'," he informed them with air quotes.

"Good, cause you look like hell," Clint told him, bluntly.

"I like that girl," Natasha mused.

Phil released a soft chuckle as he stopped at the foot of the bed. His eyes dropped to the female agents splint leg. "How are you doing?" he asked his good friend, turning his eyes back to her.

Natasha offered a soft smile. "Fine," she answered. "Flesh wound," she shrugged, nonchalantly.

Phil chuckled and Clint rolled his eyes.

"A flesh wound usually doesn't involve a split or being off work for at least several weeks, yet." He told her in gentle tone. "Yes, I talked to your doctor last night. You and Melinda a very lucky," he expressed in a solemn tone

Natasha locked eyes with the older agent and guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect her, Phil," she answered ashamed, averting her eyes.

Phil was taken aback by that response as Clint rushed to her side, sliding on the bed and placing a hand on her back. "Tash," he whispered.

"Nat," Phil voiced. "None of this is your fault," he told her with sincerity. "You both weren't given the proper information for the mission, there was bad intel." He revealed. "If anyone is to blame, it's Fury and I will be dealing with him when he finally get's back to me. I've left messages with him but I have a feeling that he avoiding me. Maria came by last night."

Clint nodded. "Yeah, to pick up that damn package!" he growled.

Phil offered a warm smile. "I know that you're worried about your старшая сестра but not following doctors orders and putting pressure on your injured leg could cause more damage and prolong your recovery. Melinda wouldn't want that."

Natasha swallowed hard and nodded her head. "She would kick my ass," she admitted with a sad smile.

Phil chuckled, nodding his head. "Speaking of which, I'm heading to the bus to shower, eat and sleep," he told them, repeating Skye's words. "The kids are with Mel. I'll see you both later," he told them as he turned and walked towards the door.

Natasha turned her eyes on her partner. "Are you gonna be my crutch?" she asked, knowing it would get a rise out of him.

"Tash, get in the damn chair!" Clint ordered.

Phil chuckled as he left the room.

* * *

**A/N: старшая сестра means Big Sister**

**Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18 - Ohana

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

To me - this is a filler chapter …

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**ICU - 08:22 am**

Skye was sitting in her boss's chair as her eyes remained focused on the older comatose woman as she thought about all the times she had spent with the Melinda May recently. They had only started getting close and Skye hoped that once she woke, their bond would just grow stronger.

Skye had soft music playing throughout the room. She had set up her ipod and dock on the bedside table not long after their boss had left.

Grant was sitting in a chair beside his Rookie with a book in hand as he read his current novel of choice. Skye had bought it for him in her tote bag along with her laptop and a few other items. There chairs were kissing and their shoulder's touching. Grant was actually surprised that she wasn't currently on her laptop. She often lived on that thing. He turned his eyes from the words on the page and fixed them on his Rookie. She looked to be a thousand miles away as she watched the older agent in her slumbering state. Grant wanted to grab her hand and offer some sort of support but knew he couldn't without it causing suspicion. It took all the strength that he had in him not to reach out for her.

Leo and Jemma were standing near the end of the bed feeling absolutely useless, the only thing they could do at the moment was be here for moral support. Jemma's eyes were fixed on her little surrogate sister. She hadn't realized how closed Skye had gotten to the older female agent until yesterday. Jemma knew that Skye had grew up without family and was passed through the foster care system like unwanted dishrag. The biochemist felt sorry for the younger woman and wasn't surprised with how Skye had gotten so attached to all of them since joining the team. They had become her family and Skye probably saw Agent May as the overprotective mother Her heart truly went out to the younger woman.

Skye's sensed them before they even entered. Her eyes went to the door as it opened and the two assassins entered the room. It was a sight to be seen though. Natasha was being pushed in the wheelchair by her partner with a scowl on her face and arm crossed. She was in a hospital gown and her leg in a split. She did not look please.

"Agent Romanoff," Jemma piped up. "Agent Barton," Leo greeted.

Natasha's heard the greetings but ignored them. Her eyes automatically focused on her best friend and she swallowed hard as her eyes absorbed in the sight before her. She had never seen her friend look so fragile. It had taken another ten minutes of debating after Phil had left the room for Natasha to finally give in and here they were. She had just really wanted to see her best friend and didn't care how that happened.

Clint stopped just before the bed beside the machines and gave his partner's shoulder a squeeze. He knew it would be hard on her to see her friend like this. She wasn't big with showing emotion because she thought it meant weakness, but Clint knew that it affected her. She was still blaming herself. He knew the only person to convince her otherwise was Melinda.

Natasha reached for her большие сестры hand and gave it a squeeze as she choked back the emotion, refusing to break down in front of people. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Melinda. "I'm sorry."

Clint felt his heart break.

Skye focused her attention onto the russian woman who was showing no emotion. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on her. It took a moment before she was able to feel anything because the older woman was highly guarded with her feelings. A moment later Skye managed to tap into the female assassins feelings and was hit with a powerful wave of emotion that knocked her back a little and she felt a lot of pain and anger surge through her.

"Aaaarrrgghhhh," she gasped, biting back the scream.

Grant dropped his book on the ground when he saw the pained expression wash over his Rookie. His hand automatically rested on her shoulder. "Skye," he panicked, fear filling him.

Skye couldn't take it much longer and passed out in her chair.

"SKYE!" Grant shouted, gaining everyone in the room's attention as he hopped out of his chair and knelt down in front of her's. He placed one hand to her cheek and gently shook her shoulder with the other.

Jemma and Leo hurried towards her chair, both stopping on either side. Jemma quickly checked for a pulse. "Her heart rate is going a-mile-a-minute," she expressed, looking towards the older agent.

Grant felt like his heart was about to explode. He began to brush his fingers gingerly through her hair. "Skye," he softly spoke to his Rookie. "Can you hear me? Come on, open those eyes Rook?"

The two assassins looked baffled as they remained on the opposite side of the bed. "What the hell is going on?" Clint demanded.

Skye's eyelashes started to fluttered in rapid movement before her eyes finally started to open. Everything was blurry at first and it took a moment before everything became clear. Grant's come into sight.

"Skye?"

Skye heard her S.O's concerned voice and felt his touch. She felt a warm sensation wash through her. Skye placed a hand to her head. She had a splitting headache. "Bad idea," she mumbled to herself as she focused her eyes on Grant's chiselled face and could see the fear in his eyes. "Hey," she whispered, feeling ashamed that she had once again worried Grant.

"What did you do?" Grant asked, apprehension lacing his tone as his facial expression remained serious. "What was a bad idea?" he demanded trying to control his anger mixed with panic.

Skye gave an innocent look as she bit down on her lower lip. "Tapping into Natasha's feelings," she answered lowering her head.

"You what!" the older woman demanded. "That was a very stupid thing to do!" she expressed, emotionless.

"Skye!" Grant scolded, hooking his finger under her chin and lifting it till their eyes clashed. "Do you know how dangerous that is! What would make you even think that was a good idea?" he questioned, trying not to get to angry but she had really scared him.

Skye swallowed hard. She hated the fact that she had scared him, especially after last night and this morning. "I'm sorry," she apologized to him.

Grant's expression softened. He knew he couldn't stay mad at her too long. "Just don't do it again, okay?" he pleaded.

Skye nodded her head as her eyes clashed with his and the two shared a look for a moment.

Grant stood to his feet and went back to his chair, picking his novel up off the floor.

Skye turned her eyes towards the older russian woman across the bed. "I am sorry and won't invade your privacy again," she supplied, feeling horrible.

Natasha exhaled a heavy sigh. "Just don't try and understand what I feel," she expressed in a serious tone. "I have done a lot of unforgettable things in my life and I feel that everyday. You don't want to feel that too. It will consume you and you won't be able to come back from it. You're a good kid and I would hate to see that."

Skye just nodded, surprised by the older woman's words. She watched as Natasha turned her focus back onto Melinda.

Jemma and Leo had remained quiet the entire time as they watched the scene before them. They didn't know what to say. They had seen how Grant had reacted to Skye and how she had apologized to him first. Then the look they shared before he returned to his chair and Skye apologize to the assassin.

Jemma and Leo shared a look.

* * *

**09:01 am**

Doctor Ethan White entered his patient's room and was greeted by a surprising site of a full room. He had just gotten back on shift since he had left recently after updating more of his patients family on her condition late last night. He spotted said two in the room. Ethan couldn't see the older agent that had been here when he had left last night, but recognized everyone else from the waiting room.

Ethan let out a heavy sigh. "I thought I made it clear that only one person at a time was allowed in here," he supplied, making his presence known.

All eyes turned in his direction.

The two assassins glared at him. "Are you telling me that I am not allowed to visit my старшая сестрa?" she demanded, coldness in her voice.

The doctor turned his eyes on the younger red headed woman. He knew who she was and was surprised last night when he had been informed that two of avengers were in the hospital. "No," he answered. "You can visit your big sister when you want, but only one person is allowed in here at a time. That is our rule. This is ICU," he pointed out, standing his ground. "You can all visit her together later when she has been transferred to room 108."

Natasha looked at the doctor surprised. "My room?" she voiced, turning her head around to meet her partner's eyes.

The doctor looked down at his electronic chart. "I have orders from an Agent Coulson for Agent May to be transferred to room 108 and is to be sharing the room with Agent Romanoff. So, yes, you," he expressed, looking at the known SHIELD assassin. "She'll be getting move there in a few hours since we've had no problems during the night with her condition. She'll remain on the machines until she wakes up though and is breathing by herself. Um, where is Agent Coulson?"

"Resting," Skye voiced, her attention fixed on the older blue eyed doctor. "He won't be back for a couple more hours yet," she shared. "But if it is important, someone can go get him."

The doctor shook his head. "It can wait. He is marked as Melinda May's next of kin and we just needed to discuss a few medical things. Anyway, some of you need to leave … now," he voiced, looking towards the room filled with agents in their mid twenties to mid forties.

Skye folded her arms and glared at the doctor. "I made a promise to AC," she simply answered.

Jemma and Leo turned and looked at one another. "**We should be getting back to the lab anyway,"** they supplied simultaneous as they turned and looked at their co-workers.

Skye grinned at her best friends same response. She found it cute when they did that.

**"We'll see you guys later,"** the scientist told the group before they turned and walked from the room.

Clint waited for them to leave before he looked back towards the Hacktivist and her S.O. "How much time do they spend together," he questioned with curiosity.

"Too much," Grant smirked. "Practically married, just without the intimacy."

Skye rolled her eyes. "They've known each other since attending the SHIELD academy and have been together since. They're very close but only friends even though they're perfect for each other," she divulged. "But too stubborn to see it."

Clint and Natasha shared a knowing look.

The doctor cleared his throat.

"Jeez, chill out, doc," Clint told him, placing his hands on his partner's wheelchair. "We'll head back to our room and see you guys later," he added, turning Natasha and leaving the room as she said something russian to him in a low tone, cause Clint to chuckle.

Grant couldn't quite hear what was said between the two assassins because they had been to far away but he bet it involved torturing the doctor in some way, shape or form for making them leave.

"And then there were two," Ethan answered.

Grant glared at the doctor. "I'm not leaving," he simply answered. "And if you try to make me, let's just say that it's a good thing that we're currently in a hospital."

Skye stifled a chuckle at her S.O's response as she bit down on her lips to hold back the laughter. She turned her eyes onto Grant as a smile stole her lip. She was so turned on right now.

Ethan and the male Agent glared at one another for a long minute before he broke it and let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine, but be quiet," he ordered before turning his attention towards his patient and checked her over.

* * *

**Five minutes** later the doctor left the room. As soon as he walked out of the door, Grant reached for Skye's hand and laced their fingers. His eyes locked on her.

"That was incredible hot," Skye told her S.O with a smirk as she turned her head in his direction. "I love seeing the protective side of you, Wall-E," she told him, getting out of her seat and sat down on his lap.

Grant just rolled his eyes at the nickname, but knew that it was one of Skye's quirks. She only used first names in serious or intimate times. Grant wrapped his arms around his Rookie, cradling her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "That fact, Rook?" he replied as crashed his lips against her's, igniting a kiss.

* * *

**11:11 am**

Skye was sitting in her chair with her feet resting on the side of the bed as her fingers danced across the keys on her laptop. She was currently alone in the room since Grant had gone to get her a decent cup of coffee. He had been gone for a couple of minutes so far. Skye was surprised that her boss hadn't returned it, but figured that he had been exhausted and was passed out on the bus.

Skye was softly singing along to the current song that was playing.

"A girl of many talents, I see," came a male booming older voice from the doorway.

Skye jumped in her spot, letting out a gasp. "Scare the hell out of me, why don't …" she expressed as the words died off in her mouth when her eyes landed on the person that was walking towards the bed.

The older man grinned as he looked at the girl with his one good eye. "You must be Skye," he acknowledged. This was the first time he had officially met her, since she joined Agent Coulson's team.

Skye swallowed hard, nodding her head as she closed her laptop. She knew who this man was from the pictures of him and her boss in his office. "Nick Fury," she acknowledged. "Um, AC or the others aren't here at the moment. It's just me and Agent May of course," she babbled, speaking a-mile-a-minute. "But she is still in a coma as you can plainly see."

Nick stopped beside Melinda's bed and looked down at the comatose agent with a soft expression. He hated seeing one of his best like this. It was like seeing Phil in New York all over again.

Skye all of a sudden felt a wave of anger wash over her as she stood to her feet and placed her laptop on her chair. She then focused her anger on the older man. "This is your fault since you sent her and Natasha in there without the proper backup," she expressed, folding her arms and glaring at the older man. "How could you send them in their like that. I thought you were meant to be smart. Also, what you did to AC to bring him back from the dead - which I still don't know the full story. I just know it cause him great pain. That was heartless, even though I am glad he is here today since he is one of best people I've had the privilege to know."

Nick was looking at the young hacktivist with a harden expression. "Are you finished?" he asked the girl, folding his arm.

Skye glared at him with a clench jaw. "For now!" she replied.

Nick was surprised at how much this girl reminded him of Melinda when she was a Rookie agent. She had often called him out on things too, that's when she wasn't pulling pranks or corrupting Phil. Nick knew the lost of her daughter affecting her hard, but it took a few years and she started becoming the old Melinda again. That was when he had assigned her as Maria Hill's S.O and things went well for the next several years. Then Bahrain happened. Nick of knew people knew the toll that this job took on people.

"Director Fury," Phil's voice comes from the doorway as entered the room. Grant by his side with a takeaway cup in hand. The two had met up walking back to the room.

Skye walked around the bed and towards her S.O. The two met at the end of Agent May's bed. Grant had a concern burning in his eyes as the two shared a look and he handed her the drink.

Nick turned his attention on the senior agent who was dressed in grey suit and white shirt. "Phil," he greeted his good friend. "We need to talk … alone!"

"Like hell," Skye pipped out. Grant placed a hand to her lower back. "Skye," he warned in a low tone.

Phil turned his eyes onto his two team members. "You two go get lunch," he told them in a soft tone. "I'll let you know when you can come back."

Skye was hesitant to leave her boss alone with the Director. She didn't trust him. She had tried to get a read on him, but it was like he was blocking her.

Phil noticed Grant trying to gesture Skye out of the room, but her stubbornness stopped him. She was looking at him with concern. "I'll be fine," he assured the youngest member of his team with a warm smile.

Skye let out a sigh and defeat and walked from the room. Grant beside her.

"She's got spunk, that one," Nick supplied a little amused.

Phil waited until they were out of the room before he turned his attention back on his boss. "It's about time you showed your face," he growled at the older man, anger boiling in him.

Nick knew that his old friend would be upset, hell even pissed off. Phil was like a little brother to him and he knew the bond that he shared with Melinda. He knew a lot of things that they shared, but had kept his mouth shut at the time. "I'm sorry, Phil," he told the younger agent. "It wasn't meant to end like this."

Phil was stunned. _Did the Director just apologize to him? Nick I-don't-give-a-damn just say the word 'sorry'? _

Nick turned his eyes back onto the slumbering agent. "We got some bad intel, but it has been dealt with and the package has been secured. Trust me when I say that's a good thing," he divulged, turning his eyes back onto Phil.

Phil was now worried.

* * *

**Back on the Bus**

Skye and Grant walked up the cargo ramp, holding hands. "I just don't trust that guy," Skye vented as she had been for last twelve minutes it took to get back to the bus. "And what's with all the black leather? Is it meant to be intimating along with that eye patch!"

Grant couldn't help but smile at his Rookie. "He is the big boss, Rook. He controls every agent in SHIELD," he supplied. as they grew closer to the lab.

Skye dropped her S.O's hand as they reached the front of the lab area and stood in front of him, folding her arms.. "Good thing I am not an agent then," she answered with a smile. "Not yet anyway. I don't have to listen to him. I take orders from AC and sometimes you," she added with a smirk.

Grant folded his arms, matching his Rookie's pose and the two stared at one another.

"Skye? Ward?" the scotchman acknowledged from inside the lab. He placed the bot down and headed towards them.

Jemma soon followed. "How's May? Is everything okay?"

Skye unfolded her arms and dropped one hand to the side, running the other through her hand. "No change, but a pirate dropped in and kicked us out. He wanted to talk to AC alone about Classified crap, I guess."

Grant rolled his eyes. "Director Fury is not a pirate, Rook."

Skye turned her eyes back onto her S.O as a smile curled her lips. "Tell that to his face," she smirked.

**"Director Fury is here!"** Jemma and Leo exclaimed in unison before they turned and looked at one another in surprise, both curious to what the director of SHIELD was doing here.

* * *

**Classified SHIELD Medical Facility**

**Room 108 - 18:43 p.m**

Forty minutes ago Grant and Skye had driven the twenty minutes to the closest town and picked up several different take-away dishes from a few different takeaway joints.

The team were gathered around the circle plastic table that was positioned in between the two hospital beds. Phil had talked a nurse in to bringing in a plastic fold out table and several chairs. The two assassins were on Natasha's bed since her leg was still in a splint for a few more days yet. Melinda had been moved into Natasha's room around lunchtime. There still hadn't been no change in her condition, but the doctors had high hopes that she shouldn't be in the coma for to much longer since she was progressing pretty quickly which had them a little baffled.

"So," Skye spoked up since their was a lull in the conversation as she stabbed her fork in a piece of chicken. "How long have you guys known each other?" she asked the two avengers. "I know that AC was Clint's S.O and all, but he didn't know Natasha then - right?" she asked, turning her eyes to her boss.

Natasha and Clint shared a look.

Phil had a pair chopsticks in hand as he ate his fried rice. He swallowed his current mouthful. "It was a few weeks after I turned twenty-five that Fury assigned me my first S.O - Clint," he explained. "And then ten years later Clint recruited Natasha and took her under his wing," he answered with a smirk.

Skye and the two scientist laughed at their bosses joke. Grant and the two assassins rolled their eyes.

Phil smiled. "Anyway," he voiced. "A few months later Fury assembled Melinda, myself along with Natasha and Clint as team and sent us off on need-to-be-done-no-questions-asked missions since the four us all had special skillsets and knew one another well. We did do separated and paired missions on the side, but mainly did mission as a team. The four of us become close as each year passed. We became family."

Skye nodded along as a smile stole her lips. "That's pretty cool," she voiced, hearing the pride in her bosses voice. "I guess Fury doesn't suck altogether then."

"Oh, he still suck's," Clint expressed from the bed.

The room bursted into laughter.

Skye looked around the room and couldn't help but feel content in this moment. She felt wanted and knew that this was family. It may have taken over twenty four years to find it - but she finally had one.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19 - These are the days

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**Friday - The Bus**

**Skye's Bunk - 05:03 am**

Skye felt content. She felt really happy and she knew the main reason for her current happiness was lying naked beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist and a slumber expression splashed across his beautiful chiselled face. Skye couldn't hide the smile from her lips as she watched her sleeping S.O. Skye had been awake for a little over twenty minutes now, her natural alarm clock waking her up for morning Tai-Chi. Even though Melinda still wasn't awake or even on this plane to do it with.

Skye had been avoiding doing it without her, but knew that that had to stop, this morning she would get back into her routine. Even though Skye didn't really want to leave her S.O's arms. She let out a heavy sigh before slowly moved out of his arms and replaced her body with a pillow that Grant instantly cuddled. Skye smirked. _He was such a cuddler._ Skye climbed out of her bed. She then walked to her dresser and grabbed her workout clothes then quickly changed as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her S.O.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she padded barefoot along the carpeted ground and unlocked her door. Skye then exited her room and headed for the open bar slash seating area.

* * *

Skye was several minutes into her Tai-Chi when she sensed a familiar presents watching her. She ignored it for the moment and just concentrated on her breathing and listened to the soothing music that was coming from the small portable USB speaker that was sitting on the bar surface since her Ipod dock was still at the hospital. Skye actually felt closer to the older female agents at this moment even though they were apart at the moment.

Skye continued doing her Tai-Chi for a few more minutes in silence before she finally spoke up. "Are you just gonna stand there and watch me for the next thirty minutes?"

Grant was astounded. _How did she know he was there? Empath, right._ "I was thinking about it," he answered as a smile slipped across his lips. _He could watch her doing anything and be mesmerised._

Skye continued to do her tai-chi. "If you're gonna watch me, you miles as well join." She supplied in a sedated tone. Skye expected him to leave, but to her surprise a moment later he stood beside her. He was still in his sleepwear which contained of a grey t shirt and dark blue chequered pyjama bottoms and barefooted.

"Show me how then?" he asked her, sincerity lacing his tone.

Skye was temporarily stunned at her S.O's response. "Um, copy me," slipped from her lips._ She was surprised that he wanted to learn something from her. She was teaching him something._

Grant nodded his head and studied his S.O's move for a minutes before he joined in.

* * *

**Classified SHIELD Medical Facility  
**

**Room 108 - o9:19 am**

Doctor Gabriella Vasquez removed the splint from her patient's leg and pulled her the leg of her sweat pants back down, covering the wound. "Now Natasha, you still cannot put any pressure on this leg for at least a few weeks just because I am removing the splint," she informed the redheaded russian. "Repeat after me - I will not walk on my leg,."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the hispanic female doctor around her age. Clint chuckled beside her which earned him a whack in the stomach. It wasn't soft, either.

A smirked tugged at Gabriella's. She couldn't help but notice how close the two agents seemed, but knew that they were long time friends. She had even caught them asleep together a couple of times late at night when she had come to check on her patient. But Gabriella knew better than to say anything. "I'm serious, Natasha. You may be getting released today, but you still need to take it easy for the next several weeks otherwise you'll just cause more damage and it will take even longer to heal."

Natasha released a sigh. "Fine," she answered annoyed. "I won't put any pressure on my leg," she answered, concede folding her arms - not impressed.

The doctor picked the the splint and tape from the bed and rolled her eyes at the agents response. "I will be back in an hour with your release forms and crutches," she informed the redhead before she turned and left the room.

Clint turned his eyes onto his partner. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he shared. "Can I trust you to stay in the bed for that long"

Natasha didn't respond. She just glared at him.

Clint let out a sigh and hopped off the bed. He then headed for the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Natasha waited until her partner was halfway across the room before she carefully swung her leg over the side of the bed and stood to her feet. Shooting pain shot through her injured leg, but she bit it back and took a step forward. She took two more steps before her leg collapsed beneath her and she fell to the ground. "Aarrgghh!"

Clint had reached the door when he heard his partner cry in pain. He snapped his head around and saw her on the ground. "Tash!" he called out in panic, turning around and running back to her.

Phil was already standing from his chair and hurry to her. The male agents reached the stubborn russian at the same time.

"God damnit, Tash!" Clint responded as he scooped her up in his arms and took her back to the bed. "What the hell were you just told?!" God, this woman was going to be the death of him!

Phil folded his arms, disapprovingly. "Natasha," he scolded. "Are you trying to hurt yourself more?" he demanded, sounding like an upset father.

Natasha was biting back the pain as she laid her head back on her pillow and straightened her leg on the bed. She could hear the disappointment in the older agents voice.

"Are you in pain?" Clint asked, concern lacing his tone. "You should take another pill," he added.

"I'm fine!" she growled, her eyes snapping open and focusing on her concerned partner's stoney blues that were currently filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just hate being here. I hate that the meds are making me sleeping and vulnerable. I hate that my best friend is still in a coma. I hate that I can't talk to her right now. Why hasn't she woken yet?" she asked, turning her head to the side and looking at her comatose friend. "I need my старшая сестра back," she admitted as tears filled her eyes, but she held them in.

Clint felt his heart break at Natasha's words. He reached for his partner's hand and laced their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze. She turned her eyes back in his direction.

Phil felt a pain in his heart. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I miss her too," he answered. "But Nat," he answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have to take care of yourself. Melinda would want that," he told her with a warm smile before he turned away and walked back to his chair.

* * *

The television was going in the background with the local morning news playing, no one was paying attention to it. It was just mainly background noise. Several minutes had passed since the Natasha incident.

Phil was sitting back in his chair beside Melinda's bed that had become his home for the last three days, luckily it reclined back to he could sleep in. Only the best for SHIELD. Three days and she still hadn't woken, but her vitals were good which gave him hope that she would wake soon. He needed her.

"Hey AC," Skye greeted her boss as she entered the room. Grant right behind her. She turned her eyes towards the two assassins. "Morning Natasha," she added with a friendly smile. " Clint."

They both nodded their head back. Skye turned her focus back on her boss and folded her arms as she stopped a foot from his chair. Grant was standing a few feet from them. Skye didn't mind the warm weather much here, but still had to a scarf today since Grant's love bites still hadn't disappeared and it might look suss if she wore another sleeveless turtle neck. Skye had warned him that he was now only allowed to give her 'love bites' in places people couldn't see or he would regretted it.

Phil smiled at the youngest member of the team. "Morning guys," he greeted turning his eyes towards the Specialist who lately seemed to be attached to his Rookie more than usual. Phil was curious if he was being an overprotective S.O or something more.

Skye beamed a smile at her boss. "So … FitzSimmons have taken the SUV and gone to visit 'The Phoenix Zoo'," she informed her boss in a casual tone. "Fitz was grumbling about being only 30 minutes from monkey's and not being able to see them. It was driving us all insane. So I told Simmons to take him before I hurt him. They left twenty minutes ago and will be back sometime this afternoon. They have their phones on them if they needed. I told them to have fun," she expressed.

Phil nodded his head, offering a smile. "Someone should be," he answered, letting out a sigh. "You know that you don't have to sit with her everyday. You and Ward should be out with FitzSimmons having fun. Explore the area," he answered, feeling a little guilty.

Skye shook her head. "I want to," she told her boss with sincerity, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've hogged enough of her time," she teased with an easy smile tugging at her lips. "Now go …"

"Shower, Eat and Rest," he repeated with a soft chuckle as he stood to his feet.

Skye narrowed her eyes on him. "Jeez, anyone would think that you've heard it before," she joked.

Phil just smiled as he walked from the room. Skye watched her boss leave with a heavy sigh. She was worried about him. Skye turned her attention back to her slumbering team member and chewed on her bottom lip. Wake up soon, May. We need you. He needs you the most, she thought as she plopped down in Phil's chair and pulled out her phone. She knew that it wouldn't effect Melinda's machines since it was on airplane mode. Grant sat down in the chair beside his Rookie. He then began to read his novel that he had with him.

* * *

**12:44 p.m**

Music was softly playing throughout her ipod dock. She had turned off the television.

Skye was once again alone in the hospital room with Melinda, except it wasn't ICU this time. The two assassins that usually occupied the bed on the other side of the room were currently out getting lunch but would be back soon since they left almost an hour ago.

Grant had received a phone call from his S.O and left the room to take in. That was several minutes ago. Skye had also received several picture message and videos from Jemma during the time that her boss had been gone. Her favorite was one of Leo with a monkey, doing the same expression.

Skye got up and went to the bathroom.

Thirty seconds later Phil entered Melinda's room to find it empty and quiet. He noticed Grant and Skye's leather jacket's sitting on the end of the bed along with Grant's novel. He had passed the Specialist in the hallway on the phone. Where was Skye? The only sound that could be heard was Melinda's machines along with music. The song changed and a soft piano and guitar music filled the room. Phil was taken aback at the song as he was pulled into a past memory.

_**New York - Late March 1989**_

_**Philida's apartment**_

_Phil stood in the doorway that lead into their kitchen as he watched his beautiful fiancée and love of his life. Melinda was eight months and two weeks along with their first child and it was the night before Phil has to go on a mission. She was standing in the kitchen of their apartment in Brooklyn. Melinda was just finishing preparing dinner, which meant dishing out take-out on plates since she wasn't as skilled in the kitchen as him. She had been trying to learn for the past few months though since there wasn't much else could do while on maternity leave. And she wanted to be able to cook the odd meal for their daughter when she was old enough to eat solid food._

_Phil entered the room and walked towards the breakfast bar and hit play on the cassette player that was sitting on the corner off it. Soft music filled the room and Melinda turned around to see her fiance walking towards her with a silly smile splashed across his lips. When he reached her, Phil held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked._

_Melinda released a soft laughed, gave a little shake of the head as a smile stole her lips and she placed her hand in his. "You're an idiot," she told him as he pulled her into his arms._

_Phil felt a smile tug at his lips "But I'm you're idiot," he told her as they started slow dancing to Van Morrison's voice as Phil hummed along to the song._

**_"These are the days of the endless summer. These are the days, the time is now. There is no past, there's only future. There's only here, there's only now …"_**

_As the two slowed danced together in their kitchen, they kept their eyes locked on one another. The look of love exchanged between them._

_"**Oh your smiling face, your gracious presence, the fires of spring are kindling bright. Oh the radiant heart and the song of glory, crying freedom in the night. These are the days by the sparkling river, his timely grace and our treasured find. This is the love of the one magician, turned the water into wine."**_

_As a music break filled with soft piano and guitar in the air, the two continued to slow dance. Melinda's arms were wrapped around Phil's neck, his hands placed on her hips a big stomach in between them._

_"I really hate that you're going away so close to Ana coming," she supplied in a sad tone._

_Phil's stoney blues were fixed on her beautiful chocolate ones. "I'll only be gone for a couple of days," he told. "I'll be here before our little girl comes. I hate leaving you here alone, but this is the last mission till the Bugs birth. Then my holiday leave kicks in for the next two months. That's why I've been working like crazy," he told her in a soft one. "I wanna be here for my girls."_

_Melinda let out a sigh. "I know. And I wish you wouldn't call out daughter, Bug," she told him with a stern glare. "She has a name. It was okay when we didn't know what I was having, but we've known it's a girl for the past couple of months now - yet you still call her that when talking to my belly."_

Phil released a chuckle. "It's only a nickname, Mel," he teased as his lips crashed against her's just the as Van's voice started singing again.

_**"These are days of the endless dancing and the long walks on the summer night. These are the days of the true romancing when I'm holding you oh, so tight. These are the days by the sparkling river, his timely grace and our treasured find. This is the love of the one magician, turned the water into wine."**_

_The couple pulled apart for some much needed air, both panting heavily as their lust filled eyes locked on one another. They continued to sway to the soft music._

**_"These are the days now that we must savour and we must enjoy as we can. These are the days that will last forever, you've got to hold them in your heart."_**

_Phil started singing the end of the song, his voice blending in with Van's._

_**Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na these are the days. Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na these are the days. Na na na, Na na, na these are the days. Na na na, Na na, na these are the days.**_

_The music then slowly faded away as Phil pulled Melinda in for another long breathtaking kiss._

"AC?"

Phil was pulled from his past memory at the sound of a familiar voice. He turned his eyes towards the hacktivist that was waking from the direction of the bathroom.

"Wow," Skye commented, crossing the floor "That was powerful," she answered, her heart was racing a-mile-a-minute.

Phil looked at the younger woman, confused. "What was?" he asked as walked further into the room and towards Melinda's bed.

Skye was waiting for her heart rate to slow back down to his normal rhythmic pace. "Whatever you were remembering just then. My heart is still racing. It was about Agent May, wasn't it? I can tell just by the way were looking at her," she revealed.

Phil plopped down in his seat as Skye sat down in the one beside him. _He knew that he shouldn't bother hiding how he felt about the Chinese woman since Skye would be able to tell. She knew they had a past, just didn't know the details - not many people did since their relationship had been secret for years._

"I love her," he simply answered, reaching for Melinda's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Meeting Melinda was fate, becoming her friend was a choice … but falling in love with her was beyond my control," he divulged with sincerity.

Skye was blown away by her bosses deceleration for their the older woman. "You should tell her that," she expressed as he turned his eyes towards her. "Trust me, she feels the same. I should know," she told him with a soft smile.

Phil offered a soft smile as he turned his eyes back to Melinda.

Grant cleared his throat as he made his presence known and walked further into the room.

Skye turned her attention towards her S.O. She knew that he heard most of that conversation because she had sensed him. Grant stopped at the end of the bed and put on his jacket and grabbed his book.

Skye stood to her feet and grabbed her jacket off the bed. "We're off to lunch," she announced, pulling on her jacket. "Is there anything I can bring you back?" she asked the her boss, turning her attention back to him.

Phil didn't shift his eyes from Melinda. He just shook his head. "I've eaten," he answered. "You guys should all go out for dinner tonight. Have a little fun while we're still grounded," he suggested in a casual tone.

Skye folded her arms as apprehension filled her. "We'll be back in a little while, AC," she promised, turning away and walking from the bed.

* * *

**The Phoenix Zoo - 13:00 p.m - Tropics Trail**

Jemma and Leo were currently working along the Tropics Trail as the biochemist snapped pictures of all the animals and divulged interesting facts about them.

Leo was in his own little world as he muttered to himself. "It wouldn't be that hard to sneak a monkey out of here," he supplied. "All's we would have to do is tap into the security-"

"Oh Fitz," Jemma exclaimed, turning around to face him with a disapproving look etched across her cream complexion. "You are not going to steal a monkey," she scolded.

Leo was pulled from his thoughts. "What? Was I thinking that out loud?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jemma just gave him a look as her phone beeped. She retrieved the electronical device from her back pant pocket and glanced down at the receipted. "It's Skye," she shared as she unlocked her phone with a swipe of her finger then opened the message. "Uh, the four of us are going out tonight, apparently. Coulson's suggestion," she informed her best friend, pocketing her phone.

* * *

**A/N**: AC's hospital chair

images_

**Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20 - Puzzles?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So … the name for this pub comes from my brother. He one day wants to open and call it that. And I might have had a bit too much fun with this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**Puzzles Pub - 19:03 p.m**

The four young agents were dressed for the night out as Skye led them into a pub that had a 'Karaoke Tonight' banner hanging on the outside. Loud music surrounded the drinking establishment as young adults aging from twenty one to mid forties were spreaded through the pub. Some were at the bar, other's in both inside and outside entertainment area. Rock music is currently pumping through the speakers. The weather outside had been a little cool, but it was warm inside.

"This place is awesome," Skye squealed with excitement as she let her eyes absorbed in the atmosphere.

"Are we a little overdressed for this place?" Jemma asked in a whisper to Skye, guestering down to her one shoulder peacock pattern beaded maxi dress and summer sandals. Her hair was down and framing her face. She had a light touch of makeup thanks to Skye. "Everyone is staring," she added, feeling nervous.

Skye placed her arms around her surrogate sisters shoulders. "You look gorgeous, Jemma and that's why people are staring. How often do we get the chance to just have fun?"

Jemma chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess you're right, it'll be a good distraction," she supplied. "Okay … let's have some fun."

Skye grinned, squeezing Jemma's shoulders. "Awesome," she replied leading her friend towards the bar, zig zagging among other customers.

The two male agents were a few feet behind the girl as they watched them walk ahead.

"I have a feeling Skye is up to something," Grant supplied to the engineer, turning his head to the side. He noticed that the scotsman's eyes were glued to the biochemist. Grant didn't blame him, Jemma did look gorgeous but his eyes kept turning on his Rookie. He was finding it hard to keep his hands to himself with her in that one shoulder emerald green maxi dressed with a flower print across it and with a split up the side revealing her long leg, white beaded sandals covering her feet. Her long chestnut hair cascaded down with waves through it. Skye had told him that she had to wear it that way to cover up her hickey on the side of her neck thanks to him, with the help of some makeup.

"Did you say something?" Leo asked after a long moment.

Grant cleared his throat. "Nothing, buddy," he told the younger man. "Let's get a drink," he suggested as he walked to the bar and stopped right behind Skye, letting his hand rest on the small of her back.

He turned his eyes onto the bartender. "Why is this place named Puzzles?" he asked the younger man with curiosity.

The bartender smirked. "Figure it out … what can I getcha from the bar?"

* * *

**Forty minutes later**

**Entertainment Area**

The four agents were seated at a table with their meals in front of them. Jemma and Leo were on one side with Skye and Grant on the other. Skye had a steak fry in one hand and her other hand was placed under the table on Grant's knee. The pub's atmosphere was darkly lit so no one noticed. There was currently a few of young women in their early twenties on the stage doing their best version of 'Girl's just wanna have fun'. They weren't horrible and she had heard worst tonight already.

Grant had only had one beer since he was driving, but the other three were onto their second and third. Second for Jemma and Leo and third for Skye, the young hacktivist could really pack it away. She didn't even look tipsy, but had mentioned a nice buzz was occurring.

"Very nice, ladies," the man behind the mic said as the four girls walked off the stage. "Next on the list is Skye and Jemma singing 'I'm just a girl.'

"What?" Jemma exclaimed, turning her eyes onto the hacktivist who was grinning from ear to ear as she leaped up from her chair and rounded the table, grabbing the biochemist hand. "Come on," she announced as she dragged her away..

"This is gonna be good," Grant smirked as he watched the two girls walk through crowd of the people and head up the stairs to the stage.

Leo nodded as he pulled out his phone and clicked on the video button.

* * *

Jemma and Skye were standing up on the stage behind a mic stand each. Skye was on a nice buzz thanks to all the vodka sunrises she had consumed. She turned her eyes onto her friend who looked like she was gonna pass out. Skye reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Relax Jemma," she whispered to the british woman. "I'll start, we sing the different coloured section but both sing the red section."

Pop sounding music started pumping throughout the speakers and words filled the screen that the girls had to read from.

Skye never really sang in public, only had a couple of times in the past and had been on a buzz like she was now. She felt her heart start racing so she focused her attention on Grant since she knew the words to the song of by heart. It was one of her favourites as a teenager.

Skye felt a warm sensation washed over her as her eyes locked on his, even though he was sitting on the other side of the pub - it felt like he was standing in front of her. _"I might be a little concerned with my hair. I might need comfort more than my share. I might seem to follow fashion, but claim that I don't care. My heart is your best friend when it rules my head."_

Jemma felt her heart drumming a-mile-a-minute as she saw her section of the screen light up. _"I - I might want to talk a lot, but don't ask me why." Her eyes then focused on Leo and a smile slid across her lips as he smiled back. She ignored the fact that he was possibly recording them. "And I'll get impatient, if you don't reply. I might always search for something wrong, I want you to deny. And if you love me just stay close, and hold me when i cry."_

Jemma and Skye then started singing together.** "Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl. One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world. I'm not hard to handle, I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl."**

Skye started to walk a little across the stage and sway her hips like she owned the place._ "I don't seek money, but I want your time, cos I'd give my life for you, when you are mine. And it hurts me more than I can say when you pull away, but if you love me, you should tell me everyday."_

Skye and Jemma turned and faced one another with matching smiles as they sung the chorus again. **"Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl. One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world. I'm not hard to handle, I'm just a girl."**

**"I'm just a girl … I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl."**

Jemma was starting to feel less nervous as adrenaline pumped through her._ "You might think I'm too demanding, but you're just not understanding. No."_

Skye was having a blast as she sung out to the crowd of strangers. Her eyes remained fixed on her S.O._ "I might like to take advice, but go my own way. And it's when I hurt the most, I swear I'm okay. And it's always when you least expect, I say I wanna stay. It might take just a single kiss to steal my heart away."_

Skye and Jemma let their voiced blend together once again as they finished up the song. **"Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl. One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world. You think I'm an x file, I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl. Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl. One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world. I'm not hard to handle, I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl."**

**"I'm just a girl."**

The music fades away and the two took a curtsey and the room erupted into cheers and clapping.

Grant wolf whispered from their table and Leo cheered.

* * *

The girls were heading back to their table when two guys in their late twenties dressed as cowboys stopped them.

"Wow … you two have beautiful voices," the blonde haired one commented as he looked them up and down.

Skye politely smiled back. "Thank you," she replied as she saw Grant and Leo spot them. "Showers never complained," she quipped. Jemma giggled.

Both man laughed.

The darked haired guy grinned, standing a little too close. "So where are you two from … heaven?"

Skye rolled her eyes. Seriously? "Yep," she answered in a deadpanned tone. "We're ghost, died 10 years ago - like that pickup line."

Grant and Leo appeared in sight and stood right behind their girls. Grant placed his hands on Skye's hips and she melted back into his arms. Leo pulled Jemma into a side hug and glared at the two other guys.

The two cowboys took the hint and left.

Skye bursted into laughter. "OMC, did you see the looks on their faces?" she claimed as she enjoyed being so close to her S.O. That's when an idea hit her. "I think that we might need to at least have one dance together, just to prove to those guys that we're actually taken."

Grant kept a straight face. "Good idea, Rook," he answered unwrapping his arms from around her and grabbing her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor as up beating music started to play as a older woman was on stage singing the 'Dela Song' by Johnny Clegg.

Jemma and Leo were still standing were Skye and Grant had left them.

Leo removed his hand from Jemma's side and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, so, do you …." he began to babbled, nervously.

"Wanna dance?" Jemma added, biting down on her bottom lip. "I don't see why not," she answered.

Leo smiled and grabbed her hand. He then led her out onto the dance floor towards Skye and Grant. They then began dance to the upbeat music.

* * *

**Room 108 - 20:03 p.m**

Phil sat on the right side of Melinda's bed as he looked down at her slumbering form. One hand held her's tightly and the other brushed his fingers across her face. "Mel," he whispered, choking back the emotion. "I know for the past twenty four years we've been apart - emotionally. But I've never stopped loving you. I've never stopped wanting you in my life. God, Mel, how did we let things get so …."

All of a sudden, the rhythmic beeping of the machines picked up speed indicating a rise in heart rate and brain activity.

"Mel?" Phil gasped as his eyes turned to the machine.

A moment later the Doctor entered the room. Ethan had been on his way to do his rounds when he had heard the medical alert from the nurse's station of this room.

Melinda could hear the sounds of beeping machines around her going crazy and felt her hand being squeezed. Her eyelids felt heavy and she was finding it hard to open them.

"Oh my," the doctor mumbled as he began pressing buttons on the machine in front of him, watching it with widened eyes as the heart rate was getting higher and higher.

Phil was looking down at Melinda when with apprehension when her hand started moving in his. Phil dropped his eyes down to her hand that was twitching in his. It was moving! "Melinda," he whispered, lifting his eyes back up to her. Phil was about to ask the doctor 'what the hell is going on' when all of a sudden her eyes shot open and she was staring back at him.

"Melinda!" he gasped, gobsmacked as tears filled his eyes. She was awake!

Melinda finally managed to open her eyes and at first everything around her was blurry and she could only see blurred shapes. She could hear his voice saying her name and a few seconds passed before her vision cleared. Melinda could clearly see that she was in a hospital room and Phil was looking down at her with moist eyes.

The Doctor turned his eyes onto the now awake Agent as a few nurses entered the room and made their way towards his bed.

"Melinda!" Phil said louder, their fingers still laced and Melinda now squeezing his hand back. She was squeezing his hand back! The machines were going crazy. "I'm right here, Melinda," he told her as a few tears trickled down his face, happy tears.

"Phil, you have to move out of the way," as he was forced back and the nurses crowded around Melinda's bed. Phil knew that he could only watch from the side lines.

Melinda watched Phil disappear from eyesight, Phil's hand slipped from her's and she started to panic. Melinda began choking because something was shoved down her throat. Wanting it out, Melinda tried lifting her arms but the nurses held them down and were telling her to calm down.

Melinda turned her eyes towards the left side of her bed and onto an unknown man in a white lab coat that was looking down at her with a friendly expression. "You need to calm down, Melinda . You're in hospital," the doctor told her in a calm tone.

She rolled her eyes at the man and wanted to answer._ 'Dah!'_ but couldn't because of tube that was shoved down her throat.

The nurses and Doctor worked quickly to remove the breathing tube first, so the Agent would stop choking. As soon as it was removed, Melinda started coughing. The nurses still surrounded her and she still couldn't see Phil anywhere, her eyes searching for him.

"Hi Melinda," Ethan greeted her with a smile. "It's good to see you awake, everyone has been so worried."

Gasping, trying to find words, Melinda began. "Ph-il," was all she managed to say.

A petite blonde held out a plastic cup with a straw in it and placed the straw in her mouth. Melinda took a sip and let the cool liquid burn down her sore throat. The nurse then turned and moved away from the bed. A moment later, Phil was standing in front of her with tears in his eyes.

"Ph-il?" she repeated out of breath.

Phil was at her side in seconds and clutched her hand, bringing to his mouth and giving the top of it a kiss. His stoney blues remained fixed on her. "God, you scared me," he told her, raw emotion in his voice. "If you didn't wanna talk, you just had to say so." He joked at his attempt at humor, sadness mixed with love evident in his voice.

A ghost of a smile slid across Melinda's lips. She gave him a little look and slight shake of the head. "You-re an id-iot," she told him with a tired smile.

Phil felt a wash of emotion pour through him. It had been a long time since he had heard her say that to him. He squeezed her hand and brushed the other one across her cheek. "I love you, too." He told, leaning forward and placed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

**Puzzles Pub - 20:13 p.m**

**Entertainment Area**

"You're an engineer and you have no idea what means?" Grant asked the scotsman sitting across the table from him. Grant was doing his best to keep a straight face while Skye's hand wandered a little under the table.

"You're a specialist and you don't know," he bit back, grabbing his beer and taking a swig.

Jemma and Skye shared a look across the table with matching eye rolls.

Skye turned her eyes on her S.O. "Don't you see," she supplied, slightly tipsy on her forth drink. "That's the Puzzle. Trying to work out what it means. It's a mind game. Quite brilliant if I do say so myself."

Grant looked at his Rookie with a serious look and raised eyebrow. "Can't be," he answered.

Skye gave him a look. "Fine, ask the bartender if you don't believe me," she supplied with a smirk. She had asked him after the first drink and he confirmed that was the meaning behind it.

The current guy up on stage that had just finished singing a country song. The announcer then stood behind the mike once again. "Now welcome Grant and Leo to the stage with 'The Boys are Back in Town'.

"What?" Grant exclaimed. "Skye!" he supplied, turning his eyes onto his Rookie.

"No way in bloody hell am I getting up there," Leo expressed.

Skye bursted into a fit of giggles. She may be in her fourth drink, but she was having a blast. "Get up there, Wall-E," she ordered him.

"Go on Leo," Jemma encouraged, touching his shoulder. "It's a lot of fun."

Grant crossed his arms and shook his head. "I am not going up there," he told his Rookie, flat out.

Skye gave him a look. She then leaned over and whispered something seductively into his ear. The atmosphere around them loud that no one could hear what she was saying to him.

Grant turned towards Leo. "Come on Fitz," he announced, standing to his feet. "We're gonna go makes fools of ourselves," he told the younger engineer.

"What?" Leo replied. "What did she say?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"That's classified," he replied with a smirk as the two walked towards the stage.

Skye was giggling as she turned her eyes onto the biochemist who was looking at her with suspicion. "Jemma can you record this because I don't think I'll be able to hold my phone straight," she asked her surrogate sister with laughter.

Jemma pulled out her phone. "What did you say to him?"

Skye stopped laughing long enough to make a zip motion with her lips.

* * *

On stage Grant felt stupid as he stared down at the crowd of strangers. Why did he let Skye talk him into this? Damn her silver tongue. He felt nervous, which was stupid since he's defused bombs before. He wasn't drunk enough for this, or drunk at all since he had to drive them all back to the bus.

Rock music started pumping throughout the speakers.

Grant eyes automatically searched for his Rookie throughout the crowd. The moment he spotted her, a smile instantly spread across his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the words on the screen light up, which was an indicator to start singing. **"Guess who just got back today? Those wild-eyed boys that had been away Haven't changed, haven't much to say. But man, I still think those cats are great."**

* * *

Skye felt her jaw drop at hearing her S.O sing. Wow, he had a powerhouse voice. It was a real turn on, but anythign involving Grant usually turned her on.

"He's not bad," Jemma commented as she recorded him.

Skye just nodded in response, not trusting the words that would come out.

* * *

Leo could feel his heart thumping hard. He knew his turn was coming up to sing soon. He felt his hand start to sweat and throat go dry. He looked out into the crowd and his eyes found his best friend. She was smiling at him, recording them. _"They were asking if you were around, how you was, where you could be found. I told them you were living downtown, driving all the old men crazy."_

Grant and Leo sung the chorus together. **"The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town."**

Grant felt a smile spread across his lips as he watched the words light up on the screen once again. He grabbed the mic of his stand and sang out into the crowd. _"You know the chick that used to dance a lot, every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got. Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot. I mean she was steaming."_

Leo felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him and he copied Grant by grabbing his mic of stand. "_That night over at Johnny's place, well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face. Man we just fell about the place, if that chick don't want to know, forget her."_

Grant and Leo turned to face each other and shared a look before they sang out into the crowd with enthusiasm. **"The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town."**

The crowd was cheering along and dancing to the music.

**"Spread the word around. Guess who's back in town."**

Grant walked along the stage. _"Friday night they'll be dressed to kill, down at Dino's bar and grill. The drink will flow and blood will spill, if the boys want to fight, you'd better let them."_

Leo hadn't felt this alive in such a long time. _"That jukebox in the corner blasting out my favorite song, the nights are getting warmer, it won't be long. It won't be long till summer comes, now that the boys are here again."_

The two male agents walked along the stage, separate ways.** "The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. Spread the word around."**

The two male agents put their mic's back in their stands as the rock music pumped through the speakers. Fitz started playing air guitar and Grant mimicked the drums through the minute long music solo.

Grant and Leo stood in front of their mic's once again and sang the last verse of the song. **"The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town."**

The song began to fade away as the room erupted into cheers and wolf whistles.

* * *

**Room 108 - 20:20 p.m**

Phil was lying beside Melinda in her hospital bed, an arm draped over her shoulder as her head rested onto his chest. He was trailing a patterning along her arm as she slept. She had dozed off a couple of minutes ago. Phil knew that Melinda would drift in and out of sleep while still on the strong pain medication and would feel a bit groggy for some time yet.

Clint opened the door for his partner as she entered the room with her crutches and started towards the bed. She had taken a few steps when she stopped in her tracks. "Mel?" Natasha acknowledged, noticing the breathing tube was removed and she was lying in the senior agents arms. She was still connected to the machine that rated her heart activity, along with the morphine drip still attached to her hand.

Phil turned her eyes towards the door and a smile filtered across his lips. He raised his free hand and placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh," he told his two good friends. "She woke up about twenty minutes ago and just fell back asleep a few minutes ago," he told them in a quiet tone. "I was about to call you guys. I still have to call Skye and the other's yet," Phil shared.

Natasha and Clint made their way towards the bed and stopped near the end of it. Natasha sat on the end of the bed and sat her crutches up against the bed. Clint stood just off from her, folding his arms as he looked at his two long time friends.

* * *

**Puzzles - 20:30p.m**

The four agents were having a great time.

A moment later a loud ringing tone alerted them of an incoming call. Skye dropped her eyes down to her phone on the table She grabbed it off the table in front of her and glanced down at the number. "Oh, it's AC!" she squealed in excitement.

"He's probably just checking up on us," Leo commented.

Skye quickly answered the call. "Hey AC, guess what … what? Hold on, I'll go somewhere quieter," she shouted into the phone over the loud music. She turned her attention towards the group. "I'm gonna take this outside," she told them, standing their feet and almost losing her footing.

Grant quickly stood in his spot and steadied her. "I'll go with," he supplied, keeping

* * *

Skye and Grant exited out the front doors of the pub a minute later. Grant pulled his Rookie into a side hug, sheltering her with his leather jacket. Skye happily slipped her free hand behind his back inside the jacket and held him close, her head rested on his chest.

"Okay AC," she voiced into the phone. "I can actually hear you now," she added in a tipsy tone.

"Melinda's awake," the team leader's voiced poured through phone.

Skye hadn't expected that. "What?" she asked, stunned. "When? How is she? Um, wow," she supplied as a wave of emotion washed over her. "Is she okay?"

"Everything is good," Phil expressed. "She still tried but that is expected because of the morphine, but she's okay. She's back to sleep now and is still pretty out of it. I wanted to let you know that she is awake, but maybe it would be best to wait until morning to visit."

Skye felt tears sting her eyes. "Of course, AC. Just let her know that we're all glad that she's awake and that we missed her," she expressed.

A couple of seconds passed before her boss replied. "I will … have a good night and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night Skye and tell the others I said night."

Skye nodded her head as tears slipped from her eyes. "Night AC," she said before hanging up and turning her eyes onto her S.O. "She's awake," she told him still a little stunned.

Grant had heard the entire conversation since Skye's phone was loud. "I heard," he told her with a soft smile. "Hey, that's a good thing," he told her as he wiped away her falling tears. "Rook," he whispered softly.

Skye nodded her head. "I know," she answered softly. "I don't know why I'm getting so damn emotional," she answered as a few more tears slipped from her eyes.

Grant looked at her with empathy. "I'm guessing large amounts of alcohol," he joked.

Skye playful punches him in the chest. "Shut up, Wall-E."

Grant pulled her closer against him and placed a kiss against her forehead. "You care," he simply said. "And it's one of the things that make you an amazing person."

* * *

**A/N: So, May's awake … Yay!**

Jemma's dress -

imgdata/1/6/3/0/3/0/3/webimg/687531475_

Skye's Dress -

imgdata/1/5/6/9/9/0/7/webimg/675385752_

Thoughts?


	21. Chapter 21 - You Matter

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. **I love to hear feedback** so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**OMC … 'Yes Man'** was friggin awesome! The best ep ever! The Skyeward scene. Jemma and Skye! Leo being a love sick monkey and we all love Grant when he has his shirt off. I still hope the show goes with the slow burn. I love Skyeward but they still have a little bit of a journey to go before becoming complete as long as we get more great SkyeWard scenes each episode I am happy to wait as season or two even though it will slowly be killing me on the inside.

And I don't care what anyone says … May is doing whatever she is doing to protect AC. I trust her.

I also wanna give everyone a massive hug since reaching 200 reviews.

Happy Reading …

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

**Classified SHIELD Medical Facility**

**Room 108 - 12:04am**

Phil was watching the late night movie that was currently playing at a low tone as his hands ran along Melinda's arm in a soothing motion. His concentration was pulled from the television when he felt her move in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest and she was laying on her back since that was the only position that would be comfortable to her for a while.

Phil turned his eyes downwards to the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms. A moment passed before her eyes opened and she looked upwards, towards him. Their eyes fixed on another.

Melinda felt fuzzy. She knew it was expected from the heavy pain medication that she was currently on since getting shot. She had felt safe when she woke up in Phil's arms. He always managed to make her feel that way. "Hey," she whispered, her voice scratchy. She loved the feeling of his touch along her arm, it sent tingles through her. "W-what time is it?" she asked lifting her morphine drip attached hand to her face and running it across it.

Phil smiled down at her, warmly. "A little after midnight," he told her on a soft tone. "How are you feeling?"

Melinda let out a sigh. "Tired and groggy," she admitted as recent memories start filling her mind. "Where is Nat? She was shot? She got sh-ot in the leg and then he shot me when I went check her. Nat shot him," she supplied, her heart rate rising a little. Melinda didn't remember much after getting shot, just vaguely remembered seeing Phil and him telling her to hold on and that he needed her. _He had sounded so scared._

"Relax, Mel … they're back on the bus," he shared in a calm tone. "She and Clint left a couple of hours ago. Actually I kicked them out," he admitted. "Told them to come back in the morning with the others since you would most likely sleep through the night. Skye said to tell you that they're all glad you're awake."

Melinda absorbed in everything he was telling her. They were all worried about her? Skye? Had she felt her pain while she had been fighting for her life because of her ability? Had she caused the younger woman more unwanted pain? "How is Sk-ye?" she asked, her voice breaking a little. "She didn't feel my pain, did she?" she asked, apprehension lacing her tone.

Phil knew that the answer was going to upset Melinda, but knew that if he lied to her - she was kick his ass when she was better. "Ward actually called us not long after we arrived at the warehouse where you and Nat were and informed us that you had been shot because Skye felt it," he expressed.

Melinda's face went white. "F-felt it? How … we were almost thirty minutes away from the Bus?" she questioned, baffled. How was that possible?

Phil which he knew the answer. "I don't know," he answered, releasing a heavy sigh. "It could be because of her strong connection with us? I honestly cannot explain it, Mel. Anyway by the time we got back to the bus, she looked a bit pale, her eyes bloodshot and was hanging off Ward. I didn't notice much since my attention was on you."

Melinda's eyes filled with tears. Damn Morphine. She hated the fact that it was making her feel vulnerable.

Phil's voice filled with emotion. "We were so close to losing you, Mel. If Jemma hadn't given you a blood transfusion with Skye, then you wouldn't have made it here. They saved your life. And I am so grateful for that because I wouldn't know how to live without you," he confessed with raw emotion.

Melinda could see the sincerity in his eyes, heard the emotion in his voice. _Why did he have to say something like that? She didn't deserve someone like him. She was too broken and damaged. She already had her chance with him a long time ago and ruined it._ Melinda averted her eyes. "I'm not worth it," she whispered in a barely audible tone.

_'I'm not worth it_' her word ripped through him with the same amount of pain that he felt after Loki had stabbed him through the heart. Phil lifted his free hand and hooked a finger under her jaw, lifting it so her eyes clashed with his. "Mel," he expressed, his voice breaking slightly. "Don't ever say that. You matter, do you hear me? You matter to me more than anything in the world. You always have," he told her moving his fingers from her jaw and brushing them across her cheek. "And always will."

Melinda was astounded, completely speechless. The next thing she knew her lips crashed against his and ignited a slow kiss. Melinda felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her. It was the same spark that she always felt when she kissed him in the past.

Phil was instantly kissing her back as his hand slid behind her head and he started to deepen the kiss. He felt her lips part as a soft moan escaped them. It sent vibrations through him. As the kiss intensified, Phil heard the beeping of her heart rate starting to pick up speed. Melinda continued to kiss him more intensely and with hunger.

* * *

A long moment later Phil hesitantly tore his lips from her's, his lust filled eyes clashing with Melinda's as they both panted heavily - trying to catch their breath and control their racing hearts. "I could always get your heart racing," he teased, amusement lacing his tone.

Melinda released a soft chuckle as she rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot," she told him as a ghost of a smile splashed across her lips before she rested her head back onto his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. A sound that she would never get tired of hearing.

Phil placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too," he whispered back in a soft tone as he laid there with Melinda, his hand absent-mindedly running along her arm in a soothing motion.

* * *

**Saturday**

**07:02 am**

Melinda was laying in her hospital bed, listening to the soothing beeping from the machine that was hooked to her. Melinda knew that she needed to get up soon and move around otherwise she would go insane. She had been watching Phil sleep for the last twenty odd minutes. He looked so peaceful, it was a look that Melinda hadn't seen in him in a long time. _'You matter to me more than anything in the world. You always have, and always will'_ he words still played through her mind. She loved him, there was no doubt in her mind about it. _But would she be enough for him? Phil was a good man and deserved the best. He deserved someone who could love with everything they had. Was she too broken for him? Every happy memory that she had, Phil was a part of. They had got her through the tough times whenever she was having a bad day._ Melinda released a heavy sigh as she chewed on her bottom lip. _She hated hospitals. She hated being on pain medication and not being able to think clearly. She hated feeling vulnerable._

Melinda was pulled from her ocean of thoughts when she heard the door open. She turned her head to the side that direction. A moment later her two good friends appeared in sight. Natasha was on crutches as Clint held the door open for her. The two assassins entered the room. Both dressed casually in jeans and tops with their signature leather jackets.

Natasha felt relief wash over her at the sight of her big sisters awaken state. "Mel," she supplied as she made her way towards the bed. Clint walking behind her, his eyes fixed on his surrogate big sister.

"Hey guys," Melinda greeted her friends with a soft smile as Natasha stopped at the near end of the bed and sat on it, leaning her crutches beside it. Clint stood near the head of the bed just before the machine. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Good to see you awake, Milly," he told her with a smile. "You know, if you wanted my to fly your plane - you just have to say so."

Melinda rolled her eyes at that comment as Natasha shoot him a glare.

Phil stirred a little before his eyes slowly open and a moment passed before he registered the people in the room. "What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"Just after seven," Nastasha supplied, impassive as her eyes remained fixed on her two friends that were in an intimate position.

"Who knew you were such a cuddler?" Clint teased his old S.O with a smirk, folding his arms.

Phil fixed his attention onto his former Rookie. "Hey, if you wanna cuddle, Clint - you just had to ask." He told the younger agent, amusement lacing his tone as he began to sit up in the bed. "I'm here for you."

The two female agents released a chuckle.

Clint spread his arms open wide. "Anytime brother," he told him, genuinely with a smile.

Phil chuckled as he untangled himself from Melinda and slid off the bed, his sock covered feet touching the ground. He then smoothed out the wrinkles in his light blue buttoned up shirt.

Natasha and Melinda rolled their eyes in unison and both muttered something under their breaths in their natives languages.

Phil turned his eyes onto the love of his life and their eyes clashed. She gave him a pointed look. He nodded his head and turned to face the chair on his side of the bed and picked up his suit jacket. "Um, so Clint … how about we head back to the bus," he announced. "I should check on the team anyway," he supplied in a casual tone, slipping on his shoes.

Clint looked at his friend confused. "I just got here," he pointed out, turning his eyes onto his partner who gave him a serious look. He stared back and raised an eyebrow, holding it her gaze for thirty seconds. Clint then let out a sigh. "Fine," he expressed, knowing that the twisted sisters wanted to talk. "But the kids were just starting to surface when we left," Clint supplied following his friend to the door. "They looked a bit hungover, all except G I Joe Jr."

The two women watched as their men left the room, silence engulfing it for a short moment.

Melinda sat up a little against the pillow, ignoring the stabbing pain that she was currently feeling as Natasha slid up the bed towards her. "How are you feeling?" she asked in a sincere tone looking at her friend with empathy.

Natasha averted her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mel," she apologised, shame washing over her. "I should have seen him come around the corner and took him out before he hit you."

Melinda looked at her little sister with utter shock. She reached for Natasha's hand that was resting on the bed near her and placed her's over it. "It's not your fault, Nat," she proclaimed, giving her hand a squeeze which caused the redhead to left her eyes once again. "You were shot in the leg. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I should have made sure that all of the targets were eliminated before going to your aid. This is on me," she expressed. "Don't dare blame yourself. I don't," she supplied with deadly seriousness.

The two women shared a look of understanding and a moment passed before either spoke again.

Natasha released a humourless chuckle. "We're a pair," she supplied, letting out a sigh. "So, what's going on with Phil. You know he's been a mess without you. If it wasn't for Skye making him leave the room for a few hours everyday, then he would be in the same damn clothes from when you got shot. That girl doesn't take no for an answer," she shared in casual tone. "She's as stubborn as you," she added as a smile touched the corners of her lips.

Melinda felt a smile drift across her lips. "She's come along way from when SHIELD picked her up and over time as earned everyone's trust," she expressed with sincerity. "Including mine."

Natasha was surprised by that comment. "Wow, that serious. Not many people do," she acknowledged. "So, let's get back to the topic of you and Phil," she interrogated.

* * *

**Back on the Bus - 07:15 am - Kitchen Area**

Grant walked towards his Rookie with her mug of tea when she had turned her nose up at the coffee he made for her a few minutes ago. She was slouched over at the breakfast bar. Her head resting on her arms, face down on the bench. "Come on, Rook," he voiced in a concerned tone. "You have to get some liquid into your body," Grant told her as he placed the mug in front of her while his other hand rested on her back, gently rubbing it in a soothing motion.

"I got enough liquid last night," Skye groaned, slowly lifting her head and inhaling the sweet aroma coming from her mint choc tea. She turned her head around and her eyes clashed with her S.O.

Grant shot her a serious look. "I told you to slow down after -"

"Good morning team," Phil greeted in a loud chipper tone. "How are you all this lovely morning?" he asked, entering the kitchen area.

Grant had dropped his hand from Skye's back as soon as he had heard his bosses booming voice. He had then walked back to the stove and to the pancakes that he was currently cooking at a low heat.

Phil stopped at the end of the breakfast bar just off from his hacktivist as he let his eyes absorb in his team members. Jemma and Leo were seated in the kitchen booth section beside one another, both looking paler than usual as a steaming mug of tea sat in front of them. His eyes turned back onto Skye who had seen better days while the oldest agent of the four was currently cooking pancakes.

Clint pulled up a stool beside the youngest member of Phil's team and smiled at her. "Head hurt?" he asked with amusement in a loud tone.

Skye glared at the older agent. "How about I hit you in the head a few times with Thor's hammer and then we can compare status," she told him, sarcasm lacing her tone as she cradled her mug and bought it to her lips.

Phil released a throaty chuckle. "Okay, I know I said have some fun," he voiced with amusement. "But how much actually occurred?"

"And do you have video footage of one or all of you doing something stupid?" Clint added with a smirk.

Grant had dished up the first lot of choc-chip pancakes and was walking back towards the breakfast bar. He ignored the male avenger's question. "Well, Sir, not long after you delivered the good new on May," he began to explain, placing the plate down on the bench near his Rookie. "They decide to celebrate May's recovery with a drinking contest with a few of the other patrons there," he shared. "And since I was the designated driver for the night, I only observed."

Phil turned his attention towards the Specialist that was heading back to the stove to make the next batch. "And you didn't think to step in and stop them before they drank to much?" he inquired in a serious tone.

Skye watched her boss. "It's my fault, AC," she told him, ignoring the nauseous feeling washing over her. "I was the one who suggested it and Wall-E tried stopping me but even drunk I am stubborn, plus we're adults and are responsible for our own stupidity," she answered, bringing her mug to her lips as her eyes locked on Grant. He was currently watching her with a surprised look mixed with pride etched across his face.

Phil raised an eyebrow at the younger woman's response. He was proud of her for taking responsibility for her own actions.

"Who won?" Clint asked with curiosity.

Skye placed the mug down as a smile spread across her lips. "That would be me," she answered, proudly. "Also won two hundred bucks."

* * *

**Classified SHIELD Medical Facility**

**Room 108 - 07:42 am**

The two women were laying on Melinda's bed as they watched morning cartoons on television since their was nothing else vaguely interesting on when they heard the team enter. Both women shot their gazes in the direction of the door as the four youngest team members along with Phil and Clint entered the hospital room.

Melinda and Natasha both sat up in the bed as Jemma and Skye walked towards them. Grant and Leo stood back as Jemma and Skye walked forward. Phil and Clint rounded the bed and walked towards Natasha's side.

The Hacktivist and Biochemist approached the bedside with the machine that monitored her heart rate and stood just before it. "May," Skye spoke up as she looked at the older woman. "It's good to see you awake," she added with a smile. "And okay."

Jemma smiled. "Yes," she expressed in a chipper tone. "You had us worried for a moment, Agent May. Please don't do that again," she added with a touch of concern lacing her tone.

Melinda let her eyes drift across the team. "I am sorry for worrying all of you," she expressed. "I was not my intent," she added, expressionless.

Skye looked at the older woman, gobsmacked. "May, you were shot. No one blames you for that. We're just all glad that you're okay," she expressed with pure emotion. "We're family."

Melinda swallowed back the emotion that she was currently feeling. Family. She cleared her throat. "I heard you both saved my life," she supplied, looking from Skye to Jemma. "Thank you."

"Jemma was the one who did all the work," Skye supplied, turning her eyes onto the british woman. "I just donated some blood. Jemma's the superstar."

Melinda's eyes were now back on the youngest member of the team. She was impressed with her modesty.

Jemma turned her head to the side, fixing her attention onto her freind. "Your blood bought Agent May the time that was needed to arrive at the closest medical facility and get the required help that was needed."

Skye was now looking at her surrogate sister with folded arms. "But you kept her stabilize long enough so said doctors could save May," she pointed out.

"Ladies," Phil voiced in an authoritative tone. "It was a joint effort … can we agree on that?"

"Yes Sir." "Yes A.C." They answered at the same time.

* * *

**09:33 am**

The four senior agents remained in the room since the four younger ones had left only several minutes ago and returned to the Bus. Natasha was still lying beside Melinda as they watched television. Phil and Clint were seated in the chairs beside the bed on Natasha's side animatedly chatting away.

Ethan entered his patient's room and acknowledged the much happier environment that had settled over the room from a couple of days ago. "Good morning," he announced, making his presence known as he walked towards the lethal agents bed. Ethan watched as four sets of eyes turned on him.

He stopped beside the machine that was currently monitoring her heart rate and smiled. "How are we feeling this morning?"he asked his patient with a warm smile.

Melinda was watching the doctor around her age, carefully. Apparently he was an excellent doctor, one of the best that was stationed here according to Phil. It was the reason he had bought or here for her medical treatment. "Fine," she supplied, expressionless.

The Doctor knew of Melinda May's reputation. _She was one of SHIELD's best agents, but not a very open or talkative person_. "How is your pain level? Any discomfort?"

Melinda refused to acknowledge the pain. "No," she answered, deadpanned. "I'm fine," she repeated. "When can I leave?"

"Mel," Phil voiced, standing to his feet. "You just woke up last night," he pointed out. "You're still recovering," he added, concern lacing his voice as he looked at her with emotion.

Ethan nodded in agreement. "Phil is right," he answered in a serious tone. "You're still recovering and too much movement at the moment isn't good for your healing process. You're going to have to take it easy for the next several weeks, limited movement for the next couple of weeks - only on your feet when necessary. I would like to keep you here for the next few we-"

Melinda was irritated. She glared at the doctor. "I am not staying here for the next few weeks," she rightout refused, cutting him off. "Why can't I recover on the Bus?" she inquired in a deadly tone.

"Melinda," Phil expressed in a gentle tone.

Ethan looked at the chinese woman with a deadpanned expression. "If you just let me finish," he supplied, announcing lacing his tone. "As I was saying - I would like to keep you here for the next few weeks, but Phil suggested that it might be for the best for everyone if you spent the rest of your recovering on this 'Bus' which I understand is a Airborne Mobile Command Station to what Phil has told me?"

Melinda had turned her eyes onto the blue eyed agent that was looking at her with a warm expression. She just nodded her head in response as her eyes remained fixed on Phil.

"But,"Ethan voiced in a stern tone. "You have to remain here for at least the next few days and if everything looks good then you can be released for the rest of your recovery on 'The Bus' as long as you promise to take it easy. That means no heavy lifting, no strenuous activities," he started explaining. "You cannot remain on your feet for a long amount of time. No climbing stairs for at least a week or piloting the plane."

Melinda snapped her head in the doctor's direction. "But I'm the damn pilot," she informed him in a pissed off tone.

"Not at the moment you aren't," a booming voice announced from the doorway, making his presence known.

Five sets of eyes shot in that direction.

Nick Fury walked further into the room, dressed in his usual black leather as he stride towards the bed.

"Director," Phil addressed as he rounded the bed and met the older spy just off from the bed.

"Phil," Nick greeted one of his best agents before he acknowledged the rest. "Romanoff, Barton and May," he addressed them with a nod of the head. "I am glad that you're all here, means I don't have to waste my time tracking you all down in separate locations."

"Sir?" Phil asked folding his arms, curious to what his boss wanted since he was still annoyed with him because of Melinda and Natasha's current conditions.

Nick turned his eye onto Agent Coulson. "Relax, you're gonna like this visit," he assured the younger man before turning his attention towards to the three other agents on and near the bed. "I am temporarily assigning Agents Barton and Romanoff to 'The Bus'," he informed the room. "Romanoff will be there to recover from her injury and Barton will be flying the damn plane until you've," he supplied looking towards Melinda May. "Been medically approved to be allowed to pilot again. I do not want you in the cockpit seat until I have seen a medical report from a SHIELD doctor telling me otherwise … understood?"

Melinda clenched her jaw. "Yes Sir," she answered, clearly annoyed.

* * *

**Scottsdale - 10:33 am - Sprouts Farmer's Market**

Grant and Skye were walking down the fruit and vegetable section of the indoor farmers market as Grant pushed the trolley while they shopped and casually chatted. They were stocking up on items that were currently running low, but really wanted an excuse to be away from the bus and have some alone time - shopping was a good excuse.

Skye grabbed another green seedless grape from the bunch in the seat section of the trolley where a few items including a few loaves of bread laid and popped into her mouth.

"Stop that," Grant ordered her in a casual tone.

Skye ripped off a small branch off the bunch and started eating them one by one, turning her eyes onto her S.O with a smile as she did so with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Skye," he warned as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "If you keep doing that then they'll be none left by the time we get to the counter," he expressed as he added a few more items to the trolley.

Skye rolled her eyes. "That's why I grabbed two bunches," she pointed out. "Plus, I need all the extra fuel I can get with all the vivid extra workouts that you've been putting me through lately," she smirked, locking her eyes onto him.

Grant stopped pushing the trolley and turned to face his Rookie, with one quick move he pulled Skye into his arms. His eyes clashed with her's for a second before his lips crashed against her's as his hands gripped her hips.

Skye felt her heart pick up speed and dropped the branch in the trolley as she snaked her arms around Grant's neck and pressed herself against her S.O. The kiss grew heated quickly as she ran her tongue along his lips, causing them to part. A moan escaped his throat as she deepened the kiss.

Thirty seconds later a noise came over the Market's PA system. **"The young couple making out by the fruit section,"** a young male voice boomed through the PA. **"Please stop or you'll be asked to leave as you're making another customers uncomfortable!"**

The pair tore their lips from one another and their lust filled eyes locked on another another as they both panted, doing their best to control their breathing.

"Busted," Skye joked after a moment.

Grant was grinning. "They're just jealous that they're not me," he answered. "And don't get to make out with someone as gorgeous as you," he told her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip as a smile stole her lips. "You are so getting lucky later," she told him as she grabbed his hand.

Grant pulled his Rookie into a side hug as their fingers remained laced. "I won't protest to that," he answered as he continued to push the trolley with his free hand and they continued to shop.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. My brother/Roommate introduced me to The Blacklist and I watched the first 15 episodes of season 1 within 24 hours. Anyway, I have plotted out the next chapter, just have to type it out.

I also made another Skyeward video to the song 'Ashes' by Andy Brown, any McSwarek fan will know the song well.

watch?v=MnegiTj-lrM

Thoughts?


	22. Chapter 22 - Dela

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. **I love to hear feedback** so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So .. I know this is a Skyeward fic, but there will still be alot of Philinda, Clintasha and splash of FitzSimmons. There is going to be a lot of SkyeWard in this fic, so relax.

**And to the guest (lola)** I like the show and keensler because I see Red as the father figure.

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

**Classified SHIELD Medical Facility**

**Room 108 - 15:03p.m**

Skye was humming 'All of Me' as she entered Melinda's room with a tote bag over her shoulder and stopped in her tracks when she noticed that no one but the older chinese woman was in the room. Her eyes instantly locked on Melinda who was currently standing by the large window on the other side of the room and looking out it., her IV pole on wheels was standing beside her.

"Hi Skye," Melinda voiced without turning her head around.

Skye always got chills when the older woman did that. "Are you meant to be up?" she asked concerned as she walked further into the room.

"I'm fine," Melinda snapped, annoyance evident her voice.

Skye froze in her spot at the end of the bed. She could sense that the older woman was in pain, but had also felt the slight anger of her words. Skye herself was breathing through it. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'll leave you alone," she answered in a quiet voice as she turned and began to walk away.

Melinda instantly felt horrible for snapping at the younger woman like that. It wasn't Skye's fault that she was in pain, but she was just tired of everyone worrying over her. "Skye," she voiced, slowly turning around as she placed a hand on her IV pole.

Skye stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the older woman.

Melinda could see the hurt splashed across the younger woman's face. "I'm sorry," she apologized, genuinely. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just not use to having so many people worry about," she admitted, biting down on her bottom lip.

Skye began walking back towards the wounded agent. "Well, get use to it," she answered with a smile. "You're stuck with us now."

A ghost of a smile touched Melinda's lips as she began making her way back towards her bed, dragging her IV pole with her.

Skye stopped at the end of the bed and looked around the room. She noticed that the television was going and Erin Brockovich was currently playing, it was half way through. "So, uh, where is everyone? You're not usually alone for more than five minutes," she supplied in a casual tone.

Melinda stopped at her bed and slowly slid into it. "I told them all that they needed to give me twenty minutes of peace otherwise I would bar them from my room altogether," she expressed as a tinge of pain shot through her. "It's been ten minutes so far," she added, sitting back against a few pillows on her headboard, her eyes settling on the younger woman.

Skye now felt bad. "I'm sorry to barge in on your alone time," she supplied, apologetic. "I can come back later with the ice cream," she added, tapping the tote bag.

"Ice Cream?" Melinda inquired as her eyes lit up. "You've got ice cream? What kind?"

Skye grinned at the older woman's eager attitude. "Rocky road," she answered a-matter-a-factly. "Is there any other kind," she added. "I don't know what they've been feeding you here but I figured you can't go wrong with ice cream."

Melinda released a soft chuckle. "No, you can't," she answered. "Come on over," she supplied as she tapped the bed near her.

Skye hurried over to the bed and slid onto it, placing the tote bag to the side and pulled out the ice cream and two spoons. She had bought four with her just in case others had been in the room. Skye handed one of the spoons to Melinda and held one for herself. She then pulled off the lid to the small tub and placed it in the middle of them.

Skye waited for Melinda to take the first spoonful before she dipped her spoon in.

Melinda bought the cool chocolate treat to her lips and savoured the sweet and nutty taste. "Mmmm," Melinda moaned in delight as she dipped her spoon into the tub again. "How did you know that Rocky road is my favorite?" she asked the younger woman with curiosity.

Skye swallowed her bite before she answered. "I was actually surprised when I discovered that it was your favorite," she answered. "Since it was mine. Anyway about a couple of nights after I had join the team it was like two in the morning and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to explore the plane a little and past the kitchen where you were sitting at the breakfast bar - spoon in hand and eating from the tub."

Melinda raised a curious eyebrow. "Huh, I had thought I'd sensed someone up, but I couldn't see anyone," she shared. "I tend to late night snack when I can't sleep,"s he shared as she dipped her spoon into the tub. "Rocky road has always been a comfort to me. It wasn't my favorite until Phil got me addicted to it when we were living together," she revealed.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "You and AC lived together?"

Melinda swallowed her spoonful before chewing on her bottom lip. She hadn't meant to let that detail slip. Melinda knew that she had to tell the girl something now. "Uh, yeah," she answered. "For four years in New York. We moved in together not long after our first mission together," she revealed. "I was looking for a new place and Phil suggested his guest room since we'd been partnered together. We went through the academy together and butted heads the entire time," she shared as a smile tugged at her lips. "Phil and I were opposite as day and night, but both the best in our class and the academy. After graduation we were paired together on a mission and ended up saving one another's lives. We become good friends."

Skye was enthralled by the older woman's story and was surprised that she was sharing something of her past with her.

"Anyway," Melinda continued. "Rock road is his favorite ice cream and we always had it in the apartment. I had never tried it before than, but have loved it since. Every time after a bad day in the field or when I was feeling down, Phil would pull out the rocky road."

Skye sensed that the older woman was holding something back. She could feel sadness coming from her. "What happened between you two? Why did you stop becoming partners and living together? You would have been what in your mid twenties? You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna," she quickly added. "Sorry for being nosey."

Melinda offered the girl a soft smile. "Maybe one day you'll get answers," she supplied as the two continued to eat ice cream.

Sixty seconds passed before Skye spoke. "So, wanna see Fitz and Ward sing 'The boys are back in town' from last night?" she asked with a grin.

Melinda was relieved for the change in subject and nodded her head.

Skye stabbed her spoon into the ice cream tub before she retrieved her phone from her back jean's pocket and quickly unlocked it. She then searched for the video. A moment later she located it and hit play, Skye turned her phone to the side and out it out in front of the older woman.

* * *

Phil had entered Melinda's room as soon as the twentieth minute had passed with a small tub if Rocky road ice cream in one hand and a dark blue eco-friendly carry bag in the other. He had stopped in his tracks a few feet inside the room when he saw a surprising scene before his eyes. Melinda and Skye were sitting on the bed with their own tub of ice cream between them as Skye was filling the older woman in on the events of last night by the sound of it. Melinda looked captivated by the younger woman's story.

Phil was about to turn and leave when he heard Skye addressed him. "Hey AC," she voiced without turning her head in his direction. "Twenty minutes on the dot," she teased him. Phil turned his eyes towards Melinda who was watching him with a warm look.

He started walking towards the bed with his ice cream.

Skye finally turned her eyes in her bosses direction with a smile and acknowledged the treat in his hand. "Guess great minds think alike," she joked, placing the lid on the half eaten tub of ice cream. It had been full when she entered the room ten minutes ago.

Phil nodded with a smile. "Guess so," he answered as stopped just before the bed.

Skye hopped off the bed and placed the tub of ice cream back in her tote bag with her spoon. She then grabbed out a clean one and placed it on the bed before turning her attention towards Melinda. "I'll finish telling you that story another time," she told her with a smile. "I'll leave you guys too it," she added before turning and left the room a moment later.

Phil slid onto the bed to where Skye had recently occupied and placed the carry bag beside him. He then picked up the spoon that she had left behind for him. It was better then the two plastic ones that he had. in his jacket pocket. "I guess you won't need this now?" he said, holding up the small tub that was half the size to the one that Skye had.

Melinda gave him a serious look. "I still got room," she told him as a smile twitched at her lips. "Hand it over," she ordered holding up her spoon.

Phil handed her the tub. He then took off his jacket and rolled back the sleeves of his button up shirt. His eyes not leaving Melinda once as she had taken her first few spoonfuls of the creamy treat. "Are you planning to share?" he teased as he picked up his spoon.

Melinda rolled her eyes at his comment. "That depends," she answered. "Did you bring me a change of clothes so I can get out of this damn gown?"

Phil grabbed the carry bag beside him and placed it in front of her.

Melinda looked down in the bag at her sweats and smile, holding out the tub.

**3 DAYS LATER - Tuesday**

**The Bus - 09:33 am - Cargo Bay**

Phil pulled Lola up behind the black SUV and turned off her engine. He then hurried around to the passengers side as Melinda was slowly hoping out of it. She instantly used him as a crutch as he pulled her into a side hug being careful not to bump her wound as his hand found home on her hip. She had an arm around his neck.

The two then began to walk the small distance from the car towards the bottom of the spiral staircase, passing the lab were Jemma and Leo were currently working on something.

They stopped at the steps and Phil quickly scooped Melinda up, firefighter style.

"Put me down," Melinda demanded annoyed as her arms looped around his neck.

Phil started walking up the stairs with her in his arms. "No," he told her, sternly. "You heard the doctor's conditions upon you release, Mel. No stairs!"

* * *

Phil was carrying Melinda towards the lounge area, when he spotted Grant and Skye sitting in their usual seats where they often played a board game except this time there were several books on the table and Grant was pinching his nose in frustration.

"You can put me down now," Melinda told him, deadpanned.

Phil ignored her request as Grant and Skye turned their attention towards them. "What'cha doin?" he asked them with curiosity.

Skye couldn't help but smile at the sight of her boss carrying Melinda. _She knew that the two had recently rekindled the spark between them, but knew they were keeping it on the down low like her and Grant. Skye suspected that the two assassins knew about whatever was happening between the two older agents since they were all so close. The only reason Skye knew otherwise was because she could sense the attraction and love vibes from both of them whenever she had entered the hospital room with them both in it. She might have even caught them kissing once when visiting Melinda, but none of them have spoken of it._

" … and she picked Italian for her first language," Grant finished.

"And how is that going?" Phil asked as a smile played at his lips.

Grant forced a smile. "We only started an hour ago," he answered with slight strain in his voice. "She's learned a little, but we've still got a long way to go." He supplied.

Skye tore her eyes from her boss and the female agent and onto her S.O. "I'm getting to know the basics," she defended with a smile. "Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette, otto, nove, dieci," she spoke with perfect italian.

The two older agents chuckled in response.

Grant felt a smile tug at his lips at his Rookie's response. "She knows a little more than how to count to ten," he assured his boss.

Skye nodded, turning her head towards the two older agents. "Mi scusi, dov'è il vino?" she asked.

_'Excuse me, where is the wine?' that was the first saying she wanted to show off_. Grant just shook his head, fighting a smile as Phil laughed.

Melinda turned her eyes onto her partner. "Now can you put me down?" she requested, starting to feel embarrassed.

Phil dropped his gaze downwards, his deep blues clashed with her dark chocolate ones. "Couch or Bunk?" he asked her in a soft tone.

"Couch!" Natasha called from the open lounge area.

* * *

**Open Lounge area**

Phil carried Melinda into the open lounge area and found Natasha laying along one end of the L shaped couch, her legs stretched out and crutches laying on the ground near her. Phil put Melinda down on the other side of the couch. He then took a step back and folded his arms. "Now, if I leave the two of you alone while I go check in on Clint," he voiced. "You won't get into any trouble?"

Natasha and Melinda rolled their eyes at that comment.

"I may have an injured leg," the redhead supplied. "But that won't stop me from kicking your ass if you don't leave now," she warned.

"I don't doubt it," Phil commented before he turned and left Melinda with Natasha and went in search of Clint. He knew that the male avenger would be in the cockpit, doing the pre-flight check.

Melinda released a sigh as she turned her eyes onto her little sister. "So … how much do you think we can get away with before our warden returns?"

Natasha just laughed.

* * *

**Kitchen Area - NOON**

Skye was putting the finishing touches on the two sandwiches that she was currently making as the biochemist entered the kitchen area. "Hey Jemma," she addressed her friend with a smile. "So last night was fun, huh? I have never seen you or Fitz cut loose like that before … I like it."

Jemma grabbed two plates from the cabinet and walked back to the breakfast bar, stopping opposite her friend. "It certainly was interesting," she supplied as she began to prepare lunch for herself and Leo since it was her turn. "Remind me to never drink with you again."

Skye chuckled as she cut both sandwiches in half. "I don't know why people say that after going drinking with me," she commented with a smile. "At least I didn't almost get arrested this time," she shared with a smirk.

Jemma raised her eyes and locked them on her friend. "What?" she questioned in astoundment. "When did that happen?"

Skye walked towards the fridge. "About nine months ago," she shared opening the fridge and pulled out two small glass bottles of cranberry juice. She then shut the fridge door and headed back towards her friend. "Miles and I were out drinking with some friends from the rising tide, we were celebrating something that was highly illegal at the time so I cannot tell you what it was. Anyway I challenged our group to a drinking contest … long story short - I won and then started dancing Coyote Ugly style on the bar to celebrate and tried to light it on fire. I wanted to dance across flames," she defended as a chuckle escaped her throat.

Jemma's jaw dropped. "Why am I not surprised after last and that little dance you did to celebrate winning. Ward didn't mind being used as a pole though," the british woman supplied with a smirk.

Skye bit the inside of her cheek. So that wasn't a dream. "I uh, couldn't help but notice how close you and Fitz were all night after that first dance after those guys hit on us," she changed the subject. "I might have been overly tipsy, but I still noticed the looks and brief touches that you were giving one another. And then the song you two song together once you were both drunk just happened to be the same song that you both danced too early that night."

Jemma felt heat reached her face. "Oh, was it? Fitz chose that song because 'George of the Jungle' was one of his favourite movies as a child. He loved the talking apes," she answered as she continued to make the sandwiches, avoiding eye contact with Skye. "He thought George was so lucky to be raised by them."

"You sang it to each other," the hacktivist pushed with a grin. "I have the video for proof," Skye added as she went to the cabinet and grabbed out a flat wooden breakfast tray and walked back towards the breakfast bar. "All's I know is that if you fight like a married couple, talk like best friends, flirt like first lovers, and protect each other like siblings … than you're meant to be together." Skye supplied as she placed the plates and drinks on the try.

Jemma bit down on her bottom lip as she finished making the sandwiches. "We don't flirt like first loves or at all," she informed her friend a-matter-a-factly.

Skye lifted her eyes and locked them on the biochemist. "What do you call singing a love song to one another then," she pointed out as she picked up the wooden try and began to leave the kitchen._ "I say Dela, dela,"_ Skye started singing with the sway of her hips. _"Ngiyadela when I am with you. Dela, sondela mama sondela, I burn for you …"_ her voice faded as she disappeared out of sight.

Jemma was completely red in the face. She bit down on her bottom lip as memories of dancing with Leo to that song filled her mind. "Damn you, Skye," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Grant's Bunk**

Grant was sitting against the pillows that were propped against his headboard on his bed as his eyes followed the words on the page of his novel. A little over an hour ago he had stopped teaching Skye the beginners in Italian. She had said that she needed a youtube break and returned to her bunk.

Grant tore his eyes from the current sentence that he was reading when he heard her humming a familiar sounding song. He lifted his eyes in the direction of his door as Skye appeared in sight carrying a wooden tray with food.

Skye was humming the rest of the 'Dela' song as she walked into Grant's bunk. She had passed two sleeping older female agents on the couch on her way to her S.O's bunk. For two lethal woman, they looked adorable when they slept. Skye entered his bunk with the tray and walked towards her S.O's bed with a bright smile. "I present lunch," she told him, placing the tray down in the middle of his bed before taking a seat herself.

Grant placed the book down beside him as he looked down at his Rookie with surprise. "You made lunch?" he asked as a smile formed his lips.

Skye picked up half of her sandwich as she lifted her eyes to meet with his. "You made breakfast," she pointed out. "This is a thank you for taking care of me last night, especially once we got back here." She told him with sincerity. "You didn't have to."

"I kinda have too," he said as a smile twitched as his lips. "I am your S.O," he answered with affection.

Skye placed the sandwich back down on the plate and lifted her eyes to clash with his. "And which one would that be? Supervising Officer or Significant Other?"

Grant pushed the tray aside. "Both," he told her as he leaned forward and crashed his lips against her for a hungry kiss

* * *

**Lab**

Jemma entered the lab with a similar tray that Skye had carried, containing the lunch that she had made for Leo and herself. She walked towards their joint desk and placed the tray on top it. Jemma couldn't push Skye's words from her mind. 'Then you're meant to be together.'

"Oh food," the scotsman acknowledged as he walked towards their desk and plopped down in his seat. He then reached for his plate and drink and dug into it.

Jemma bit down on her lower lip as she plopped down in her chair. _Of course she cared for Leo, he was her best friend. The one person she couldn't imagine life without, didn't want to imagine life without. Jemma knew that she had feelings for her best friend. She had for years now, but knew that she couldn't act on them because the fear of him not feeling the same and losing what they had would break her heart. _

Leo shifted his focus onto his best friend, noticing the dazed look etched across her soft cream complexion. "Simmons?" he voiced, concern lacing his tone as he put down his sandwich and placed a hand over her's. "Jemma?"

Jemma was pulled from her thoughts at the touch of Leo's hand on her's. She turned her hazel orbs onto his ocean blues and felt a rush of feelings wash through her. The two shared a look.

"Are you okay?" the engineer asked giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Jemma swallowed the lump in her throat. Damn those blue eyes. She forced a polite smile. "Sorry," she apologized, biting down on her bottom lip. "Just got lost in my thoughts for a moment," she explained as she tore her eyes from his and turned them on her lunch.

Leo couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than that. He removed his hand from her's. _Leo had seen a look in her eyes, it was similar to the looks that she has given him last night. Even though his memory was a bit foggy with parts of it, he did remember a dance with her and then after drinking a lot more than intended thanks to Skye - there might have been more singing involved. Leo had enjoyed seeing the cut-loose side of his best friend last night. Her laughter still rang in his ears. It was magical._

"So, did you figured out why sleeping keeps making that whirring sound when we turn him on?" Jemma inquired.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go … the next chapter should be up in a day or two, unfortunately I have work tomorrow.**

**Thoughts are appreciated?**


	23. Chapter 23 - It happens in a blink

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Wow … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. **I love to hear feedback** so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT AND SLIGHT VIOLENCE.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

**2 DAYS LATER - Thursday**

**Cargo Bay - 17:33 p.m**

Skye pinned her S.O to the mat as she panted heavily, her heart was drumming a-mile-a-minute as her desire filled eyes clashed with Grant's. He looked so hot when he was sweety, she couldn't help but think. She really wanted to kiss him but knew there were eyes everywhere.

Grant moved his hands from the ground and rested them on her hips. "You sure do like to be on top," he smirked, giving her hips a squeeze.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip. "If FitzSimmons weren't in the lab right now, I would be proving to you just how much I like to be on top." She supplied with lust lacing her tone.

Grant was so turned on right now. "And the fact that this plane is filled with highly trained agents spread throughout it - wouldn't be an issue?"

Skye released a chuckle. "You know I like a challenge," she purred. "I know one place they can't watch us," she grinned as she finally hopped off him and stood to her feet. She then turned and headed towards the stairs, jogging up them.

Less than twenty seconds later Grant was standing to his feet and following her.

* * *

**Bathroom**

Grant loved how the warm water pelted down against his back, what he loved even more was Skye's lips moving over his pectoral muscles. Her hands were clamped on his shoulders, squeezing his biceps gently. His hands were placed on her back, his fingers tracing up and down the length of it. Her body was pressed against his.

Skye ran her hands down his slick shoulders and across his toned chest, moving her lips up and sucking on the top of his right shoulder since the neck was off limits to leave love bites for both of them. Her hands ran down his body until she found his, which were clamped on her butt. She threaded her fingers through his, biting even so lightly on his shoulder.

He let out a groan, which just encouraged her to suck harder on that spot for a long moment before she turned around so her back was pressed against the front of him. Skye wrapped his arms around her and guiding his hands along the front of her body until they reached just above her core, running them over it and teasing herself. He let her have complete control over the situation.

Skye let his fingers tease her hot wet spot for a long moment before forcing his fingers deep inside and letting out a gasp. His lips found the top of her shoulder and began suckling on it, his fingers pumping inside her faster and faster at the control of her own hands. Her breathing picked up and her heart began racing. Skye felt her walls clamp over his hand and an orgasm on the rise. She began panting the more he thrusted, not wanted the sensation that was washing over her to stop.

Grant bit down on her shoulder, causing her to release a moan. Pulling his digits from her wet heat and spinning her around, his chocolate dark orbs locked on her lust filled hazel-browns. With his hands on her hips Grant pulled her close, trapping their bodies together. Skye automatically laced her arms around his neck as his hard erection teased her core. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, his shaft begging for entrance which was granted by Skye lowering herself into him. Her legs wrapped around his waist tighter as he buried himself in her completely. Her lips found his shoulder and Skye began sucking the sensitive spot once again as he pushed her against the shower wall.

Grant began thrusting upwards, causing her to hold onto him tighter. She clamped her inner walls over his length and thrusted with him. Skye began panting harder and harder as she felt the climax on the rise. She was close before when his fingers were working magic, but Skye was even closer now that he was buried inside her.

She swallowed the moan that was threatening to escape since no one could know what they were currently doing.

Grant thrusts into her over and over as his lips cover her breast and devouring it. Her breaths were coming fast and uneven, her mouth falling open as she started to pant. Skye moved with him as the organism finally took over and her entire body tensed over Grant as he let go himself and both relaxing at the same time.

Both out of breathe but not detached from one another, just wanting to stay this close to one another for as long as possible. Skye locked her eyes onto her S.O's and a smile splashed across her lips as they crashed against his and she drew out a long slow kiss.

_**"Ward, Skye and FitzSimmons,**_" the team leaders voice poured through the intercom system. "_**Report to the Command Centre for a mission briefing."**_

Grant released a groan as they broke the kiss at the same time.

Skye unwrap her legs from her partner, placing her feet on the shower floor and gaining balance.

* * *

**Command Centre**

Several minutes later Skye entered the Command Center now changed into a pair of skinny jeans, v neck light blue tee and ballet flats. She had quickly towel dried her hair and ran a brush through it before pulling it back in a ponytail. Skye noticed that everyone bar Agent Barton were present in the room.

"Glad you finally joined us, Skye," Phil commented as he watched the youngest member of the team walked towards her S.O and stop by his side, a rule length between them.

"Sorry A.C," she apologize. "Needed a shower after that training session. Ward really worked me hard," she shared with a straight face as she turned her eyes towards the large screen. "So … what's the mission?"

Phil narrowed his eyes onto the Specialist who for a brief moment showed slight stun before his face returned emotionless. _Phil knew something was going on between Grant and Skye. He wasn't sure what, but he planned to find out. _

"Phil?" Melinda voiced, turning her eyes onto her partner.

Phil turned his eyes from the younger male agent and switched them onto Melinda who was looking at him with curiosity. He offered her a warm smile and cleared his throat. "I received a call from HQ's tech team not long ago informing me of some current large purchases made via one of Ian Quinn's shell companies since all of his accounts are still active as we're trying to track his purchases in hopes of them leading us to the Clairvoyant. He recently made a big one that was paid in full several hours ago. They tracked the first payment back a month ago. Even though we've have Quinn locked up for the last eleven days, most of his accounts are on auto payment so he doesn't have to do it personally."

Skye began tapping a few button on the touch screen of the electronic table in front of her and it pulled up all the account information that the tech office had sent over.

"How big?" Grant asked as he turned his eyes from the screen and towards his boss with furrowed brow.

"Santa merda," Skye announced in Italian before switching back to english. "Ten friggin million dollars!"

A brief smile tugged at Grant's lips at hearing his Rookie curse in Italian. _She was still in the beginners phase of learning, but had been on google translate a bit in her free time learning certain phrases and words._

"Any idea what it is?" Jemma questioned, fixing her hazel eyes onto her boss.

Phil shrugged his shoulders as he tapped a few buttons on the touch screen and pulled up a file. "All's they know is that it was designed and built by Cybertech Inc, a small firm that deals in advanced technology and research."

"That can't be good," Leo piped up.

Phil turned his blue eyes onto the scot's. "It get's worse," he supplied. "Whatever he purchased was delivered to his villa in Naples, Italy a few hours ago. The place is currently being heavily guarded," he expressed. "Apparently one of Ian Quinn's business associates has been staying there for the last several weeks dealing with his projects. This will be a four agents mission."

Skye and Grant turned their eyes on another and shared a serious look.

"Agent Ward and Skye along with Agent Barton and myself will head into the villa and retrieve the package if it is still there," he supplied. "While FitzSimmons run backend along with Agents Romanoff and May. Now we will be landing in forty minutes at a secure SHIELD airbase only thirty minutes from the villa. So let's get ready," he supplied, shifting his attention towards the young brunette. "Skye, can you hack into the surveillance system and give us eyes inside the villa so we can come up with a game plan?"

Skye nodded her head as she got to work.

* * *

**Italy, Naples - 19:22 p.m - Quinn's Villa**

The four agent team had arrived at the Villa a few minutes before seven o'clock and began the sweep of the villa, they separated in two teams and one by one took out each guard as they cleared each room and floor before heading to separate wings. The four agents back on the bus were monitoring the four agents in the villa via the surveillance footage that surrounded it and guided them through informing them of upcoming trouble.

A few minutes ago Grant and Skye had entered the office and once it was cleared since no one had been in there, Skye went straight to the computer and started hacking into the password protected firewall. Grant was now standing guard at the door while his Rookie did her thing.

Skye's fingers were currently flying across the keyboard as she broke through the last encryption wall and gained access to the database. She pulled the usb from inside her bulletproof vest and plugged it into the computer tower then started downloading the entire system onto it. She knew that it would take at least sixty seconds for the download to complete.

_'We've cleared this place top to bottom,'_ Phil's voiced poured through the comms system. _'The package is no longer here.'_

_'I found an empty hyperbaric chamber in the basement,"_ Clint's voice supplied. _'Whatever was here is long gone.'_

_'Okay team, pull out and head back to the SUV,'_ Phil ordered. _'Skye-Ward location?"_

Grant glanced towards his Rookie who looked to be searching for something on the computer. "We're in the left wing in Quinn's office," he reported. "Skye's downloading his system onto a USB. We'll be a couple of minutes behind you guys."

_'Uh guys,'_ Natasha's voice announced throughout the comms system. _'Two black SUV's' just pulled up at the front entrance and seven armed men have exited said vehicles and are heading into the villa.'_

Grant looked down the empty hallway. "Skye," he called towards his Rookie. "We're gonna have to get a move on … how long?"

Skye glanced down at the percentage bar that was currently at thirty percent downloaded already. "Around forty seconds," she called back as she spotted an interesting looking folder. "Project Deathlock?" she muttered to herself as she clicked into the folder and a dialog box popped up with a red countdown time marked detonation.

"Santa merda!" Skye exclaimed, panic lacing her tone.

Grant snapped his attention in his Rookie direction. "Rook? What is it?" he asked, concern filling him.

Skye watched the timer click down. "I think I activated a bomb or something," she freaked out, pushing her chair back as Grant rushed towards her.

A beeping sound and flashing light came from the computer tower. Grant turned his attention towards it and carefully began to examine the outside of it, looking for any wiring before he pulled a small case filled with several small different tools in it from his left leg pant pocket and retrieved a small stainless steel small-headed screwdriver and quickly undid the few screws then carefully lifted off the case. His eyes then examined the explosive devices that was built into the computer.

"Thirty seconds," Skye announced as she looked at the timer counting down and pulled the completed usb from the tower and pocketed it.

"Good news," Grant supplied, glancing up at his Rookie. "It's a very small explosive designed to only take out this computer and possibly the room. Whatever is in that file, someone doesn't want anyone to find out," he expressed, getting to his feet.

"Let's get the hell out of here," she voiced, grabbing his hand and tugging him with her.

_'Skye-Ward,"_ Natasha's voice poured through their earpieces. _'You've got three armed men headed your way from the left,'_ Natasha's voice pulled through their earpieces._ 'Thirty seconds out.'_

The paired reached the open door and Grant glanced out. The hallway was empty but faint shouting in Italian could be heard from the distance. The pair exited the room and headed right.

"Guide us home," Grant requested and listened to directions given.

Twenty seconds later they heard an explosion coming from the office and the wing shaked slightly.

* * *

The pair had been running through the wing for the last two minutes, heading back a different way they entered since men were hot on their tail, twenty seconds behind them best guess.

Grant knew that the men were increasing on them and needed to slow them down to protect his Rookie. He stopped in his tracks and let go of Skye's hand. "Go Skye! I'll slow them down," he told her as he spun around pulling out his night night pistol and aimed it towards the corner they would have to turn. Grant heard the footsteps and yelling in Italian get louder.

Skye had stopped only a moment after her S.O had. She felt her heart racing as she shook her head. "I'm not leaving you," she told him, swallowing the apprehension that she was currently feeling. "We do this together," she answered, drawing her night night gun and holding it in the same pose.

Grant looked at his Rookie with mixed emotion, pride and anger. _Why was she being so damn stubborn!_ "Leave and that's an order!" he told her in a firm tone. He knew the men were less than ten seconds out.

_"Agent Barton is coming in from the other end,_" May's voice poured through the comms._ "Get out of there now, Skye!"_ she ordered in a firm tone.

Skye turned her eyes back onto her S.O. She really didn't want to leave him.

Grant's pistol remained aimed at the corner they would have to turn. "I'll be right behind you," he told her in a softer tone, turning his eyes back on her. "Please go," he requested with a pleading look._ He really wanted to kiss her but knew they were being watched via the security cameras._

Skye took off running, hating every step she took further away from her S.O and the possible danger that was heading his way. She ducked around the corner of a hallway and started running down it when she heard gunfire from behind her. She halted for a moment. "Grant," she whispered.

_"Keep going,"_ Melinda ordered through the comms. _"He's fine."_

Skye took off running again, passing several of knocked out guards that she had Grant had hit with the night night guns on the way in.

* * *

A minute later Skye was crouched down low as she listened to the sound of running footsteps coming towards her. She was several metres from her exit that would lead her out of the villa where Phil was waiting for her. Grant and Clint were only a couple of minutes behind her. This guy was the last one standing. The rest had been taken care of.

_'Just relax,_' Melinda's voice supplied through her earpiece._ 'One shot is all you need.'_

Skye took slow breathes as she waited until the guy started to turn the corner before she tripped him and got to her feet. She then aimed her night night pistol at the guy as he started getting up and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Shit, she was out of ammo.

Skye threw the empty pistol at the Italian man dressed in black and hit him in the head as he stood to his feet. "È stupido cagna," he cursed at her. She then quickly approached him and kicked his gun from his hand before he had time to react. The guard looked at her startled for a moment before he got into combat stance and approached her with anger.

Skye blocked his first attack and continued to block his next several attacks as she managed to get a few swift kicks in herself before he managed to get a hold on her arm and tugged her towards him and put her in a choke hold.

Skye felt his arm tighten into her neck and felt her air circulation start to cut off. She had ran through these types of situations with her S.O before in training. Skye knew that she didn't have long before she would pass out and had to get out of his hold quickly. She quickly bought her leg back with powerful force and her boot collide with his groin causing him to loosen his grip. She then freed from his arms as she coughed trying to get air back through her lungs. Skye spotted the man's gun and quickly ran for it. She grabbed it then spun around and held it up at him. "Move and I shoot," she told him as her heart drummed rapidly. The guy looked at her confused. "Sposta e sparo," she repeated in italian.

_"Ward and Barton are less than a minute out from you,"_ Melinda voiced through the comms.

"Vai all'inferno," he growled angrily and in a quick motion the Italian man bent down to his leg and retrieved a backup gun from his ankle holster. He then began to raise it at Skye.

Skye didn't think. She just pulled the trigger and shot him. The shot echoed throughout the area and Skye watched as the guy fell back. She stood there in shock. He's dead. I just killed him. He is really dead, she couldn't help but think as she saw the lifeless body lying a few metres from her.

* * *

Ten seconds later Grant and Clint rounded the corner and saw the Italian man with a bullet hole in his head and a gun near his hand.

Grant turned his eyes towards his Rookie who was standing several metres from the body with a gun in her hands. It wasn't one of theirs. He noticed that she looked to be in some sort of shock just staring at the dead guy.

"Head shot," Clint acknowledged. "Good aim," he commented. "Let's get out of here before anyone else shows up," he suggested as he took off in the direction of the exit where Phil was currently standing several metres away.

"My gun wouldn't work," she mumbled. "We fought … I got his … he moved and I shot him."

Grant hurried to his Rookie, noticing that she hadn't move from her spot. "Skye," he voiced in a soft tone. "We have to go," he told her. She didn't move. She looked to be a thousand miles away. He stepped in front of her, blocking her view from the body and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "Skye."

Skye was pulled from her thoughts when she felt his touch. She focused her eyes on his. He was looking at her with empathy. "We have to go," he told her as he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Skye swallowed back her emotion and nodded her head.

* * *

**Secure SHIELD aircraft base**

**The Bus - 20:03 p.m - Cargo Bay**

Skye hopped out of the SUV as soon as it pulled up and speed walked towards the spiral staircase. For the thirty minute trip back the the bus, Skye had felt numb. She had ignored the consoling words that Grant, her boss and Agent Barton had offered her on the trip back. Her mind just replayed the scene of fighting and then killing that man on loop.

She jogged up the stairs and reached the top a moment later where the two older female agents were waiting. Skye really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment or feel anything. She wanted to feel numb for as long as possible. "I'm tired," she lied as she approached them.

Melinda was standing at the top of the staircase since she wasn't allowed to go down any. Natasha standing beside her on her crutches. Melinda's eyes were fixed on the younger woman as she walked past her. "Skye," she called after the young brunette. "You didn't have any other choice," she told her with honesty. It was her first kill and Melinda knew that one was always the hardest.

Skye kept walking.

A minute later the three male agents were jogging up the stairs towards the two lethal women standing on the platform area with serious looks on their faces.

Phil approached his partner and locked eyes with Melinda's as they shared a concerned look. "She didn't say a word the entire trip back," he divulged with a tinge of sadness lacing his tone.

"She just needs some time to process this," Grant voiced in a serious tone, folding his arms. "She'll be fine," he expressed, a tinge of emotion lacing his tone.

The four older agents were watching him the younger agent with emotionless expressions.

Phil could clearly see that the Specialist was concerned about his Rookie. "We've all been there," he expressed, solemnly. "First kills are never easy and we all react differently to taking a life. She might need to be alone for awhile while she processes what she's currently feeling."

Grant just nodded his head, swallowing hard. "Yes Sir."

Phil let out a sigh. "But if anyone can get through to her … it's you," he assured the younger man.

Grant just nodded before he walked off.

* * *

**Several minutes later**

Grant had headed back to his bunk first and stripped out of his combat clothes, knowing that's the last thing Skye would want to see.. He had then quickly changed into his sleepwear before he left his bunk and headed for his Rookie's. Grant was currently standing outside her door for a moment before he knocked.

Another small moment passed before he spoke. "Skye … I'm coming in."

Grant waited another thirty seconds and still no response. He reached for the handle of her door and tugged on it, surprised to find it unlocked. Grant pulled it across. The door started to slide open. Grant slipped into the dark room and closed the door behind him, causing even more darkness. Moonlight shone through her small window, it was enough to bathe the room with a little light. He could see her silhouette sitting on the bed. He could tell that she had changed into her sleepwear and pulled out her hair. She was laying on her bed, her back faced to him. Grant locked the door.

The only sound he could hear was soft sad piano mixed with violin music coming from her iPod dock located on her dresser.

Grant walked the small distance towards her bed and slid into. He then wrapped his arms around her and she instantly melted back into his embrace. "Wanna talk?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Skye didn't feel numb anymore. She currently felt a mixture of emotions washing through her. Skye had heard his question but didn't answer. What was she suppose to say? How was she suppose to react? She was still processing it.

Grant placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I'm not going anyway," he told her as he held her close. "It's gonna be okay."

Skye heard his words and she instantly felt guilty. "No, it's not," she finally spoke with raw emotion. "I killed someone, Grant … I ended his life," she answered as tears stung her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Grant tighten in his arms around her. Her words tore at him. He just wanted to take away her pain. "Skye," he whispered. "You didn't have any other choice. If you didn't shoot him, he would have shot you. You made the right choice."

Skye turned in his arms until she face him. Her tear-filled eyes locked on him. The moonlight bathed across his chiselled features. She could see and feel the empathy coming from him. "I killed someone," she repeated as tears streamed from her eyes, her voice filled with emotion. "I didn't even for a second think about if he had a family. I just pulled the trig-ger. H-he was there one second and gone the next," she supplied as a sob escaped her throat.

Grant's heart broke for his Rookie at the sound of her heartache. He lifted a hand to her face and brushed away the falling tears. "Hey," he voiced. "Do you really think that if he had shot first and killed you that he would be currently lying in his bed and thinking about the life he took?" he questioned, raw emotion in his voice. "No, he wouldn't think twice about you."

Skye couldn't stop the tears even though she knew that Grant was right. She knew that if she had hesitated for a second. He would have shot her and possibly killed her, but it didn't stop the sick feeling in her gut.

Grant continued to brush the falling tears from her eyes as his other arm wrapped around her. "I don't know if there is anything that I can say to make you feel better," he expressed., honestly. "Killing someone is never easy and we all handle it differently, especially our first time. And I am sorry that you had to experience that, sweetheart," he told her. "But you have to remember that he almost killed you. I could have lost you. And you are the one thing in my life that I cannot live without," he confessed as he placed a kiss on her forehead and then pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

Skye felt safe wrapped in his arms as the tears continued to fall. She laid there crying into his arms as he rubbed a soothing pattern across her back.

* * *

**A/N:** So I got a little emotional writing the last scene between Skyeward. Sorry for the rollercoster of emotions in this chapter.

Santa merda - Holy Crap

È stupido cagna - You stupid bitch

Sposta e sparo - Move and I shoot

Vai all'inferno - Go to hell

**Thoughts?**?


	24. Chapter 24 - Pillow Talk

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

**FRIDAY - 01:11 am**

Grant felt movement in his arms, followed by a mumbling sound. His eyes shot open and were met with darkness. Grant dropped his gaze downwards towards his Rookie that was thrashing in his arms with strangled sobs. He knew that Skye was having a nightmare, most likely about the shooting. Grant didn't see it happen so he didn't know what she was going through.

"Skye?" he gently shook her. "Wake up?" Grant softly pleaded_. He just hated seeing her in any sort of pain_. "Come on, Sweetheart … wake up."

Skye's woke up with a start, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I d-didn't have a cho-ice," she sobbed as she looked Grant with tear filled eyes. "I didn't. I could sense that he was gonna ki-ll me. I didn't have a choice," she expressed with heartache.

Grant's heart broke at her vulnerability in this moment. "I know that, Skye," he said, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. She melted into his arms, crying into his chest as sobs erupted from her. "I know," he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I know you," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles across her back.

* * *

**Phil's Bunk - 07:01 am**

Phil couldn't wipe the smile from his lips as he watched her sleep. Her head was on his chest as she laid on her back. She was fused to his side. He had an arm under her pillow behind her neck with his hand brushing her shoulder.

Phil couldn't help but think how peaceful Melinda looked when she slept. Every morning that he woke up with Melinda in his arms, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this second chance with her. _It had been six days since his confession after she had woken from her coma and three days since she had been released from the SHIELD hospital. Phil had thought for sure that Melinda would have refuse to sharing his bunk while she recovered when he had made the offer, especially since that meant him helping her up and down the stairs - but she hadn't even put a fight. She had just told him that it might be for the best since Natasha needed Clint's help while her leg was healing and they were sharing her bunk._

"Stop it," she mumbled half asleep.

Phil was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He felt a smile touch his lips. "Stop what?" he replied, knowing exactly what she was talking about. They went through the same thing every morning since getting back together.

Melinda's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head upwards. "Watching me while I sleep," she supplied. "It's creepy," she told him as a ghost of a smile touched her lips.

Phil brushed a soft kiss across her lips. "Morning," he greeted her. "And I wasn't watching you," he supplied. "I was admiring … there's a difference," he expressed with sincerity.

Melinda rolled her eyes at that comment that she had heard many times before as a smile tickled the corners of her mouth._ He was such a goofball, but he was her goofball,_ she couldn't help but think. "What time is it?" she asked, averting her eyes.

Phil knew that Melinda had trouble accepting compliments, but that wasn't gonna stop him from giving them to her. "A little past seven," he revealed with a content smile. "I should really be getting up," he supplied, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm not stopping you," Melinda expressed with a smirk, her eyes fixed on him.

Phil narrowed his eyes on her as a smile curved his lips. "Your mere presence is stopping me," he told her honestly, holding her gaze as he bought his free hand to her face and brushed his fingers along her cheek.

Melinda's eyes drifted close at his touch as she absorbed in the warm feeling that always washed over her whenever he touched her. _She didn't want him to leave the bed quiet yet, she enjoyed her alone time with Phil. They remained professional when they were with the team. None of the younger team members had said anything to them about their new closeness. Melinda knew that Skye definitely knew since she had walked in on her and Phil while that kissing when she was still in the hospital, but the three of them had never discussed it. If the other's knew something, they didn't say anything, which bought her relief._

After a moment Melinda opened her eyes and locked them with his once again. He was looking at her with content. They hadn't gone past heated make out sessions since she he thought that she was still to injured to do anything physical or strenuous, but waiting didn't bother either of them - they both knew that they were amazing together and knew that the wait would be worth it.

"How do you think Skye is coping this morning?" she asked, concerned about the youngest member of the team. Melinda along with Natasha and the two scientist of the team had seen the fight scene between Skye and Italian man via surveillance camera. _She had been proud of Skye when she had fought back. It had all happened so quietly, only lasting a couple of minutes in total before she shot him. Melinda knew that Skye hadn't had a choice. The Italian man would have shot her if Skye had hesitated even for a second._

"I think it will take some time before she can put it behind her," he expressed. "But she has Ward and he will help her through it," he added.

A comfortable silence engulfed the room for a long moment, the couple just enjoying each others company.

A few minutes passed before either one spoke again.

"You know something is going on between them, right?" Melinda revealed. "Something more than Rookie and S.O, even more than friends."

Phil released a deep sigh. "I know," he supplied. "I've noticed they've grown closer since I sent them undercover together, I just don't know if they've crossed that line yet. If they haven't, I know it will be soon. The way they look at each other and their closeness is evident of the attraction they share."

Melinda was watching her partner. "Does it bother you if they become a couple? Do you think it will change their relationship? Are you worried that it will cloud their judgements on missions?"

Phil processed her words before he answered. "Actually, I think it will do the opposite," he revealed honestly. "They're already starting to sync up and are learning to read each others signals without having to say anything. That's a great sign for partners, being able to know what the other one is thinking. I know this is gonna sound stupid, but they're starting to remind me of a younger us."

Melinda averted her eyes once again, reaching for his hand and laced their fingers. "That's not stupid," she told him a-matter-a-factly, giving his hand a squeeze. "I've been thinking the same recently. They're good for one another," she admitted. "They balance each other out … just like you and me."

Phil couldn't wipe the grin from his lips at her words. He brushed a kiss across her forehead.

A comfortable silence once again engulfed the room for about a minute before Phil broke it. "I should really be getting up," he sighed in a soft tone as one hand continued to brush a soothing pattern along her arm and his other still holding her's. He made no attempt to move from his intimate position with her.

Melinda tilted her head upwards, their faces inches apart. "You should," she agreed in a serious tone. "But a few more minutes wouldn't hurt," she revealed with a slight smile as her lips brushed against his.

* * *

**Skye's Bunk**

Skye opened her eyes as the morning light hit her and released a sleepy yawn. She blinked a couple of times before adjusting to it as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Skye could feel his body moulded against hers in the spooning position and his breath hitting the back of her neck. She loved waking up in his arms.

Grant kissed the back of his Rookie's neck. "Morning," he whispered in her ear. "How did you sleep?" he asked as he placed a few more kisses to her neck.

Skye loved the feeling of his lips on her neck. It always sent tingles down her spine. She registered his words and knew that he was referring to the nightmare. "Better," she answered as she turned in his arms and faced him. She lifted a hand to his face, brushing her fingers across his cheek. "I'm sorry about that," she answered, feeling a little embarrassed with the way she had acted as memories of early this morning flooded her mind.

Confusion filled Grant's eyes. "About what?"_ She wasn't talking about the nightmare, was she?_

Skye bit down on her lower lip. "For breaking down like that," she admitted. "I just wanna thank you for being there for me when I didn't know that I needed you. That meant a lot to me," she confessed as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

"Skye," Grant whispered, bringing a hand up and brushing his fingers across her cheek. "You've gotta stop apologizing for having emotions and feelings. I will always be there for you … just like you are for me," he promised, brushing a kiss across her lips.

Skye felt her senses wake up when he kissed her. She placed her hands behind his head and threaded her fingers through his hair as she deepened the kiss, a moan escaping her lips.

* * *

**Several minutes later** the couple pulled apart when air was becoming a necessity both breathing heavily with foreheads pressed together. Skye dropped a hand to his cheek and brushed her thumb across his lips. "What time is it?"

Grant loved her touch. "After seven," he answered. "We should get up soon before someone comes looking," he suggested, not really wanting too.

Skye smiled down at him, biting on her bottom lip. "Yeah, we should ... after a few more minutes," she suggested as her lips crashed against his.

* * *

**Open Lounge Area - 07:33 am**

Phil and Melinda reached the bottom of the stairs as Skye walked towards them from the direction of her bunk. Phil had been Melinda's crutch and helped her down it since she refused to let him carry her anymore.

**"Morning Skye,"** the older couple said concurrently.

Skye stopped just before the two senior agents and crossed her arms as a smile splashed across her lips. "You two know that it's cute when you do that, right?" she teased, her eyes glancing past them and spotting Jemma and Leo in the kitchenette having breakfast but watching her.

Melinda rolled her eyes at that comment while Phil just smiled. He hadn't detached himself from her yet and didn't plan to. His arm still behind her and resting on her hip as she had an arm slung around his shoulder while another hand was placed on his chest, their sides fused together.

"How are you?" Melinda asked, changing the subject.

Skye fixed her attention on the older woman and forced a smile. "Fine," she answered, clearing her throat. "How are you feeling?" she asked, changing the subject.

Melinda was touched by the younger woman's concerned. "Better," she answered, honestly. "I'll be back out in the field in no time. And be able to do Tai-Chi again."

Skye missed doing Tai Chi with her but she was also concerned about the older woman. "You were shot nine days ago and woke up from a coma six days ago," she reminded her in a serious tone. "You should be taking advantage of the down time, become a total couch potato and eat a lot of junk food while binge watching your favourite movies or Tv show. I bet AC would even give you bell so you could order everyone around."

Phil nodded. "I would," he answered automatically.

Melinda felt a smile tug at her lips. "I'm not the couch potato type," she simply answered. "I miss my cockpit. Clint better not screw with any of my settings."

Skye felt a smile twitch her lips. "So is that where Clintasha is at the moment?" she asked in a low tone.

Melinda and Phil shared a look. **"Clintasha?"** they asked in unison as their switched their attention back on Skye.

Skye smiled at their response. "Yeah, Clint and Natasha when their names are smashed together … like FitzSimmons."

Phil looked at the Hacktivist with a raised eyebrow. "Have you called them that?"

Skye shook her head. "Ha, No. I value my life, thank you."

Phil just chuckled in response as a ghost of a smile flashed across Melinda's lips.

* * *

**Kitchen Area**

Jemma and Leo rushed towards their friend as soon as she entered the kitchen area, while the two senior agents walked in the direction of the cockpit.

**"Are you okay?"** they asked in unison.

Skye could feel the apprehension pouring from them that it almost knocked the wind out of her. She held her hands up in defeat. "Stop," she told them, feeling a little breathless. "Before either of you say anything … I am fine," she told them forcing a smile. "And I really don't wanna talk about it. I just need to grab a cup of coffee before I start my morning training. Okay?" she told them before walking past them.

Jemma and Leo shared a look before they turned their attention back onto their friend who was currently making two mugs of coffee. The duo walked back towards the breakfast bar and sat back down on their stools that they had been occupying only moments ago.

A moment later Grant entered the kitchenette, passing Jemma and Leo as he made his way towards his Rookie. "Morning guys," he greeted his team mates as he stopped beside Skye.

Skye was stirring her mug as she pushed his across towards him. She then turned her head to the side and the two shared a brief look before she turned away.

Grant picked up the steamy mug of black liquid and cradled it in his hands as his gaze remained on her. "How are you doing?" he asked, keeping up the pretence that this was the first he had seen her since last night.

Skye removed the stirrer and placed it in the sink. "I'm okay," she told him before picking up her own mug. "I have a date with a boxing bag if you need me," she told him, offering a smile.

"I'll be down soon," he supplied before he watched his Rookie walk away.

Jemma waited until her surrogate little sister was about to pass by her when she spoke. "Skye," she voiced, causing her to halt. "Just know that we're here for you," she expressed with genuineness.

Skye smiled at the older woman. "I know and I am grateful for that," she supplied before she continued on.

Grant watched his Rookie leave the area and disappeared out of sight. He waited until she was out of eyesight before he turned his attention towards the two younger agents as he made his way towards them.

"You two saw what happened last night between Skye and the Italian guard, right?" he addressed, standing across from them as he placed his mug on the breakfast bar.

The duo nodded their heads.

Grant took a seat on the stool as his hands wrapped around the mug. "Can you tell me in detail what happened? Walk me through it - step by step."

* * *

**Platform area - 08:01 am**

Grant was leaning against the rail, watching his Rookie beat the crap out of the boxing bag. He had been watching her for the last ten minutes after his talk with the Jemma and Leo. Grant was kicking himself that he wasn't there to protect her last night. _It was his job and he had sent her off alone. She had to kill someone to defend herself because he wasn't there to protect her. She was feeling like this because of him. This was on him._

Grant pushed himself from the rail and walked towards the top of the stairs and started descending them.

* * *

Skye was hitting the boxing bag with everything that she had as her mind kept going over last night like a bad dream on loop. Skye knew that she had made the right choice pulling that trigger. It was the reason that she was still alive, but that didn't stop the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that it would take time before she could put this behind her, or maybe not feel so horrible. But for now Skye wanted to feel numb, just for a little while.

"Skye," Grant's voice called from somewhere behind her, but she continued to punch harder even though her wrapped hands were starting to get sore - she couldn't stop hitting it.

Grant was getting really worried about his Rookie as he approached her. "Skye," he repeated her name. "Stop!" he ordered in a serious tone, crossing his arms.

Skye just kept punching, pushing herself to the limits feeling a surge of pain shoot through her with each hit.

Grant walked right behind his Rookie and grabbed her hands as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a bear hug as she tried to struggle out of his grip. He continued his hold on her as she kept to try and break free shouting. "Let me go." The plea in her voice cut through him, but he didn't let her go.

Skye struggled in her S.O's arms for a good two minutes before she gave in and a sob escaped her throat. The numb feeling had disappeared and was replaced with sorrow as moisture filled her eyes. She was doing her best to hold it in. She didn't want to break down again. She wanted to be strong.

Grant released his hold on her long enough to turn her around in his arms and pull her into a hug. _He didn't care if someone saw them. He just wanted to comfort her, be there for her since he was the reason that she was going through this._

Skye couldn't hold it in any longer. Another sob escaped her throat as tears poured from her eyes and her arms wrapped around Grant. Skye didn't know if it was from the exhaustion. She didn't think about the fact that someone could see them. She just wanted to let it all out.

Grant just held his Rookie as she cried into his chest. He rubbed a circle soothing motion across her back. "I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you," he told her, emotion think in his voice. "You shouldn't have been put in that position. This is my fault."

Skye let his words absorb in before she lifted her head from his chest and pulled back, looking at him gobsmacked. "What?" she sobbed, forcing the tears to stop. "Your fault?" she questioned with a sniffle in disbelief. "Are you friggin serious? Goddamnit, Grant."

Grant was taken aback with her use of his first name. "You only killed him because you had no other protection," he supplied. "If I had been there then you -"

Skye shook her head. "No," she answered, cutting him off. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this," she told him as more tears stung her eyes. She held them back. "We can't play the 'what if' game. Ward. I signed up for this the day I decided to become a SHIELD agent, just like you, Agent May and AC all did … a part of me knew that I would have to go to those extremes to protect myself one day," she admitted, emotion thick in her voice. "I just didn't think it would be this soon. I figure when the time come I would be more prepared to handle it. But I now realized that it's something you can never handle," she revealed as a few silent tears slipped down her cheeks. "It's something that you just have to live with."

Grant nodded his head._ He had killed before and knew that you never forget the lives you take, even if they are bad people. They stuck with you._ "I just hate seeing you hurting like this," he confessed as moisture filled his eyes. "I wish I could take away your pain."

Skye looked at him with empathy. She pulled his head down towards her and stood on her tippy toes as her lips crashed against his. She drew out a long slow kiss.

A few seconds passed before Grant realized what was happening and kissed her back, pulling her as close as possible as he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

**"Attention passengers of air SHIELD,"** Agent Barton's voiced poured through the planes comms system.

The couple pulled apart at the same time as their hearts raced, both trying to control their breathing - foreheads touching.

**"This is your pilot informing you that we will be landing at a secure SHIELD base in Virginia within ten minutes. So parks your buts in a seat and prepare for descent."**

Skye and Grant both started to laugh as Skye started to unwrap her hands.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the scene where Grant asks FitzSimmons about what happened when Skye killed that guy is because he wasn't there when it happened. He arrived after and knows that Skye would only kill as a last defence since she sees the good in everyone. He knows the situation must have been serious for her to take that step, then the nightmare and her saying 'I had no choice' worried him. He needed to know the facts because he blames himself for not being about to protect her.

I am sorry this chapter is so sad, probably why it took so long to write. I didn't wanna breeze over the fact that she killed someone. It's not an easy thing to get over, even if the person was bad and tried to kill you - you help but feel guilt or sorrow for taking their life, especially for someone with empathic traits.

**Anyway … thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25 - Count to Ten

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG, BUT WORK AND LIFE GOT IN THE WAY.**

Now … I refer to Melinda and Phil as Partner instead of Boyfriend or Girlfriend since I think it sound weird for anyone under thirty to be called that. I do the same thing with Clintasha.

I also know that some details of my discreption of 'the bus' may not be correct. I might have added a few things or gotten the layout wrong but we haven't seen a walk through of the plane so I am guessing a lot of it. I managed to find a blueprint of it online, but it's small and it's hard to tell the layout. Anyway, I am doing my best.

I would like to say a big 'thank you' to a FF friend - LisaMichelle25 who has been a massive help with all my marvel related questions since I'm pretty new to the world. She is also an amazing writer and if you're not reading any of her fic's - I recommand you should.

This chapter is heavy on the Philinda.

The song 'Ten' by Jewel inspired this chapter.

_"Words thrown so callously like weapons when we fight; But when they cut too deep, I wanna leave it all behind. That I've to count to ten, before I cross that line … One, I still wanna hate you; Two, three, I still wanna leave; Four, searching for that door; Five, then I look into your eyes; Six, take a deep breathe; Seven, take a step back; Eight, nine, I don't know why, we even started this fight … By the time I get to ten, I'm right back in your arms again."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

**Kitchen - 19:44 pm**

Melinda was in the kitchen making herself a cup of mint-choc camomile tea. She was waiting for the jug to boil when she walked towards the top cabinet above the sink and opened it, spotting the cookie jar on the top shelf where the monte carlo biscuits were. Melinda could hear Skye and Jemma's laughter coming from the open lounge area where her current team were all gathered and currently were watching 'Frozen'. She had been too, but left a few minutes ago claiming the excuse that she needed to use the bathroom and told them not to pause the movie. Melinda had use that excuse so she could have a couple of minutes without Phil hovering. She loved him, but he was starting to get on her nerves. Her two good friends had disappeared after dinner and headed in the direction of her bunk for some alone time.

Melinda reached her arm up to grab the cookie jaw.

"Melinda," Phil's voice came from behind her, causing her to jump. She spun around as Phil was walking towards her looking angry. "You're not suppose to be stretching," he told her, sternly. "Are you in any pain … let me go get your pi-"

"I'm fine!" she snapped as anger starting filling her. "I barely lifted my arm! I am not a damn invalid! Are you spying on me now? I cannot go ten seconds without you looking over my shoulder!"

Phil felt her words hit him _like_ daggers to the heart as he stopped a few feet from her. "I was coming to make you one of your special tea's," he told her in a soft tone. "I know it helps you relax," he voiced with sincerity. "Something is bothering you and I haven't said anything because I wanted to give you your space and I figured that you would tell me when you're ready."

Melinda instantly felt ashamed for thinking the worst of her partner. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised that he had noticed something different about her. He knew her just like she knew him. They had a connection. Melinda wanted to tell him what had been bothering her, but something was stopping her from becoming fully expose.

"Mel," Phil whispered as he enclosed the distance between them, leaving less than a foot of space. "Talk to me?" he pleaded, lifting a hand and placing it against her cheek. "I am right here. Please let me in?"

Melinda averted her gaze from his not being able to hold eye contact any longer without wanting to confess everything. Damn those baby blues. "I'm fi-"

"Fine?" he cut her off, annoyance lacing his tone. "I swear to god I am going to ban that damn word from being said!" he voiced a little louder than attended. "I know you and I know that you're not fine. I love you and if something is wrong, I need to know."

Melinda swallowed the lump in her throat at the raw emotion in his voice matched with those blue eyes - her kryptonite. He looked so damn vulnerable. She needed some space. She couldn't be around him a second longer. Melinda turned away and walked past him. She headed in the direction of the spiral staircase that led up to his bunk.

Phil was confused. One second Melinda was standing in front of him and the next she was walking away from him. _Damn she was quick, even injured._ He turned around just as she was nearing the stairs. "Where are you going?" he demanded, coming out a little harsher than expected.

"To have a bath!" she called over her shoulder. "And No - I don't need help up the stairs!" she answered as she reached the bottom of the spiral staircase and started making her way up it.

Phil stood there stunned. He wanted to go after her, but knew from past experience that a little space might be necessary.

* * *

**Open Lounge Area**

The four younger agents were all quiet, their eyes remained on the television screen - even though they had heard that fight. The television had cut out the quiet parts of the argument.

Skye was taking steady breaths as her heart drummed rapidly. She hadn't just heard that fight between the two older agents, but felt it too. It was an intense and passionate feeling.

Grant could hear Skye's heavy breathing and noticed her trying to steady it out of his peripheral vision. He automatically reached for his Rookie's hand that was resting on her leg and gave it a squeeze. Since the only light that lit the room was coming from the television, it was dark enough for him to offer comfort if no one was looking in their direction. They were sitting side by side, their sides fused together. Jemma was sitting on the other side of Skye and Leo beside Jemma.

"Are you okay?" he voiced in a barely audible whispered not wanting to draw attention towards them.

Skye turned her head to the side and absorbed in her S.O's chiseled profile as the light coming from the television washed over him. She felt the comfort in his touch as her heart finally returned to it's normal rhythmic beat. Skye didn't care if her two best friends were present, she rested her head on Grant's shoulder, lacing their fingers. "I just hate it when mom and dad fight," she supplied in a low tone as her eyes focused on the animated Disney movie that she had seen a few times since being released and pretty much knew word from word.

* * *

**Phil's Bunk - 21:33 pm - Private bathroom**

Melinda pulled one of Phil's white t-shirts over her head, it cut off just before her knees. She had enjoyed her long soak in Phil's bathtub. It was the only one on the bus since Phil had requested one to be in his private bathroom. She knew how much he liked to soak in the tub full of bubbles after a long hard day, in their rookie days she use to tease him about. But it was one of his quirks and things she loved about him. Melinda could still remember the many hours they spent in their old bathtub back in New York during her pregnancy. A sad smile touched her lips at the thought.

Melinda lifted Phil's shirt and looked down at the scar that had been left by her bullet wound. She lightly ran her fingers over it and felt nothing which she found a little strange. She hadn't taken any pain medication since leaving the hospital, not needing it. Even though Phil had been helping her up and down the stairs since returning to the plane, Melinda hadn't really been struggling. She only let Phil help her because she didn't want to worry him. Melinda knew that he would make Jemma check her out if she mentioned it to him.

Melinda knew that it was odd that she wasn't in as much pain as she should be or any pain - really. It had only been ten days since she had been shot. She knew that it took a lot longer than that to recover from a gunshot wound, the pain should be lasting weeks, even months - not days. Natasha had been shot in the leg and was still feeling twinges of pain if she put any pressure on it, plus was still on crutches. Melinda knew that she should get it checked out but a part of her was scared to what the results would be. Had the doctors at the SHIELD hospital done something to her, like they had with Phil?

Letting out a deep sigh, Melinda dropped the shirt and pulled her hair out from the messy bun that it had been in during her bath. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked towards the door.

* * *

Phil was sitting up against the headboard of his bed, a pillow propped behind his back as he read through a report while the television played some movie in the background. He hadn't really been paying attention to it, just had it on for noise since he couldn't stand the quiet. He had come up to his bunk around fifteen minutes after Melinda, giving her enough time to be in the bathroom. He wanted to give her her space, but also needed to be near her at the same time.

"Hey," Melinda greeted her partner as she stopped in the doorway of his bunk, leaning against the frame with folded arms. She drank in the sight of Phil dressed in one of his signature suits minus the jacket, tie and shoes. It was just the white button down shirt and grey suit pants with multi coloured striped socks. A ghost of a smile slipped across her lips at the sight of his socks. Phil Coulson was known for his suit, but rare few knew about the socks - another quirk.

Phil lifted his eyes from the report and fixed his attention onto the beauty standing in his doorway. A smile instantly found his lips at the sight of her in one of his shirts. It looked good on her and showed off her long legs. "Hey," he answered back, after a moment. "How was your bath?"

Melinda released a heavy sigh as she bit down on her lower lip. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you," she apologized as she walked into the bunk. "I know you're worried about me," she said, sitting on the end of his bed. "But for such a long time after we - I ended things," she corrected herself. "I got use to being on my own and not having anyone to worry about me. I built walls and kept my distance, not wanting to let anyone else in. You then came back into my life, then Clint and Nat slowly seeped their way in through the cracks. You and I were even finding our way back to one another after we started working together again and then the events of Bahrain happened and I built my walls higher," she confessed, raw emotion in her voice. "I pushed you away again."

Phil put the report down and made his way down his bed until he was sitting beside her, his feet touching the floor. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers, giving it a squeeze as his attention remained fixed on her. "Mel …"

Melinda felt wave of emotion wash over her. "What I am trying to say is … I don't wanna push you away anymore," she admitted as her tears stung her eyes, but she held them back. "My biggest regret was letting you go not just once but twice," she divulged, swallowing the lump in her throat. "And I hurt you … I didn't mean or want to, but it happened anyway. You were my everything for years and I just walked away. I left you behind and I think I left a part of me behind too. I still don't know how you can forgive me after all this time?"

Phil was astounded at his partner's words. Melinda rarely opened up. Phil could see the vulnerability in her eyes and he knew one way to prove to her how much she meant to him. He lifted his other hand and placing it against her cheek as his lips crashed against her's and ignited a slow tender kiss.

* * *

A few minutes later when air became a necessity, the couple pulled apart - both panting heavily with locked gazes and their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you, Melinda," Phil whispered after a moment before he pulled back. "That will never change. No matter how much times passes, no matter what we're put through. I will always love you, even if the path isn't always smooth. Love isn't meant to be easy. It's complicated and messy, but full of passion and moments of bliss and heartache. But I think we've been through our share of heartache and only deserve the bliss now."

Melinda nodded her head in agreement. God, he had a way with words. "You know I love you, right?"

Phil nodded his head. He was starting to grow concern. "Mel? Is everything okay? You'd tell me if something was seriously wrong, right?"

Melinda could hear the apprehension in his voice and it tore at her. "Of course," she answered, averting her eyes and hating herself for lying to him. "I'm tired, I'm gonna turn in."

Phil couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that kept telling him that she was still holding something back, but he knew not to push. "Okay … I'm gonna grab a shower. I won't be long," he promised her, brushing a kiss across her cheek before standing up and walked towards the door.

"Phil," Melinda called after him, not wanting to keep it from him any longer. "There is something I need to tell you," she revealed, emotion thick in her voice.

Phil stopped just outside of his bunk and turned around.

* * *

**Skye's Bunk - 22:01 p.m**

Skye was close to drifting off when she heard her bunk door slide open and close once again. Ten seconds later she felt her bed dip behind her a little and then a pair of strong arms wrap around her, followed by a set of lips kissing the side of her neck as his body pressed against her's in the spooning position.

Skye bit down on her lower lip as a smile stole her lips. "I didn't think you were coming," she teased.

"And spend a night without you in my arms, Rook?" Grant commented back in a throaty whisper. "That would be pure torture," he answered, a smile evident in his voice. "I would have been here sooner if I didn't run into Fitz heading to his room when I was coming here. I had to make a detour to the kitchen and -"

"Ward," she voiced as she turned in his arms until she was facing him, their bodies pressed together as Skye laced her arms around his neck. "Just shut up and kiss me," she ordered before her lips collided with his.

* * *

**Lab**

Jemma was nervously waiting down in the lab for the two senior agents to make their appearance. Five minutes ago she had received a text message from the team leader informing her to meet him and Melinda down in the lab - alone. Jemma had been getting ready to turn in for the night when she had received the message. She had no clue to what they would want to discuss with just her.

"Simmons," Phil greeted the young british woman as he entered the lab with Melinda by his side. She had changed into her sweats from his shirt. He was still trying to wrap his head around with what she had told him, but knew that she needed to be checked out. If that hospital had done something to her, he wanted to know what!

"Evening Sir," she greeted with apprehension. "Agent May," she added, looking at the older female agent.

Phil could see that Jemma was a little nervous to why she had been called down here. She was fidgeting with her hands and her gaze kept flickering from him to Melinda and back again. "I bet you're wondering why I asked you to meet us down here at this hour," he voiced, stopping a few metres from the biochemist. Melinda glued to his side.

Jemma nodded her head.

"What I am about to ask you to do can not leave this lab," he told her in a serious tone. "Is that understood?"

Jemma's eyes widened, but nodded her head.

Phil knew that he could trust the younger woman. She was becoming like a second daughter to him. "I need you to examine Melinda," he requested. "The full works," he expressed. "But you cannot log any of the results into the SHIELD database," he told her. "You cannot reveal to anyone what you find."

Jemma was confused as she turned her eyes onto the older woman. What was so secretive about that? She knew something was wrong. What was she going to find. "Yes Sir," she simply answered before turning her eyes onto the older woman. "May I ask why doing a full physical on Agent May?"

"I can't feel any pain," Melinda confessed. She knew the biochemist was going to find out as soon as she started running test, so there was no use in keeping it a secret.

Jemma stood there baffled. _What?_ "Excuse me," she voiced. "What do you mean by that you cannot feel any pain? You were prescribed some very strong -"

"I haven't been taking them," Melinda revealed. "I haven't needed to. Not long after I was released from the hospital and the morphine was completely out of my system, I felt fine." She admitted.

Jemma was floored_. What did this mean?_ "Okay … I'll run some test and see what all this means."

* * *

**May's Bunk - 22:22 p.m**

Natasha slowly woke from her slumber with a content feeling. She could feel her partner's strong arms holding her close, his front pressed against her back in the spooning position. She turned her head, absorbing in the slumbering sight of her partner and best friend. He looked so relaxed and young when he slept, Natasha couldn't help but notice. Sometimes she thought that she didn't deserve someone like Clint in her life. He was such a good guy, but Natasha also couldn't imagine her life without him in it. The day she met him, he saved her life - in more ways then one.

Natasha still felt a little tired and knew it was because of the pain pill that Clint had made her take after dinner a few hours ago since she had been feeling a little sore, they had then retired back to Melinda's bunk and engaged in a passionate lovemaking session being careful not to bump her wounded leg. They had then fallen asleep.

Natasha careful lifted up Clint's arm and glanced at the time on his watch, just being able to read the time in the darkly lit room. It was almost ten thirty at night. She had been asleep for two hours. Natasha didn't want to move from her partner's arms. She loved the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. She let out a content sigh as her eyes drifted closed again.

* * *

**Lab - 22:44 p.m**

Jemma was staring at the wounded agents xray with absolute astoundment. She was baffled to what she was seeing. _How was it even possible?_ Jemma was comparing Melinda May's scans from the ones she had taken from 10 days ago after she had been shot and the biochemist couldn't believe the difference between the two scans. It was absolutely incredible and unbelievable. Jemma chewed on her bottom lip as she studied the scans.

"Simmons?" Phil voiced as he noticed the surprised expressed that she was currently displaying. "What's wrong? What do you see?" he asked as apprehension filled his voice. He and Melinda were currently seated in front of the two scientist desk as they waited for the results. They had pushed their chairs together, sitting side by side.

Jemma tore her eyes from the two sets of x-rays and turned around. "Nothing," she answered, honestly. "There is nothing wrong with Agent May, the opposite actually. It should be several more weeks before we see this kind of healing. It's absolutely amazing," she expressed. "Her injuries are almost fully healed. I honestly don't know how it's possible, but it would explain why Agent May isn't feeling any pain. By the looks of her x-ray, in another day or two she will be fully healed on the inside."

Silence fell over the lab as Phil and Melinda shared a serious look._ What did this mean? How was this possible?_

A beeping sound came from a machine a few metres from where Jemma was standing. It was coming from the machine that was currently analysing Melinda May's blood sample. Jemma made her way towards said machine that was sitting among a few others. She stopped in front of it and began pressing a few buttons, causing the beeping to stop as a piece of paper exited the machine with the results.

Jemma retrieved the piece of paper from the machine and her eyes absorbed in the results, confusion washing over her.

"What does it say?" Phil requested, anticipation lacing his tone. Melinda reached for her partner's hand and gave it a squeeze, lacing their fingers.

Jemma tore her eyes from the results and fixed them on the two senior agents that were sitting side by side and holding hands. _Um, okay._ "Everything is normal," she answered, astonished. "Nothing has showed up in your system and your blood cell count is within the normal range for someone of your age and health," she expressed. "There is nothing wrong with you, Agent May. I can't explain it, but I will continue to run test until I find an answered for this 'advanced healing' that has occurred. I'll contact your doctor and request a copy of your medical file to be sent over so I can -"

"Won't that cause suspicion?" Melinda cut in, her tone deadpanned.

Jemma shook her head. "No … I will inform him that since I am currently monitoring your recovery that I just need a copy for my files so I can keep track of the progress of your recovery. It shouldn't be a problem, unless -"

"They did something to her and want to hide it," Phil realized as he turned his eyes onto his partner. They had bought him back from the dead some how, maybe they gave Melinda some shot to quicken her recovery as a test patient. She was one of SHIELD's best agents and Nick Fury did visit the medical facility twice.

Jemma nodded her head. "But, I don't think SHIELD has that kind of medicine available to them, nothing has been listed in the database to my current knowledge." She expressed as she looked back down at the results in her hand.

Melinda and Phil shared a look. _They knew that SHIELD did in fact have the resources for something like this. Phil being living proof._ The couple stood to their feet after a moment, hands still fused.

"I think we should all turn in," Phil announced. "There isn't anything else we can do tonight, but thank you for doing this even though we still don't have the answers we're looking for. And Simmons," he voiced, giving her a serious look.

Jemma gave a nod of the head. "Mum's the word," she answered with a tight smile.

Phil smiled back before walking off with Melinda. The two didn't care if the biochemist saw their intimate touch, they knew that she wouldn't say anything.

Jemma watched as the two older agents exited her lab together and headed up the spiral staircase. _I knew they were together,_ she squealed on the inside. She was pleased that the older couple finally stopped fighting their attraction for one another, they both deserved to be happy. Jemma let out a sigh as she started to gather up everything on the test that she had ran on Melinda May. She knew that she would have to hide all evidence of being here so Leo didn't ask questions. Jemma didn't like keeping things from her best friend, but she didn't have a choice - an order is an order.

* * *

**Skye's Bunk**

Grant was laying on his back with his beautiful Rookie in his arms as he held her close since the beds in the bunk were so damn small. Two people just fit on the bed. The bonus to having a small bed was having the excuse to holding Skye so close to him. Her head was currently resting on shoulder blade as she was half lying on him, their legs intertwined with the sheet. Grant was running his fingers across her back in a soothing motion.

Grant felt pretty great and didn't want to ruin the moment with any serious talk, but his inner voice wouldn't shut up until he asked her. "Skye," her name slipped from his lips with natural ease.

Skye felt amazing as she laid in his S.O's arms. She had one arm snaked under her pillow behind his head and her other one was slung over his chest. "Mmmm," she mumbled back a response with closed eyes. She was exhausted.

Grant knew that she would pass out soon. He knew that was her sleepy response, which he couldn't blame her. Their lovemaking session had worn him out too. "How are you feeling?" he asked with sincerity.

Skye's eyes remained closed as she grinned. "Fan-friggin-tastic," she answered, satisfied. "If you're looking for a performance review then I think you will be pretty satisfied when I hand in my report card," she teased, humour lacing her tone.

Grant felt a smile steal as a chuckle escaped his lips. "No, Rook, I wasn't talking about that … I meant how are you feeling emotionally with everything?" he voiced in the same sincere tone.

Her eyes slowly open as she registered his question. She knew he was talking about her breakdown this morning in the cargo bay and her quiet behaviour all day. "I'm okay," she admitted as she lifted her head and locked eyes with him. "I know it's gonna take some time until I can move past everything, but I know I'm not alone."

Grant was hypnotized by those beautiful doe eyes. "No, you're not. You'll always have me," he promised.

* * *

**A/N:** So … thoughts? I am hoping to get the next chapter up a lot sooner, it's already plotted out with the next several. Some life changing things are about to happen *grins nervously*


	26. Chapter 26 - It's all coming back

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

To the **guest** who asked if I aim to pair FitzSimmons, of course I do. But they are a slow slow burn because they're both stubborn, I've been slowly building it - I thought that was evident. I promise there's gonna be more FitzSimmons in this fic.

One of the** guest** also gets a cookie for guessing in the right direction and the other **guess** that wants more Skyeward sex scenes … we'll see.

So I dedicate this chapter to the** #Philinda** group on twitter and tumblr. You guys are awesome … but you know that.

**This chapter contains adult content'**

* * *

The title of this chapter is from the song 'It's all coming back to me now' by Celine Dion because every time I hear it. I hear Philinda.

_"If I kiss you like this and if you whisper like that. It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me. If you want me like this and if you need me like that. It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me, I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me nnooowwww."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

**1st March 2014**

**Phil's Bunk - Middnight**

Moonlight filled the room from the small window as Melinda laid in her partner's arms in his bed as she went over the scene from down in the lab again in her mind. Melinda had changed back into Phil's shirt not long after entering the room. She liked the feeling of it against her skin, plus the bonus fact that it smelt like him brought some comfort.

Phil was holding Melinda close in the spooning position as his mind tried to process the information that had been delivered to them not more than ten minutes ago_. How could SHIELD do something like this without her consent? He knew that they had experimented on him without his consent, but he was dead so that was fair game. Phil was livid at the Director knowing that this has his name written all over it._

"I promise you that I will find out what is going on, Mel," Phil voiced as he held her tighter, knowing that it wouldn't cause her any pain now. "Everything is gonna be okay."

Melinda was pulled from her ocean of thoughts at the sound of his voice and let Phil's words wash over her as a smile found her lips. _He could always make her feel safe and loved, but right now she just wanted him_. _She wanted his touch and to feel alive again. _"I know a way that we can forget about everything for a little while," Melinda supplied in a suggestive tone as she turned her head around.

Phil locked his gaze with her's, their faces inches apart as surprise washed over him. "You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting … are you?" he asked a little in awe.

Melinda gave him a sultry look. "I am," she answered, straight out as she turned in his arms so she was facing him and looped her arms around his neck. "You heard Simmons, I am almost fully recovered which means I can participate in _strenuous activity_. I know it's been twelve years since we've been _intimate_, but I want you - unless you don't want to for some other reason?" she asked, hurt lacing her tone.

Phil couldn't believe that she would think that. "Are you kidding? Of course I wanna make love with you again," he supplied, honestly. "But are you sure?" he questioned. "It's been a pretty emotional night and I don't wanna rush y-"

"Phillip," she voiced, cutting him off. "Have I ever done anything that I've never wanted to do?" she challenged as a smirked splashed across her lips.

Phil found a smile stealing his lips at her feistiness. "No," he answered, before capturing her lips with his own.

After a long minute of intense kissing the couple pulled apart for a brief moment to sit up in the bed, both panting heavily as their gazed remained locked on one another. Melinda reached for Phil's buttoned down shirt and began quickly undoing it. Eight seconds later the shirt was tossed aside landing someone on the ground as Melinda reached for his belt, quickly undoing and pulling it out. She tossed it aside, his pants followed ten seconds later.

Melinda fixed her desire-filled eyes onto her lifetime partner. She drank in the sight of him in just his black cotton boxer briefs that hugged his hard erection like a second skin. He was still in good shape for someone his age. Her eyes run slowly down him, briefly stopping at his large scar. Melinda then reached out her hand and touched it, her fingers lightly running along the jagged edges.

Phil closed his eyes as he absorbed in her touch. He knew that his scar would be with him for a long time to come, maybe forever and the fact that she wasn't disgusted by it meant everything to him.

Melinda removed her fingers from the wound and lifted her gaze to her partner, acknowledging his closed eyes. There was enough moonlight in the room to make at his profile. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the mattress, his head hitting the pillow. Melinda than straddled her partner and placed her hands over his behind his head, lacing their fingers as she dipped her head - her lip's collided with his. The kiss started of slow and tender, but grew more heated with each passing second.

Phil loved the take charge side of Melinda. She had always been the possessive one in the bedroom which was an incredible turn on. Phil was kissing Melinda back with as much passion and hunger that she threw at him. He felt her lips part as a moan escaped them as his tongue slid inside and began slow dancing with her's as the passion between them intensified.

Melinda tore her lips from his a couple of minutes later when air became a necessity, her eyes instantly clashing with his as they both panted heavily with racing hearts. Melinda released his hands as she sat back up, still straddling him. She lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, remaining her black panties feeling completely expose.

Phil drank in the beautiful sight of Melinda as his hands rested on her hips. "You are so god damn beautiful," he told her with raw emotion, running his hands up her side and across her back.

Melinda felt her heart pick up speed at his words. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned back down and brushed a brief kissed against his lips before she moved her lips to his neck and started trailing kissing along it. Melinda kissed her way down to his chest until she reached the scar. She lifted her lips and looked at it for a few seconds before she kissed him.

Phil felt her lips brush against his scar and he had never felt more loved than he did in this moment. He knew that her kissing his wound was her way of telling him that she loved every inch of him.

Melinda continued to kiss down her partner until he reached the top of his boxer briefs that hid his swollen erection. She didn't want to wait any longer for him to be inside her, to feel his intimate touch once again. Melinda freed him of his boxer briefs and bit down on her bottom lip. Phil had always been well equipped.

Phil sat up and enclosed the spaced between them, his hands resting on her hips as he turned her around and gently laid her down - her head hitting his pillow as her dark hair splashed across it. Phil now straddled her as he dipped his head, his lips finding the sensitive spot on her neck and sucked on it. She arched her neck, allowing his lips more access to her skin.

Melinda was biting down on bottom lip as she felt his hands covered her breast while he sucked on her neck.

Phil began to trail kisses down her neck and across her breast as his hands moved down her body. He spent a moment sucking on each breast before continuing his trail kissing across her scar and down her flat stomach until he reached just above her panties. Phil slowly dragged her panties down her legs and flung them off the bed. He then dipped his fingers into her hot pulsing core, his eyes watching her as a gasp escaped her lips and she arched her back. Phil slowly began thrusting.

Melinda felt a throbbing pleasure wash over her as she felt Phil's fingers thrust inside her. She could feel an orgasm building up as she continued to pant with a racing heart. She threaded her fingers through her hair as a wave of pleasure washed over her. "Phillip," she moaned.

Phil withdrew his fingers from inside her after a moment and crawled back up the bed, straddling above her. His lips found her onces again as as he drew out a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

Melinda's arms snaked around his neck as her legs wrapped around him and with one swift move she flipped him, so now she was on top - straddling him.

Phil tore his lips from her's as he looked up at her. "Always in control," he grinned as a chuckle slipped from his lips.

Melinda couldn't help but softly chuckle back at that comment before her lips captured his once again for a fiery kiss. Every part of her ached for Phil to be inside, his erection nudging against her pulsing core begging for entrance. Melinda break the kiss as she lowered herself on top of him, knowing that protection wasn't necessary.

Phil moved with her, slowly pushing his shaft into her core, in taking a sharp breath.

Neither moves at first, both too absorbed in the simple pleasure of being so close to the other. Melinda took a moment to adjust to the feel of his body, allowing gravity to pull her deeper as she relaxes a bit with each breath. Her forehead leans against his, and their eyes flutter shut as she adjusts to his weight inside her and begins to move slowly with him.

As their tempo increases, finding a steady rhythm of thrusts that sent shock waves of pleasure throughout both of their bodies. The couple opened their eyes and found one another's lips again as they ignited another kiss while they continued to make love.

Several minutes later an orgasm rippling through her as she finally came, Melinda's entire body tensed at once before an intense release and high that she had never experienced in her life. Phil came right after she did. Melinda collapsed on top of him, not wanting to shift from inside him as her heart continued to race against his and she caught her breath.

A moment later she leaned up and kissed him deeply for a long minute. Melinda then finally rolled off him, into his waiting arms as he pulled her close. Her head resting on his chest, as she listened to his beating heart.

* * *

**Cockpit - 04:41 am**

Skye was curled in the cockpit co-pilot seat with her purple throw blanket looking out to the early morning sky and had been for the last hour after one of her nightmares. A little over an hour ago, her S.O had woken her once against from a nightmare and comforted her. SKye had waited until Grant had drifted back off to sleep before sneaking out of her bunk and coming here, knowing that she wouldn't get back to sleep - even with Grant by her side.

Skye sensed him before entered the cockpit. "Morning Clint," she greeted, not bothering to turn around.

Clint almost jumped when he heard the young female voice coming from the co-pilot's seat. He could just see someone in it, well the back of her head. "Kid," he acknowledged as he made his way towards her. "You know that's spooky, right? It's like you have eyes in the back of your head. Milly does it all the time," he commented.

Skye didn't shift her attention from dead ahead, but a smile slid across her lips. She didn't mind being compared to her role model. "Did you need me to leave?"

Clint slid into the pilot's chair but didn't take it off auto pilot. He just looked out into the early morning sky. "No," he answered. Clint knew a little about the girl, just things that Phil had told him. _He knew that she was an orphan and use to butt heads with SHIELD before joining them, even butted a few heads while on the team - but apparently she was a part of the SHIELD family now._ "What's got you up so early?"

Skye was trying to get a read on the male avenger, but he kept his emotions pretty guarded - just like his partner and the older agents of the team. "Couldn't sleep," she simply answered, she didn't like talking about her nightmares. "I come here when that happens. It's relaxes me," she revealed.

Clint knew that 'couldn't sleep' was often a code word for 'nightmares' and since it wasn't even forty-eight hours since her first kill, he could figure what they were about. Clint knew that it was best to talk these things out, not kept them bottled inside until you explode and he knew that she had a whole team of friends to do that with - but sometimes it helped to talk to a stranger. "You know," he spoke up. "Our job is not easy, we sometimes have to do unthinkable things to protect others or ourselves. But that doesn't make us bad people," he supplied, turning his attention onto the young woman. "I know you've probably heard this a thousand times since it happened, but you did the right thing. Nat told me what happened, you didn't have any other choice."

Skye let his words absorbed in. She had heard the same thing from every other member of this team since it happened. She knew they were right and knew it would take time, but it didn't mean that she would forget it or move pass it any time soon. "Is it true that you grew up as a carny?" she asked, changing the subject.

Clint let out a sigh, turning his attention dead ahead. "For some time before SHIELD, yeah I was. I was just a kid and wasn't a fan of foster homes, so me and my brother took off and joined 'The Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders'. I was trained how to use a sword as well as how to throw knives by the carnival's swordsman and later became known as 'The World's Greatest Marksman/Swordsman'. I was trained in archery at the carnival by the main archer too. I worked for a few carnival's including Coney Island."

"You have a brother?" she asked with interest now looking in the direction of the older man

Clint expression stilled. "Had, yeah," he answered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Skye could tell that the older man didn't want to talk about. "Oh," she supplied. "Foster care wasn't my thing either. I lived on the streets for a bit before I joined 'The Rising Tide' and that's how I got on SHIELD's radar. Well, I more like lead them to me for my own personal gain," she revealed, averting her eyes. "Little did I know it wasn't the first time we crossed paths. 'The Rising Tide' taught me to hate SHIELD, that they were the enemy … but if it wasn't for SHIELD - I mightn't be here today. I learn't that you cannot judge an organization by their secrets," she supplied, raw emotion in her voice. "Because you could be the one that they're protecting."

Clint raised a curious eyebrow as he turned his head to the side, looking in the brunette's direction. _And what did she mean by that? Who was this kid and what did she mean to SHIELD?_ Clint knew that he would have to have another talk with his big brother later today. He turned his attention dead ahead.

* * *

A comfortable silence fell over the two for a several minutes.

"So," Skye spoke up. "How long have you and 'The Black Widow' been shaking up for?" she questioned, turning her eyes onto the older man. She had sensed the attraction between them the moment they were together, plus they didn't hide the fact that they were couple but weren't in your face about it - either.

Clint expression remained blank as he turned his head to the side. "I'll answer that if you tell me why you're hiding your thing with GI Joe Jr from your team?" he replied as a smirk slipped across his lips.

Skye's eyes widened as surprise washed over her. _Damn, she thought that they had been hiding it well. Who else knows?_ "That's classified," she supplied, clearing her throat. "Well, it's time for Ta-Chi," she announced, hopping up from the chair with her blanket "Gotta go," she added as she disappeared from the cockpit.

Clint released a chuckle.

* * *

**Phil's Bunk**

Phil was watching the love of his life sleeping naked in his arms, a sheet just covering them. He couldn't wipe the grin from his face as images of last night flashed through his mind. They had managed to drift off around two am after making love three times. They had definitely been catching up for lost time. It was Phil's internal alarm clock that had woken him up around twenty minutes ago. He knew that he would have to get up soon otherwise the younger team members would start suspecting something. He really didn't care if they knew, but Melinda needed more time before they revealed 'them' to the team.

Phil dropped his eyes down to the sleeping beauty as he turned his body to face her's. Her closed eyes were where he placed his first two kisses, soft and light. They fluttered a little but Melinda was still out of it. When he kissed the corner of her lips, she started to move a little bit more. And just as Melinda came to, he pressed his lips gently against hers, smiling when she responded a split second later.

Melinda now fully awake. She wrapped her legs around her partner as she looped her arms around his neck and flipped them so that Phil was flat on his back with her on top, straddling him. She was staring down at him with a smile. "Morning," she greeted as she dragged out one last long kiss before pulling away from him.

Phil could feel his heart drumming rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. "Now, isn't that a nice way to wake up in the morning?"

Melinda climbed over him to get out of bed. "Sure as hell beats an alarm clock," she replied, heading out off the bunk and towards his bathroom. "You coming?" she threw over her shoulder.

Phil hurried out of the bed and followed her, not needing to be told twice.

* * *

**Kitchen Area - 07:11 am**

Jemma was sitting at the breakfast bar, stirring her tea, lost in thought. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night as her mind went over the test results on the older agent. She had made a call to the SHIELD medical facility that Melinda May had been treated at and was just waiting to hear back from her doctor. He hadn't been in when she called and hour ago.

"Morning Jemma," Skye greeted her surrogate big sister as she entered the kitchen in search of her morning coffee, needing the energy after her morning training session with her S.O. She stopped in front of the coffee maker and reached up into the cabinet above it, pulling down two mugs. Skye spun around and turned her eyes onto the biochemist who hadn't responded back. "Jemma?" Skye repeated. "What's wrong?"

Jemma was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her friend's concerned tone. She turned her attention towards the youngest member of the team and forced a smile. "What? Absolutely nothing," she answered a little too quickly. "How are you doing?" she asked, changing the subject.

Skye wasn't buying that. "You know that you suck at lying, right?" she answered back, leaning against the bench and folding her arms. "Something's on your mind," she acknowledged as she tried to sense what her friend was feeling. Her emotions seemed to be jumbled. "What are you worried about?"

Jemma knew that Skye was using her ability to try and get a read on her emotions. "Stop trying to read me!" she snapped, coming out harsher than attended. Guilt instantly washed over her. "I'm sorry," she apologised, biting down on her bottom lip. "It's classified," she revealed. "And I am not saying that because I don't want to tell you, I am saying that because it is. I'm sorry," she apologized once again.

Skye sensed that her friend was telling her the truth. "Okay," she accepted it, knowing that this job came with secrets. "But I here if you need to talk," she promised, turning back around and making the coffees.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Skye and Grant were sitting side by side in the mini booth section of the common area just off from the kitchen where meals were often consumed - having breakfast and casually chatting. Jemma had left in a hurry around ten minutes ago when she received a phone call. Grant quickly moved a a rule length from his Rookie when he heard the two older agents coming in their direction.

Melinda and Phil entered the kitchen area side by side, the back of their hands brushing. Phil then directed Melinda to the breakfast bar and ordered her to 'sit put' while he went to make them breakfast. Melinda wasn't amused but knew that they had to keep up the act that she was still wounded until they knew more about her recovery. Melinda turned around on her stool, letting her eyes settled onto the two younger team members.

"Morning guys," Skye greeted the two older agents as a smile spread across her lips. A strong feeling of intense passion poured from them and hit her. Skye knew that feeling, she felt it come from Grant all the time.

"Skye," Grant voiced in a warning tone. "Italian," he simply answered.

Skye turned her head to the side. "I thought I had to only do that when I was with you," she answered. "And what if I am talking to someone and they don't know Italian?"

Grant just gave her a serious look.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Gualunque," she replied back in Italian._ 'Whatever.'_

"Why is she speaking in Italian only?" Phil's voice came from the kitchen area as he finished making two coffees.

Grant turned his eyes onto his boss. "It's the best way for her to learn the language quicker," he answered, deadpanned. _Plus she sounds hot speaking it_. "If you could speak back in Italian … that would be great."

"Non è un problema," Melinda voiced, emotionless. '_Not a problem.'_

"Skye," Phil voiced as he handed Melinda her coffee, their fingers brushing as they shared a look. "Quanto legno può un mandrino marmotta se un castoro potesse sgranocchiare legno?" he spoke in perfect italian while keeping a straight face as he winked at Melinda. _'How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?_'.

Skye raised a confused eyebrow as her S.O chuckled. She couldn't see Melinda's reaction since her back was turned to her but could have sworn she heard a snicker. Phil was just grinning as he took a sip from his coffee. "Okay, what was the joke?" she asked, wishing she had her translator app open.

"Um Sir," Jemma supplied as she entered the common room and made her way towards the kitchen area. "Can I have a private word with you and Agent May when you're free?" she requested, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

Phil looked at the young british woman, concern filling him. He then turned his eyes onto Melinda and they shared a look. He turned his attention back on Jemma. "We'll meet you in my office in five," he told her.

Jemma nodded her head and walked away.

* * *

**Phil's Office**

Jemma entered the office just behind the two senior agents. Phil walked towards his desk, rounding it and taking a seat as Melinda stopped opposite it and perched on the corner - facing the younger woman.

Jemma stopped a few feet before the desk as apprehension built in her. She felt like such a disappointment. She hated giving bad news.

"Okay Simmons," Phil voiced, leaning back in his chair. "What have you found?"

"Nothing," she answered, chewing on her lower lip as she played with her fingers as she looked at the two older agents. "I just got off the phone with Doctor White about Agent May's medical file and he informed me that it was above my clearance. I will continue to find a solution for Agent May's predicament, but I have to wait until Fitz isn't around before I run more test."

Phil and Melinda shared a worried look before turning their attention back onto the biochemist.

"Thanks Jemma," Phil voiced. "I'll put a request in for the file … you're dismissed," he told her with a soft smile.

Jemma took a step forward and pulled a piece of paper from her jeans pocket. "Here's the number for the facility," she voiced, handing it to the female agent before she turned and walked away.

Melinda waited until the door closed behind the biochemist before she turned her attention onto her partner, hopping off his desk and rounded it. "Something doesn't feel right about this, Philip," she supplied, handing him the slip of paper.

Phil picked up his cell off his desk and dialled the number. His eyes locked with her's as he waited for the call to connect.

* * *

**Open Lounge Area - 08:03am**

The hacktivist and her S.O had moved to the couch and were just chillaxin while they spoke to one another in Italian, well more like flirted. The rest of the team were spread throughout the bus doing their own little things. Skye was curious to what was going on with the two senior agents and Jemma but knew that it was private. She had sensed a lot of anxiety between the three of them early. She hoped nothing was wrong with Melinda.

"Così Clint sa di noi, sto indovinando Natasha fa troppo dal momento che quei due sono … chiudi," she revealed, reading the translation off her phone. _'So Clint knows about us, I am guessing Natasha does too since those two are ... close.'_

Grant's eyes widened. "Cosa? Come?" he questioned as panic filled his tone. _'What? How?'_

Skye typed text into her translator.

**"Skye,"** the team leaders voice poured through the comms system. **"Can you report to my office - ASAP."**

Skye stopped typing and turned her eyes onto her S.O. The two shared a look of concern at the sound of their bosses voice. He had sounded serious but strained.

"Non pensi che sa, vero?" Grant asked, apprehension lacing his tone. _'You don't think he knows, do you?'_

Skye shrugged her shoulders as she stood to her feet and rounding couch. She headed for the stairs.

* * *

**Phil's Office**

"Che succede, AC?" Skye asked as she entered the office to find only her boss in here, but could sense Melinda near by. She noticed her bosses bunk door open, but couldn't see in it. _'What's up, AC.'_

"Close and lock the door," he ordered in her serious tone. "We're gonna need you to speak English for this," he supplied as Skye closed and locked the door.

Skye was now worried and she wasn't the only one. She could feel it coming from her boss and from the direction of his bunk where the female agent must be. _What the hell was going on?_ "AC?" she voiced. "What's wrong?"

Phil released a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He knew that he couldn't hide what he was feeling from the empath. "Remember a few months ago how I told you that one day I might need to trust you with a secret?"

Skye hesitantly nodded.

"Well, that day has come," he revealed.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, Dun, Dun *chuckles* Sorry, I had to leave there. We'll I wanted to. Now I put the Italian translations in Italics, I hope it wasn't too confusing.

**Thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27 - We got visitors

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**Captain America 2 was awesome … everyone must watch it, especially before next week's ep. That is all I am saying, plus stick around till the screen goes black.**

So one of the guest picked up on 'protection not being necessary', all will be revealed in later chapters.

Also, I use google translate for the Italian, sorry if it's not completely correct.

I re-wrote this chapter a few times which is why it took so long. I still cannot believe we're 27 chapters in this fic. I would say that we're at the halfway point. This I think is a filler chapter, the next one will be a lot happier - I hope.

* * *

**_Previously on 'All of Me'_**

**_Phil's Office_**

_"Che succede, AC?" Skye asked as she entered the office to find only her boss in here, but could sense Melinda near by. She noticed her bosses bunk door open, but couldn't see in it. 'What's up, AC.'_

_"Close and lock the door," he ordered in her serious tone. "We're gonna need you to speak English for this," he supplied as Skye closed and locked the door._

_Skye was now worried and she wasn't the only one. She could feel it coming from her boss and from the direction of his bunk where the female agent must be. What the hell was going on? "AC?" she voiced. "What's wrong?"_

_Phil released a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He knew that he couldn't hide what he was feeling from the empath. "Remember a few months ago how I told you that one day I might need to trust you with a secret?"_

_Skye hesitantly nodded._

_"Well, that day has come," he revealed._

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

"Stop, rewind, slow down and repeat?" Skye voiced as a hundred different question filled her mind. "How is what you're saying even possible?"

Phil knew that what he was saying sounded unbelievable and if someone had tried to tell him the same thing over a year ago - he would call them crazy and gave them a white jacket and padded cell, but Phil knew that there were advances in medicine that wasn't made public yet - he was living proof of that.

"We don't know," Melinda expressed as she walked out of her partner's bunk and towards them.

Skye attention was on the older woman that was walking towards her. Skye had knew that it was odd that she hadn't been feeling any pain from the older woman these last few days, but she had figured it was because of the strong pain pills Melinda was meant to be on - not because of some miracle 'advanced healing'. "I'm not a doctor," she pointed out. "Simmons is, she would be the best to figured out all of this?" she supplied, baffled.

"And she is trying to, but without Melinda's medical file. She isn't sure where to start," Phil supplied. "Only you and Simmons know about Melinda's condition. I need it to remain that way until we know what the hell we're exactly dealing with."

Melinda stopped a few feet from Skye. "And that's why we need your help to find out how it's happening. Simmons tried getting a copy of my Medical report but was told that it was above her clearance, only Director Fury and Deputy Director Hill have access to it. We need to know why."

Skye attention flickered back and forth from the two senior agents. "Are you two asking me what I think you're asking me to do?" she inquired with determination. She would do anything for Melinda or Phil, they were the closest things she has had to parents in a really long time.

* * *

**Lab**

Leo was standing in front of the stainless steel table as he worked on his newest weapon. He and Jemma have plans to bring out a line of different weapons containing small amounts of dendrotoxin instead of lethal solutions. Leo prefered designing weapons that knocked people out instead of killing them - death is unnecessary when it can be avoided. He has always believed that. It was the reason that he and Jemma created the first night-night gun.

Jemma was sitting at her desk, her eyes fixed on the computer screen but her mind was elsewhere. She had spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying to figure out how Melinda May's healing progression was possible. _There was no scientific proof, but she had seen the scans with her own eyes and the older woman was almost healed._ Jemma hoped that the senior agents medical report gave an answer or indication of some new miracle drug that had recently been created but not patent yet. _What other explanation could there be?_

"You know, I think we might actually have the first line of prototypes ready for released by …" his words trailed off as he lifted his eyes from the weapon in front of him that he was tinkering with and fixed them on his best friend who was as still as a statue. Her eyes were focused on her computer screen, but Leo could tell that she was zoned out by her body language and the fact that her face held no emotion "Jem?" he voiced in a serious tone.

A moment passed with no response.

Leo was now concerned. He placed the mini screwdriver down and walked around the stainless steel table and towards the biochemist. "Jemma?" he asked in a louder tone, concern lacing it. Leo stopped beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch.

Jemma was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What?" she asked, startled, looking up into a pair of blue eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the disquiet on her best friend's face.

"I was gonna ask you the same?" the scotsman expressed, giving her shoulder another squeeze. "Didn't you hear a word I just said? Are you feeling alright?" he asked, placing a hand to her forehead.

Jemma was touched by his concern, but felt a pang of guilt settle in her stomach. She hated keeping secrets from Leo. "I'm sorry, Fitz," she apologized as she averted her gaze, knowing it would be harder to lie straight to his face. "I am not feeling a hundred percent, I am sure it's nothing to worry about though."

Leo didn't like the sound of that. He dropped his hand from forehead. "If you're not feeling well, then you should go lie down. You work to hard and deserve a break. How about you go lie down for a little while and I'll bring you a nice cup of tea," he suggested, offering her a smile.

Jemma now felt horrible for making her partner worry about nothing. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're right … I might go lay down for a while," she answered, pushing back her chair and standing to her feet. "But don't worry about the cup of tea, it's not necessary."

Leo watched as she removed her lab coat and head toward the open doors of the lab's entrance. He hoped that she was okay.

* * *

**Phil's Office**

Almost twelve minutes later Skye was sitting behind her boss's desk as she hacked her way through a high level restricted SHIELD database. She was still processing the 'secret' that her boss had asked her to keep, her focus was on computer screen in front of her. She was doing her best to ignore all the apprehension in the room. "Guys," she addressed the two senior agents in the room. "I'm gonna need you both to calm down, you worrying is distracting. This isn't the first time I've hacked into SHIELD," she reminded them.

"Sorry," Melinda and Phil both apologized in unison from different sections of the room.

Skye felt a smile tug at her lips. She found it adorable when they did that. "You know how much I love breaking rules and all," she voiced, not tearing her eyes from the screen as she broke through encryption after encryption. "But how much trouble can we get into if we get caught?" Skye asked with curiosity.

Phil was looking over the hacktivist shoulder as he watched her do her magic. "Let me deal with that," he told her, glancing towards his couch by his door that Melinda was currently sitting on. "I will take full responsibility if that happens."

Thirty seconds later Skye threw her hands in the air in victory. "Yes! I'm in," she announced, victorious as she began to search through the classified medical files. "Where are you," she whispered to herself, scanning the name of each document. Skye knew that she would have only a certain amount of time before someone in SHIELD would be alerted of her presence.

Her eyes continued to scan for the document but they all had code numbers and not names, plus there were at least a hundred reports and their dates were all mixed. It was a good way to hide a file that you didn't want one found quick. Skye glared at the computer screen as she thought of how disappointed Melinda and Phil would be of her. All of a sudden the documents started scrolling down the screen in a quick motion, and ten seconds later it stopped. A document then opened and Melinda May's medical report appeared on the screen.

"You found it," Phil announced, looking at the classified medical report. "Print it out," he ordered.

Skye had no idea what just happened, she had her hand on the mouse but hadn't done that. She clicked print and then quickly got out of the database and pushed the chair back from the desk, distancing herself a little as she just stared at the computer screen. _What was that? How did she manage to find the report without actually looking for it?_ _It was like she called for it. somehow._

Melinda had her focus on the youngest member of the team and couldn't help but notice the puzzled expression etched across her face. It looked like she was fighting an inner-battle in her head. _What had she seen in the medical report to cause that look?_ Melinda hopped up from the couch and made her way towards the desk. "Skye?" she voiced. "Everything okay?" she asked, concern filling her voice as she stopped just before Phil's desk.

Skye shifted her attention towards the older woman that was now standing across from her, a desk between them with a serious look etched across her features. Skye didn't want to worry her. She had enough to deal with. Skye nodded her head. "Yep," she lied, forcing a smile.

Phil grabbed the first piece of paper from the printer and let his eyes scan the contents on the page of the medical report as he waited for the other two pages to print out. "Thank you for this, Skye," he told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Skye turned her head to the side and looked up at her boss with a tight smile. "I live to hack," she joked. "Um, if that's all you need … I'll go," she announced, getting to her feet.

Phil nodded his head as his eyes remained focus on the document in his hand.

Skye walked around the desk and towards the door. Her eyes briefly clashed with Melinda's as she walked passed her. The two shared a look before Skye continued towards the door. A moment later she opened it and walked out.

"Something's wrong?" Melinda announced, apprehension lacing her tone as soon as the younger woman left the office, closing the door behind her.

Phil tore his eyes from the paper and fixed them on his partner. "What do you mean, Mel?" he questioned, concern washing over him. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to go get Simmons?"

Melinda offered a soft smile. "No, I'm okay," she supplied as she rounded the desk. "I meant with Skye … she didn't even ask if she could know what's in the report. You don't find that odd?"

Phil hadn't noticed actually, his main focus is on finding out what's causing Melinda's quick healing. "Maybe she figured it was none of her business and she was being respectful," he reasoned. "She looks up to."

Melinda couldn't shake the uncertainty of something more. "Maybe," she answered, stopping beside her partner. "What does it say?"

Phil turned his attention back onto the document in his hand and let his eyes scan the contents of it as Melinda grabbed the other two pages from the printer.

* * *

Skye reached the bottom of the staircase on auto-pilot, her mind was still going over the events that happened in her bosses office. Skye knew that she had always been good with computers, but that came to a little easy. She just couldn't understand how it happened -_ how she found a document without even searching for it. She now couldn't help but think about all the times that she had managed to access a database or electrical device without any trouble. CS had always come natural to her - what if their was another reason behind that? She was 0-8-4 for crying out loud._

"Hey Kid," Clint voiced as he and Natasha walked passed the girl and headed for the kitchen. Clint stopped in his tracks a few feet past her when he didn't get a respond. Natasha kept going with her crutches. Clint turned around. "Skye?" he voiced, noticing the zoned out expression that she was currently mirroring.

Grant had heard Skye's name being called from behind him. He turned his head and looked towards the staircase where his Rookie was currently standing. Skye had that far away look that she expressed whenever she was over thinking something.

Skye was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice. She acknowledged the male assassins standing a few feet from her. Skye turned her eyes towards the couch where her S.O was standing, arms folded and looking at her with a concerned look.

"You okay, Kid?" Clint asked. "You seemed a little zoned out."

Skye forced a smile as she turned her eyes back onto the older agent. "I'm fine," she lied through her teeth. She then headed for the direction of her bunk.

Grant watched as Skye walked into her bunk and close the door almost fully closed. He knew that the two assassins knew about them, so he didn't see the point in pretending that nothing was going on between them. He took off in the direction of her bunk.

"Simmons," Phil's voiced through the comms system. "Can you please come to my office."

Clint headed for the kitchen where his partner was sitting at the breakfast bar, watching him.

"Something's going on," Natasha acknowledged.

* * *

**Skye's Bunk**

Grant entered Skye's bunk and closed the door just as Jemma's was opening her's. He locked the door then turned around and looked at his Rookie who was sitting in her bed, her head propped on a pillow against the headboard.

"Skye?" he voiced as he walked to her bed and slid onto the end of it. "Are you okay?" not bothering to talk in Italian since something seemed off. "What did Coulson want?"

Skye had felt him enter her room along with the apprehension he was currently releasing. Sh_e hated worrying him and knew that this was yet another secret that she would have to keep from him - from everyone. What would happen to her if they found out. She still didn't know what 'this' was. How would she even explain it?_ She forced a smile. "I'm fine … and I can't tell you want AC wanted … it's classified but nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Okay," he answered. Grant knew something wasn't right, but he also knew that being an agent - sometimes they they would have to keep things from each other for the sake of the job. "If you're sure," he answered, hesitantly.

"I am," she answered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Can we watch a movie?" she needed a distraction. "Your choice."

Grant grabbed the remote beside him and slid up the bed, settling beside his Rookie as she automatically curled into his side and rested her head on his chest, draping an arm across his stomach. Grant wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as he searched for a good movie.

* * *

**Phil's Office**

Jemma entered her boss's office. "Yes Sir," she voiced, closing the door behind her and walking towards the desk where he and Agent May were both behind. Her boss was in his chair and the female agent was standing beside him with folded arms.

Phil looked at the biochemist with a serious look. "Here is the medical report," he supplied, handing it to her. "We've read through it, but are hoping that you can make sense of it."

Jemma stopped in front of her boss's desk and reached for the few pieces of paper. She looked down at the top piece of paper and let her eyes scan through the contents of the report. Jemma turned and headed for the couch by the door and took a seat.

"This doesn't make sense," she voiced after several minutes. "They did the required medical procedure for someone in Agent May's condition. There were no added drugs or medication given during the surgery or during recovery. If something was used then it wasn't listed in the medical report. It says that only Doctor White was the one to monitor her recovery until she was transferred into my care. He noticed the advanced healing start to occur around twenty-four hours after surgery," she expressed, lifting her eyes from the report and fixing them on the two senior agents that were watching her. "The Director or Deputy Director were to be informed if anything changed. What did Doctor White say when you requested the file?"

Phil and Melinda shared a look.

"He didn't exactly give me access to the file, per say," Phil revealed, turning his eyes back towards the younger woman. "He said that it was above my clearance, only the Director and Deputy Director had access to it. It wasn't even logged into the hospital's database. It was hidden in one of SHIELD's restricted classified databases."

Jemma was confused. "How did you gain access t-" that when it hit her. "Skye," she realized, remembering hearing her get called to this office almost thirty minutes ago. "You asked her to access the restricted classified database."

The two senior agents both had emotionless expressions.

* * *

**Open lounge area - 10:10 am**

Melinda plopped down on the couch beside her surrogate little sister, feeling the spot warm and knowing that she just sat in Clint's spot. She was curious to where he was. Her eyes locked on the television screen that was currently playing an action flick.

"Hey сестренка," Natasha greeted Melinda. "It's nice to see you finally surface from that office," she supplied, her eyes fixed on the older woman. "What's going on and don't tell me nothing. You and Coulson have been locked in that office all morning and each time one of your team members went up there, when they came back down they looked zoned out."

Melinda was looking deadhead as she processed Natasha's words. She knew that Jemma and Skye weren't as good as covering their emotions like the senior agents were, but knew they wouldn't say anything to anyone. Melinda knew that she could trust Natasha with her life and knew if she revealed to her what was going on, then she would take it to the grave - so would Clint.

"Mel!" Natasha supplied. "Talk to me?" she requested, worried.

Melinda turned her attention from the movie and locked her gaze on the younger woman's. She bit down on her bottom lip. "There is something that I need to tell you," she admitted. "But not here," she expressed. "It's to open … let's head back to my bunk."

* * *

Clint had come back from the bathroom and spotted his partner and Melinda heading for Melinda's bunk. He knew this was his chance to talk to Phil alone. He headed for the spiral staircase and jogged up them.

* * *

**Phil's Office**

Clint entered his old S.O's office without even knocking and made a beeline for the desk. Phil was behind it, staring at some report or something. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded as he stopped in front of the desk, folding his arms.

Phil lifted his eyes from the page in hand and focused them on the younger agent standing opposite him, a desk between them. "Morning Barton," he greeted his friend, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Is something on your mind?"

Clint rolled his eyes at the sarcastic response. "Something is going on," he supplied. "Skye and I had a chat this morning … I found her in the co-pilot's seat of the cockpit before dawn and we ended up talking. I told her a bit about my childhood and she did the same," he revealed. "And mentioned something about SHIELD being the reason she was still alive today. I've been a part of SHIELD long enough to know that if they're protecting someone, then it's for god damn reason."

Surprise washed over Phil. Skye wasn't one for sharing about her past, especially with someone she didn't know really well. Clint and Natasha had only been aboard the bus for almost two weeks now. Phil knew that Skye grew bond's quickly, but she was still a private person.

"Phil," Clint voiced. "I know you told me that there were things that you couldn't tell me about Skye for my own protection … but enough is enough. We're family. Talk to me. Nat and I can help," he expressed. Let us help."

Phil didn't know where to start. Clint was right, enough was enough. He was tired of SHIELD's damn secrets. "I was brought back to life," he confessed, letting out a deep sigh as he reached into his desk and pulled out his file.

* * *

**Melinda's Bunk**

Several minutes had passed with Melinda explaining her current situation.

Natasha had remained quiet while her big sister explained everything that she had been holding in for the last few days. "So you and Coulson think that they used some experimental drug on you and didn't add it into the file? It wouldn't surprise me if SHIELD is using you as a test subject without your knowledge. It's wrong, but wouldn't surprise me. Have you tried contacting Fury or Hill and demanding answers?"

Melinda released a deep sigh as she ran her fingers through her dark hair. "No … if they wanted me to know then they would have said something while I was still in the hospital instead of locking the file away on a restricted and classified database. I still can't believe that they did something to me and are hiding it."

Natasha placed her hand over her friends and gave it a squeeze. "Hill would have been following orders," Natasha supplied. "Fury on the other hand -"

**"SHIELD 616,"** an unfamiliar female voice announced through the comms system of the plane.** "This is tower … we acknowledge that you're currently on auto-pilot. Can someone please respond immediately."**

Melinda and Natasha looked at one another with caution. Melinda hurried off the bed and out of the room.

* * *

**Cockpit**

Twenty seconds later Melinda was sliding into the cockpit seat, breathing heavily as she put on her headgear and picked up the receiver. "This is 616," she replied in a serious tone, trying to control her breathing. "How can we assist?"

A moment passed before their was a response. _"Prepare to be boarded,"_ the female voice replied. "_A small transport plan will be docking momentarily."_

Melinda hadn't expected that. "And who the hell is bordering?" she demanded with caution.

* * *

Two minutes after the announcement Skye peered her head out of the bunk to make sure the coast was clear before she and Grant exited it. She could only see Natasha present and standing just off from the spiral staircase that led up to top floor, leaning on her crutches. Skye ran her fingers through her long post-sex tangled hair. "What's uh, going on?" she asked the older woman with curiosity. Grant was glued to her side, his hand resting on her mid back.

All of a sudden the plane vibrate slightly as something landed on top of it.

Natasha smirked, knowing exactly what the two younger agents had been up to before the interruption. "Someone just landed on us," Natasha acknowledged as she looked up towards the top of the staircase where her partner and Phil appeared in sight.

"We've got visitors," Melinda announced, coming from the direction of the cockpit.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope to have the next chapter up a lot quicker and I know I said that last time, but I hope I mean it this time.

Thoughts?


	28. Chapter 28 - Apart of SHIELD

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So, some of you have guest how Melinda is healing so quickly. Now, how that it possible will be explained within the next severalish chapters.

And** guest** this isn't just a Skyeward fic. Yes, it has them as a pairing, but also has Philinda, Clinstasha and FitzSimmon. When I write a fic, I don't just focus on one couple. This fic is about Skye discovering who she is and what her 0-8-4 status means. This is not Skyeward porn. You will get more Skyeward intimate scenes, but not everyone of them is gonna be based on Sex. I am sorry if that upsets you, but that's just how it is. I am all for some Skyeward lovin, just not every damn chapter. *nice tone*

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

**Jemma's Bunk**

Leo gently shook his sleeping partner. "Jem … wake up," he quietly voiced.

Jemma was pulled from her slumber at the feeling of being shaken. "Wha-Leo?" she questioned, half asleep as she slowly began to sit up. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the worried look etched across his pale features. Jemma had come down to her bunk after her discussion with Agents May and Coulson and had laid down and must have fallen asleep since she hadn't gotten much last night.

"We have visitors," he informed her, a-matter-a-factly.

Jemma was still half asleep. What? She focused her sleepy hazel greens onto him. "When did we land? How long have I been asleep?" she asked as she turned her eyes towards the wall clock above her television._ It was almost ten thirty which meant that she had only been asleep for a little over an hour._

Leo shook his head. "No, they landed on top of us while we are still in the air."

Jemma stifled a yawn as she pulled her hair from the messy ponytail it must know be in and combed her fingers through her hair. "What? Someone made an emergency landing on the bus? Who?"

* * *

Skye was trying to focus on her attention on the action movie that had been playing when she sat down on the couch, but her mind was elsewhere. _She knew that it couldn't be a coincidence that only around two hours after she hacked into a SHIELD restricted classified database that two of the big bosses show up on their bus. Skye knew that Phil said he would handle it, but what if he couldn't._

"Rook … why are you so quiet?" Grant questioned his girlfriend, turning his head to the side as he observed her current state. She was chewing on her bottom lip and had that faraway look etched across her beautiful face.

Skye just shrugged her shoulders as she pretended to watch the movie.

Grant was buying it. _He knew Skye and knew that she was curious by nature. She was always digging for answers. The best spy in the world - ever was aboard and she wasn't the slightest bit curious._ "So you're telling me that you're not even a little bit curious to why the Director and Deputy Director of SHIELD are here, boarded our plane mid air?"

Skye swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "Nope," she lied, feeling the guilt wash over her.

Grant was now curious to why she was lying to his face. It was evident. _She could never look him in the eyes whenever she lied to him, they always gave her away_. "Rook-"

"I hear we have visitors," Jemma supplied with apprehension, walking towards her two friends. Her eyes fixed on her surrogate little sister sitting on the couch._ She hoped that Skye wasn't in trouble, after all, she was following orders._

* * *

**Phil's Office**

The four older agents along with their two guest were all gathered in Phil's office. Phil was sitting behind his desk, Melinda standing beside him. The two assassins were seated on the couch, Natasha crutches were leaning against the couch as Maria and Nick stood in the open space between the couch and desk.

Nick gave a nod of the head to Maria and she pulled out a small round shape signal jammer device with a SHIELD logo stamped on top of it. She then hit a button on the top of it and it opened slightly as a white light shined out of it.

"Room's secure," the deputy director announced as she placed it on her agent's desk and took a few steps back.

Phil raised a curious eyebrow as he glanced towards Melinda. She mirrored the same look.

"Oh, you got some balls showing up here right now," Clint growled at his boss. He was pissed with the older man after everything he had learn't about Phil's recovery a little under twenty minutes ago.

Nick turned his good eye on the male assassin. "It's good to see you to, Agent Barton," he replied with sarcasm. "What have I done this time to piss you off?" he questioned, folding his arms.

Clint was disgusted with the older man. "What you put him through," he supplied, pointing towards Phil. "Your bringing people back from the dead now?"

_What? The dead?_ Natasha was confused. "What are you talking about?" she questioned/demanded her partner.

Clint turned his head to the side. "Phil's death wasn't faked, Nat. He didn't die for a few seconds. He was actually dead for days until Fury managed to get a team of SHIELD scientist doctors to bring him back somehow. I don't understand everything in the report, but that the jist of it." He supplied.

Natasha's eyes widened in shock. She turned her eyes towards Phil as he nodded his head, then towards Melinda who had a stoic expression etched across her face. "You knew and you didn't tell us?" she asked the older female agent, masking the hurt that she was currently feeling. "Me?"

Melinda felt a pang of guilt wash over her. "It wasn't my place to tell," she expressed emotionless. "I still find it hard to believe myself."

Natasha wanted to be furious with her friend, but knew if she and Clint were in her and Phil's position then they might have reacted the same. "You still should have told us," she supplied, deadpanned. "Мы семья." 'We're family.'

"Last time I checked, I ran damn SHIELD. Not Coulson," Nick voiced, pissed off as he turned his eyes onto his senior agent. "I gave you that report for your eyes only, damnit Coulson … I figured that you would show Agent May, but this isn't something that can get out. We have a cover story for a bloody reason! Only a handful know the true story."

Phil ignored his boss's comment as anger fueled him. "Who the hell do you think Barton or Romanoff are gonna tell? They're not the gossiping type," he questioned, leaning back in his chair. He didn't often raise his voice at his superiors, but his boss was pushing all the right buttons.

Nick clenched his jaw as he glared at the senior agent with his one good eye.

"Enough!" Maria voiced, glaring at the two older man. "What's done is done. There is a reason we are here … so let's stop dancing around the subject and discuss the topic at hand," she expressed.

Silence fell over the room for a moment.

"I guess we should discuss the elephant in the room," Nick vocalized, his attention not leaving Phil or Melinda.

"Why couldn't you just call me and ask via video conference?" Phil questioned. "Why board the bus mid air and what's with the jammer?"

Nick wasn't impressed with his agent's attitude at the moment, even though he knew it was because he was worried about Melinda. The two were close - always had been since leaving the academy together. "I don't trust with who could be listening," he answered. "You know those calls are always monitored and -"

"You don't want the higher up to know that you've been experimenting with a new drug that causes cell regeneration since I am guessing that they were given the same story as me about Tahiti?"

"What?" Clint asked out of the loop. "What's Tahiti gotta do with anything?"

Melinda turned her attention onto her partner. "You didn't tell him?" she asked in a low tone, surprised.

Phil released a heavy sigh. "I hadn't gotten around to telling him before our guest arrive. I had just finished telling him about me," he explained.

Nick ran a hand over his face.

Phil narrowed his eyes on his boss. "What did you give Mel to make her heal so quick?" he demanded.

"What?" Clint voiced, puzzled mixed with surprise washing over him.

Maria took a step forward, knowing that her boss was on the verge of losing it. "We didn't give or order the doctors to give Melinda anything," she supplied, seriousness lacing her tone. "We're just as curious about this 'advanced healing' ourselves. We were stumped when Doctor White informed us of her condition."

Phil turned his eyes back towards his one eye patched boss. "Are you telling us that you have no idea how this happening to Mel?" he asked, hesitant.

Nick released a deep sigh, focusing his good eye on his agent. "No and that's why I put the file on lockdown. I don't want it falling into the wrong hands. Doctor White is under orders not to reveal anything otherwise he'll be spending some time in the fridge. He agreed to keep his mouth shut and called me a couple of hours ago when he received a call from Agent Simmons. We were talking when you called and I listened in. I knew that you wouldn't stop digging and figured we should talk face to face since walls have ears."

Phil turned his head to the side, fixing his gaze on Melinda. She was looking back at him with matching concern.

"Who else knows about Agent May's condition?" Nick demanded.

"Only Agent Simmons," he lied. If Fury didn't know about Skye accessing his database then he would keep it that way. "We had Simmons run test on Melinda last night and she found nothing unusual in her blood or system, everything bar the fact that she was healing at an accelerated rate - was normal. She is stumped to how this occurred," he expressed. "We were hoping there would be a logical explanation in her file."

The room went silent.

* * *

Twenty odd minutes passed as the senior agents started to filter out of Phil's office, everyone except Phil and the Director. They were all under agreement that what was said in the room never left it, also that Melinda would have to keep up the pretense of being wounded. Maria was the last one out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The room was once again met with silence as Nick stood opposite Phil's desk. He had a stoic expression etched across his harder features as he began to pace in front of the desk.

Phil was leaning back in his chair as he did his best to read his boss, which was hard since the man rarely gave of expression - but would straight-out tell you what he thought. Phil did pick up on the fact that something was bothering his boss though. "Sir, is everything alright?"

Nick stopped passing and turned his good eye on the younger agent. "I need you to report to me and me only when you find out what is going on with Agent May," he supplied in a serious tone. "For now on, be careful with what information you give back to HQ, make sure your team only reports to you. Don't give out any information or classified details if you don't trust the agent with your life," he expressed, cold sober.

Phil was now worried. The tone in his boss's voice sent a chill down his spine. "Should I be worried? Is something wrong at HQ?"

Nick released a heavy sigh as he ran a hand over his bald head. "I just have a feeling that a storm is on the rise and I want the people I trust under shelter," he divulged, sincere.

Phil felt a lump form in his throat. "And you trust me?" he inquired, hesitant.

Nick gave him a deadpanned look. _Is he friggin serious?_ "I bought you back to life, didn't I?" It was a loaded question. "Look, just be vigilant," he supplied as he bent down and picked up the jammer off the desk and closed it, switching it off. "Now, we better get out there. I know you're not gonna want to miss what's about to happen."

* * *

**Open Lounge Area**

The four younger agents were all seated on the couch, watching the the action flick that was playing when they heard talking coming from the top of the spiral staircase. All four spun their heads around as the four older agents descended the stairs. Melinda was first, Maria behind her as Clint carried Natasha while she carried her crutches with a glare towards her partner.

Skye watched as Melinda and Maria were chatting as they descended the staircase. Her eyes landed onto the blue eyed brunette woman in her mid thirties that was known as the deputy director of SHIELD._ Skye knew the woman's reputation of being kick ass and the fact that Melinda May had been her S.O just made her coolness level rise._

Maria turned her eyes towards the couch were the four young members of Phil's team were currently occupying. "Agents," she greeted them with a nod of the head.

The four younger agents all piled off the couch and stood to their feets. They rounded the couch and all stood behind it as Melinda and Maria walked towards them.

Maria stopped a few feet from them. "Agents Ward, Fitz - Simmons," she greeted her agents with a smile. Her eyes stopped on the long haired mixed raced brunette. "You must be Skye … Coulson's current protege," she acknowledged, extending a hand.

Skye automatically shook the woman's hand. "Um-hi-yeah, that's me. I wouldn't know about protege. I'm not Hawkeye, but I look up to AC - um Agent Coulson," she mumbled, speaking at a rapid speed as she shook the older woman's hand. "It's such an honour to meet you."

A smile tugged at Melinda's lips as the younger woman gushing over the deputy director. She could hear Clint and Natasha snicker behind them.

Grant stood behind his Rookie and cleared his throat. "Release," he simply said.

Skye instally released the older woman's hand, dropping her hands to her side. "Sorry," she mumbled as heat reached her cheeks.

Maria loved the girl's enthusiasm. It was like watching Phil fangirl over the Captain.. "It's fine," she assured the younger woman. "I've heard good things from Agents Coulson and May about you. You've been a big help since joining the team and have really gotten people talking back at HQ. I understand that you were a big help in finding Agent Coulson after he had been captured a couple months back and you were the one that tracked down Ian Quinn, which also lead us to his connection with 'Project Deathlock' which Agent Garrett's team is currently working to track down."

Skye was speechless. She just managed to nod her head.

"So, that's how you make her speechless," Grant smirked, earning an elbow in his gut from his Rookie.

A few chuckles filtered throughout the group.

"Agent Ward," Maria acknowledged, turning her eyes towards the tall dark haired, good looking agent. "I understand that you're Skye's S.O?"

Grant stood tall, hands behind his back. "Yes Ma'am," he answered. "And you're right, she has been an important asset to our team. The agency would be lucky to have someone as skilled and determined to protect the greater good as Skye has been. She will make a great agent."

Skye turned her head to the side as a smile splashed across her lips._ Aaawww, Wall-E._

A smile tugged at Maria's lips. _This wasn't the same guy that she had vetted for Agent Coulson's team several months back. This version seemed more human._ "I can see that she has had an effect on you too," she commented. "You've learn't to work as a team and not just the solution. If you can't trust your team, then who can trust."

Grant nodded his head. "Agreed," he supplied, honestly.

Melinda turned her attention back onto the younger woman. "And I think you're right, Agent Ward," the Deputy Director voiced, reaching inside her leather jacket pocket and pulling out a badge. "SHIELD would be lucky to have someone like her," she expressed, holding out the badge. "Welcome to SHIELD, Skye."

Skye was gobsmacked as she looked down at the badge in front of her._ Is she serious? Is she friggin serious?_ She could hearing excited squealing sounds coming from her two best friends on the other side of her and acknowledged the massive smile on Melinda's face, but this all seemed like a dream. Skye reached for the badge and looked down at it, brushing her fingers across it's surface._ It was real._

Maria patted the girl on the shoulder before taking a step back.

Skye lifted her eyes from her badge in her hand and turned to face her S.O who looked startled but happy.

Grant couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn't since they weren't alone. Instead he patted her shoulder. "I'm proud of you," he simply said as the two shared a look.

Skye felt her heart swell at his words. A feeling of emotion washed over her. He was proud of her. She knew that she had to say something since people were watching. "I couldn't have done it without a great and very patient S.O," she admitted.

Grant gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Yeah, you could have. You deserve this, now let FitzSimmons congratulate you before they explode." He joked, dropping his hand.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip. She turned just as Jemma pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly. "Congratulations, Skye," she expressed with excitement.

Skye hugged her surrogate big sister back. The two pulled apart and Leo then crushed her with a hug offering his congratulations. A moment later the two pulled apart. Clint, Natasha and Melinda all offered their congratulations from where they were standing. Skye turned her head upwards towards the top of the spiral staircase where she sensed her boss. He was standing beside the Director. He was looking at her pride and Skye was doing her best to not cry - happy tears. She was officially apart of SHIELD.

* * *

A/N: So, we know that Grant has met Agent Hill because of the pilot and I am guessing FitzSimmons have also because Maria would have vetted them before they joined AC's team.

Also, it's about time Skye became an Agent and since she did on the last ep, it felt right this chapter since I now know that she doesn't have to go through the academy for it. Now I know that Hand said Skye was Level 1, is that correct because I remember reading somewhere on tumblr how someone was saying that she jumped level 5 and I am a little confused.

So since I have to work all day tomorrow and we get a new ep, the next chapter might not be for a couple of days since I will be processing all the S*** that's about to go down.

Thoughts?


	29. Chapter 29 - Dropbears

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_So wow … 'Turn, Turn, Turn' … that episode was something. I am still processing everything this could mean, but I do believe that Grant does love Skye … that's not an act. When he was under lorelei spell was proof of that. I do believe we have a rocky path ahead of us for Skyeward, but we can get through this. This Hydra crap actually fits into my storyline._

_I like Grant, I really do so I am finding it hard to believe that he is actually Hydra. I am still holding out hope that Hand isn't really dead - that is was just some blood stun bullet that Fitz has recently created. I know what Brett and some of the writers or producers have said in interviews that he is actually Hydra - but I still hold out hope. If I was a writer of a show like this - I would do the same. I would do everything in my power to make you think that he is evil, then twist it. Sure you would be pissed at me - but revealed because you'd still have a little faith in humanity. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now._

Now this fic is gonna be a little out of the storyline, like Skye never got shot, AC never discovered the alien thing in that tank - Lorelei never showed up. The hunt for the Clairvoyant might be a little different, but just bare with me.

This chapter would probably have been finished a couple of hours ago, but I was writing the last half of it while watching 'Crocodile Dundee 1, 2 and 3. You'll find out why later in this chapter. If you haven't seen the 'Crocodile Dundee Movie Series' then I recommend it.

**Does anyone know what month Captain America 2 was based in? It was a 2014 movie, right?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

**Phil's Office - 11:44 am**

An hour had passed since the Director and Deputy Director of SHIELD had left. The Bus was heading to Australia, currently flying over the ocean. It would take another fifteen hours before they would touchdown in Western Australia.

Phil was sitting behind his desk, deep in thought as he thought about the Directors words. '_I just have a feeling that a storm is on the rise and I want the people I trust under shelter.'_ Phil couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his gut. _What did his boss mean by storm? What was he not saying?_ Phil hated being left in the dark.

A knock sounded at the door, pulling him from his mountain of thoughts. "Enter," he voiced.

The door opened, Skye and Jemma entered the office with hesitant looks towards their boss.

"You wanted to see us, AC?" Skye supplied, closing the door behind them before she walked towards his desk and stood beside Jemma.

Phil offered a warm smile. "Yes, I know you both must be curious to why the Director and Deputy Director were here, well besides officially making Skye a SHIELD agent. You earned it," he told her, honestly.

Skye felt pride coming from him. "Thanks AC … it's all because of you. You saw something in me that I didn't even know I had. You and Ward made me the agent I am today."

Phil was proud of the young woman that he saw as a daughter. "You did that," he told her, sincerely. "We just nudged you in the right direction."

Skye didn't know how to respond. She just offered a smile as a brief silence fell over the room.

A minute later he got back on topic. "As I was saying, we discussed May's current condition and they both claim that May wasn't given anything during her surgery," he divulged. "They're just as curious to how this is happening as we are. They actually hoped that Simmons had found something to explain her advanced healing. The Director said he locked down Agent May's medical file so it didn't fall into the wrong hands. They don't know about Skye accessing the database, it wasn't mentioned. They only think that Simmons knows because of the test we asked her to run. We've all agreed to keep pretending that May is still healing from her wound, so I am going to need the both of you to keep up the act also. I know you both don't like keeping things from Ward and Fitz, but it's just how it has to be - for now."

"Yes Sir." "Sure thing, AC." The two female agents answered at the same time.

"And you believe them?" Skye asked, crossing her arms. "That they really don't know?"

Phil released a heavy sigh. _He understood her doubts of SHIELD keeping secrets since they had done with her for her entire life._ "Yes," he expressed. "I've know them both for a very long time. Nick Fury trained me and Melinda along with several other now high-ranking agents throughout SHIELD. I trust the man with my life," he supplied, emotion thick in his tone. _He brought me back from the dead and was like a second father to him._

Skye nodded her head, knowing that the older man meant every word.

Phil focused his attention onto the young british woman. "Simmons, I need you to keep looking for an answer, but it stays in-house. Director's orders. Right now we're heading to see a friend that lives in the outback of Australia on Cattle Station that's run by his brother and father in law. He is a well known SHIELD Biochemist that specializes in molecular and cell biology among several other categories I can't pronounce. He retired a few years ago, but I know he will wanna help May."

Jemma processed what she was being told. "Are you talking about Doctor Dwight Richards?" she asked, surprised. "He's brilliant, I saw him speak at the academy a few times during my time there. I still cannot believe that he retired at fifty, there were rumours that he had some type of mental breakdown? Poor thing."

Phil remained expressionless. He still couldn't believe that people bought those rumours that he had started upon Dwight and Fury's request over years ago, but it had been the only way to sever his connection with SHIELD. "I heard that he's doing lot better," he answered, pensive.

"So, down under, aye," Skye supplied in a bad australian accent. "Better put a shrimp on the barbie."

"Awful accent," Jemma supplied, shaking her head at her friend impersonation of the australian accent.

A chuckle slipped from Phil's lips at Skye's attempt on the australian culture. "They're called prawns actually and Aussie get quite annoyed when the two get mixed up," he supplied.

Skye felt the heat reach her cheeks. "My bad," she answered, narrowing her gaze on her boss. "How do you know so much about Aussie culture?" she quizzed.

"Some of ou-my best memories are there," he answered, hoping she didn't pick up on the slip of the tongue. It was were he and Melinda had planned to get married after their daughter was born. He had visited Dwight and his family a many times over the years when they lived in Sydney - then when they moved out onto the homestead, along with all the missions he had done there - including his very first one with Melinda. "They're a great bunch of people, very laid back but very protective of their own. The only things that you really have to worry about in Australia are the dropbears," he supplied in a deadpanned tone.

Skye's eyes widened as Jemma looked at the older man with confusion. Skye pulled her phone from her back pocket of her jeans and instantly started googling.

"If that is all, Sir?" Jemma spoke up.

Phil nodded his head. "Yes," he answered.

Jemma gave a simple nod of the head before she turned away and excited the office.

Phil focused his attention onto the hacktivist as he saw a serious expression etched across her olive complexion. He watched as her facial expression soften and embarrassment washed over her, a smile tugging at her lips.

Skye lifted her eyes from her phone screen and glared at the older man. "Very funny, AC," she told him trying to sound annoyed but failing. "Dropbears," she answered, rolling her eyes before turning and leaving the office. "I'm so gonna get Ward with that."

Phil heard that last comment and started laughing as he watched Skye exited his office, just as she closed the door - his phone start ringing with the personalize ringtone of 'I come from a land downunder'. He picked up the small electronic device off his desk, knowing actually who it was. Phil quickly slid his thumb across the screen.

"G'day mate," he greeted his lifetime friend in his best australian accent, leaning back in his chair. "I was going to give you a ring in a couple of hours."

A deep rich chuckle poured through the line. "G'day Phil," the deep australian accent supplied. "It's been a while, glad to hear that you're still kicking though. You gave us all a scare for a while. It wasn't easy hearing that my little brother almost died. Thank god that serum was already in it's testing phase when Nick called me."

Phil sat up straight. "What are you talking about? What serum? Is this line secure?" he asked his lifetime friend in a serious tone.

A moment of silence passed between them for thirty seconds.

"Chill Phil, Monkey set up this line a few years ago and is constantly updating it every few months. We're good," he assured him. "I am guessing that Nick didn't tell you about my involvement in your recovery, I shouldn't be surprised. Look, we'll talk more in person when you arrive here. It's currently a little after five in the morning and since it's sunday - I plan to get more sleep before the twins wake up. Thank god they're at the age of sleeping in. Anyway, everything is set up at the hanger and dad or Patto will be waiting for you. I am guessing that you're bringing Lola with you?"

Phil was curious to what this serum was but knew it would be best to talk in person, even if the line was secure. "Of course," he answered. "We also have an SUV, there will be eight of us in total. I'll send you the profiles of my four youngest agents. Melinda is curious to see the homestead since she hasn't been there it. You know Barton and meet Romanoff."

A moment passed over the line before their was a reply. "Yeah, my favourite assassins. It's been a while since I've spoken to either of them, they were out in here for a month after all that business in New York back in two thousand and twelve was wrapped up. Nick ordered them out here so they could process your death. I'm surprised that they didn't bring Melinda, but Nick said he was making sure she was looked after. Anyway he made me keep your status quiet. I hated lying to them. We even sent the twins off to camp for that month so they didn't overhear anything about your death. It would be to hard to explain everything to them … Clint seemed a little off after all that brainwashing stuff by that demigod. I think being out here did him some good though, he managed to get his head sorted before heading back out on missions."

Phil listened as he nodded his head, even though Dwight couldn't see him. "I am glad that you could be there for them when I couldn't," he expressed with empathy.

A moment of silence passed over the line.

"That's what family does," Dwight voiced with sincerity. "We look after one another … look, it's too early in the morning for a D and M. I just called to let you know that I got Nick's message of you heading my way. So I'll see you guy in what fifteen hours?"

Phil flicked his wrist and looked at his watch. "Give or take an hour, my ride goes a little faster than a normal plane. I'll see you later, mate."

"See ya later, Phil. And remember my dress code. I don't wanna see that bloody suit of yours while down here," he expressed before the went dead.

Phil released a chuckle as he shook his head, placing his cell phone on his desk in front of him.

* * *

**Open Lounge Area - 14:44 p.m (usa time)**

Skye was sitting on the couch with her laptop as she surfed the web on everything Australian. She wanted to learn as much as she could for her first visit down under. She was focusing on Western Australia since thats where they were visiting. She had been here for the last two hours, team members had come and gone - briefly chatting to her.

The team was currently spread throughout the Bus.

"Hey Skye," Melinda greeted, plopping down on the couch beside the younger woman. "Where's Ward?" she asked, surprised to find him nowhere in sight. Lately, the two had been glued at the hip. If they were trying to hide their relationship - they sucked at it.

Skye's eyes remained glued to her computer screen. "Boxing bag last I heard," she replied, nonchalantly. "Did you know that Western Australia is practically a sauna?" she asked, lifting her eyes from the screen and locking them on the older woman. "And some towns are hours apart. I hope they have internet connection where we're staying," she supplied with panic in her tone.

A ghost of a smile drifted across Melinda's lips. "I don't know about the internet connection. You'll have to ask Coulson," she supplied. "And a lot of australia is hot, but it is also very beautiful. I've been there a lot over my almost thirty years with SHIELD," she shared, easily. "Phil's and my first mission was actually on the gold coast in australia many moons ago. It's actually a funny story."

"Can I hear it?" Skye asked, hopeful.

Melinda bit down on her lip and thought about it for a moment. "Okay, well the year was nineteen eighty-four and it was the end of Summer - bloody hot. Anyway it was a routine surveillance mission until we got spotted and took off running. We went separate ways in hopes of losing the tail on us," Melina began to share with ease. "After several minutes of running, Phil and I managed to run into one another from opposite ends of an alley. Relief was my first reaction because he wasn't dead, but then I saw someone coming around the corner with a gun aimed at him - so I raised mine. It looked to be aimed at Phil, a moment later he raised his at me and gave me a look. A few seconds later we both took a shot, a moment later a guy dropped behind both of us."

"No way," the young agent voiced with widen eyes. "And you two just trusted one another not to shot each other?"

A smile graced the older woman's lips. "Yeah … there was just a look in eyes that said 'trust me' and I did," she admitted. "And vice versa. We've had each other's back since."

Skye liked when the older woman opened up to her._ It was nice seeing Melinda May happy, even though she didn't show it a lot on the outside - Skye could still feel it. It was the same emotion that poured from her boss whenever he spoke of Melinda. She was curious to how long they were going to keep their relationship a secret, but Skye knew that she couldn't talk since her and Grant were doing the same thing. _

"Nat?" Melinda voiced, spotting her friend hobble into the room out of the corner of her eye. "Where are your crutches?" she questioned, turning her head completely and her eyes fixed on her little sister.

Natasha was ignoring the pain that was currently shooting through her. She was going cold turkey with the pain pills. "Bed-room," she gritted through her teeth as she finally made it to the lounge chair and lowered herself into it.

"You know that you're not meant to be putting any pressure on your leg for at least another week," Melinda told the assassin.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "My leg is fine, Mel," she snapped, harshly.

Skye remained quiet.

Melinda narrowed her gaze at the younger woman. "Don't use that tone with me because you're in pain," she scolded. "When was the last time you took a pain pill?" she demanded.

Natasha clenched her jaw. "Last night," she answered impassive, crossing her arms. Clint had made her take that one. "They aren't necessary," she supplied.

Melinda released a heavy sigh, knowing how stubborn her friend was. "Vy ne vsegda dolzhny deystvovat' zhestko. Eto normal'no imet' pomoshch', yesli vy nakhodites' v boli." She voiced in russian, so the conversation remained between the two of them. _'You don't always have to act tough. It's okay to have help if you're in pain.'_

Natasha was relieved that her friend was keeping the conversation between them. She liked this Skye kid, but didn't want to seem fragile around her. "YA znayu. YA prosto nenavizhu chuvstvuyut sebya uyazvimymi. Eto otstoy," she sighed._ 'I know. I just hate feeling vulnerable. This sucks.'_

Melinda nodded. "I know," she answered in english. "How about some ice cream?" she asked, standing to her feet and walking toward her. "Everything is better after ice cream."

Natasha smiled and nodded her head. Melinda helped her up. Natasha then used her as a crutch, so she didn't put pressure on her injured leg.

Skye watched as the two women walked away in the direction of the kitchen._ She hoped her and Jemma would be that close one day. Skye was curious to what Melinda had said to Natasha. She would be asking her S.O to teach her russian next._

"Gonna join us, Skye?" Melinda called over her shoulder.

Skye grinned, closing her laptop and placing it on the coffee table before following them.

* * *

**20:03 p.m (usa time)**

The four younger agents were seated on the couch as they watched 'Crocodile Dundee'. They were twenty minutes in. Skye, along with Jemma and Leo were fascinated by the movie as Grant just watched quietly. Phil had suggested it since they were heading to Australia and figured they could pick up some of the slang from the movie, even though they were heading to a different part of Australia and the movie was based in the eighties.

_Mick stopped beside Walter and grabbed his arm, looking at the time on his watch while Sue was looking around the bushland area. Mick then walked towards Sue and started looking up at the sky towards the sun._

_'Two twenty,' he then said. 'We better get started.,' and the walked off._

_Sue looked down at her watched on her arm. Two twenty,' she repeated, dumbfounded._

_Walter was in on the gag. 'Uh, that's the way we do it in the bush,' he lied as he played with his watch. 'Don't you worry Miss, he's the best bushman in the territory. Best pupil I ever had.'_

_Mick stopped and turned around. 'You ready lady.'_

_Sue smiled. 'As ready as I'll ever be,' she answered._

"They're both full of it," Grant shouted at the television. "I hope she catches them out on it."

Skye turned her eyes onto her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. "It's just a movie, Wall-E," she told him as a smirk tugged at her lips. _He had said that to her many times during their movies sessions when she would hell at the tv or something. _

"Who do you think would win a fight," Leo pipped up. "Ward or Mick Dundee?"

Skye and Jemma bursted into a fit of giggles as Grant turned his head onto the Scotsman and glared at him., unamused.

"Mick then," the engineer joked as he stuffed more popcorn into his mouth.

* * *

**Bar**

Clint was behind the bar playing bartender as he served drinks to his friends and partner. He knew that Natasha was using the vodka as a pain killer since she refused to take another pill. They had argued about it for twenty minutes before he gave her the damn drink.

Phil, Melinda and Natasha were all seated at the bar, nursing their first drink as they chatted about 'the good old days' and some of the escapades.

" … no, if Nat and I didn't come in and save your asses," Melinda defended. "Then you two would have ended up in that prison in Istanbul and then have to deal with Fury after he'd have to bail you out."

Clint scoffed, rolling his eyes as he placed eighth shot glasses on the bar. He then grabbed a bottle of tequila and started pouring.

"Oh, whatever," Phil answered with a smirk as he took swig of his current drink, giving Melinda's thigh a squeeze.

The two didn't bother hiding their relationship around their best friend since they already knew about them and most of their past. The four younger agents were preoccupied with their movie, so they knew they didn't have to worry about them.

A minute later Clint started pushing two shot glasses in front each of them. "Okay, time for shots," he announced, picking up his first one. "To Life long friends," he toasted, raising it.

Melinda and Natasha picked up their shots and raised them. **"To adventures,"** the two women said in unison as they looked at one another and smiled.

Phil picked up his shot glass. "To Family," he expressed. "And being their for one another," he finished.

The four friends clicked their shot glasses together and shot back the first one, then picked up their second one and did the same thing.

"Wooh," Phil exclaimed as he slammed his glass down on the bar's surface. "That hit the spot."

The three other agents laughed.

* * *

Several minutes later Clint was mid story when a group scream sounded for the lounge area.

The four agents quickly reacted. Phil and Melinda were the first ones to take off in that direction as Clint rounded the bar and let Natasha use him as a crutch.

* * *

Melinda and Phil were the first in the room, their hearts were racing. They stopped a few metres behind the couch, noticing that the four younger agents were still watching the movie - unware of their presence. The girls were cuddling close to their male counterparts.

"What happened?" Phil inquired, causing four heads to snap around quickly.

Clint and Natasha entered the open space, stopping beside the two senior agents.

"Uh, a croc just tried to grab the New Yorker chick as she filled her canteen. Scared the hell out of the girls and Fitz," Grant explained, casually. "Hence the screaming."

Skye playful whacked her S.O in the chest. "You jumped and swore," she defended.

Jemma and Leo nodded their heads.

The four older agents bursted into laughter.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so since we're gonna be jumping timezones soon, you may have noticed how I put (usa time) in since I am too lazy to caulcate how far across the ocean they are and what timezone they're in. Australia is around 18 hours ahead of the usa. I will do my best to get the timezones right.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
